Sated Instincts
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Recently Rengar has been having difficulty with himself both mentally and physically. He realizes that his primal nature as an animal and a male are being flooded by lust. Coincidentally, an epidemic targetting the female champions is beginning to spread where their desires need to be sated before the situation becomes deadly to everyone.
1. Taming the Beast

**This is my first Fanfic. After seeing people like WaddleBuff, WingsofRequiem, KingPiece and pudii, I got inspired to create something of my own. The story is told largely in Rengar's point of view, but will switch between other people to imput their sides of the story. Any and all feedback is appreciated, as I have no clue how well this will play out. There will be lemons in future chapters, if not every other chapter, and will involve a large portion of the League of Legends female roster. I REFUSE to make any sexual scenarios involving non-humanoid or of-age, as they can be difficult and may pop some red flags**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters within this story. All character's are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Taming the Beast**

"Defeat!" the announcer cried out to my team. For the fifth time today. I snarled loudly at the fact that this was the third time my focus was driven elsewhere in a match, which largely caused the downfall of our team's capabilities. I grit my teeth in frustration not because of the loss. I have, as a proud and great hunter, knows when he loses, and that it will not be the only time he will happen. No I am frustrated because _I_ lost, and will eventually face the team I ally myself to for the moment of the battle, knowing that they will be directing their anger toward me.

Even though it is largely their fault for my mishaps in the match.

As we are teleported to the summoning chambers, I take note of all the other hunters, normally coined "Champions", who participated in the match. My team, which consisted of Ashe as our Marksman, Janna as her aide or "Support", Lissandra as our headsman or "Top" and LeBlanc as our Magistar Lead, or "Mid". Of course I, being a hunter, have been assigned to the jungle. The enemy team, consisting of Syndra in Mid, Vi in the Jungle, Miss Fortune as a Marksman, Leona as her Support and Nidalee as their Top. With this assortment there are nine female humans.

And one male.

As we stepped off the platforms for the teams, I immediately detected malice and disdain from the individuals on my side. With frustration evident I step down from my pedestal and peer to my left and right.

They are staring at me. Angrily.

"You feline imbecile! How could you fail to see that my lane was in need of assistance?!" the Ice Witch nearly screeched at me. Her biting cold presence always made me dislike being near her, regardless to whether I was fighting with or against her. Even though her tongue was frigid, her lips seemed smooth and warm to touch…

"It seems that our big kitty has no claws, because he seemed to do absolutely NO DAMAGE to even THE WEAKEST MEMBER OF THEIR TEAM!" Leblanc chimed in, easily expressing her anger. The way she waved her staff in my direction elicited many muscle movements, some of which defined the curvy contours of her body, especially her soft looking legs.

"I'd hate to agree with my freljordian sister, but your presence as a threat was highly lackluster pridestalker. Janna and I gave you several openings to acquire an easy kill and ou hesitated every time." Ashe explained. As I peered over to her direction I could help but gaze to her chest, her cleavage peering out more noticeably than any other time.

"You failed to pay attention to the times they even went into the brush to escape us. You of all people should be more capable whilst in brush" Janna concluded, her bare skin glistening in the light as she floated at the right of Ashe.

"HEY! FELINE! WE ARE SPEAKING TO YOU!" LeBlanc Shouted. Knocking me out of my trance.

I growled lowly at the four and gripped my dagger resting safely in the holster. "Do not belittle me wench. Your ability to even handle your lane was poor. As for the rest of you. You even failed to aid me when I was securing the drake. Vi was right in front of you and you chose to chase the Leona." I argued. Even with them staring daggers at me I couldn't take my eyes off of theirs, images of them begging for mercy running rampant in my mind.

"Hmph. I am surprised you knew that we had objectives. Since you chose to sit in the jungle for the first 15 minutes of the match killing camps." Lissandra teetered in.

"I NEED TO FARM AS WELL YOU POPSICLE REJECT!"

"This cat finally decides to get mean, after we already lost because of him. He didn't even put a single ward down." LeBlanc boredly stated.

I lightly roared and turned to the exit, becoming irritated that they refused to see their own errors. "Whatever. If it helps you sleep at night then blow the game up all about me. I have a more pressing matter to attend to." Slamming my giant hands on the door to open, I noticed the sound of footsteps approach me from behind.

"Rengar!" Nidalee called out.

I continued to storm towards my dormitory, anger prevalent in my stomps. But I slowed slightly so Nidalee could catch up.

"What is the matter? During the game you seem to be distracted. You had many chances to kill me but you hesitated. You never hesitate for a kill." She calmly called. As she walked in pace of me to my right side.

"Lately I have been having issues with my body and mind. I simply need to clear my head with another wild hunt." I growled, attempting to avoid speaking with her.

She stepped in front of my path to stop me, placing a gentle and upon my breastplate. "I noticed that. I have been having the same issue. The difference is that I know what it is for me. You are my friend, Rengar. And if there is anything that you need to get out of this tell me." She said softly.

Looking down to her I picked up her scent. The same scent that drives me insane whenever I am near her. The sweet smell of Kumungu Jungle forestry. I realized then I was staring down her chest coverings, gazing slightly into her cleavage.

Then it hit me.

My body is reacting to the presence of the female populace of the league. So many time I cought myself staring at the rear of the Duchess of Ionia Karma. Or the times I nearly suffocated inhaling the smell that the Grand duelist Fiora gave off after her training sessions within the institutes gymnasium. Or even the times I envisioned myself with Nidalee in a more….primal appearance. How ironic is it that Nidalee was right.

It is mating season. And I am prime to be part of it.

"I…I just realized something." I blurted out nervously. She tilted her head to the side which, awkwardly enough, struck me as cute. I had to turn my head away so she didn't see me staring. I wasn't fortunate as it seems because she smiled seductively, catching on to the issue.

"Oh! So THAT is the reason that you have been out of balance." She chuckled out. "Well my big kitty cat. I think I can be of some…assistance…to your endeavor" she drew out seductively as she slid her finger down my biceps. She stood on her toes as my height was clearly shadowing hers and let out a low purr into my left ear, one of which sent a shiver down my spine and perking up my whiskers.

"Come to my room after the chambers close for the evening and ill fix you right up.." she whispered in my ear. She let herself down and strolled away, putting an emphasized strut into her lower mid section. Something I watched a little too long.

As she turned the corner, I let out a disgruntled sigh. Knowing that if I do not appear at her room this evening, not only will my own situation grow worse, but Nidalee isn't to be trifled with when stood up. I should know considering I still owe her for the last time we arranged a meeting and I failed to show.

Another scent hit my nostrils. One of which I hated more than anything and when I turned to see who was approaching me all I saw was a small spider crawling near my feet. Then another dropping from a web overhead. As I looked up I was unfortunate to see the infamous spider queen staring down at me from the ceiling.

"What do you want spider. My schedule is busy and I know that you want something from me." I growled reaching for my dagger.

"My dearest pridestalker! I am shocked that you of all people would accuse me of needing something from a close friend! Especially as someone who just heard about a mysterious rendezvous with a friendly kitty cat…"she responded. Letting the webs holding her to the ceiling rappel her to ground level. As she hit the floor she walked towards me ever so slowly, her hips swaying mesmerizingly. If I wasn't wise to the spider queen's mischievous behavior and deceitful mind, I would find her more attractive. But she does hav a really nice ass…

"Oh? Do you like what you see, Rengar?" she cooed. Shit I was staring too long again.

"You refuse to answer my question spider. Speak your reason for eavesdropping on my conversation with Nidalee and you might walk away with at least one working limb."

"Hmph. You are no fun kitten. But since you are so keen to finding out my reasons I will tell you." She placed her hands to her hips, almost accentuating her curves by multiples.

"As you know by now yes, it is indeed mating season. Any and all beings from the Kumungu Jungle are anxious to lay with anything with an organ of sexual pleasure." She explained strolling around me, her spiders crawling over my breastplate, her finger dragging along my upper body.

"However, my dearest pridestalker, this season is highly rare. The presence of the Kumungu Jungle within valoran has spead a special kind of spore throughout. This spore amplifies the libido of any being, in varying ways however, by mixing itself with their excretions such as sweat and mucus, then merging to their brains limbic lobe and sending signals to their bodies that crave for sex. But one thing is certain my kitty.."

I growled at her mocking.

"My pridestalker, that this spore only affect FEMALE beings. Have you noticed recently that a majority of the females that strut around these halls act quite aggressive and tend to have ill temperament? Like if one was to lose a match and they would all attack one individual."

"Spider you should know that it is not seldom that one is targeted in a loss. You have had your share of hatred, but for more than a game being loss. _Witch._ "

"Well then I guess me telling you that the one individual is nine times out of ten a MALE is pointless. Like the incident with Draven and Cassiopeia. While the rest of the team just verbally abused him, she grabbed Katarina's dagger and actually stabbed him with it"

"Your point? I would stab him as well. I enjoy it a lot when I do it on the rift" I smirked.

"Ah but you see, the spore has already affected her tremendously, making her too unstable to be in matches. So my theory is that if the spore isn't removed, the females of the league will become volatile and I would rather not fight a LeBlanc or Syndra or Lissandra with a temper that can literally destroy Runeterra."

"Again, your point? I grow tired of your avoiding the main deal"

At that she stopped in front of me, her demeanor gave off complete seriousness. "I need a being of the male gender to satisfy their libido, thus burning the spore from their system before they become unstable and do damage to everyone. Someone who has the carnal nature of a true predator running through their veins. Someone who can outlast any creature physically and upon seeing you recent performance, it seems you fit the bill perfectly."

"Why do you care? You of all people should relish in the fact that you enemies and those who pose a threat to you are being destroyed because one huntress is a little too horny."

"But you see my dearest Rengar, some of these "huntresses" can be useful to me. And I am dying to see the result of this endeavor."

"Then get some other fool to be you lapdog. I am in no service to anyone." I stated clearly as I turned to go about my business.

"But what about Nidalee? It would be tragic if she would be affected by this and by chance go to another for assistance, right?" she called from behind me

I stopped moving, and felt her malicious grin plaster her face.

"Nidalee can handle herself. She is probably aware of the spores' potency and has taken counter measures against it. So again, why do you care? I am really growing angry that you keep pestering me."

"Fine then pridestalker. But ask yourself this, how did she know what your problem was almost immediately, why did she willingly invite you to eliminate it, and more importantly, what did she mean when she said "I am going through the same thing"? I will leave you with that thought." Elise stated as she walked away, her many spiders in tow.

Although she has a point, I cant dawdle on it for too long. Nidalee will be expecting me in her chambers within 3 hours.

* * *

 **So there goes the first chapter. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated and will be taken into consideration in later chapters.**


	2. Driven on Instinct

**So I am back once again with the ill behaviour! I know what you're thinking "OMG HES KEEPS POSTING RITO PLZ NERF" Well I'll tell you now since I didn't last chapter. I have A LOT of free time. My work spans about 3 hous each day of the work week, unless something important pops up, then ill take a few days off of writing to work but otherwise the only things keeping me from writing is sleep, league and laziness. I wouldn't expect this to have a set in stone schedule to expect a new chapter every week or day or biweekly or whatever. Just know that I am inspired to write so I will write when I see fit and when I can. the only reason why this chapter came out so soon from the first is because I know where i want to go with the story and I had some time to do whatever so I made it and i posted it.**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters used in this story. All rights go to Riot Games**

* * *

Chapter 2: Driven on Instinct

It was about 9 in the evening when the speaker runes that sit on the ceilings of each hall call out that the summoning chambers were closed for the night. I was glad that they called since I didn't have to participate in anymore matches since the one with Nidalee. I was safe to return to my dormitory without any interruption so I could prepare myself for whatever she had in store for me when I reached her chambers. I can only imagine what it maybe.

As I reached my dorm I noticed my dorm mates approaching the door as well. Jarvan the fourth, Aatrox and Yasuo, all conversing about the day's events as friends normally would. Upon getting closer Aatrox was the first to notice me.

"Evening pridestalker. How was your day on the rift?" He spoke up.

"Another glorious hunt. But with few victories to be had unfortunately." I responded.

"Well Rengar, we all have our bad days. One of great strength knows no victory without defeat. Hopefully tomorrow proves to be more rewarding." Jarvan chimed in as he opened the doors.

Our living area was modest to say the least. Two sofa couches surrounding a coffee table and a hextech television monitor and a hextech telephone to the right side of the room, a weapon stand for which our varying equipment may rest and be repaired, and kitchen stocked generously with various foods for the four of us to share, a complete utility set to prepare the food, a bar stand for the nights Jarvan and Yasuo decide it's a great time to throw a party to the left side. Luckily their appearance seems less than energetic, so I can peacefully sleep without someone playing with my daggers. The last time that happened the Grand Summoner almost lost her arm. Contrary to popular belief, Vessaria Kolminye can have a bit of a mean streak when intoxicated, and can handle any weapon until her third shot glass of Bilgewater liquor.

"Well guys I am tired. Had to carry all my matches today because the summoners decided to create teams that made no sense. Like seriously. How the hell would Mundo and Rammus make a good bot lane?!" Yasuo explained.

"I would think that composition to be very painful. But I understand your plight Yasuo. I had to double jungle with Master Yi because the summoners were being childish. Needless to say we lost that one, so I myself am pretty worn from today's endeavors" Aatrox explained.

My ears immediately perked up as I remembered I was to rendezvous with Nidalee after the chambers closed. Shit I am already late.

"I have to get ready to meet up with someone. So please for the love of the gods, do not touch my armblades while I am out." I said as I walked to my chambers to change.

The spacing was actually fairly large. Each wall consisted of several trophies from hunts and different weapons from warriors I have slain. My most prized possession however is the bonetooth necklace I keep around my head at all times. The institute's magic barrier on the rift disallows me to keep the additional bones from my kills, but the one on the necklace remains important to me. It was given to me by my adopted father after his passing, along with his knowledge of how to hunt and the various weapons and equipment he owned. The room itself came with a king sized bed, a walk in closet and a full bathroom. When I entered the league I was able to use the magic that infused the institute to modify the room to my preference, to which I chose a tree house look and feel. In the center of the room stood a pillar that looked like a tree branch, to which I hung my classical armor set upon.

I immediately began removing my armor from my body starting from my shoulder guards to my breastplate, then finishing with my leg guards and arm plates. Contrary to popular belief I do wear human styles. I do not trifle myself with extravagancies such as jewelry, accessories and make up. Trivial things such as those do not aid me in battle or on the hunt. I do however have several simple outfits to which I wear when I am off the rift. Of course these outfits are tailor made to be fit to my anatomy. Putting on a simple form fit shirt, slightly baggy denim pants and wrappings for my feet and wrists, I walked out my chambers and out of the dormitory, but not without the remarks of Yasuo about my attire.

"Well shit, Reng. Meeting a nice lady tonight?" He whistled out.

"None of your concern Yasuo. I'd be more concerned about Riven right now considering the last time I saw her, she was angry." I responded.

"Ok? What for?"

"I do not know, but she said it involves you and her birthday."

I heard him whisper obscenities as his realization that he missed an important date. I chuckled slightly at the fact that humans take such small things into account for their relationships as if it means the world to them. As I walked out the door I noticed Riven storming to our door, hands curled into fists.

"WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted at me. Shit she really is mad that he missed her birthday.

"Who? Yasuo?" I played fool as I peered back into the living area to find him attempting to hide and tell her he isn't here.

"Yes. We were supposed to do something today, the asshole."

I didn't want to be caught in the middle of two people so I just came clean. I didn't have the time anyway.

"He's in the kitchen getting a drink. I told him that if anyone needed to use my weapons for anything he was free to. Which reminds me," I pulled out my carving knife that I keep on handy in case I needed it. "Here goes something for you." I said as I handed her the key to Yasuo's demise. Looking back into the room I saw him drained of his color as I ratted him out. Serves him right for messing with my daggers to begin with.

"You two have fun now." I said walking away with a mischievous smile. One that was mimicked by Riven.

"We will. Oh Yasuo~" She cooed as she held the blade I gave her in reverse stabbing position and closed the door.

As I walked down the corridors of the institute I passed several other champions, as well as countless summoners. Some of the female champions seemed uneasy with their stride, such as Sejuani, Sona Buvelle and Luxanna Crownguard. Elise's voice chimed in my head as I noticed Sejuani clutching at her abdomen "This spore amplifies the libido of any being, in varying ways". So Sejuani actually has the spore inside of her. I wonder how she will react. She evidently caught me looking at her and straightened her posture to look tough, but for a mere second she bit her lip as we made eye contact. Her eyes gave off the distinction of longing, as if she wanted me to notice what she was feeling at the moment.

As I passed by her my ears heard her breathing irregular, and she gave off the scent of one in heat. If what Elise said was true, then eventually Sejuani will become volatile and unstable. But I can only wait and see what will happen.

As I approached the Kumungu section of the institute's dormitories I saw Zyra standing against the wall with a deep pained expression on her face. She looked up to see me approaching her, her eyes almost brightening up to my arrival.

"Rengar! Good evening to you." She called, pushing herself off the wall to wave me down.

"And to you as well Zyra. You seem to be in pain."

"No... I just... feel a little hungry. That is all."

"Well if it is sustenance you seek the Institute's cafeteria remains open to all champions and summoners-"

"NO! I mean… It is not food that I seek..." She cut me off abruptly. "I mean I need your assistance in the matter."

"Oh? Well what can I do to aid you in your struggle?" I responded, curious as to how she will react.

"Well… it is nothing really right now… but later if you aren't busy. Can you come to my room so that we can talk a little more?" She said softly. She was looking away from me the entire conversation, rubbing her legs together while scratching at her right arm. She held the same scent Sejuani had earlier, and her current demeanor was one of longing as well. Could the spore have affected her as well?

"Sure. I have no qualms against assisting you in whatever you desire. So long as it does not do harm to any other hunter within the league. Unless it is Kha'zix. If it is to kill him I am all for it."

"Oh no, it's is nothing… dangerous. I will explain more to you later but be at my room later tonight."

"Alright. Well I have to meet with Nidalee about something so I will see you later."

Upon hearing Nidalee's name Zyra had a spark of fear in her eyes. But as fast as it came it went and she walked away silently.

Zyra's POV

As I went around the corner of the hall and out of Rengar's field of vison I clutched at my abdomen deeply hissing and writing in agony. How the hell did the Ar'gohivxa spore reach the institute?! How did I catch it too? Damn it. I can already feel my loins burning and quivering, my nipples already hard from the spore's potency. I need release soon otherwise the spore will affect my emotional stability. I could always try to ease it myself, but it will only numb the feeling for a short while.

If only Nidalee hadn't gotten to Rengar first! I would have him to myself to end this damned frustration. Just thinking about Rengar ravishing my insides, his toned body clutching at mine, his tongue dancing across my skin, his hands exploring my body as he pleased, and his member pumping in and out of my sex, ramming my inner walls like a monster attempting to shatter its chains…

Gods, I wanted to take him so badly right there. But it is too early for that. The spore requires a certain time frame in which it is safe to attempt to destroy it. Any other time and the host would be driven into insanity from the addiction. The spore amplifies the sex drive of the host by almost 10 times its original level, and if the host receives any form of release before or after the prime time of safety, the spore will react to the tension and not only amplify its potency to mind numbing levels but make it impossible for the host to sustain themselves without the very specific source of release.

In other words, if Rengar fucks me at the wrong time, I will die unless he continues to do so and the spore eventually wears out.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect the Rise of Thorns to also be affected by the Ar'gohivxa spore. What a small world." A familiar voice resounded from behind me. As I turned to the source, Elise was walking to me slowly.

"Listen spider, I do not have time for your games…wait, did you just say the Ar'gohivxa spore? How do you know about that?" I responded.

"Unfortunately I am also suffering from the spores' effect. The difference is that the spore has yet to reach my system to entice the cravings. But that doesn't apply to the others."

"O-Others?" I inquired, fear laced within my voice.

"Correction; everyone. All other female champions of the league have the spore embedded within their systems and are silently eating away at their sanity. The only ones they exclude are the yordles, those of the void and The Dark Child."

"Wait she is human. How isn't she affected by it?"

"Are you sick in the head? Why the hell would the author put in a sex scene with a 7 year old girl? That's just wrong."

"I don't know. He can get pretty kinky from time to time. But enough forth wall breaking. How did you know I was affected by the spore?"

Elise pulled me from the corner and pointed down the hall to the floor.

"You left a trail of _tree sap_ from the spot you were talking to Rengar to here. Smells nice though."

My cheeks burned red hot, almost out coloring my hair in my embarrassment. She chuckled at my humiliating moment.

"Nidalee is also affected by the spore. And from what I can tell she knows she is. Which begs the question, why did she happily invite Rengar to have sex with her if she knows that the spore will only grow more powerful if the time isn't safe?" Elise questioned as she put a finger to her teeth.

"Because Nidalee, unlike everyone else, is madly in love with Rengar and wants him to amplify the spore so she has a reason to be with him. If I wasn't scared of what this damned spore would do if I didn't play my cards right, I would do the same in her shoes." I responded. Come to think of it Rengar is really attractive physically, I don't think I would mind if the cat was mine…I bit my lip thinking about all the nights we would spend with him balls deep inside me.

"Keep it in your pants Zyra. Rengar isn't going to go with anyone and everyone because a plant's spores are causing Runeterra's strongest and most powerful to be in heat. I already tried convincing him to aid me in ending this epidemic, to which he stubbornly declined." Elise cut in.

Straightening myself out and taking a deep breath to remain composed I responded "That's only because we know that you always have a hidden agenda to asking for assistance from anyone. Like that time you asked Draven to pet sit for you while you went to Ionia."

"Hey! It is not my fault Vilemaw thought Draven was food!"

"It kinda is since you yourself said that he needed to feed the thing the moment he walked into Vilemaw's domain."

"Yeah I said feed him-"

"With his body" I added.

"Semantics!"

"But it's true."

"To be fair if you had the chance to put Draven into Kumungu with your plants and he was labelled 'Dinner' you would in a heartbeat"

"True."

A momentary silence stood between me and the spider queen as we thought about the situation.

"You do realize that the only cure to the Ar'gohivxa spores are in the males who reside or originate from the Kumungu right?" Elise stated plainly.

"Yeah"

"You also know that Rengar is literally the only one from the Kumungu who can help us?"

"Yeah"

"So we need him to cooperate otherwise-"

"Runeterra will have to deal with several dozen very unstable female mages and fighters who just so happen to be very horny." I stated grimly.

* * *

 **This chapter gives a little more insight to the whole Rengar harem thing and a little on what Elise was on about in the first chapter. Which reminds me if you had not noticed by now the roster for the harem is actually REALLY BIG. So far my personal roster for the females include Elise, Zyra, Nidalee and Evelynn, but I am considering adding Sona, Diana and Sejuani based upon popular demand into the mix because I don't see them alot on FF and they add a nice mix of personality to te story.**

 **But enough from me. I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Primal Temptations

**Hello once again my fellow readers! Yukami here with another chapter of Sated Instincts! I know this chapter came out even sooner than the last but hey, it is my story, I'll post a new one as i want. u foking wot m8? But seriously, I got so anxious to put this one out there after literally writing two chapters back to back that I couldn't wait for the third to come out. But that is how I am with all stories, its just I have P**

 **Just here to give you all a forewarning that this chapter will have citrus in it, otherwise know as lemon. If you do not wish to read lemon then you can stop at the page break before it starts and peacefully wait for chapter four to be uploaded, which probably wont be until Thursday or Friday since Wednesday is my busiest day of the week, and this week decided to be realitively busy for me so yay! ADULT RESPONSIBILITIES :_D**

 **Again this chapter has lemonade in it so if your here for a drink then you may stay, if not water is available on the way out.**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters used in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter three: Primal Temptations

Rengar POV

Upon reaching Nidalee's dormitory I knocked lightly on the door, expecting at least one of her dorm mates to be present. After a short pause or silence my ears picked up the sound of feet rushing towards the door. As I stepped back to give whomever opened the door, it flung open, the Star Child with a disoriented look upon her features, panting heavily.

"Ah. Good evening Star Ch-"I began.

"WHAT THE GRANDILOQUENT AND HOLY FUCK DO YOU WANT RIGHT NOW RENGAR!?"She abruptly screamed at me. This threw me off entirely as I have never seen the Star Child so out of her normal element of calm.

"Um…I am here to see Nidalee…?" I said with caution. Taking a step further back. I now regret giving my carving knife to Riven earlier as I now feel endangered from Soraka.

She turned her head fiercely to behind her and shouted "NIDALEE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! RENGAR HIS HERE FOR YOU DAMMIT!"

Looking past her I noticed Akali meditating peacefully, Kamas in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? GET IN HERE BEFORE I STOMP YOUR FACE IN!" Soraka shouted again at me.

"Um...Soraka are you al-"I was interrupted yet again by Soraka grabbing my shirt by the collar and nearly throw me into the room. I was shoved forward until I regained my balance right In front of Akali, who was still peacefully meditating. Soraka still furious as to whatever her issue was stormed back into her own room, roughly slamming her door shut. I swore I thought I heard the stone around the door frame chip at the sheer force of the door slamming. I cringed at the fact that it could have been my head instead of the door.

"Hello Akali. Is there something wrong with Soraka?" I inquired looking over to her.

She remained silent and still.

"Um…Akali? Is everything ok?" I said as I went to place a hand on her shoulder.

Upon touching her, Akali's eyes popped open and before I knew it a Kama was placed squarely in between my eyes, a drop of blood trailing down in between my brow.

"DO NOT DISRUPT MY FOCUS PRIDESTALKER." She ordered, blazing anger laced in her emerald eyes.

"…ok…" I said softly, almost whimpering. What the hell is wrong with everyone today?

"Rengar! Gods I am glad you are here" I heard Nidalee's voice call from behind me.

"Nidalee what the hell is going-" I stopped my sentence when I turned to see Nidalee stark naked. My nose began to bleed profusely as I stared at her curvaceous body.

Covering my nose with my forearm I asked "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

She walked up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her height level, where I did not expect the next thing to happen.

Nidalee had me in the most heated kiss I ever believed possible.

Her hands ran through the locks of my hair and roamed my upper body with quick motions. She shoved her tongue into my mouth with such force I thought I broke a fang, adding more passion and lust with each second that our lips were still connected.

No doubt this was what she called me here for. And I doubt I will be returning to my own chambers tonight.

* * *

She pulled me, with lips still connected to her room down the hallway and shoved me onto her queen sized bed laced with varying pelts and furs. She refused to waste any time on anything and, while straddling me, grabbed my shirt by the collar, ripping it open and off in one swift and strong motion. Her hands began roaming my chest and stomach, raising and lowering themselves on each contour my body provided.

Her aggressive behavior aroused my primal instincts, my member within my jeans attempting to break the confines I placed upon it. The bulge of my pants being obvious to anyone who even glanced to me.

I looked up to Nidalee to see her expression on of the most beast like I have seen from her thus far, as if she was a predator eyeing her prey as it lay within reach of her appetite. Her amber eyes becoming feline slits scanned my body while she let out a long, seductive breath. Her nails began digging fiercely into my abdomens skin, drawing blood. I could sense her desire in her eyes, the smell that radiated from her body, the sound of her voice leaving as hushed moans, the tension of her muscles as she scanned me.

And I swear to gods if this turned me on anymore, I would need a hospital.

She leaned down from her seated position on my waist line and bit my ear, her breathing completely irregular and erratic. She has been waiting for me, and she is in no mood to wait any longer.

"There goes my big kitty… you look so tasty that I couldn't wait for your wrapper to come off~" she whispered seductively into my ear. "And he even brought me a gift… a really biiiiiiiiiiig gift…." She continued, moving her hand down to the bulge in my pants and stroking my manhood slowly.

"Nidalee…I…" I began. My body unable to contain itself for much longer as she was treading on the already thin ice known as my self-control. If she pushed me any farther I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.

"Shhh… my kitty. No more words…You can do anything you want…" She whispered, interrupting my pleas. I don't want to hurt her but I am at my limit.

"Go on Rengar…."

Don't say it Nidalee….Please…

"Roar."

I lost all sanity. I instantly roared and grabbed her by the hips, flipping her onto her back and began working her body like a clay model. My hands knew no restraint as I prodded and groped every inch of her. My lips crashed into hers once again with such blazing fervor that this time I feared I broke her fangs. I slid my tongue into her mouth and hers into mine, our tongues battling fierce for control, but mine would win. My right hand reached down to grope her left breast, her chocolate skin a stark contrast to my white fur. My claws almost stabbed her mammary, but a small portion of my mind was fast enough to retract my hands claws before I caused damage to her. My left hand grabbed my pants and, without care, ripped them off my body, popping the button and breaking the zipper. I would need a new outfit after today. The only thing standing in between my member and the open air was my loincloth. To which would probably go within a few seconds anyway.

I broke our kiss, reaching for oxygen but the moment I got it, I went for her neck and collarbone, nibbling lightly on both and running a trail of kisses and licks along the way. Her breathing now consisted of hisses and moans, with the occasional curse and cry of yes. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waistline, her feet prodding onto my tail, which I learned was highly sensitive, as a jolt of electricity shot its way up my spine. I growled loudly at her touch, as she arched her back to mine. Once I lowered myself to her breasts I placed one into my right palm massaging it with force, while my mouth trailed over her other breast, drawing circles with my tongue around her areolae and nibbling her nipples. She goaded me on with her moans and the way she pushed her body further to my face, her hands now clawing at my head with her own thrown back in utter bliss.

Finished with my current obsession to her breasts I began working my face further down her body, trailing my tongue over her stomach and sticking it into her belly button. Surprisingly, this was one of her sensitive areas as she arched her back further and from what it seemed like her eyes were rolled back into her head. I continued going down until I reached her sex, the smell intoxicating to me as it suffocated my senses in all the right ways. I released my grip on her breast and began massaging her ass, pulling her cheeks apart to spread then releasing it to entice a jiggle, and then smacking both palms onto her cheeks. She moaned loudly to her ass being smacked so I began brutally slapping hit repeatedly, each time contact was made she moaned, telling me to hit harder.

After turning her dark skin into a nearly blood red shade, I got onto the edge of the bed and I once again gripped her firm ass and lifted her lower body to my face, her sex mere inches from my mouth. I inhaled deeply, sucking in her aroma like a vacuum, then breathed out. I began teasing her womanhood with my lips, lightly running them over her slit, to which she groaned in agony.

"Rengar don't do thaaaaat~" she pleaded. Her voice was driving me off the wall and I began lapping up her juices from her sex like I was deprived of water in the Shuriman desert. I began to lick and suck at her folds, hearing her moans of satisfaction. Looking to her face, she watched me as I ate her out, moaning all the while groping and fondling her own breasts with her left hand, while nibbling and biting on her right hands index finger, nearly drawing blood. Her amber golden eyes peered into my own, showing pent up desire and lust.

I stuck my tongue into her sex, almost making a playful game out of it. Her hands began moving wildly as if they had minds of their own and were unable to stay still for more than five seconds. Eventually, she gripped the furs of her bed hard and screamed my name. Her legs tightening around my head as she went through an earth shattering orgasm. Her voice was laced only with curses and moans. But I wasn't done yet.

In her blissful reverie, I stuck two of my fingers within her sex and began pumping in and out of her vigorously. Her breathing hitched several times and her first orgasm soon became a second, and a third. Her juices spurting out of her sex like a running faucet, I easily place my maw over her lower mouth and readily drank every drop of her orgasm as it spurt out.

I set Nidalee down onto her furs and watched as her body twitched violently and spasm repeatedly, her 3 consecutive orgasms still striking her body, her eyes lolled to the back of her head. Her breathing heavy she struggled to sit up from her laying spot but eventually got around to it. Upon looking at my crotch, she woke herself up and grinned madly.

"Now it's my turn~" she said as she moved her hands to the rim of my loin cloth and slowly pulled them down. My member striking full attention to the cool air, a solid ten inches of girth pointing directly at her. The tip being barbed as any felines would. She grabbed the based softly and began stroking back and forth slowly, eliciting a series of grunts and growls from my throat.

"You like that?" she breathed as her face grew closer to the tip of my member. Peering down at her looking up with that lust filled smile, she ran her tongue along the tip of my member, and proceeded to drag it from the base to the tip. Several times. VERY slowly.

"Nidalee…"I grunted. My breathing began to hitch itself and my voice beginning to crack. This woman is going to end me in the best way possible.

After one really long lick for my member, she placed her mouth over my tip and kissed it lightly. Then in one go shoved almost seven inches into her mouth and sucked. My legs almost gave in entirely to the action, but I caught myself before I fell over. She pulled her head back until only the tip was in her mouth then went back town, taking in eight inches in this one. She sped up her bobbing, shoving about nine inches into her mouth before pulling back and then back down again. The sounds of her sucking my cock made my ears twitch and my head spin. After about twenty seconds of bobbing, I grabbed her ponytail by the base of her head and guided her back and forth along my length, to which she happily obliged to follow. Then without me realizing it, she shoved all ten inches of my cock down her throat, forcing her gag reflex to spit out saliva along the length.

"Holy shi-"I breathed as I have never felt this kind of bliss before. "Fuck that feels so good…."

She giggled lightly with my erections still within her mouth, all ten inches down her throat. As she pulled it out, she used the spit to roughly stroke my member, which felt like heaven.

"Rengar…I can't take it anymore. I need you so badly~" she cooed. Letting my erection go, the warmth of her hand leaving a phantom imprint on it.

"Neither can I Nidalee…" I responded as I grabbed her waist and laid her on the bed, her back against the furs. At this point all reason was destroyed. I needed her body, her mind, her soul. And I was willing to give her mine.

As I guided myself to her entrance I heard her whimper slightly. Looking into her eyes, I saw hesitation, fear, and discomfort.

"What is wrong?" I inquired.

"I…I never done this before. I don't really know how it feels to connect like this…" she said softly.

"Do not worry, my kitten. I will take care of you." At the sound of her new pet name she breathed heavily. Lust once again overtaking her eyes.

"Please be gentle…"

After our short exchange of words, I slowly eased my member into her dripping sex, her folds wrapping my member tighter than an unopened bottle cap. I was eventually met with resistance, to which I looked at her for approval. When she nodded, I immediately thrusted forward, feeling a slight tear on the tip of my cock, a warm liquid covering the feeling. I peered down to see blood drip from her entrance, confirming that I have just secured her virginity as a human. Looking at her face again, she was definitely in pain, a small tear coming down her cheek. I attempted to pull out of her, but she locked her legs onto my waist, keeping me pinned inside of her.

"Don't stop…I am ok…I am just so happy that I finally got to do this with you." She sniffled.

"Are you alright?" I inquired, wiping the tear trailing down her cheek with one of my fingers.

"Yes… you can move now..."

At that I slowly began pumping in and out of her. Nidalee's cries of pain, within seconds of movement, became intense moans of pleasure. My own grunts and growls adding to our symphony of intercourse.

"Yes! More! Rengar! Fuck me harder!" she screamed as my rhythm picked up pace and she wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my mane. I picked her figure up in my arms and while gripping her ass began to pump harder into her sex. Nidalee began pushing herself to meet my body halfway, her moans and my grunts the only sound in contrast to the sound of our flesh slapping against one another. We moved our heads to stare into each other's eyes and proceeded to kiss fervently.

I broke away the kiss after several seconds to speak. "Nidalee... I'm getting close…"

"Don't stop! Inside me Rengar! Please! Cum inside of me!" she screamed.

As I approached my peak, my grunts became growls and at the exact moment, my growl became a full on roar. Her insides began to contract, tightening more so than earlier when I entered her as her fourth orgasm of the night hit Nidalee. My cock twitched heavily, as several ropes of my seed shot out and coated Nidalee's insides. I felt like I needed to empty myself completely, so in short fits, I began pumping more of my erection into her, eliciting more spurts of seed to eject.

After about 14 or 15 shots, Nidalee's orgasm ended, her head lulled onto my shoulder as she fell unconscious. My mind and body were so overwhelmed, I began to lose consciousness as well, but before I could pass out, I turned around and fell onto her bed, her body laid across my own, my now softening and spent cock, still buried in her sex. Using the remaining energy that I had I threw one of her covers over us to keep us warm for the night, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well that was my first lemon ever. Lemme know what you think! Too graphic? Not enough graphics? Want it to be NBA 2k19 graphics?! Lemme know in the reviews! If you want. You know...you dont have to...I don't mind silence...**

 ***sad music plays in background***

 **REVIEWS SO FAR!**

 **Joseph94:** Thanx bro! I try my hardest with comedy

 **Waddlebuff:** WADDLEBUFF SENPAI NOTICED ME! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

 **Davda:** I aim to please your need for...laughter. yeah not rhyming. :P

 **Guest:** Yeah i like annie as a character, but not as one in this story because like you said, awkward _


	4. Hunting Emotions

**Yukami is back with another installment to Sated Instincts! I am actually surprised that this story got so much attention. I wanted a better past time for my days and here I am writing M rated fanficton about a game I enjoy playing.**

 **Which reminds me, if anyone would like to play a few games my Summoner name is Yukami Enraged.**

 **Before i get into it, I want to clear up a few things about Rengar's personality so there is no confusion:**

 **Rengar is in my mind a prideful individual, and after a few years battling on the rift and seeing all the members of the league perform at their best, he has established a justified respect to any and all champions. he has gotten to know at least several dozen of the champions, befriended a select few, and established a form of kinship with many of the warriors, assasins, mages and the like. So the time where he seemed like a bitch when Soraka was in his face, it wasn't because he was scare od her. it was because he knew that it wasn't how Soraka normally acts, and he wasn't sure how many people within the league were affected by the epidemic, so he was shocked by her outburst.**

 **But enough of that, lets get to the chapter shall we?**

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

Chapter four: Hunting emotions

Nidalee POV

The sun shone through my room's window, curtains only permitting a sliver of light from the new day's sun to stretch across the room. As my eyes fluttered open from my sleep, which was damn near one of the best sleeps I have had in a few weeks, the sunlight grazed my eyelids slightly, indicating it was morning. The time of which I wasn't sure but I was highly comfortable with sleeping for a few minutes longer. Rubbing my hand along my bed, I noticed that the white fur that I was laying on felt different, and the bed itself was slightly lumpier than it normally is. But it was not a bad feeling. It was more like a soft cloud. Closing my eyes once more, I roamed my hand over the fur's surface, enjoying its warmth, its rugged contours, the way it rises and falls slowly and its heartbeat…

Wait. Heartbeat?

My eyes shot open to the sound of a growl emanating from this foreign fur laid across my bed, and my features became shocked when I realized it wasn't fur I was sleeping on. The distinct features of a calm and relaxed facial expression appearing on the top portion of it. The features, I know all too well.

Oh gods, its Rengar.

Lifting my upper body I felt a frigid draft pass over my body. Peering down I saw that I was completely naked underneath these covers. More shockingly, so was he.

Then memories of last night's escapades rushed back into my mind like a tidal wave. How I waited patiently for two hours for Rengar to arrive and how I felt so driven on instinct to have him. How moments before his arrival I was so enthralled into the idea of him dominating me that I was forced to please myself. As I do every night over him. How the moment I saw him, something primal inside my mind clicked off and I couldn't contain my lust for him. How my deepest dream for finally sleeping with the pridestalker came true, and proved to feel better than anything I had expected prior to last night.

Rengar is finally mine now. His toned body built to fight and hunt the most dangerous creatures of Valoran, his long mane of stark white hair, his chiseled and strong arms, his monstrosity of a sexual organ. They're all mine now. Finally.

When I realized this my heart jumped for joy. A glee filled smile slapped onto my face. I tried to move myself from on top of his sleeping form, but instantly froze up when I felt a large object slide slowly within my sex. Looking down I confirmed that we were still connected, and upon closer inspection I saw that my movement gave an opening for an extremely large amount of his seed to spill from my entrance. I didn't want to wake him from his blissful sleep so I chose to return to laying upon his chest. His body felt so warm in contrast to the open air…

As I laid there twirling the small strands of his mane that rested upon his chest I reminisced on the escapades of last night. I knew the Ar'gohivxa spore was already embedded into my system, and I was already aware that the time to get rid of it was no time soon. I do not know if the gods have blessed me with a divine chance to finally have Rengar for myself, or if it was by chance that both the spore and his heat would coincide almost in perfect timing, but I do know that eventually the spore will become more unbearable to have, and the more I stay with him, the worse my desires towards him will grow. It will only be a matter of time before my body can no longer sustain itself without him. Even now, the feeling of his body on my own arouses me. My body already aching for another few rounds of unrestrained sex with Rengar.

In my reverie, Rengar shifts his body slightly. He takes a deep breath of air and after exhaling, opens his one eye. I raise my body to look at his face, his eyes naturally scanning the room, possibly looking for a familiar sight to gain his bearings. He then looks down into my eyes, and upon seeing my face, a smile creeps upon his, one that displays approval and compassion. He is glad that he is here with me. To this, a smile grows on my face.

"Good morning, kitten" he said. His deep, feral voice leaving a vibration rolling through his chest. The sheer force of his voice runs a chill down my spine. His right hand, previously laying at his side, is moved to the arch of my back, the soft texture of his fur rivaling those sprawled across the bed. His left moves to my cheek. I slightly nuzzle my face deeper into his oversized hands.

"Good morning…" I purr. My on his face, I close the distance between our lips for a short and pure moment of compassion.

"Good morning guys!" a voice shouted from my door. Shit that was open…SHIT THAT WAS OPEN?! I jerked up out of our kiss, realization staining my face, and turned my direction to the door frame to see both Soraka and Akali standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"…H-hello…girls… h-how are you today…?" I said nervously, knowing that our screaming and various sounds of last night may have been heard by those within the dormitory.

"Oh we're fine. Just heard your little…session…last night and was wondering how you were doing after it," Soraka called, malice evident within her tone, contradicting the wide smile written on her face. Akali's expression blank, but her eyes showed negativity.

"Oh! Well, we are doing just fi-"

"Bitch, you know what this is," Soraka interrupted. Her tone and smile taking a dramatic turn for the worst. The shift in her personality immediately made me cringe.

"Nidalee, why do you attempt to avoid the pressing situation at hand? You knew for a fact that the Ar'gohivxa spore is becoming an issue to the institute and as a member of the league of legends, you should be using your resources to aid in ending this epidemic." Akali scolded. "You have seen what it has done to Soraka and I already, and you know how much we need the pridestalker, as well."

"I also know that neither one of you are anywhere near the safe time for the spore to be eliminated. You also know how I feel about this whole thing." I responded defensively.

"We do. But personal feelings aside should not affect your judgment on keeping Valoran safe from dangers, both domestic and foreign." Akali rebutted.

"AND YOU KNEW HOW I FELT TOO!" Soraka added.

"I FOUND HIM FIRST SORAKA!" I argued.

"Ladies. Please, explain to me the issue." Rengar interrupted Soraka and I's qualm.

That's right, I have yet to explain the situation to Rengar. This might take a while.

Rengar POV

As I sat up from my resting place underneath Nidalee, I observed the three women as they bickered and argued. Nidalee was still attached to my member from our engagement the night prior, so I lifted her body slightly to remove herself from me. The beds coverings wrapped around my lower body Upon my interruption, they fell silent and began looking to me. All three females turned to me after I broke my silence. Their stares all the same state, giving the same expression that seems to be following me for some odd reason.

The stares of longing.

"This spore that you speak of, does it have something to do with the instability of a handful of huntresses that reside within the institute?" I inquired.

"Yes. Have you heard of it?" Soraka, now calmed slightly, called.

"I believe I have. Prior to my appointment to visit Nidalee, I was approached by both the Rise of Thorns and the Spider Queen. Elise explained about how a special spore was being spread about Valoran, affecting female individuals. She explained how it affected their sexual urges, prompting them to seek immediate release and if not sated, the females will become emotionally unstable. I did not want to believe her primarily due to her previous acts of treachery to those she allied herself with…" I explained. I began to stand up and saw that Nidalee moved her hands to the area that I sat before, seemingly relishing the phantom presence of my body.

"But apparently that is not the case and her words remain true to their source" I concluded. Nidalee saw her actions and blushed slightly in embarrassment at her desperation beginning to become an instinct. "As I moved through the institute I noticed several huntresses in what seemed to be slight pain, some of which were clutching at their abdomens for short instances in time, some slouching slightly more than regular. Zyra was one of them. I can only conclude the spore is having an adverse effect on their bodies."

"Your assumption and beliefs are true to the point, Rengar. And unfortunately the institute's female champions, if nothing is done soon, will be the most dangerous beings in Valoran." Akali spoke out.

"My question to you is this: Why am I so important to this situation? The Spider Queen explained how she required someone like me, describing the catalyst to the solution in a detail that a fair amount of the male hunters of the institute fill."

Soraka, seeing her opportunity to explain, opened to speak, but was interrupted by the dormitory's front door knocking. Akali and Soraka exited the room to see who was there, leaving me and Nidalee in her chambers alone. A short silence was hovering between us, the tension of what we knew was to come after our group discussion hung thick in the air. She knew I had questions for her specifically, and she was aware that I would not leave satisfied until I got the answers I wanted.

"What happens when the so called "safe time" is missed?" I asked, turning my body to her grabbing my loincloth that laid sprawled on the floor. I remembered that a majority of my attire from last night was ripped off in the heat of the moment. I mentally winced at the idea that I would have to go through the institute to my dormitory to obtain a new set of clothing, but that would be a problem to face later.

Nidalee gripped her right arm in her left, her head and eyes turned away from me as if she was hiding something important. "N-Nothing serious…" she replied almost as a whisper.

"Understanding that this parasites capabilities to turn the most sound human female into a dangerous individual, I need to know what would happen if by chance something goes wrong." I stated plainly, my full body facing her, loincloth around my waist. She refuses to speak.

"Nidalee look at me." I commanded, a growl added to my voice to assert authority as I did not want to deal with childishness. "What happens when the safe time is missed? I will not ask a third time."

Nidalee mumbled something incoherent as she attempted to look away again.

"I will get an answer Nidalee. What. Happens?" I growled loudly, my patience reaching its limit.

"The host of the parasite will become addicted to the host of the cure. It will become more of an addiction for the victim to get the cure from its host." She explained. "The parasite will amplify its power to twice of that of its original. Making it nearly impossible for the host to survive without the cure being constantly injected into the host. After over saturation the parasite will drown and eventually die but the chances of the host recovering from the addiction are near nil."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically if you, being the cure's host, doesn't supply the host of the parasite with your dna, the host will die within 48 hours." She sighed.

"And how would I administer the cure? Blood? Sweat?"

"Semen"

"…Excuse me?" my eyes went wide in shock.

"I did not stutter. You must constantly have sex with the afflicted until the parasite dies. And it will take about 5 days of on and off intercourse with the afflicted in order to fully drown the parasite. The Ar'gohivxa plant emits a spore that has a parasite that feeds off the sugars in a male's sperm and the certain cells within the brain of a female. It increases the virility of the male and the libido of the female so it may survive within the host's body," She explained.

"…this sounds like some anime harem bullshit where the protagonist automatically has several dozen women on his dick at the door." I stated.

"The author is an anime head and finds the harem genre to be hilarious."

"I do too. Especially the one where the girl wants to kill everyone else to have the main guy for herself. She seemed nice"

"She also seemed homicidal but to be truthful, we need to stop breaking the goddamn fourth wall. Its really hard to keep that thing stable." She replied.

"True shit, but were gonna break it in the future anyway so get used to it."

"Indeed"

As we finished that conversation, Akali walked to the rooms door frame. "I am going to need you two to get something on and come into the living area. We got a problem."

Nidalee and I looked at each other, concern filling our eyes. After a short moment of Nidalee throwing on a bath robe and me grabbing a towel hanging nearby, we walked to the door and nodded for Akali to lead the way.

"…ok to tell the truth we have two problems." She stated after a short pause.

Nidalee and I looked to each other again, then back to her.

"What is the matter Akali?" Nidalee inquired.

With a wave of her hand, she gestured for us to follow her, to which we obliged. Upon entering the living area, we saw who was at the door, laid out on the couch.

Elise and Soraka was kneeling at the edge of the sofa, with Zyra's paling form resting on a pillow.

 **Honestly I was not too sold on this chapter. After the NidxReng lemon (which btw is my OTP of league) I was confused as to whom to do next, and was debating between Zyra and Soraka. I am still working on some of the personalities for the characters, and I kind of like the Soraka that is willing to call you a bitch cause it just sounds funny. but if you want, leave a review and tell me how you want the personalities to be, and who you want to be the next flavor for the big cat.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Naturally Addicted

**1500 views in five days. HOLY SHIT. How the fuck did this get so goddamn popular? Thanks alot my fellow readers. As a gift for your awesomeness, this chapter has citrus in it. A LOT OF CITRUS. Like when this chapter is done, next one gets lemony goodness too. at the door. So be ready for something tasty to happen.**

 **I tried to incorporate some of the stuff from the reviews of the last lemon into this one. Cause at the end of the day, the story is up here for you all to read.**

 **Without further ado, chapter cinco!**

* * *

 **I do not own the character's in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter five: Naturally Addicted

Rengar POV

"Zyra? Elise? What are you two doing here?" I questioned at the two. The Spider Queen seemed concerned of Zyra's current status, to which did not appear pleasing.

The leaves that covered her person seemed to be wilting, her eyes dimming from their normal bright yellow color to a light brownish hue. Her skin normally green, was browning, some patches becoming grayish. Every so often, Zyra would groan in pain or let out a weak cough, indicating her body's normal functions were weakening.

The parasite was taking a physical toll on Zyra, and justifying how she looks currently, she has had it in her system for a long time now.

Elise was the first to speak up to my statement. "The parasite within Zyra is starting to eat away at her body since it has not been sustained in weeks. Evidently her safe time is coming close, so if I were you I would administer the cure around now."

Zyra turned her head slowly, a task that seemed excruciating considering her poor health to me, her eyes opening up slightly. She raised her hand as if to reach out and grab the air. "Re….Rengar…" she called weakly.

I sighed heavily, closing my eye and going into thought. Stress evident on my posture. I have to have sex with Zyra in order to save her. And if it isn't done correctly, then Zyra will become addicted to me, which will in turn put her life in jeopardy. But I can't just have sex with a person that's sick! That's just wrong. Not to mention she is a FUCKING PLANT! I don't even know how it would work for her! Of course she has the physical attributes of a human females, but she is still a plant. Can't I just put it into some water and spray her with it?

"Before you get any ideas, no you cannot just spray the cure on her Rengar. It will be as effective as doing nothing" Soraka stated, almost reading my mind on the fact.

Gods. Fucking. Dammit.

Letting out another sigh I nodded my head slowly. "Fine. I will help you end the epidemic. But only because my body as it stands needs to calm down itself so that I am unhindered on the rift and on the hunt." I said.

Nidalee who was standing next to me, widened her eyes in shock to my compliance.

"Well the pridestalker. You must administer the cure to Zyra immediately so that her condition doesn't worsen, "Elise explained. I looked to all the women, who stared at me in return, waiting.

"…are you all gonna watch or something?" I asked after seeing no one move from their place.

"Why wouldn't we? We need to confirm it works so that at some point you can provide it to us." Soraka concluded.

My day just keeps getting more painful doesn't it?

Sighing I replied "Fine, just move out of the way first."

As Elise and Soraka stood from their kneeling position to move, I walked over to the couch. Dropping the towel that covered my lower area and exposing my loincloth to the air once again. As I placed one knee upon the couch near Zyra's lower body, I peered to see if the others were actually going to watch. To my dismay, they were watching almost expectantly. They wanted to see what I was like. Nidalee and Soraka was sitting back on the couch apart from the one Zyra and I were on, seeming impatient, while Akali, who was seated on the arm rest, remained with her facial expression blank. Elise seemed intrigued at the ordeal and was observing intently, standing behind the couch, her hands holding her up.

What the hell is this, a show?

Then I thought about it. "…ok then." I whispered, a smile growing on my face. If they wanted a show, let's give them one hell of a show.

I leaned into the couch, my body hovering over Zyra's curvaceous frame, and immediately placed my lips upon hers. Her lips tasted of strawberries, which allured me to capturing her bottom lip into my mouth. Her body livened up slightly to the touch of my lips on hers. Her hands, which previously laid on her abdomen, moved to my chest, and roamed about until they were around my neck. As she took in a deep breath in the kiss, I could feel her strength growing slightly, as if the simple act of enticing her arousal gave her the strength to follow along with the moment. She tilted her head to the side, allowing the kiss to grow deeper and more passionate. Her tongue pressed onto my lips, begging for entry into my mouth. Opening my mouth more, I moved one of my hands to the smalls of her back, the other to the back of her neck, and raised her body up into a sitting position.

My eye turned to see how the others were doing. They were leaning forward, eyes wide. They were anxious. How fun.

I removed my lips from Zyra's and began leaving a trail of kisses and flits of my tongue along her chin, going down her neck slowly. I heard her exhale heavily, her arms clawing at the back of my shoulders. Her body naturally smelled of sweet roses, making holding her body close more and more enticing. Her eyes were closed, but her face gave off satisfaction. She has been dying for this.

Upon reaching her chest, I moved the plants that normally kept her teats from view, to find that they, along with the rest of her body, was humanlike as well. As I took her left breast in my right hand, I place my mouth over her left, playing with her now hard nipple using my tongue. Her body shuddered heavily, indicating her breasts are her sensitive spots. I grinned madly. I remembered I was putting on a show, so I released her nub from my mouth and blew on it. She jumped up and whimpered loudly.

"Rengar….please…don't tease me…" Zyra cried. I ignored her plea and continued my ministrations, running my whole tongue from the bottom of her left breast to the top, passing over her nipple slowly. She moaned loudly as I reached her areolae.

"Nnngh..!" she cried, unable to keep her breathing stable. Her arms clenched onto my back as if hold for dear life.

"But I have to take care of my rose." I began. This is going to be fun, making them want some as well. "You must be gentle with its stem…" my hands began roaming her body, reaching down to her thighs and groping her bottom. "By gently massaging its stem, it may grow more…pleasingly." I cooed. My hand slowly making its way to the area I expect to be her snatch. She began moaning more loudly at my touch. She is highly deprived, which amuses me to no end. Finding my target, yet again covered by her petals, I slowly removed the leaf that served as the barrier between my intent and my prize. I saw that Zyra was already dripping, her juices proceeding to stain and drench the couch's cushion.

Lifting her body into my arms, I turned her back to facing me, her bare front facing my audience. To my surprise, Elise was the only person here that didn't have their hand on a sexual organ, the remaining females in the room attempting to please themselves to the show. Akali, hunched over had her hand between her legs, obviously serving as more than a warmer. Soraka and Nidalee had no restraint, both of which panting heavily while furiously masturbating, both hands occupied with something on their body. This was a rather quick, and pleasing, turnout.

Removing my loincloth from my body and placing Zyra in my lap, my member stood firm for the view of the five women. I was highly amused to see some of them widen their eyes at the size.

"Rengar...please…" Zyra breathed. I let out a chuckle.

"I don't think I should though…maybe if you begged a little more I would get into the mood…" I replied.

"Please Rengar…please" she breathed again, her anticipation starting to overwhelm her dignity.

"Please what? I can't hear you." I whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"Please fuck me Rengar!" Zyra shouted out. I let out a hearty laugh, my amusement getting to me.

"If you insist…" I replied as I lifted her up slightly then dropped her body directly onto my cock, it hitting her womb immediately. She screamed, as she convulsed heavily on my member, her head thrown back and her eyes rolled behind her head. Her body shaking uncontrollably, a profusely large amount of her juices squirting out onto my lap. Her breathing ragged to the point where she would huff and puff, then stop breathing for a moment only to continue breathing heavily.

"Well then. I don't believe that the cure is you finishing first, Zyra." I joked. I looked to the others to see that even Elise joined in the self-pleasure ministration. This is way too much fun, watching them all pant and beg like dogs in heat. "…but I suppose if you need a minute I can always come back to you. Your audience however…" I said as I lifted Zyra off my member, still riding out her orgasm, and sat her on the couch. Leaning back into the chair I chuckled.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, ladies," my shit eating smile never faltering, throwing my arms onto the head of the couch and spreading my legs to proudly display my member.

"Who is first?"

Akali POV

I couldn't believe what was occurring before me. The Rise of Thorns reduced to a mere shell of lust, my body couldn't help but see how his member felt inside me as well. I wanted to jump onto him upon his member being vacant, but my honor jumped into my face and made me hesitate.

From the corner of my eye I saw a person nearly jump from their spot to the pridestalker. It was Soraka who took the initiative to capture Rengar's member, as she took onto her knees and immediately began sucking his cock. Nidalee walked behind her and kneeled down as well, drawing her tongue along his length while Soraka had his tip within her mouth. The sounds of the two champions slurping and licking the only sound to resonate within the room. Looking further down, both women were furiously pumping their fingers into their respective pussies, the organs literally dripping with lubrication. Rengar grunted and groaned at the two's affairs, pleasure written across his face.

"He's…nngh…he's really enjoying this isn't he…"Elise stated from my left. It wasn't until I just looked at her that I noticed that even she was desperately pleasuring herself. "He has…some of the most beautiful women in the league…begging for him to please them." She stated, her body hunching forward as her fingers continued their ministrations.

"Akali." Rengar called. As I turned to face him he raised his right hand from the back of the couch and gestured for me to approach. As I came within arm's reach, he immediately grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms. For some reason I felt so alive when he touched me. Using his free and he pulled my face into his for a heated kiss, to which I melted almost upon contact. Why is his lips so soft? Why do I want so much more from Rengar? I cannot tell if the Ar'gohivxa spore is the source of my unrestricted attraction to him, or if he is just really attractive in general, but I want more. I don't want to stop.

He stops.

"Well ladies. I believe that is enough." He calls to the two happily devouring his cock. Gods, why does his cock look so good? "Since you have been so well behaved, Soraka, you shall be the first." Soraka beams to this, the rest of us showing obvious jealousy. She stands up to take off her current clothes, those normally worn on the rift, but upon pulling her pants down halfway, Rengar stands from his seat and pushes her to the other couch in front of Elise. Soraka turns and catches herself before hitting the couch, her hands keeping her body bent over, her sex being open to see by anyone behind her.

Rengar wastes no time as he moves behind her, grabbing her by the waist, and immediately shove all ten inches of his manhood into her dripping sex, the impact of his waist and scrotum impacting Soraka's behind leaving a squelching sound. Soraka jerks her body up and grit her teeth, groaning and growling to the entry of Rengar's cock. Elise, who was blushing hard to the sight of the Star Child being man handled and loving every moment of it, turned her head away. She is still the only one who doesn't want to seem desperate for the pridestalker, but her attempts to remaining incognito to the event in front of her failing miserably.

"Oh sweet gods, yes!" she screamed as Rengar relentlessly pounded her from behind, a loud smack resonated throughout the room, the smell of sex suffocating my lungs.

And it's making me lose my mind how aroused I am right now.

Soraka's moans and pleas of satisfaction only bringing me to want a try at Rengar's cock. My hand, yet again, found itself at my own snatch, two fingers furiously pumping in and out. Looking to my right and behind Rengar, Nidalee is attempting to please herself as well, her fingers restless to find some reprieve to her still growing excitement.

"Oh dear gods…I'm gonna…" Soraka cries.

Turning back to Soraka, her arms and legs finally gave way, as she was bent over completely, her head laying on the couch with her rear, still being violently rammed, high into the air. Smack after smack, Rengar begins moving faster, his breathing along with Soraka's (and just about everyone else's) heavy and ragged. After one last push Rengar growls loudly and holds himself deep within Soraka's pussy. Soraka moans for an extensive time, as she rides out her orgasm. Her face with a wide smile as Rengar lets loose a huge load within her folds. Semen breaking free from Soraka's snatch and dripping onto the couch and floor.

Rengar pulls himself out of her, and to the surprise of everyone else, his member stands firm and strong. He looks to Elise, Nidalee and I with a wide devilish smile.

"So who Is next?"

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed what I expect to be at least a third of the whole orgy that I have planned out. I didn't know which one to have in the next lemon, either Soraka or Zyra, so I put them both in, and best believe they're gonna be here for a while. Like it is gonna get pretty messy the way I envision it going. But the question is, truthfully, who is next? Leave any suggestions or comments in the reviews and I will of course take them into account in the next chapter.**

 **Later.**


	6. Naturally Addicted Pt 2

**Note to self, i somehow become significalty more inclined to write smut while sleep deprived, as I did this chapter at fucking four in the morning and didn't finih until 7. But I really got into this chapter.**

 **Not much to ay here expect that I am tired. but i refuse to sleep. My college has a buffet on campus that serves omelets from nine in the morning to 2 in the afternoon, so I refuse to sleep until i have my omelet.**

 **CHAPTER SIX EVERYONE! WITH MORE LEMON!**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter six: Naturally Addicted Pt. 2

Rengar POV

I do not know what it was that made me feel this way. I do not know what provoked me to go this far. I have no clue as to how a majority of these women feel towards me. Worst of all, I do not know if anything I am doing right now is a benefit or a hindrance to the goal that was set at the beginning of this ordeal. But what I do know, is that my mind body and soul are screaming for me to keep going.

The feral beast within my mind has claimed these women as its own property. And the logic within my mind is starting to lose its ground. I am drifting further and further into becoming an animal. A wild and extremely horny animal.

After finishing within Soraka, I look to the three remaining and conscious women, choosing the next target for which my instincts will take. I can feel the blood rushing from everywhere in my body to my member. My logic no longer in control of the words that escape my mouth.

"So who is next?" I say as I pull my cock out of Soraka's snatch, she lets out a moan of pleasure and disapproval. Even after I filled her pussy to the brim with seed, she still wants more. I can see she has a lot of stamina for something like this, so I will be back to her in a moment. But first I must tend to the other women who are waiting for their turn.

I hear a whimper from behind me, my ears twitching to the sound as if alerted to an impending threat approaching. But it was none other than Zyra, her body fully recovered from her weaken state prior to my indulgence on her form no more than an hour ago. My body turns to her, my face giving off an insane toothy smile. The beast has found its next victim.

"Well, well, well Zyra. You have recovered. Good…I was really looking forward to partaking of your body a little longer. And since you are the first to speak up, you will be the next one to receive my seed." I said. The evil within the tone and intent of my voice almost frightened my still sane part of my mind, but I know of that voice. It appears when I am hunting prey outside the institute.

The only difference this time is that it has made its objective Zyra instead of a wild beast.

My body turns from the three women and to the Rise of Thorns. I approach her standing, my cock, still covered in both my fluids and those of Soraka's, a few feet from her face.

"Clean it." I order. Without delay, Zyra sits up and begins licking my shaft from the base to the tip. She then proceeds to place my member into her mouth. I let out a deep purr, enjoying the service to my member.

"Good girl… You are pretty well suited for sucking my cock. Maybe if you get me off, I will reward you…" I coo. She looks at me with those now fully glowing eyes, moaning with satisfaction to my compliment. She began slurping and gurgling my member within her throat, twisting her head every few seconds as if she was attempting to taste every part of my cock while it was in her mouth. She slowly pulled back and, without removing her mouth, began circling the tip with her tongue. I grunted loudly to her tongue attempting to dig into the slit of my cock, the pleasure sending shivers throughout my body. She gave a small kiss onto the tip, then shoved the ten inches of my member back down her throat in one go, the sounds of her choking filling the room. I put my left hand onto the side of her head and ran my fingers through her red hair, then guided her head back and forth along my member. After about five minutes of Zyra blowing me, I get a new idea.

"Hmm…as much as I enjoy your tongue, I would like to try something else…" I say, pushing her mouth off my member, her mouth leaving a thick trail of saliva and my precum from her lips. I guide her head upward, her eyes gazing into mine as she waits for my next order. There is nothing more satisfying than obedience, I thought. Nodding my head down to her breasts, she gets the gist of my intention as she places my member between her large glands, her skin cold in contrast to what I assume is the heat from my cock. "You know what to do…"

She nods slowly and silently as she presses her breasts together with her hands and begins moving them up and down along my shaft, the softness of her skin sending a tingle through my spine. Gods her breasts feel so good…

As she pants heavily to using her breasts to please me, I grunt and growl, feeling the bittersweet and inevitable end to this blissful service coming to an end. "Zyra…I am about to cum…open your mouth…" I call. She stops moving her breasts and grabs my cock, ferociously stroking it while pointing it to her tongue. After several fast strokes of her hand, I growl loudly as I finally eject another load of my seed to Zyra. The force and amount of my ejaculation shoots semen onto her face, covering one of her eyes, and then shooting into her mouth, to which she happily accepted. As the last few shots flew from my member she moved her tongue onto the tip of my cock, attempting to get as much cum from it as possible.

After cleaning my member of its substance fully, Zyra moved her head away from it, looking at my eyes for approval. Even after cumming twice within a short period of time, my member remained as sturdy and hard as it did from the start, eager and ready to go another round.

"Well done, my sweet rose. Now I can give you your reward…"I cooed. A smile crept upon Zyra's face as she excitedly stood from her kneeling position. I put my hand onto her shoulder and pulled her body close to mine, my mouth less than an inch from her ear.

"What do you want me to do, Zyra?" I whispered. She shuddered slightly as I began to lick into her ear and across her lobe.

"Take me…." She responded softly. I chuckled lowly.

"Very well…" I grabbed her firm ass and lifted her into the air. Finding the nearest wall, I pushed her against it, wasting no time in shoving my hard member into her dripping sex, making a loud shlick.

"Aannnh…!" Zyra moaned loudly, her legs wrapping around my waist and her arms thrown around my neck as I pumped furiously into her pussy. The smell of her juices was strong to say the least. It smelled of flowers, to no surprise as she is indeed a plant. But it makes the act of fucking her senseless feel more natural.

As I pound into her with reckless abandon, her body is hitting the wall, making a thumping noise every time I enter her. Her breasts bounce up every time I entered her. Her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, her breathing becomes short fits of attempting to catch oxygen and her body spasms hard.

"I'm cumming!" she screams, but I continue to plow her into the wall hard. Ignoring the tightening of her pussy onto my member by pumping with every ounce of my strength. Her juices spurt wildly onto my thighs, making the slapping sound of my waist into hers sound more wet. I let out a full on laugh.

"What is wrong, my sweet rose? Having trouble keeping up with me?" I shout playfully. She grits her teeth as she begins to calm down slightly, her second orgasm coming to a close, but her arousal never ceasing.

"Harder…faster…please fuck me more…!" she begs in between labored pants.

"Don't…tell…me…what…to…do!" I argue as I rammed into her snatch with force between each word. She screams loudly after each hit. Soon I begin to feel another climax approach, my breath running ragged, but my grip onto her ass never faltering.

"I hope you enjoy being filled…" I said. With one last hard push, I roar as my third load of the night shoots into Zyra's folds.

"Rengar!" she screams, drawing out my name as cum leaks profusely from her pussy. This may have been my largest load of the day, and it was still early. As my climax ends I feel Zyra's weight shift, and upon further inspection, I see that she has passed out completely, her body twitching heavily. I chuckle lowly.

"That felt great. We should do that more often" I joke, knowing she is unable to respond. As I push us off the wall and carry her bridal style back to the couch, I look to see the remaining four women stare at me expectantly, seductive smiles adorning their faces. I laugh as I place Zyra's sleeping body down, then then turn to the women.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while…"I mumble, another toothy smile pasted on my face.

Elise POV

I have never seen anyone ravage anyone else the way Rengar just did to both Soraka and Zyra. I can feel the spore taking control of my body, making it almost impossible for me to remain still with him being ready for the next woman in line.

"My, my pridestalker. You amaze me with your capabilities yet again." I call. I slowly move from my spot behind the couch and walk sultrily to him, a sway in my hips to give off a pleasing view. "Even after servicing two, possibly three women within the last twenty four hours, you remain as vigorous and capable as you did when you were deprived. But I will warn you now, I am not like the rest of these women here. You need to show me something new" I cooed as I finally got in front of him. Eyeing him up and down, I noticed that his member still stood strong, possibly even larger than I imagined. How the hell did it get so big so fast?

"Well, then. I must ask, what is it that you request me to do?" he replied, crossing his arms with that shit eating grin.

"Like I said" I moved closer to his face, almost within distance to touch is lips with my own. "Surprise me." I challenged.

He smiled ear to ear, a low growl coming from his throat. "I guess this is a good time as ever to finally use it then" he said as he walked around me. I had my eyes on him the entire time, watching his every move. I refuse to fall prey to him like the rest of these women have. "Use what?" I inquired.

Lost in thought I didn't notice the firm hands that gripped my breasts from behind, or the fact that the shirt I was wearing was ripped open. I turned my head to see he was on my back, his maw inches from my ear. I looked back to where he was before, only to see a blurry outline of his form standing there. "…! How did you…?!" I said, eyes wide in astonishment. He roughly groped and prodded at my breasts, pulling them in different directions. I couldn't help but moan to his roughness. After several seconds of toying with my breasts, he pulled them down ferociously by my hardened nipples, making feel like they were going to rip off my body and let go, making them bounce in place. He then slowly moved his hands down my sides to my waist, and placed both hands on my ass cheeks, giving it a hard squeeze.

"Like the eldest Noxian assassin female once said 'keep your friends close'," he whispered while running his hands over my ass, the leggings I adorned the only thing keeping his skin from mine. Without warning or expecting, my legs were thrown into the air, heels just above my head as his arms pulled my head into a full nelson with my legs, my body lifted off the ground.

"'and your enemies guessing'," he finished. Again without warning my leggings were ripped open, my black lingerie touching the open air. My head movement was restricted, but I could see his member stand out from under me. I chuckled slightly.

"What are you going to do? Fuck my pussy like a wild animal? How cliché. I must admit this position is new, but you will need to do more than this to get to me, sweetheart" I challenged again, feeling victorious that I am still superior to the others.

"You talk too much. Time to shut you up…" he lifted my body slightly to poke at…Wait. That isn't my pussy he is aiming at! Oh god don't tell me…

"You caught on yet? Because I was wondering, have you ever been fucked in the ass?" he questioned as the tip of his member prodded my anus, the thick tip poking into the hole.

"You can't..! My lingerie is still on me!" I cried.

"Don't worry, it won't stop me, _sweetheart_." He joked as he thrusted hard into my rectum, his thick rod ripping straight through my undergarments, leaving only a few strings together as my panties were completely ruined to his girth. The feeling of being invaded into a place I never imagined to being used. The pain was unbearable, I began to shed tear after tear.

"What's wrong Elise? You said to surprise you, and I did." He chuckled. The pain was burning me up, I felt like I was being ripped in half from my bottom. "Nnngh…!" I moaned as he began thrusting into my ass, each thrust feeling like they were ripping me apart.

"Hahahaha! This is too good! The dreaded and feared Spider Queen, first moaning and begging like a bitch, is now taking my dick in her ass! Tell me Elise, how it feels to be plowed in your anus!" he taunted. The more he thrust into my ass, the number to the pain I became. Eventually the pain turned into pleasure, as I began moaning more sensually than painfully.

"You have quite the ass here Spider! It is a shame you change into that other form, because I wouldn't mind shoving my dick into your ass anytime you asked me to."

I couldn't think. The pleasure of such a large object violently thrusting in and out of my ass in this embarrassing position clouded my mind completely. I felt my mind go black, the ecstasy being too much to bear. I felt something building in my body, a feeling equivalent to a explosion about to go off.

"I'm cumming! I'm going to come from my ass!" I screamed. As he kept thrusting I wailed loudly, my pussy began squirting juices from its folds in a stream. I began tearing up, my breathing was stuck in my throat, my legs were getting strained being held like this for so long, but I have never experienced pleasure this great in the many decades I have been on this plane. I felt something throb hard in my ass, and with what little sense I had left in me, I guessed Rengar was close to blowing a load into me.

Just as I expected, a hot liquid like sensation filled my ass, as he growled loudly behind me.

"Ahhh…that hit the spot." He said. The overwhelming pressure of cumming as hard as I did forced my body to shut down. I blacked out almost immediately after feeling Rengar's member stop throbbing.

Rengar POV

"Oh? She passed out too? Damn that was quick. I was expecting at least another round. Ah well. I have more pressing issues to attend to." I said. I moved her body over to the coffee table that sat next to the couch Zyra was sleeping on, and I laid Elise's now sleeping form on it, her body bent over with her ass sticking out. Giving it a hard smack, I turned to the last three women. Yet again, my smile glued to my face.

"Good news ladies," I began as I took slow steps toward them, a growl in my voice and my member still raring to go.

"I'm not done yet."

* * *

 **Two down three to go, and i already see what i am going to do about that to make this next chapter be the last for this orgy between our big cat and his horny concubines. Nah but they're nice ladies..well most of them...ok so all of them can kill you...and more than likely would...not making this better...**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!**


	7. Naturally Addicted Pt 3

**This story, has reached 3000 views. i don't knwo what to say, considering that I thought it was going to be a swing and a miss. But I have to say, I am glad it got this far. If i saw people didn't like I prbably would have removed it from FF at chapter two and went about my life, but JEEZUM CROW. 3000 VIEWS?! I want to thank you all for at least considering reading this attempt to try something new.**

 **Brings a tear to my manly eye, to which that tear is bench pressing 400 pounds of plebs in league.**

 **But seriously Thank you all for reading my story. You make me want to make more.**

 **Here goes Chapter seven of Sated Instincts. This one still citrusy, but has a little backstory in it. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

Chapter seven: Naturally Addicted Pt. 3

Nidalee POV

Why is it that everyone else gets a taste of Rengar but me? I was the first one here for him. I would have let him do anything he did with these women and more if he asked, so why do I feel so left out when he fucks them instead? Did I mean nothing to him when I was there at his lowest? Did it not matter that when he was frustrated about his body behaving differently I invited him to satisfy his urges? What do I mean to Rengar? What does he mean to everyone else, and more importantly, WHY THE FUCK AM I SO FUCKING HORNY TO WATCHING HIM HAVE SEX WITH THEM?!

"I…I am uncertain as to if this event is doing anything to help us with the parasite that we host…"Akali spoke up to my right, her posture disoriented to the arousal that infected her mind. "But I am certain that this is affecting us in some way…are you certain that we are within the safe time to end the parasite?" she asks towards Soraka.

Soraka whined in Rengar's direction, one of her hands furiously groping her own breast. "I do not know…nor do I care at the moment. All I know is that I want more…"she replied. That's right. Soraka is another woman who feels the same as I do towards him. That is we both are deeply in love with him. I still remember her story to which she fell for him.

 **Three months prior in a match:**

 _I was another match on the fields of justice. I was lucky enough to have both Rengar and Soraka on my team. Especially with the enemy team's composition being so unforgiving. Their mid laner, and my lane opponent, Zed was finding every chance to make my life miserable and he laughed every time I missed a minion, or he dodged a spear expertly, or whenever he got free damage onto me. I hated that laugh._

 _"Nidalee I am level six, do you need me to roam mid?" Soraka called from her lane over our telepathic connection._

 _"I am also prepared to gank at any point, huntress, my stealth is prepared and I currently have maximum power in ferocity." Rengar chimed in from the Krug camp._

 _"No, I should be okay with simply farming this lane out and going back" I replied. Around this time I was already infatuated with Rengar, but I didn't reveal my feelings to him or anyone else. Not yet. His voice even telepathically made my legs slightly weak. They had that essence of domination and authority, but was smooth enough that it made me melt. And when he calls me nicknames, the sound of it drives my mind out the window._

 _Without notice I felt a cold blade rest onto my neck. I froze in place as I saw Zed's shadow where he once stood, it laughing at my folly of not keeping complete track of his movements and behaviors. I swallowed hard as the blade moved across my neck, drawing beads of blood._

 _"Foolish woman. You let your guard down while in thought. I would say that it would be your last mistake when facing me, but being that we are protected by the institute's barriers, I have the pleasure of slaughtering you over and over again, because I know that you will make this mistake again. But for now, do me a favor and die so I can go get my cutlass to make your life and the rest of your team's lives a living hell." Zed whispered._

 _As I felt his Death Mark stick to my body, I felt a familiar chill in the atmosphere, one of which I knew that Rengar was close. And he was in his ultimate._

 _"Do not pride yourself Zed…" Rengar said. "For you will provide me with my Tiamat to make your life even more painful"_

 _Time slowed to a standstill, as Zed applied the Death mark onto my body and appeared right behind my back, but upon his appearance, Rengar leaps from thin air onto him, shoving the serrated dagger of his Headhunter armor set within Zed's ribcage, only for Zed to reappear at his Death Mark's shadow. He threw several shurikens at me, all landing within my chest and stomach, then dashing forward and slicing through my form several times. He was severely wounded, but so was I. I then saw Rengar jump from Zed's shadow onto him, ripping into his body with his armblades and dagger, his torso being gashed and slashed open. In a final strike Zed threw his last shuriken into the death mark placed on my chest, as Rengar delivered the final blow and brutally stabbed him._

 _"An Enemy Has Been Slain" the announcer overhead called._

 _I saw that I had no life left and the last second of the Mark was about to tick, meaning that Zed was going to win regardless to Rengar's interference. I immediately felt a celestial blast of health surge through my body, healing me of several wounds within my body and then immediately after, I felt another wave of healing, weaker than the previous but close enough that I knew who healed me._

 _Rengar chose to take Heal into the match and right as the death mark popped, he used it to keep me alive by a sliver of health._

 _"Whew…that was close. I am glad you are still alive." He breathed as he began pushing my wave of minions to the mid lane turret._

 _"Thank you Rengar. I would have been mincemeat I you had not shown."_

 _"Do not think of it. I will be back here when my ultimate is ready again, because I dislike the way this Zed has been treating you in lane." He replied._

 _As I felt the runes to teleport back to the fountain circle me I see him nod with a smile as he returned into the jungle to kill more camps. I couldn't help but sigh like a fan girl to him._

 _Gods I love Rengar._

 _As the match went on, Rengar, to his word, came mid several times to kill Zed, all attempts successful as he leapt onto him out of his ultimate. As the game closed, our ADC and top laner died, leaving me Soraka and Rengar to attempt to take the enemy nexus against their full team. Rengar remained out of sight from the enemy, seeing his strategy of instantly killing their Draven and Zed to being the only way to win. As Soraka and I entered a nearby bush to ambush their Draven, Soraka screamed. I turned to see Zed's blade pierce her form, running straight through her heart._

 _"You have been a pain in the ass all game Star Child. Now you die." He said. He activated his ignite and I saw Soraka's life being burned away._

 _"No!" I shouted out._

 _Again I felt that atmosphere of the hunt, and immediately knew Rengar was in his ultimate._

 _"YOU WILL TAKE NO LIFE, MASTER OF SHADOWS." Rengar shouted as he leapt from the fray onto Zed. Before I knew it, Rengar shoved his dagger and armblades deep within Zed's body. He let out a deep gurgling sound as he died almost instantly upon impact._

 _"An Enemy Has Been Slain"_

 _I attempted to heal Soraka, but the Ignite made my heal having little to no effect. At the final tick of Ignite however, Rengar used his Heal to give Soraka another second, to which kept the Ignite from taking her life._

 _"You two go back to the fountain. I will deal with their team." Rengar explained as he walked to another bush, leading to their team._

 _"You can't fight all four of them by yourself! Ashe and Jax will respawn in thirty seconds, we can wait until-"_

 _"NO. I will end this match now." He interrupted my argument, his tone strong and dominant. As Draven came to clean up the kill on Soraka, Rengar threw his bola to Draven's feet and leapt on him, wasting no time scoring another kill._

 _"Double Kill!"_

 _"I got this." He called as he looked back to me with a smile. "A true hunter never rests." He walked into the bush._

 _The team attempted to collapse on Rengar, but he was extremely fed and way too strong for them to handle without Zed and Draven dealing damage to him. Their Taric and Nunu, who served as their tanks, died within seconds of each other._

 _"Quadra Kill!"_

 _Their top lane Swain was attempting to retreat, but Rengar's ultimate was up again. Using it, he leapt onto Swain and killed him in no time._

 _"PENTAKILL! ACE!"_

 _He laughed at the team's bodies lying on the dirt of the mid lane, as he walked with Super minions to the nexus and delivered the game winning blow._

 _"He is amazing…"Soraka whispered as we healed in base, watching the whole fight take place. "He basically one versus five the enemy team, saved my life and won the game without breaking a sweat…" I turned to her hearing the fascination in her voice, and I knew instantly that she was going to look at him differently from this point onward. And I felt scared, because I would be fighting against both my dorm mate and best friend for the affection of the pridestalker._

 _After that game, every time she was in a match with Rengar, which was more often than expected, I saw her through the Hextech televisions in our dorms, looking at him. Needless to say, she fell for Rengar after that game, and him being paired with her in teams for several games only made that feeling grow._

I refuse to lose to any other woman for Rengar. He is mine and mine alone.

"Akali, since you have yet to be pleased, you shall be next. But I want to do things slightly differently…" Rengar began as he walked past us and to the hallway where our individual rooms are. "All three of you follow me."

As we all stood I looked back at Zyra and Elise, both sound asleep on the furniture. If my knowledge is correct this will be the only time they will attempt to be with Rengar, so I was set slightly at ease at the fact that they wouldn't try to return to capture his heart.

We walked back into my room, where we saw Rengar sitting on my bed patiently.

"Let us begin the final phase of today's little session shall we? Akali, please come closer…" he called. Akali, who was still hesitant about Rengar slowly approached him. When she was in arms reach of him, he quickly grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her boy from her legs onto his lap, her legs on both sides of his body. He then grabbed her current outfit, to which were the typical one she adorned on the rift, and ripped it open. Her breasts weren't as large as the rest of the women in the room, but where they lacked in size they made up for in perk.

"Ahhh…you were always so docile in my eyes. It was so cute how you held your mission and honor above all things, and when it came to what you saw on the couch earlier, you cringed to the sight. How adorable." He cooed to Akali, who in turn looked away from him with red cheeks. Rengar grabbed her chin and brought her face close to his "but at this moment your cuteness is making me want to destroy you from the inside out… and make you love every second of it." He whispered. I saw her body visibly shudder to the closeness of Rengar's face to hers. It was so compelling I felt goosebumps run along my body in her stead. I couldn't help but let out a breath of desire to his voice.

I swear I'm going to rip him apart when I get my chance.

Akali POV

I am scared. My body has never felt this kind of fear before. Sure I have come close to the sensation known as death before and of course I know the feeling of being overwhelmed to the point of uselessness. Fear is something I am well aware of. But this isn't a fear of being hurt, killed or useless. This is a fear of a blissful sensation that maybe the end of me.

I am scared that after the pridestalker has his way with me, I will not be able to remain sane without him. I am scared that I will feel way too good for it to be healthy. And this fear doesn't push me away.

It draws me closer and closer. It makes me want to beg and plead for him to break me apart every way possible.

As he rips my clothes off me my nipples touch the air, their contact with the air sending a lightning bolt of electricity through my body. I can feel the juices of my sex overflowing, staining his legs and parts of Nidalee's bed. Gods dammit, he hasn't even laid a finger on me and I feel the urge to climax closing onto me.

"So small…does that mean that you are more sensitive to small things such as…"he began. He blew a stream of air onto my chest, the feeling of it electrifying my system.

"Nnngh!" I moan, unable to keep my composure calm. My eyes look upward to the ceiling as I attempt to withstand my climax.

"Or how about something like this…"he continued, as he ran his tongue from the bottom of my breast to the top, slowly covering my teat with saliva. Another jolt of electricity hit my core and I could feel the pressure of my orgasm nearly breaking the walls of my restraint. I begin to moan loudly to the sensation. I am at my limit.

"You have quite the fortitude, I must admit. But I am done with the foreplay…" he began as he lifted my body up and positioned his member at my lower entrance. He pushed me down slowly on his member, it invading my pussy tantalizingly. My moans becoming more feral, as if I was a beast in the form of a human.

Without warning Rengar shoved his entire length into my snatch, the sheer girth stretching my folds beyond their expected limitations. His tip pierced the entrance into my womb and nearly crushed my cervix. At the point of his member reaching all the way in, the climax I had been holding in for so long burst, a huge wave of euphoria hit me like a tidal wave and held me there for several seconds. I began to urinate to the sensation or his member piercing my womb, as my insides convulsed and twitched madly. I could almost feel my very soul being pulled from my body at the heavenly bliss of this climax.

I screamed loudly, uncaring if the whole institute heard my cry. Why the fuck is Rengar so goddamn big?!

"Finally let go have we? Well I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me ravaging you, so I will let you drink your own poison." He explain, as he laid back onto the bed, his hands behind his head. "go at your own pace." He finished, indicating that I may continue at my own leisure.

As I felt my orgasm die down slowly I nodded and began riding his member, starting off slow and steady to gain my bearings, then picking up the pace when I felt comfortable.

"Aahhnn….yeess….so good….." I moaned as I dragged his length in and out of my body. The sensation of his cock moving in my loins made me shed tears of joy. I looked to his face to see satisfaction written in his smile. He is enjoying this as well. I began grinding slowly on top of him, my hands on his chest, my eyes locked onto his face. He looks so hot in that position.

I lower my head down to his and seize his lips with my own. His lips taste of so many flavors, possibly the taste of all the other women he has captured today with his rock hard member. I shove my tongue down his mouth to get more of that flavor. It was so sweet I wanted more of it. I kept rocking my waist on his, when I felt his hands move from their spot behind his head to my ass, gripping my cheeks firmly. I moaned in his lips to the feeling of his member in me, his lips on mine and his hands groping my ass. I began to ride harder and faster, the feeling of a climax approaching. I removed my lips from his panting for air, a loud moan escaping my throat.

"I am so close…! I am about to cum!" I screamed. Riding harder and faster I felt his member pulse and twitch, assuming his own orgasm was nearing as well. He began grunting and groaning, hissing his teeth as I dragged his cock in me very slowly to relish the feeling of it being there. He began pumping his waist upward, to meet mine halfway, the rhythm of our pace increasing as we grew close and closer to our end.

All at once he slammed himself upward into me and I dropped down onto him, his dick twitched wildly in my system as I felt a white hot liquid substance coat my womb. My folds began convulsing wildly as my second orgasm hit me hard, my body jumping and seizing up. The feeling of his seed filling my system shut all other senses down besides the feeling of his heat. My vision blurred and whited out, my hearing being shut out by a high pitched screech and my voice catching in my throat. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my consciousness faded out. My worst fear came true.

Rengar's cock has made me go insane, and like he said, I loved every second of it.

 **Well there goes three. Nidalee and Soraka Will get a little something special in the next chapter. Also I know that I said this would end THIS chapter. I lied. and I am sorry. next one for sure!**

 **Speaking of which, I made that literally right after this one, but I refuse to upload it until tomorrow cause of reasons.**

 **LAter!**


	8. Emotional Game End of Arc 1

**Well we have made it to the final chapter of this arc in Sated Instinct. As i was finishing this chapter I thought it wqouldn't be fair if I left it with just that so lets keep going until we need to stop. Again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and orfavorited this story. I appreciate it alot.**

 **To the one review who asked if this was a RengarxNidaleexSoraka, I didn't thiink much of it at the time, but when I saw where the story was going I kinda rolled with it and said "Yeah, i guess it is then". So from now on, this story will have that pairing highlighted, but will integrate many other female champions into the mix as it progresses**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters in this story, All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter eight, End of Arc 1: Emotional Game

Soraka POV

As I witnessed Akali experience the bliss of Rengar finishing inside her, the excess amount of seed spurting out of her form, I grew antsy to have another round with him. I was halfway tempted to throw Akali off of him without regard and ride his member as well. Akali passed out, just like Zyra and Elise, her orgasm too much for her system to withstand. She lopped lazily backwards, about to fall onto the floor from the bed, when Rengar grabbed her by the arch in her back and held her up

"I knew she had a wild streak within her. Someone like her needed release from her normally strict sense of righteousness. It just took a little push." Rengar chuckled. He raised her body in his arms and moved her to the pillow on the bed, throwing a cover over her sleeping form.

"Three down…"He began. He turned to me and Nidalee with a grin "…Two remaining."

"Let's make this quick, because my body is beginning to ache from all the action today…Nidalee"

Nidalee looked up from her thoughts and to Rengar. "Aid me in helping Soraka find her release."

She nodded dryly to his request. What is wrong with her? She seems upset about something. She walks over to me and, without warning, captures my lips with her own. The taste of Rengar still lingering on her tongue, enticing me to explore the taste of her mouth further. She moves her hands across my body from my breasts and to my sides and ass. Her hands felt so soft. She pushed me against the door frame forcefully, breathing heavily into our passionate kiss. I couldn't help but throw my right leg around her waist and my arms around her neck. Our breasts pressed against each other, I felt her hard nipple rub on mine, sending a few jolts of arousal through my body. I bit her bottom lip in the heat of ecstasy and continued to kiss her, our tongues battling fervently for dominance. Her hands began rubbing and groping my ass, tugging and pulling the cheeks apart and sending cool breezes of air past my anus, making me moan into the kiss. The sounds of our kissing aroused me so much that I didn't notice Rengar standing right next to us watching patiently. We broke away from our heated embrace to see his next action.

"…what is wrong with you?" he started his face no longer showing enjoyment. Instead showing serious concern. I raised my eyebrow to his question until I realized it wasn't directed towards me. Looking to Nidalee to confirm my suspicion, she appeared to be distraught, her face giving off sorrow. I removed my leg from her waist and backed up to give her room to speak.

"Why…?" She began silently.

"I'm sorry?" Rengar inquired.

"Why do you care for these other women? I could be anything and everything you wanted me to. If you wanted to keep me as a living sex toy I would happily oblige…if you wanted me as a pet, I would put the collar on myself…so why am I, the one who gave my all to you, the one left out as if I wasn't worth mentioning?" Nidalee began to cry. I knew she had feelings for Rengar for a while now, but not even the parasite could affect the way a person feels before becoming its host.

"You are so selfish Nidalee," I began. She turned her head to me, tears running down her cheeks, eyes wide. "I knew you were in love with Rengar, but it isn't fair for you to parade it around and then deny everyone else as if he is your property. You say you would give your all to him if he wanted it, but what if he wanted someone else? What if he wanted someone like Elise or Zyra? WHAT IF I WANTED TO BE WITH HIM!?" I argued. I grew angrier at her as my words flowed from my mouth. "YOU WOULD DENY ANY AND EVERY OTHER PERSON THEIR CHANCE TO WIN HIS HEART BECAUSE YOU WANTED HIM AS A TROPHY FOR YOURSELF? THAT'S WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT NIDALEE! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS! WE HAVE BEEN FOR YEARS! I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY, AND YOU TRY TO SHUT ME OUT OF MY OWN HAPPINESS?!" I screams, ands curled into fists.

"…yes. Yes I would Soraka. And you know what, I –"she was interrupted as I slapped her with all my strength. Tears began welling into my eyes.

"How dare you! I didn't pursue my own feelings to Rengar because I knew you loved him! But for you to do something so low…! How dare you!" I turned to Rengar, tears falling from my eyes.

"Rengar I love you too! And unlike Nidalee, I do not mind if you want to be with someone else! You as an independent person have the choice to accept my feelings or not, but I want to see you happy! Even if I am not the one to give you that happiness I would give my life to make sure you were smiling!" I finally admitted. My tears streamed down my face freely.

Rengar sighed heavily, seeing that he was going to have to end this tension himself. Both Nidalee and I stared at him expecting an answer to our feelings.

"I want you both to recall that I am not doing this because I want to. I am doing this because I have to. Akali made a point earlier this morning stating that my priorities should put the well-being of the league and of Valoran as a whole ahead of my own personal qualms. My actions to the Rise of Thorns and the Spider Queen were me keeping them safe from becoming dangerous, and as it stands, they are the beginning to my future endeavors to keep the remaining huntresses of the institute from becoming a dangerous enemy. What I did for Akali was more or less to remove her tension and break down the walls that made her so docile. And now there is you two." He explained.

"I will not have you two fight one another over me, especially since I cannot decide between the two of you. You both have shown me such kindness, between the moments where I was at my lowest to those of my highest. I wanted to have you both as last, because I wanted to save all my strength for you two."

We both stood in awe at Rengar's gentle and heartfelt words. After a second of silence, Rengar grabbed Nidalee by the waist and puller her into his arms. "I will never forget what you did for me when I was close to ending my own life. You gave me purpose to continue fighting and because of that I have the pleasure of being with you. So don't for second assume that you are last in my heart to anyone."

I heard Nidalee begin to sob into his chest. Her emotions becoming clouded. I then felt Rengar's hand pull me by my waist into his chest as well. "Soraka if you weren't there whenever I came back from my hunts to heal me, if you weren't there in every teamfight we had on the rift, if you weren't who you are, I wouldn't be here right now. So I have to thank you too Star Child. Your bright smile has inspired me to keep moving, so from the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

I couldn't help but smile to his remark, my heart sent a flutter. I nuzzled my head deeper within his chest, finding that his body was the most comfortable thing I have ever felt.

"I want to share this moment with you two alone, that way it doesn't get wild in here while Akali rests peacefully." Nidalee and I moved our heads to look as his, simultaneously replying with "Okay."

Rengar POV

Soraka grabbed both my hand and Nidalee's as she guided us to her room next door. Upon entering, I noticed something distinct about the room. There was the feeling of being in the night sky when you walked in. You know, with all the blue.

So. Much. God. Damn. Blue.

And the various specks of white to make it look like there were stars everywhere. In a way, I felt more tired now than I did earlier.

As she pulled me along Nidalee joined her in leading the way, both looking back to me with seductive smiles on their faces, to Soraka's fairly large bed. They put me to the edge of the bed and pushed me on top, staring down at me like I was prey to them. I don't mind in the slightest however.

"How dare you, acting so charming and sweet? You honestly thought that it would get us to let you have your way?" Soraka joked.

"You are really bad for that…Soraka I think he should be punished for stringing our emotions along." Nidalee purred in response.

"Yeah…I can't lie he does look delicious like this…" she replied. As she sat next to me, her right hand on my left cheek.

"Fuck looks, I know that he IS delicious…" Nidalee chimed in, sitting on the opposite side, her left hand roaming my chest.

"Um…ladies..?" I began but was cut off by Soraka placing a finger to my lips.

"No talking is allowed from you. In fact…" she roughly pushed my frame down onto my back and moved herself over me. "Your mouth could be used for something better." She proceeded to sit upon my face. "Bon appetit, ma Cherie" she finished, as I began to devour her sex. She tasted like honey. She started to moan and twitch to my tongue entering her snatch and flailing across the walls, as her juices drained from her body like a faucet.

"Mmm, while you work his head, I will be borrowing his friend down here." Nidalee chimed in, firmly grabbing my cock and stroking it slowly. I grunted to her soft hands moving along my length, my actions with Soraka now labored as I couldn't keep my focus.

"Nnngh…no…fair Nidalee… I want a taste too," Soraka cried as she bent her body down to reach my cock, immediately running her tongue across the top from the base to the tip. Nidalee's tongue joined Soraka's shortly after, as it played with the tip of my member. I shuddered at the feeling of both of their tongue dancing across my cock, almost fighting for dominance of the appendage. Both their tongue met at the tip, where I felt them connect with each other, indicating that the two began tongue kissing.

"Mmm…Soraka you actually taste really nice, you know that?" I heard Nidalee say.

"I could say the same of you Nidalee~" Soraka cooed. I felt Soraka shift her weight on top of my face as I got back to work on her folds, running my tongue in and out of her. As she sat up, moans exited her throat. "Gods your tongue is so good…"

I felt the bed itself shift as an additional weight stood upon it. Then I felt Nidalee's hand reach my member and before I knew it, a tight gripping sensation was wrapped around my dick, as Nidalee straddled my legs, riding my cock fiercely.

"Holy shit I see why Akali loved doing this so much…fuck that feels good." She exclaimed as she began grinding on my member. The feeling of her folds wrapping so tightly again threw my focus off. I stopped licking Soraka to grunt, but she pressed her bottom further into my face.

"Hey! No slacking!" She ordered. I took my right hand from my side and firmly slapped Soraka's ass. She yelped at my actions, jerking upward.

"I do believe I told you all not to tell me what to do…" I said, my resolve to teach her a lesson returned. I began groping and tugging on her ass, then stuck my tongue within her folds again. She let out a satisfied moan to my work, but I remain unimpressed by her current level of giving her pleasure. Then another thought hit me. Why not have a little fun since she is basically saying "Kiss my ass" in this position?

I removed my tongue from her warm snatch, a delightful whimper coming from her throat, only to be replaced by a huge yelp as I began licking her anus.

"W-What are y-you d-d-doing?! Aaaugh…!" she screamed. Her moans were so sweet to my ears that I chuckled into her ass, eliciting another jerk of her body.

"That looks like fun Soraka… mind switching with me?" Nidalee moaned, still ferociously grinding against my cock. Soraka nodded heavily, shuddering as I stuck my tongue into her system. As Nidalee stood from my member, Soraka hesitated, letting out another disgruntled moan to my tongues activity in her anus. She gripped my hand, signaling for me to stop and, as she stood from her spot on my face, the two women switched places. Nidalee sat on my maw and Soraka positioned herself on my dick, it grinding withing her folds.

"I have been told your tongue feels rather nice. But I doubt it." Nidalee challenged, placing her right hand on my mane.

"I have been told you taste really sweet. I doubt that as well." I replied, challenging her. She moved her waist over my lips in response.

"Let's clear the air of all doubts, shall we?" she said seductively. I instantly used one hand to grab the top of her thigh and opened my mouth, sticking my tongue into her snatch, her juices overflowing down my throat. She began to moan and hiss, as my tongue darted around her system. Her snatch tasted like chocolate, which seemed new to me considering I have already tasted her before. Maybe it was the mix between her and Soraka that made this flavor, I do not know. And with both my dick and my mouth occupied, I don't particularly care.

Soraka, who was moaning fairly loudly to my thrusts meeting her bounces halfway, began gripping and fondling her own breasts. My free hand went to her ass, as I knew she loved it when I played with her bottom.

"Oh….oh my gods…that's so fucking good…"Nidalee moaned. The three of us continued to please each other for wat seemed like half an hour, Nidalee and Soraka switching places several times. Eventually Soraka piped up as I was eating her out.

"I...want...to try…something else…"She moaned. She stood up slowly as her legs appeared to be giving way and lifted Nidalee off my member. Nidalee groaned in disapproval, but was quickly silenced when Soraka captured her lips in a deep kiss. They moved themselves to another part of the beds edge where Soraka was laying on top of Nidalee, furiously tongue kissing her while fondling her breasts. Soraka then placed her snatch squarely on top of Nidalee's putting both her legs on the outsides of her own resting herself directly on Nidalee's body. After breaking their kiss, Soraka looked to me and waved her finger sultrily in my direction.

"Now you may choose which one of use to ram into, my dear pridestalker…" she whispered loud enough to be heard.

Good lord they are setting off my red alarms.

Nidalee looked to me and whispered lightly, enough for her lips to be read. And what she said clicked my feral beast off, making me lose all sense of justice and morality.

"Roar."

I wasted no time in shoving all ten inches of my dick directly into Soraka, a loud moan escaping her lips, and began slamming my hips into her behind with reckless abandon, my tip breaking into her womb. The sound of my hips slapping her ass the drowning out her fervent moans and gasps for air.

"Dear gods…ooooh!...fuck me…harder!...it's…so deep!" Soraka panted loudly, unable to keep a steady rhythm of breathing from being interrupted by the slam of my dick into her womb. I was growling ferociously to the feeling of my cock darting in and out of her body. Then without warning, I withdrew my member and slammed my hips into Nidalee, her voice catching the yelp she was going to shout. The slam of my hips making the bed rock savagely, the headboard banging onto the wall hard. The wall probably cracked to the pressure of the headboard hitting it, and the neighbors are probably going to file a complaint targeting the Star Child's loudness, but I don't think anyone on this side of that wall cares about that right now.

After slamming myself into the moaning Nidalee almost a dozen or so times, I removed myself from her entrance and went back into Soraka's. Both of them panting loudly, they seized each other's lips in a heated kiss, their saliva profusely trailing out of their mouths. After going through the motions of slamming my cock into them and switching I decided that the best way to finish was together, and after removing myself from Nidalee, I squeezed my member between both their snatches and began pumping madly, my dick grinding against their clits. They both let out moans and hisses of satisfaction. After a few minutes of thrusting in between them I felt my entire body twitch, my climax coming close.

"Gahh! I am about to come! Get ready you two!" I called to them. A few more thrusts and I felt my member pulse wildly. I pulled myself for the middle and shoved into Soraka hard, making sure I pierced the entrance into her womb. Starting off with a loud roar, I felt thick ropes of my seed jettison out from the tip of my cock into her body. After feeling a few spurts shoot out, I quickly pulled myself out of Soraka and shoved back into Nidalee, and emptied my system into her womb. I heard them scream simultaneously "I'm cumming!" as their own orgasms came. I groaned loudly as I pulled out of Nidalee with a wet plop, satisfied with the sight of my seed spilling out of their holes in goblets. I immediately fell onto Soraka's bed, panting heavily, finally spent of every last drop within my system I felt the bed shift in weight again and then felt their forms lay on top of my body, their heads resting onto my chest, their arms roaming my body. I felt my consciousness begin to fade and with the last bit of it I heard both of them say simultaneously:

"We love you Rengar."

 **Two weeks later...**

Rengar POV

As I spawned into the rift, I felt revived of all my pains. My focus now resolved and my intent to hunt for more trophies exciting me I turn to my team. Fortune would have it that I had Soraka and Nidalee on my team, along with the Monkey King, Wukong and the Bounty Hunter "Miss" Sarah Fortune. As we gathered our starting items and walked into the bottom side of jungle with the intent to protect from invade, the announcer called out to us.

"To all champions, the institute is having difficulty connecting you all to your summoners. Please be patient as we attempt to re-establish a working connection. This may take between twenty and thirty minutes to fix. Feel free to roam the fields of justice as you please, but do not engage upon your rivaling teams. You may communicate freely amongst one another until connections are fixed. We apologized for the inconvenience"

…Well shit. I was looking forward to this match too.

"Well shit. I was looking forward to this match too." Wukong argued as he sat down in a bush to rest top lane.

"Well we have about twenty minutes to do whatever and speak to whomever, so I am gonna go talk to their Braum. He owes me money after our drinking game two weeks ago" Miss Fortune declared as she walked away, leaving me Nidalee and Soraka alone to our own devices.

I immediately felt the two grip my hands and throw me into the largest bush near red buff.

"Whoa. What gives you two…?" I inquired as I looked up to see a seductive smile plastered upon both their faces.

"Two weeks we have been apart Pridestalker. That is quite a long time." Soraka spoke up.

"Um…I have been busy?" I replied, a coy smile attempting to form on my face.

"Don't bullshit us." She responded abruptly. "Those who lie get punished, right Nidalee?"

"Indeed. And I do believe we need to make up for lost times. So how about we wait this game out _our_ way…"she cooed.

"W-Wait a moment ladies, what if someone finds us?" I reason. I would rather not get caught with my pants down.

"Don't worry, they won't bother us, if were quiet about it" Nidalee chuckled.

As they began to straddle me, I pick up the sound of the bush rustling, and turning my head to the source I swear I see a pair of glowing eyes staring at us. In an attempt to warn the two, Soraka captures my lips in her own. Silencing any argument I had.

"You talk too much. Time to shut you up…" she said as she and Nidalee pulled their respective shirts down to reveal their breasts. I turned to confirm that there was someone watching but to my dismay, the eyes were gone.

"Focus! Don't look away!" Soraka ordered. Grinning madly I replied

I remember telling you not tell me what to do!" I jumped onto the two as we began our quick session.

I was still uneasy about those eyes that saw us though.

 **Yeah I am not done with this story yet. This is the first Arc to which a good amount of detail to the main story was input. I still have dozens of ideas. Will upload soon!**


	9. Lurking Predators

**Isn't it funny how small things can dramatically change in an instant? Like how an attempt to write a fanfiction about your favorite champion pairings in league can become popular enough for it's first week to get 6000 FUCKING VIEWS. Is it because I upload frequently? I do not know. But what I do know is that this train isn't stopping any time soon. Especially since we just hit the SECOND ARC! HUZZAH! :D**

 **Yukami has nothing left to say but to enjoy this chapter where we get into a new set of females!**

 **I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

Chapter nine: Lurking predators

Rengar POV

I opened my eyes from sleep, the sun blaring upon my face. There was so much wrong with my body right now that I could go back to sleep and say fuck every game and everything else today. My head was throbbing, my legs were aching, my crotch felt really warm and wet, my arms were hand cuffed to the bed post….

Wait.

My eyes shot open as I immediately went into full alert about my situation. Why the hell am I tied to my bed post?! Why am I naked? WHY AM I NAKED?! I frantically looked around hoping to get a visual understanding of what was going on. Then I heard a huge slurp and felt a tight sensation pull along my manhood, then heard a loud popping sound.

"Good morning my big kitty" a voice called out to me. As I looked down I saw none other than Soraka, her face inches from my manhood with her hands lightly stroking it. The feeling finally got to my brain and I instantly moaned.

"Gahh! So-Soraka?! What are you doing?!" I called out, my heartrate speeding up.

"Well, I came to wake you for breakfast, but then I thought 'hey, why eat that when I have a meal right in front of me?'" she replied, lust tainting her voice.

"How the hell did you get into my dorm? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?!"

"Well when I knocked, Riven answered the door half naked and drunk. I asked her if you were here and if she was alright, but she only responded with gibberish and pointed to your door. As for your room, Yasuo walked to the door and, without regards to me being there, ripped the remaining clothes Riven had off and shoved his dick into her. I assume they were both highly drunk since there was sake bottles and various wine glasses everywhere but I asked him if you were in and he nodded and threw a set of keys at me. He then proceeded to pull Riven into the kitchen and continue their session, so I went about my business. I brought you something to eat!" she replied.

I am going to kill that man.

"Also I think he broke one of your daggers" Soraka added.

I AM GOING TO MUTILATE THAT MAN.

Putting my hit list to the back of my head I asked the question "Well why am I tied to the damn bedpost?"

"Because for some reason that is the flavor of the month for me right now" she responded.

"Bondage?"

"Nope," she sat up, revealing that she had no clothes on and straddled my waist, smiling madly. "Domination~"

SHIT. I knew how Soraka got when she went dominator stage. I still feel the burn marks of that candle.

"So….out of curiosity, what do you have planned for this moment…?" I whimpered.

"Well I was gonna start with a nice whipping!" I cringed.

"Then I was going to shove a strap-on into your ass" I cringed more.

"Then I was going to brand you with a cow iron!" a small tear fell down my cheek.

"And finally, what's better than electrocution? Cause Kennen gave me a few shock charged shurikens to help with that" I am going to die. This is my final will and testament, all my daggers go to Jarvan-

"Oh stop being a baby, I was joking!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but exhale deeply.

"…about the electrocution" she said as she pulled a rubber whip and a red ball gag from the side of the bed.

My eyes widened as she put the gag into my mouth. My screams were silenced

Two hours later…

"Ow." One step.

"Ow." Two steps.

"OW" three steps.

"Oh shut up Rengar. It wasn't that bad." Soraka said.

"Yeah for you! I just got a foot long dildo shoved up my ass! AND THAT THING WAS THICK!" I replied, wobbling through the living area.

"Oh please, it was only half a foot in diameter."

"YOU SAID 3 INCHES!"

"See I knew you'd like it. You even remembered the number I told you."

As I went to sit on the couch, the pain of both my ass getting stretched and a cow iron burn stung like hell on my rear. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" I exclaimed loudly.

Soraka scoffed and walked over to me. She then opened her palm and released some healing energy into my body. The pain from the cow iron and my rectum was gone instantly. "Happy now?"

"HELL NO. Do you know how much that shit hurts?!" I replied loudly.

"God who the hell is shouting this early" Yasuo said as he walked into the living area, completely nude with a bottle of sake. My memory piped up as I looked to the weapon rack to find my favorite dagger from my Samsung white outfit, broken. It looked like someone tried to tape it together to cover up their tracks, to which the tape, comically, gave out and half the blade fell onto the floor.

I looked back at the drunk Yasuo, furious.

"Oh yeah Reng, you might wanna get a new nerf sword. Riven was pretending to be you last night and smashed it with a sledge hammer. "He said plainly, taking a long swig of sake in his hand.

I jumped from the couch with red eyes, looking for blood, when Soraka stepped in between me and Yasuo with her hand held in front of my face, her other with the hextech phone.

"Hey Zilean? I need a favor… yeah I knew you would say that…look fucker I am not here to play these time paradox games with your old ass. You know what I want so can you do it?! Thank you, gods. Yeah…I'll be there on Saturday… YES I WILL MAKE THE COOKIES. YOU WOULD THINK A GUY THAT SEES INTO THE FUTERE WOULD KNOW WHAT THE HELL I AM GOING TO DO."

I heard Zilean on the other side, and immediately saw her cheek turn into tomatoes. "I'm gonna do that?...When?" She looked over to me, bushing hard. But her blush instantly became a seductive smile. "Ok…I can't wait…Thanks again Zilean…later." She hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked. She pointed to the weapon rack. My dagger instantly lifted itself into the air and repaired, then went back to the holster it was in.

"Oh shit, you nerf sword is fixed. Well I guess it is ok if I tell you that we used your headband as a condom."

My fist never went so fast to someone's face when I was paying attention to it, but I felt satisfied with knocking Yasuo out cold.

"Heeyyy babe…*hiccup* ready for round twenty three?" Riven called from the hallway, also completely naked and drunk. "Aw shit…you fell asleep again. *hiccup* don't worry I'll do the work this time…" she continued as she grabbed Yasuo by the hand and pulled his unconscious body back into his room. I don't know if he was awake but his dick sprang up while being dragged.

"Does that normally happen?" Soraka piped up.

"Only to him, only on Wednesdays and only when Karma and Irelia are busy. Wait she said round twenty three…..SHIT" I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Round fifteen of his sessions with any female normal become really messy, and half the time it involves my bathroom, so I hope you washed up before you go here and don't have to use the bathroom while you are here."

"…You need new roommates" Soraka stated dryly.

"It is literally only Yasuo that this shit happens"

"Well who is you other roommates?"

"Jarvan and Aatrox. Aatrox rarely comes back with a female, but I have seen him with Morgana and Kayle a few times. As for Jarvan, he and Shyvana are dating, so the only one I see him with here is her."

"Really? How does that turn out?"

"The only reason why we have Zilean's number on speed dial on the fridge is because every time she comes over the dorm nearly burns down. Which is why I am glad you called him and not me. He is probably sick of this room being in turmoil. Speaking of which what was so embarrassing that Zilean said you would do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. VERY soon." Soraka replied biting her lip.

"Well for my sake I hope it doesn't have anything to do with that stupid strap-on. You said you made breakfast?"

"Oh yeah I did! I'll go get yours." Soraka walked into my kitchen and rummaged through a bag in the kitchen and bringing to the living area a fairly box. As I opened it I was met with a sensational smell of food and a color palate.

"This is an Ionian lunch box, or bento. I put salmon, chicken and eggs with a bean paste along with rice and octopus inside."

As I picked up one of my forks that was placed on the table and took a bite, my tongue almost orgasmed to the various flavors that assaulted it.

"What have you not shown me that was this good?!" I shouted as I happily began devouring the meal. Soraka smiled happily, but then it turned wicked as I finished the meal.

I instantly saw the runes of summoning appear around my body, signaling that I was to participate in a match. Then a white light engulfed the contours of my frame and rolled up my body, changing my current attire to one of my armor sets, this one being the Night hunter set.

"Well, I got a match. I will come by your dorm when I am done with today. Farewell Soraka"

She nodded, her wicked smile unfaltering as she remained silent, unnerving me. What does she have planned?

As I teleported into the summoning chambers, I met my team. This time I was assigned to enter the top lane against….Teemo.

Goddamn, motherfucking Satan Teemo.

 _Hello? Rengar can you hear me?_ A voice sounded in my head as I stepped onto the platform.

"Yes Summoner. Loud and clear." I responded. Blue runes began encircling my body and I was instantly being recalled into the field of justice know as Summoner's Rift.

 _Good. After last week's malfunction with the com runes I thought it would be an issue if I didn't check to see if we were linked up. My name is Yukami._

"Hello. What is the strategy for this game? I am not looking forward to facing the little badger yordles in the slightest"

 _Don't worry about him. He can easily be used as cannon fodder early, considering if he blinds you, you can still chase him hard and kill him fast. The concern I have is for is Morgana._

"The Fallen Angel? All my damage makes her shield pointless." I stated.

 _It's not her abilities, it's her attitude. Lately she has been very unstable with her emotions. No one took it into account because they figured it was just her being dark and evil, but it seems like she's prone to fully breaking down into a full on rage. Same goes for Miss Fortune. Her attitude dramatically changed since last week._

"Seems like an opportunity for them to make a mistake"

 _On the contrary. Morgana has successfully landed every one of her bindings since three weeks ago, and Miss Fortune's ultimate had a malfunction. Not only that, the nexus's magical safety restrictions were altered for a moment that almost got Draven killed to Morgana's ultimate last week._

"But we all want him dead…"

 _True, but he is still a champ of the league. So I would advise using caution when engaging upon them._

Yukami has a point. If it is the spore beginning to affect their systems, then I will have to take action soon otherwise it will be disastrous to the people around us.

Looking to my team, I noticed a few familiar faces to show. One was Elise, who was occupying the jungle, Lissandra in the mid lane, and Caitlyn and Janna within bot. The enemy team consisted of Morgana and Miss Fortune in the Bot lane, Syndra mid, Evelynn Jungle and of course, the Satanic Teemo himself top.

 _I am fairly confident that we can win, so I am going to start you off with a long sword and three health potions. But in order for thus to stomp on Teemo we need first blood, so go ahead to Eve's red side and sit in the bush until someone comes to ward it._

"Got it"

As I walked further and further into the jungle, passing the currently inactive camp spawn points, I began feeling uneasy about the quiet. My eyes saw movement within the air, and my ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Either that little fucker made his way into blue bush and was sitting there invisible, or Evelynn was near.

My nose began itching hard, and then I picked up on a foreign aroma to the rift all together.

"Attention all champions. Unfortunately there has been a malfunction with the summoning magic of the fields of justice. While we are working to resolve this issue, feel free to roam the rift as you please and communicate with either teams. But do not engage in hostile actions with them. We apologize for the inconvenience." The announcer called.

 _Goddammit not again. This hasn't happened since last week._

"Spider can you hear me?"

"Yes Pridestalker. What is it that you need? And please stop calling me spider. We know each other better than mere declarations of our animal species." Elise responded.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen. Something isn't right about this. My summoner just said that the last time the magic went haywire was last week."

"Ok what does that mean to me or you?"

"For one, the last time this happened I was in the game, with a roster consisting largely of females."

"Your point?" she responded.

"That isn't all. Every week at least once a week, this happens when I enter the rift. And now that I check the atmosphere, can you sense the disturbance?"

"….hmm. Now that you mention it, I do feel the magical threads being to wane. Hold on one second." Elise began.

"I would like to call role on the match to verify everyone is present. Elise, the Spider Queen is present."

"Rengar the Pridestalker is present" I called.

"Captain Teemo, the Swift Scout is present" Teemo called.

"Syndra, the Dark Sovereign is present" Syndra called.

"Lissandra, The Ice Queen is present" Lissandra called.

"Witch. Get it right Liss." Elise replied curtly. Lissandra only scoffed over the telekinetic line "Ok Spider _Witch"_

"Caitlyn, Sherriff of Piltover, present" Caitlyn called.

"Janna, the Storms Fury is present" Janna called.

A long silence followed.

"Miss Fortune, Morgana and Evelynn are you present?" Elise hollered. Still no response. That isn't good.

"Summoner, can you enable my ultimate so I may seek out the missing champions?" I inquired.

 _Sure, let me modify the barrier…_

After a moment of silence, a whirring of the wind enveloped my body, and I instantly felt stronger.

 _Ok you have 3 minutes of your ultimate active to use, and it will remain on when you use it for 30 seconds. After that the barrier will nullify your powers back to their original level, to which you will not be able to jump back up until you level._

"My thanks, Summoner Yukami."

As I closed my mental link to the summoner I focused my mind and body, entering my ultimate's stealth. My whiskers were vibrating slightly to the current of the wind in the atmosphere and picking up temporal disruptions and irregularities. My nose accumulated the scent of the various objects and living organisms that surrounded me, my eyes zoomed into the microscopic level of sight, seeing the smallest energy disruption within a visual radius of seventy five feet. My hand and feet felt the dirt under me vibrate to the various movements of the rift, picking up the five pairs of feet and the distortion of the air from two gliding objects. My guess is that everyone decided to assemble mid lane to gain bearings to the situation. My senses were heightened to their maximum potential as I could hear and see things no one else even with magic could see.

Then the wave hit me.

I instantly felt a crash of foreign sensations cloud my vision, sense of smell, taste, feel and hearing. My entire body froze up as my mentality was overwhelmed by the overload of sensory messages.

What is worse is that my body is reacting sexually to the overload. My boner was literally about to break my lower armor to open up. It almost felt like the nine tailed fox hit me with one of her charm spells, but this didn't hit my outside. It hit my inside.

I panicked to the overload. Why the hell am I getting this feeling now? And what caused it to happen? The temporal balance within the atmosphere doesn't show any altercations to the magical barrier that locks our powers in the fields of justice up, and I didn't feel anything when we entered the summoning chamber nor when we were teleported to the rift. My only assumption is that this feeling was created by ingesting something prior to being summoned and allowing it to fester and expand within my brain and body's nervous system. But the only thing that I ate was…

Soraka's breakfast…

SHIT.

She must have spiked my meal with some potent aphrodisiac, but something far stronger than any natural or magically enhanced one, something so potent that the only thing that could be compared to this feeling is…

Ahri's charm. In powered form. Which can be made into a seasoning for a dish I have never had…

"So you finally caught on?" a whisper came from behind me. My eyes widened, and as I reached for my dagger, I instantly felt a cloth wrap around my muzzle, clouding my mouth and nose in a scent I know far too well.

Chloroform powder. I have been set up.

I felt my body's systems waning, my conscious fading into black. Before I passed out I saw three figures walk up to me, and as my vision faded I could only make out the shape of two pistols, purple glowing eyes and spiky hair.

This match was a trap.

 **Well that went from zero to 100 in no time flat. i am pretty dure it is evident who is gonna be in the next set of females. AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMEONE SAYS TEEMO I AM GOING TO MUTILATE SOMETHING. :[**

 **Leave a review!**


	10. Hunter to Hunted

**DOUBLE DIGITS BOIS! Yukami here with another chapter to Sated Instincts! this one toward the end will have the start and some early parts to the next lemon section. For those who don't know yet, the set of females this time will include Morgana, Evelynn, Miss Fortune and Elise, with one other that I refuse to give away right now!**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Hunter to hunted

Elise POV

I have yet to hear from Rengar after we made roll call in the match and it's been a few minutes. Not to mention we have three members of the match missing. Their summoners lost connections to them, and the shopkeeper of their side has yet to see them. Our shopkeeper just lost track of Rengar on his rune map.

I do not know why I am concerned about the Pridestalker considering he has been proven capable of taking care of himself. Maybe he has grown on me. As much as I neglect to believe it, that night we were together was the most pleasure I have experienced in decades. From time to time I still feel the ache of his member within my bottom, to immediately be replaced with the blissful sensation of it hitting the right spots. Even now as I stand, my body remembers how big his cock was, how thick it was, how good it felt…

"Spider Queen are you alright?" Janna called out to me, breaking my reminiscence of Rengar.

"Yes…yes I am." I declared. I realize now that I needed to get more of that feeling in my life, and only the Pridestalker can provide it.

"Good, because we got word from the summoners that all four of the missing champions somehow left the rift without using the platforms to teleport." Caitlyn intervened.

"How can they do that? I thought the link between the champions on the fields were locked in with the nexus's magical barrier?"

"The moment the connection with the summoning magic went down, so did their link to the summoners, thus granting them free reign to do whatever they want, powers unrestricted. It is believed that the three female champions left the rift, but the Pridestalker is a completely different story."

"He wouldn't miss a match like this, so why did he leave?"

I began to ponder the situation, thinking that it would be best to investigate his last known position on the field, and seeing if there is a clue to his whereabouts.

"Sherriff and Scout, can you accompany me to the Pridestalker's last position, I need your detective skills to deduce what happened to him. I believe it may be linked to the location of the other three champions." I stated. Teemo and Caitlyn looked to each other and nodded.

"I am going too. Regardless to whether we are a part of a match or not I am still the support of the group, so I need to accompany you." Janna explained.

"Fair enough."

As we walked toward the Baron Nashor pit, I began to notice several disturbances within the magical boundary. Streams of magic were waning in power, increasing to near dangerous levels in one spot, then becoming unnoticeable in weakness thereafter. The closer we got to the blue golem's camp, the weaker the boundary was. I began to feel my original power growing, as if I was leveling up just by being within the area.

Upon reaching the camp, we saw there was no one to be found here. The blue golem looked to us in caution, as it always does, but it seemed more alerted than previous approaches, as if someone came to it and provoked it with hostility, but left it alone.

"Ok so someone was here, but they fell down and was dragged along towards tier one tower at top lane" Teemo spoke up.

"it wasn't just one person however…"Caitlyn chimed in. "There are 3 pairs of footprints that were moving around this area, stopped in front of the fallen person and then walked along with them to the brush."

"Or dragged them to it" I added.

"We can only assume."

"Four. There were four people that were here, excluding the fallen one" Teemo chimed. Caitlyn and I looked to him in shock as he revealed a fifth set of footprints within the brush. "There was a minor struggle here, and my nose picks up the scent of a chemical that was used recently near here. Which can mean one of two things: Rengar was dragging along someone with him from this spot to the brush, and then left with the other four or…"

"Rengar has been kidnapped…"I mumbled.

Rengar POV

Jeezum crow my head fucking hurts. What did I drink last night? And why does it smell so goddamn fruity now?

"So you're finally awake. Took you long enough stud." A voice called. I opened my eyes to see three figures looming over me, a blaring light locking their faces and appearance but the forms of their bodies by their silhouettes distinguished that they were female. What the hell is going on?

"How are we supposed to get the cure? She said that this will normally get it out of him but I don't know what to do." Another person said. This one had a large set of wings on their back that seem to be torn.

"I don't know how to do it! She should have been more specific to how to do that." The final person shouted. She had on a large hat the shape of a ship.

I felt a draft to my lower mid-section, and upon looking down, discovered I was naked. Why am I always waking up without any clothes on? Like seriously, I may have fur but that doesn't mean it isn't cold as fuck.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on? Where am I?" I tried to stand but realized I was tied to a bedpost. WHAT IS UP WITH PEOPLE AND TYING ME TO A DAMN BED?

They turned off the light to reveal themselves to be Miss Fortune, Evelynn and Morgana. The room I was in seemed to be one of their chambers. My guess is it belongs to Miss Fortune's considering the post on the wall for her two pistols, her various outfits spread across the room, and the overall Bilgewater theme of the rooms design. "What the hell are you three doing? Wait…did you take me out the match?"

Evelynn walked over to my side and unhooked my right arm from the bedpost. Upon feeling the freedom of my arm, I grabbed the other handcuff and ripped it off the bedpost, then jumped off the bed and onto Evelynn, claws ready to shred her to pieces. She grunted at the sudden tackle and whimpered when my claws scratched along her neck.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't rip your vocal box out of your throat and tear your heads off for kidnapping me and I may leave you with only one arm." I growled. I was not fucking around with this anymore.

"Calm. Down. Rengar. Just let her go, and we can talk about this." Miss fortune said softly.

"Listen, Pridestalker. We heard about your dilemma and the issue with the Ar'gohivxa parasite that is spreading so we asked Soraka if she knew how to help us. We needed your help according to her, and we saw that you were in the same match we were in. She explained that you wouldn't come along willingly, and that this was the start to obtaining the cure to the parasite" Morgana explained.

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SORAKA.

I retracted my claws and immediately exhaled a stressed breath, pinching my brow together in frustration. As I stood up from on top of Evelynn I noticed everyone but Evelynn blushing while looking away from me. It was then that I remembered that the effects of what happened on the rift.

My dick was still rock hard.

I need to get rid of this otherwise it's gonna be a problem… and they want the cure…

My shit eating smile came back.

"Well then ladies. I can provide the cure for you. But the method of getting it is a little…more…than you would think."

Morgana POV

"More? What do you mean more?" I asked quizzically.

"Soraka didn't tell you all about what the cure was or how to get it did she?"

"No…what is it anyway?"

He laughed.

"Evelynn I need to explain it to you first because you seem to understand it better than your friends." Rengar explained.

As she approached Rengar with her brow raised, he gestured her to listen closely. After a second, her eyes widened. A moment later, she smiled wildly and looked at Miss Fortune and I. When Rengar moved away they both smiled devilishly and approached the bed.

"The cure," Eve began. "As Rengar just explained to me, requires quite a lot of work on our part. It is almost like getting the very last bit of toothpaste out of a tube." She walked over to Rengar, who was now sitting on the edge, stopping immediately in front of him. "Some people, cut the tube open and scrape out the remainder with their brush. I prefer…." She sat down on his right side and took his cock within her hands, stroking him slowly. "The traditional way~"

My eyes widened to the act in front of me. Without regard to our presence, Evelynn began pleasing Rengar, his face giving off one of satisfaction.

"The cure is produced in my body through my sexual organs, and the only way to administer the cure is to inject it into the sexual organ or rectal entry of the afflicted, typically in mass quantities. The oral cavity doesn't apply since the cure will be digested and will not be able to spread through your nervous system efficiently." Rengar explained while smiling to Eve's hand job, placing his right hand to her left thigh and rubbing along its smoothness.

"Have you no shame?!" I blurted out.

"Not in this moment" Miss Fortune replied. I turned to her to see her with a really seductive smile on her face. "In fact, I think it is appropriate." Sarah strut slowly to the bed, swaying her hips mesmerizingly. I couldn't take my own eyes off of her ass.

"C'mon Morgana. Think about it. I know you have been craving some D for a while now. You even told me that you really wanted to fuck anything. Hell…you tried to fuck me that one night."

"I was drunk and you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

"And I didn't tell anyone! The only person that knows about your addiction to being fucked in the ass is me!" Sarah said sheepishly. My eyes, along with the other occupants of the room, almost fell out their sockets. My normal purple complexion on my cheeks tinted a deep red.

Sarah sat on the bed and, without care, bent over Rengar's lap to immediately suck his dick. The sound of Sarah's slurping and Rengar groaning and grunting filled the air, and apparently I was the only one who found this unorthodox.

Sarah released Rengar's member from her mouth and began licking the shaft. "Gods you're really big Rengar. I can barely fit you all into my mouth…but you taste really good." Sarah complimented.

He chuckled lightly, placing his hand on Sarah's head and moving her red hair out the way. "You aren't the first to tell me this."

"Oh? Well maybe I will be the best then…"She replied seductively, placing her hand over Eve's on his cock and stroking around the tip of his member. He cringed lightly to the sensation that is Miss Fortune's hands. Recalling that those hands were on my body before, I cringed as well.

"It's a shame Morgana." Eve began. "If you only let go of that pride of yours for a moment and let yourself go have fun, maybe you wouldn't be so deprived. But until you do, Sarah and I will be enjoying our new friend, and the person he is attached to."

They both released his member from their grasp and pulled their tops down to reveal their fairly large breasts. Sarah's was second in the league only to Sona Buvelle, and every time I see those beautiful mounds, sculpted by the gods, my mouth waters. But at the moment I am uncertain as to if it is the gorgeous anomaly known as Miss Sarah Fortune, or the massive tool that could end my sexual drought that seems to have taken center stage in this room that has me filled with lust.

"Tell me Pridestalker, have you ever eaten a woman's pussy before?" Evelynn inquired, grin present on her face.

"Why tell when I can show?" he replied, accepting the challenge of her question. That was smooth honestly.

"Ooooh, silver tongue. I am liking this little venture more and more…" Miss Fortune cooed as she removed her tight leggings and threw them to the side of the room, the deep and smooth curves of her thighs soaking in the air and capturing my eyes

Rengar laid his back onto the width of Sarah's bed and was almost immediately mounted on his face by Evelynn, her lower opening hovering mere inches above Rengar's maw. Sarah kneeled in between his legs at the edge of the bed and resumed her activity of blowing him. Her activity more sloppy and wet without Evelynn's hand present. Eve began moaning loudly as Rengar relentlessly assaulted her folds with his tongue, slipping in within the entrance and trailing the tip along what was evidently her g-spot. Looking to Eve's face, she was almost drowning in bliss, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she heaved our laborious breaths of air.

"This is…this is too good…ahn!...OH!...shit that is the spot…right…there!...Nnngh!" Eve moaned. The sounds that filled the room was too much for my psyche to withstand, as I fell onto my ass and unconsciously began groping my breasts. Watching Sarah liberally blow Rengar and Eve be eaten out made me so horny that my initial claim to remain composed was beginning to fade from thought.

Right now I need to get some of what they're getting.

* * *

 **I am almost certain that I will get something about how I portrayed Morgana, so I put that little instance where MF explains their relationship. Honestly after that sentence i got so lost as to what to do, but then i scrolled through my tumblr (NSFW) and got a good idea as to how I wanted the scene to play out. Tell me how it went in a review if you want!**

 **Later.**


	11. Wild Habits

Chapter eleven: Wild Habits

Elise POV

As the match was forced to end due to the disappearance of three champions and the alleged forced capture of a fourth, all other matches being held were shut down and all champions were to take an immediate roll call. As the final champion, Zyra, counted herself present, the High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye declared that all matches for the remainder of the day would be henceforth cancelled, and that all summoners were only allowed to use the copies of the champions created so that the actual beings wouldn't be used, until the four champions were located.

Who could have taken Rengar?

As I rushed down the hall, contemplating any and all beings who would foster any distaste to the Pridestalker, I inadvertently bumped into someone.

"Ugh…next time, focus on your direction and what is in front of you." I scoffed. Looking up, I saw none other than the duchess of Ionia, Karma, the Enlightened One, accompanied by Captain Irelia, the Will of the Blades.

"My sincerest apologies, Spider Queen. I was more focused on an issue that I am undergoing" Karma said, her authority and dignity evident within her voice.

"Miss Karma, you shouldn't be revealing something like that to someone like her." Irelia commented silently.

I couldn't help but seethe to Irelia as I stood from the floor, dusting off whatever dirt accumulated on my rear. "Someone like me? Well what would 'someone like me' be referring to? My origins and alliance with the Shadow Isle? Or my past of accused treachery? Please, Irelia, tell me more of how bad I am," I scoffed.

"Well then spider you-"

"EXCUSE my escort for her abrupt and unnecessary attack on your standing. We mean you no disregard or degradation. Sometimes her ego becomes prevalent to others when unrequired." Karma interrupted sternly, anger present in her voice, as if she is talking down to a child.

"Do not speak of it, Enlightened One. But that aside, what is it that you have that is actually troubling you? Maybe I can be of assistance," I said coyly.

Irelia gave off a sign of disagreement, but Karma ignored her.

"It is unfortunately a matter I cannot speak of openly. I apologize if you truly wish to assist me in my endeavor and the current scenario is making it difficult."

"Nonsense. If it is solitude that you wish for then we shall seek it. I know for a fact that if we ask the Star Child for assistance your issue will be all but a memory."

"I thank you for your kindness. Please lead the way"

I nodded and looked over to Irelia, disdain written on her face plainly. I smirked tauntingly.

As we walked to Soraka's apartment, I couldn't help but notice something off about Karma. She seemed to be in discomfort to whatever it is that is bothering her. Her body, normally perfect in posture and pristine, was slightly slouched and bent, as if she was cringing to something. I could also hear her breathing irregular, and sense her uneasiness. Every so often I saw her lightly brush her green dress down and smooth out the contours of the stocking that only cover one leg. At one point her hand lingered on her bare hip for longer than it should have. That gave me all the information I needed.

The parasite was finally affecting her, and she needs the cure soon otherwise it would eat away at her psyche and make her mentally unstable.

When we reached the door, we saw it slightly ajar. I knocked onto it lightly, expecting a response. "Soraka? Nidalee? Akali? Is anyone home?" I called.

Moments later Soraka, opened the door fully a cheerful smile spread on her face. "Elise! I didn't expect to see you here! What brings you…"she stopped as she saw Karma standing next to me. "My apologies Enlightened One, for not immediately greeting you" she bowed, her tone switching to one of seriousness.

"Mean nothing of it Star Child. I am merely accompanying Elise to see you about a dilemma I am currently having. May we enter your abode?" Karma replied.

"But of course." Soraka said as she gestured for everyone to enter. As I walked into the living area, the memories of our session flooded back into my mind, the feeling of Rengar within my anus beginning to stimulate me. I held my growing excitement within myself. Soon I will have Rengar to satisfy my urges once more. Or maybe a few times. Probably six or seven…teen….

Soraka cleared her throat loudly, breaking my trance. "Please Elise. Ave a seat on the couch." Soraka gestured. "Would anyone like some tea? I actually just made a batch"

I cleared my own throat in embarrassment to losing my focus for the moment. "Erm…yes I would love a cup."

"I would enjoy a cup as well Star Child." Karma added.

"No thank you Soraka. I am fine." Irelia said.

As I sat on the couch…that Zyra was being fucked on…oh gods get it together Elise. Karma and Irelia sat on the couch across from me. For a brief moment the sight of Soraka, bent over with her pants down, being rammed into, ran through my head. I shook my head to erase the memory for the moment. Was it always this hot in here?

"So…What is it that has been troubling the duchess of Ionia?" I called.

"Well. Lately I have been having…issues…with my body." Karma began. "It is unlike anything I have ever seen or felt before. Every so often I would look towards another member of the institute with a feeling of longing. My eyes begin scanning their body, admiring their figure, be it man or woman. There were few times where my mind would create…images…"

"Images?"

"Quite. I would envision them in a more…primal state. Of course I am no stranger to the urges and needs of a human being. I have had these before and have sated my feelings, but for only a moment."

So she tried to masturbate and found that it will only numb the sexual tension by the amplified libido for a few hours.

As Soraka arrived with three cups of tea, she placed one in front of Karma, myself and herself, to which she sat down in the seat next to me to listen to Karma's plight.

"I have also sought out assistance from others to aid me. Which helped greater than the previous time, but I see now that these feelings require something more precise, something more feral."

I couldn't help but chuckle in my mind. She is basically begging for someone to shove their dick into her, but doesn't know who can do it right.

"Well, Duchess. I do happen to know of the cause of the issue that you are having and, luckily, the solution as well." I explained. She looked to me, her eyes widened in surprise and gratitude.

"However I do not HAVE the solution." She then looked to me quizzically, a look that was mimicked by her escort Irelia. "What you are suffering from is the effects of a parasite that currently is spreading throughout the institute targeting the female champions. The reason why I, and a select few other people, have not revealed this information is because if we give it too soon, it may cause chaos and turmoil, especially considering the effects it has on the afflicted not only vary in case, but in time. Me and the Star Child were also affected by the parasite, to which we were administered the cure, and no longer feel them. This parasite resides in a spore that originates from the Ar'gohivxa plant within the Kumungu Jungles, and around this time of year is when the creatures of the jungles typically mate. The spore aids them in their task of finding a mate, but it affects creatures outside the jungles differently. The spore, as we speak, is amplifying your libido and sexual desires, meaning you need the cure soon otherwise you will slowly degrade into insanity. More often than not the afflicted, after deprivation, will become hostile. The solution, that is the cure, for the parasite can only be administered when the sexual frustration is at its highest, and from what I have seen on the way here, you are pretty close to it."

"How dare you, Spider! Do not mock the Duchess of Ionia like she is but a mere child-"Irelia shouted.

"Captain. Need I remind you that what the 'spider' is referring to will eventually apply to you? If not already has?" Karma stated, her voice stern. Irelia shut up and sat down immediately afterwards. "Continue, Elise."

"As I was saying, the solution resides in a male being that resides or originates from the Kumungu Jungle. In this case, the cure is within the Pridestalker, Rengar." I finished, taking a sip of the tea Soraka gave us. It had a sweet flavor to it, but also had something strong within it. I did not dislike it at all though, but it made me feel weird.

"And as of this moment his whereabouts are unknown…"Karma muttered, disappointment evident. She took a slow sip of her own cup of tea. Her eyes brightened to the flavor. "Star Child I must confess. This tea is marvelous. What kind is it?"

"It is my own special blend of herbs and extracts. I used that star flower's petals as a catalyst to the sweetness and the additional spark of flavor is earl grey with orange pikoe, blended lightly together." Soraka explained

"Well I must say this is astonishingly pleasant. Thank you."

"Thank you for your kind words, Enlightened One. As for your situation, I do happen to know of Rengar's location"

Upon hearing that, I almost choked on the tea. Soraka knew this whole time.

"Well it is more of an assumption. You see, The Bounty Hunter 'Miss' Sarah Fortune came to me two days ago with a story much like yours. Only told in a much more vulgar and graphic sense. I knew what her situation was and deduced that she would need the Pridestalker as soon as possible. I gave her…special instructions on how to obtain the cure from him. I can only assume that she has him. The probability of that was low, until I saw the roster of the match he was in when he went missing."

"Yes…I believe she was also participating. Along with her dorm mates the Fallen Angel and the Widowmaker." Irelia added.

"If I was to approach Rengar for the cure, how would he administer it? And what exactly is the cure?"

"Well I promised Miss Fortune I wouldn't reveal the information to anyone else, but if you want to see the…action…of the cure being administered, feel free to travel to her apartment."

"Thank you both for your assistance. I will make haste to her abode to confirm the Pridestalker's safety and to obtain the cure. Irelia." Karma finished. Looking to Irelia, she nodded and stood from her seat.

"Oh my. If you are going then I might as well accompany you on your travel, considering I do not feel comfortable leaving you to deal with your issue alone. If you do not mind my intrusion." I chimed. If she was going to get fucked by Rengar, I needed to see her face contorted into blissful lust.

And because I really need to have sex with him too. Business before pleasure I guess.

"I do not mind your company, Spider Queen. Thank you for your hospitality Soraka."

"Do not mention of it, Duchess. Feel free to approach me for any issues you may have in the future.

 _Any_ issues…"Soraka replied.

"I will hold you to your word. Come now ladies-"

 _Ring Ring Ring._

"Now how could be calling now?" Soraka inquired. "Hello?...Good day High Summoner Kolminye…yes I have seen her…yes…alright I will let her know…good bye." Soraka hung up. "Irelia, you are requested to meet with High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye as soon as possible. She says it is urgent."

Irelia looked to Karma with a disgruntled look. But Karma returned with a appeased smile. "Do not fret Captain. I will be fine on my own. Go see what the High Summoner requests from you."

"Yes Lady Karma. Thank you for your hospitality Star Child." Irelia said. Soraka waved her off as she opened the door and left.

"Well then Shall we Duchess?" I began.

"Indeed. Have a good day Star Child."

"To you as well Enlightened One." Soraka replied.

As I opened the door for karma to proceed out, Soraka placed a hand onto my shoulder and pulled my ear to her face.

"Have fun~" she whispered. I looked at her confused, but when my mind put the pieces together, a smile crept onto my face.

Sometimes I don't know who is more wicked, me or Soraka.


	12. The Taste of the Beast

**I might take a break from writing after this chapter, because I need a little more inspiration for the rest of this set of females. So enjoy this lemonade involving two of the five women in the set.**

 **These two take place almost at the same time as the event in the previous chapter, so the time frame is almost close to each other.**

 **To those who reviewed avidly about mutilating teemo, I want to say I am severely glad that little fucker was disabled for the One for All game mode.**

 **For those who do not know who the last female is for this set (Even though it should have been obvious) the last female is indeed Karma, because I figure a little dark meat is good for the citrus ;P**

 **Chapter eleven, lemon incoming!**

 **I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

Chapter twelve: The Taste of the Beast

Rengar POV

I don't know if I should be angry at Soraka for putting me into a situation like this or reward her, but I am certain that after I am finished here I will be paying her a visit.

As I continued my ministrations on Evelynn's folds, I began experimenting with what I could do to get her to climax faster. Dragging my tongue from out her entrance, I began running my tongue onto her clit, flicking and teasing it. She threw her head back and covered her mouth with her hand, attempting in vain to withhold a loud moan.

"What…Nnngh…the fuck….did…ahn!...you just do…?" she moaned. I chuckled into her snatch and continued my movements.

I grunted as I felt Miss Fortune's tongue roll along my member. She is really good with this sort of thing, because I had to hold in cumming three times already. Her tongue was rolling along within the crease between my tip and my shaft, then ran along the back of the length. Her hand slowly stroking just the base of my member whilst her tongue made my member a playground.

"You are the first person to be able to hold out this long to my blow job Rengar…I must say, your stamina exceeds my expectations" Miss Fortune cooed. "But let's see how long you last when I do this…"

I did not expect what happened next.

As she shoved her face from my tip to base, completely deep throating all ten inches of my member, I felt two small objects plunge themselves into my rectum. Is she seriously fingering my ass?!

My body hitched, arching forward to the lithe invaders within my anus. And every time I went forward, I was met with the euphoric sensation of my tip hitting the back of her throat, her tongue running laps across the bottom of my cock while in her mouth. But when I lowered my body to make outlasting the pleasure, her fingers shoved themselves deeper into my ass.

Goddammit Soraka, now I have to thank you for that fucking strap-on…

Miss Fortune saw that I was withstanding her assault well and pulled her head back from my member, all ten inches feeling the tip of her tongue graze the bottom and her soft lips running along it. She released my dick from her mouth with a wet pop and began stroking my length with the hand not occupying my ass.

"What does it take to get you off? Your such a monster to begin with!" she called, shocked to my sustain.

"Well those glands on your chest look rather appealing" I said in between licks of Evelynn. I whipped my hand off the bed and roughly grabbed one of Eve's breasts. Her moans were more fierce and guttural upon impact.

Miss Fortune giggled, taking her mounds and squeezing them together around my member. They felt so fucking soft, I thought I was being squished by clouds. She started to rub her tits up and down my length the slapping of her breasts on my lap was invading my ears, along with Evelynn's moans, which grew louder with her breathing more ragged.

"I'm cumming!" Eve screamed. She threw her hands to her clit and furiously started rubbing it, as her juices began spraying like a broken faucet. I was greedily lapping up every drop I could. She tasted like cherries.

Attempting to catch her breath, she rolled off my face and laid across the bed. I looked down to see Miss Fortune looking at my face with the most seductive and alluring smile I have ever seen. Her breasts liberally smothered my dick, almost covering it from vision. Almost.

"I swear to gods Rengar if your dick gets any bigger, I might need help just holding it." Fortune said. She spit a wad of saliva within her cleavage began moving her breasts in a counter rubbing motion, having one move up while the other moves down. Her saliva provided enough lubrication to easily slide along my length, the feeling was phenomenal, as my breath immediately hitched to the sensation. She knew what she was doing.

"You like that, kitty?" she cooed. She stuck her tongue out and trailed the tip onto my dick's, making it impossible to hold my orgasm any longer.

"Shit, I'm cumming…!" I said under clenched teeth, as I felt my cock pulse wildly. A thick stream of my jizz shot out from the tip, covering Fortune's face and breasts in thick, white seed. She opened her mouth and covered the tip with it, letting whatever shots I had remaining coat her mouth completely. I could see the wave upon wave of jizz pulse out from the base of my dick and move to the tip, watching as her eyes widen to the sheer force and quantity of my orgasm puff her cheeks.

After feeling my first orgasm subside, Fortune lifted her head, her cheeks puffed with cum and opened to show me how much was in her mouth. Some began overflowing from the corners of her mouth and down her cheeks. She closed her mouth and swished it within her cheeks, then let out a huge gulp signaling she swallowed every drop that was there. She opened her mouth once more to show tht not a single drop was remaining.

"Holy fuck Rengar you were pent up. I felt like I was drowning for a moment there. But I'll be damned if it didn't taste good." Fortune stated. I chuckled through labored breaths.

"Well then. You should know that I normally don't finish with one load."

"I wasn't going to let you. We are even at the main event~" She cooed. She stood up in front of me, showing off her crimson red panties. She began to slowly turn, showing off every, beautiful curve to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her delicious thighs and hips. Her hourglass figure was mesmerizing to say the least. She stopped with her voluptuous ass facing my direction.

"Like what you see, my dear kitty? Why don't you go fetch it then?" she said, wiggling her rear slightly to allow it to jiggle.

Upon hearing those words, I grabbed both sides of her hips and dig my face into the valley of her ass, closing my eyes and inhaling the smell. It smelled sweet like strawberries. I began kissing her right cheek slowly and drawing my tongue across her skin, while squeezing her rear firmly with both hands. She began breathing heavily, letting out short "ooh"s and "Ahh"s every so often. As I felt finished with her right cheek, I immediately moved my tongue to her left, placing my lips onto her as and sucking the skin up hard, leaving a hickey on her left cheek. I released her skin with a loud pop, eliciting a huge moan from her, and began kissing and licking her left cheek. After coating her ass with my saliva, I roughly slapped her right cheek, eliciting a loud "Oh!" from her. Miss Fortune bent forward and spread her legs further apart from each other, which in turn spread her ass cheeks farther apart. I couldn't help but dig my maw into her valley once more, inhaling the scent and licking along the deep crease. My tongue grazed her pucker, and she hitched her body slightly. As my face remained kissing and licking her valley, my hands were groping, prodding and smacking her ass, some hit light and smooth, others with force. Each one brought a moan out of her throat.

"Dear gods…Reng stop teasing and fuck me already" she called I within a breath. I moved my face from her ass and pushed her forward. As she caught herself on the wall, I approached her from behind and slid her panties to the side. Her pussy was almost gushing out juice, staining her painties a deeper red. Without hesitation, I grabbed her hips and shoved seven of my ten inches within her snatch. She instantly cried out, her nails scraping the walls.

"It…it can't fit anymore….I am gonna lose my mind if you go any deeper"

"Is that a challenge?" I said as I pulled back until only an inch of my cock was in her, then rammed hard back into her folds, eight inches now nestled within. She moaned more loudly.

"O-oh…Oh my…G-god…" Fortune couldn't muster out more than a few syllables, which made my ego nearly explode. I'm going to destroy her so nicely.

"P-please…n-n-no…no moreeee…"

"But Sarah I can't just leave it like this…"I replied, she turned her head slowly to me, her mouth nearly foaming. I leaned into her ear while pulling my member out to the last inch once again. "I'm not even in all the way yet." I whispered. Her eyes widened as I slammed nine out of the ten inches into her. She bit her lip and nearly screamed. Her eyes were beginning to roll to the back of her head. As I pulled out for the last thrust I whispered into her ear once more.

"When we are done, you won't be able to live without my cock in your slutty pussy. You will be knocking at my door in the middle of the night begging and pleading me to shove my dick into you again. And you are going to remember the feeling of all ten inches of my dick break into your body, because from this point forward…"

I slammed all ten inches into her, feeling the tip break into her womb.

"You are my little whore…."

Her folds began convulsing hard, her snatch tightening to a bone breaking squeeze as she came. Hard.

I pulled out only a few inches and began the motions of fucking her harshly, each pump of my hips into her rear let out a moan from her mouth, a slap from the contact and a grunt from my throat.

"What are you?"

"I…I…"She attempted to say, her speech literal gibberish to my assault on her insides.

"What…are…you?" I repeated, slamming harder into her after I finished each word.

"I am yours…" she let out, her moans were cracking and hitching as I kept ramming into her from behind.

"You are my what?" I asked.

"I am you little whore…."

"What are you?"

"I am your little whore cock sleeve!" she screamed. I could feel my member begin pulsing wildly as another orgasm was approaching.

"Good…now I want my little cock sleeve to cum when I do…" I said as I slammed into her womb hard.

"Yes! I am cumming! I am nothing but your whore!" she cried once more, tears streaming down her face, her mouth actually foaming and her eyes rolled behind her head. But the smile on her face was beautiful.

I came soon after, pulling her by her red hair with my right hand up to my shoulder and firmly grabbing her left breast in my left. My dick let out rope after rope of sticky hot cum into her womb. Her snatch was oozing jizz from whatever openings it could, as the sheer volume of my semen filled her beyond the brim.

As I finished my last spurt within her, I slowly pulled out. Her snatch was letting out more and more goblets of cum from the entrance. Once completely out of her system, her body went limp, the only thing keeping her standing was my arm gripping her breast and my hand still pulling her hair. I moved her body around and lifted her onto my shoulder. I walked her now unconscious form to her bed and laid her to the right of a now recovered Evelynn. Looking at her I slicked my lips slowly.

"You taste nice." I said to Eve.

"So I have been told" she replied.

"So how do you want it?" I turned to her, my dick yet again at full attention.

"Unlike Sarah, I tend to get a little rough, so don't cry when things get intense." She stood up, her height only reaching to my shoulders.

"Well then…" I instantly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her onto the bed. Knowing that I was chocking her, I smiled. "Same goes for you too my dear."

She smile wickedly to me treating her roughly. This is gonna be fun…

Evelynn POV

I have literally never felt so aroused than when Rengar slammed me by the throat onto the bed.

"My definition of rough sex normally has blood in it. I hope you don't mind my dear." Rengar cooed.

"Only if you don't mind shedding some as well. Wouldn't want to get that pretty white mane messy." I replied. His smile was so wicked, so sinister, my eyes couldn't move from his. It is as if he is challenging me to a duel and I have no choice but to accept.

I reached up to his collar bone and dug my sharp nails into his skin, drawing blood. With my nails in him, I pulled him down to my level and began fucking his mouth with my tongue, biting on his lip and shoving my tongue into his throat. He followed up by removing one of his hands from my neck and grabbing my leg, roughly pinning it above my head, forcing my pelvis to nearly split in half.

The pain was so fucking good that I moaned to it.

Releasing his mouth from my kiss and removing my hand from his collarbone, I placed my lips over the bleeding wound on his shoulder, sucking the blood from it like my mouth was as dry as the Shuriman desert. He grunted loudly and growled woth that same wicked smile on his face. I was so mesmerized by that stare of utter domination that I didn't notice Rengar taking a strip of rubber from some unknown location and putting it on my ankle resting next to my head. He then grabbed my other leg and threw it to the one above my head, and pulled my arms in front of the two. I swear he put me into a yoga pose, as he tied my legs together. He grabbed my body and spun me around on the bed. Roughly grabbing my arms and tying my wrists and forearms to each other.

"There are various things a hunter must learn in order to be the greatest. One of which is rope tying." He began. He turned me back over to facing him and ripped my panties off, shoving them into my mouth. The taste of my juices was intoxicating, and I moaned yet again to his rough foreplay.

"Another is tenderizing the prey you caught to devour." He then took another rubber strip and whipped my womanhood. The sting of the rubber on my entrance had me gritting my teeth. His foreplay was so goddamn good that I felt my second orgasm approaching. And the goddamn smile that just kept facing me was making me lose my mind.

"I want you to moan to my whips as I 'tenderize' you" he said. He then whipped onto my entrance again, putting more strength into the swing. The sting just kept pushing me as I moaned, almost counting the number.

Smack.

"Uunnh…"I panted into my ruined and soiled panties .I felt my fluids nearly gushing from me. I couldn't take too much more. He began stroking his hardened member as he readied another lash of his makeshift whip

Smack.

"…Fo..Ooo…" I moaned again. As he pulled the rubber strip back I could see trails of liquid fly off into different directions. I am really gushing now.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

"Nnngh!...freee…foooor….fiii…." I had to be bruising at this point. There is no way I will be able to touch myself without feeling the pain of this rubber strip sting my core.

Smack. Smack.

"…Fiiik…Fefen…" I could feel myself cumming hard at the seventh hit. My eyes rolled behind my head as drool trailed down from my mouth onto the bed.

He reared back for another strong hit. This time I closed my eyes to brace for impact, my muscles were so tense from the strain of the position I was in. my arms and legs were searing from the tightness of these knots, my pussy probably swollen from the abuse, my eyes red from the tears of ecstasy. I was unprepared for what came next.

He gently placed his hand onto my cheek and kissed it. As I opened my eyes I got frightened to the sight I saw.

His smile was still as wide and as wicked as when we started. I began to grow scared that he would actually kill me trying to make me feel good.

"You said you enjoy sex being rough correct?" he began. He threw the rubber strip over by morgana's now petrified form and rubbed along my burningly painful opening. I moaned to the gentle touch of his hands along my entrance." And you do not mind if blood is involved..." he ran a hand over the open wound I gave him on his collar, picking up a small about of blood and tasting it. He let out a satisfied breath. He went from kinky to sick and twisted from what I can tell.

And I can't stop looking at that goddamn smile.

"Well then, I surely hope you don't mind me having a little fun…" he said as his finger that was trailing along my entrance moved downward to the crease of my ass. "With this little spot." He instantly put a finger into my anus. My eyes widened and I let out a scream into my panties I began crying profusely, petrified that he would think to use my ass as a means to release. I began squirming and shaking, attempting to move away from his hands, from his member, from those goddamn eyes. I never had someone fuck my ass before. That thing will never fit!

He laughed at my attempt to get away and pulled me back to him. His dick was scraping along my clit, the tip being covered in my lubrication.

"What's wrong? You do like it rough don't you?" he cooed. I furiously shook my head no, but my pussy couldn't help but gush out even more lubrication to his words. I was so fucking turned on to this I felt myself cumming every few seconds lightly.

He positioned himself to my anus, his dick prodding the entrance lightly. "Don't worry…this won't hurt…" he began. As he slowly pushed the tip into my ass, I felt my body quiver. "..me."

He then shove literally all ten inches of his cock into my rectum. I felt something tear inside me. Whether it was some phantom rip or an organ literally being ripped apart I do not know, but I swear the pain of his cock hitting my deepest parts was so close to killing me that my vision whited out for a moment.

But then the bliss came.

I was brought back to reality with the feeling of Rengar's lips on mine. The taste of blood clouded the sweetness of juices, as I realized I bit his lip enough to draw blood. He then took my legs from above me and untied the knot that they were in. the freedom of my legs was tantalizing, but the feeling of his member within my rectum was actually very pleasing. He began moving slowly, his hands gripping my sides gently as he pumped back and forth. I started moaning to his movements, my breathing becoming hectic.

"Good…gods that…that is so good…"I cried. He chuckled lightly as he pulled me up from my laying position and untied my arms from my back, his pumping into me never ceasing, but never getting worse. The moment my arms were free of their confines I threw them around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. My words consisted of his names, a few curses and the words yes and more. His hands still on my hips, he lifted me into his arms and held me in the air, pushing his member farther into my ass. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I began hissing.

His member soon after began throbbing inside my ass, and my folds were twitching wildly.

"I…I can't hold it…anymore…I'm about to cum…" I whispered. My moans were never so soft, but this beast turned my sadistic pleasure into pain and then made me feel such softness within his movements. I felt like I was walking on air, all my darkness being melted away.

"I am close too…" he replied. His voice now soft and gentle, as he hastened his pace within my ass. After a moment of quickened pumping, he growled loudly and slammed roughly into me once more, his dick spurting out rope after rope of hot liquid into my system. My grip on his neck tightened as I felt another orgasm run through me. My back arched as I felt his seed spread through my system, and when he was finished, he laid me onto the bed next to the sleeping Sarah. My exhaustion from the emotional roller coaster that occurred within the last hour finally grasping my consciousness. I was slowly drifting off to sleep as he placed a gentle kiss onto my forehead.

Rengar POV

Ow. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted it rough, but was the clawing necessary? Like damn. This chick goes hard when she wants something.

As I stood from hovering over Evelynn, I surveyed my work. Both women were completely satisfied as of right now, and I still have one more woman to cure.

As I turned to Morgana I saw that she was pleasuring herself to the sight in front of her.

"I guess that leave me and you, Fallen Angel. Let's see if I can't send you back to heaven"

 **It actually was really difficult to picture the S &M scene between Eve and Reng. but let me know if I have improved on my lemon writing. Again I won't be writing for a while. I may not stay true to that, but it is 4 in the morning where I am and I have been working on this chapter for nearly twenty four hours, so I am tired of typing for now. Post a review if you want to see something in specific for the upcoming lemon. I will see you in the next chapter**

 **Later.**


	13. Prey on You

**So awkawrdly enough, I posted two chapters at once last time. It was supposed to be chapter 11 during the daytime and chapter 12 around midnight or so, but i wound up posting both back to back. But I guess that is alright too.**

 **Chapter thirteen people. Look sharp.**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Prey upon you

Morgana POV

I have been furiously masturbating to the sight of the Pridestalker dominating both Miss Fortune and Evelynn for the last forty five minutes. I have cum six times, have numbed the muscles in my right breast from over massaging and have tasted my own blood from biting my lip so hard so many times that I might pass out from blood loss. But I remain awake and active.

Patiently waiting my turn.

As he moved his body from the bed to which both the Bounty Hunter and Widowmaker lie towards me, my muscles tense up. I look into his dual color eyes, one glowing bright yellow, the other deep water blue, and I see comfort. I look at his defined and lean chest and abs, the sweat from his recent activities leaving a sheen on his fur, accentuating the contours of his muscles. And then I look to his navel and crotch, the V-line of his waist giving off such an intimate feeling of desire within me.

And his cock is one of the biggest I have seen thus far.

Of course I am not unfamiliar with sex. I am an entity of darkness, I have practiced, perfected and become accustom to the dark magicks that fill my veins. My wings and my soul is tainted with misdeeds, my mind forever gone from the ideals of retribution and justice. Those things that inhibit misdeed and foul thoughts naturally flow around me, so I have nothing to fear about being fucked by a male, or female for that matter. The problem is that his actions, his prowess, is feral behavior of taking a woman for himself, was shocking to say the least. As if he was claiming territory of his own, and he wanted the woman to remember the feeling of what he provided to them every time they felt lonely. Every time they wanted some intimacy, every time they were having sex. He wanted to implant a little something into their minds after implanting into their bodies the instinct of comparing the future moments with himself. His tactics was not to pleasure the woman to remember, but to never forget.

"You seem like one who is dignified, someone who holds themselves on a throne with everyone who isn't you as a foot stool. One who would stomp all other things out of the factor if they weren't to please you. But here you are Fallen Angel, driven by lust in a corner with your hands between your thighs, watching me fuck your fellow dorm mates." He began, a smile gracing his features, his lips smooth. "And you were waiting for me to come to you weren't you?" He inquires.

"Why would I ever desire someone like you? I just found that those two were attractive when they were bare of clothing…"I lie.

"Really now? Because regardless to what you want to believe I was watching you the whole time. And you were so into your trance that you were staring directly into my eyes." He responds. I was staring at him? I was staring for that long?

"….I-I refuse to believe that. You are nothing but a beast. An animal with the tongue and anatomy of any mortal human. There is nothing special about you in the slightest Pridestalker."

"Well then, if that is true then why not look me in the eyes when you insult me instead of staring at my dick?"

I widened my eyes to the realization that I was indeed staring at his member while I was talking to him.

"Hmph! That s-small thing? I have used strawberries larger than your dick to please myself. I was merely mentally mocking how pathetic it was." I insulted. That's it. If I keep insulting him so I can take my mind off of him shoving his dick into me.

Wait what.

"If it is so pathetic then you wouldn't mind trying to get me off without effort?" he challenges. He begins walking to my kneeling form, his member swinging left and right like a metronome.

"Pfft. That is it? You are so easy to please, just like the rest of your gender. Always only after one thing, you males are."

"I will not deny that. But unlike most males, you need this one don't you?"

"You are but a means to an end. A mere catalyst to a solution for the issue within the league."

"Then come get your _end_." He is now standing in front of my face, his member defying gravity, the tip pointed at my eye. "You know what to do right?"

"O-Of course. It's simple…you just…"I hesitated, pulling my hands slowly from my side. "…p-put your hands…like this…" I stuttered, my hands painfully slow to grip onto his member. I looked up to see an impatient frown on his face.

"D-Don't look at me like that! Me just sitting in front of this thing should be getting you off…"

"Yep. Sure. This is really intimate. Moan." He said dryly, sarcasm dripping from his words as he crossed his arms. I pulled my hand off his member and blushed. This wasn't what I expected to turn out.

I huffed heavily and reaffirmed my grip onto his member. There is no way I am going to let this beast show me up. I gently ran my hand up and down his member, using my other hand to grip his tip tantalizingly. My actions caught a groan from his throat. This feels good to him?

….I see why he held that smile now. The ability to control the release of someone, the feeling of them bending to your finger because you have their pleasure literally in the palm of your hand. He enjoyed pleasuring Sarah and Evelynn because he knew that otherwise they would be deprived of their release. Just like he is with me right now.

"Oh? Where is that bravado you held so strongly before? Cat got your tongue?" I giggled at my own joke. Continuing my stroking, his breathing became heavier. The face he was making to my hand job, that face of bliss and arousal, was so good to look at. That face of excitement was contagious, as I felt my own arousal beginning to resurface. He looked down to me with that expression of bliss. I bit my lip in response, and while looking directly into his eyes, ran the tip of my tongue over the head slowly. I teased his head so slowly, his groans of pleasure became growls of frustration.

"Now, now Pridestalker. I must warn you that I have a very important part of you within my hands" I warned him, conjuring some darkness into my hand. I gripped his dick as tight as I could muster, which was enough since he cringed in pain. "It would be a shame if you would provoke me to get _violent_ , so how about you calm yourself?"

"Grr…..you are going to regret testing my patience, Fallen Angel," he growled. His anger was short lived however, as I began running my tongue over the side of his cock slowly, eliciting another groan of satisfaction from him.

"Hmm…I wonder how much I can test that 'patience'…would I be going over if I did something like this…" I lifted his shaft to point upward and slowly licked the underside of his member. I smirked when he attempted in vain to restrict a moan from his mouth. "….or what if I did this…?" I began kissing and licking his ball sack. To this he threw his head back and moaned loudly. I giggled again into his balls.

"You know…I see why those two enjoyed this so much. That face you're making is so pitiful, it's cute. But my question is how long can you hold out…?" I trailed my lips in a long kiss up his shaft to his head, giving the tip a loving smooch. I then started teasing his head with the tip of my tongue and slowly put his head into my mouth, sucking on it while running my tongue around it. Looking at his face, he seemed frustrated, but his eyes were saying that it felt good. I started moving my head further down his length, it going further to the back of my mouth, nearly touching my throat. I couldn't admit it, but this was honestly really sexy. Teasing him into frustration made me feel hot and bothered, so with one hand on his member, I placed my free hand on my breasts, massaging them once again, the numb feeling gone and replaced by a much more blissful feeling of excitement and arousal.

After a few moments of slowly teasing his head, he groaned loudly and pushed forward, shoving all the length and girth of his member down my throat. He grabbed my head by the sides, gaining a grip on my purple hair, and began pumping into my mouth, his member nearly punching the back of my throat. As he pumped in and out from my face, his ball sack smacked my chin. I grabbed his thighs and began hitting him, unfortunately in vain as he continued to violently fuck my mouth. My gag reflex kicked in and I spat up a wad of saliva onto his member, providing more lubrication to his pumping. He grabbed the base of his dick and rolled his length in my mouth around the cavity, pushing my cheeks out as if they were puffed, then back to normal shoving his dick down my throat. After a few moments, his cock began to throb violently, his groans turning into growls. Is he about to cum? IS HE GOING TO CUM IN MY THROAT? I clawed and punched his thighs again beginning to whimper and plea, but they all fell on deaf ears as he hastened his hips. In one huge pump, he gripped my head tightly and unleashed his seed, white liquid magma, down my esophagus. The volume of his release was too much for me to hold in my throat and mouth, as a few goblets of his seed began spurting out my nose and the corners of my mouth. After feeling his member stop throbbing, he slowly pulled his cock from my throat and out my mouth, the excess cum I was unable to swallow pouring out from my lips and onto my body. I coughed and hacked until my throat was able to resume constant breathing.

"Gods dammit you are an animal! I almost drowned you bastard!" I argued. Completely wiping the cum that fell from my nose off my face, I looked up to his face to see a look of primal lust and desire written across. "W-W-What the hell are you looking at me like that for? You're finished aren't you?"

He laughed.

"Oh Morgana…you have no idea how fucked you are…" he mumbled. His hand grabbed my wrist forcefully, as he pulled me to my feet. The moment my body was standing, he grabbed the outfit I was wearing, which was my typical purple torn skirt and bra, and ripped it off. My breasts bounced wildly as they were released from their confines forcefully. My dark teats were slightly redder than normal due to the extensive groping form my masturbation earlier, but my nipples, dark purple in complexion, stood erect and firm. My panties, purple to match my bra, were stained heavily in my juices. It felt cold in here since the fabric was wet.

Before I had the chance to argue about his behavior, he grabbed my face, covering my mouth with his whole right hand and pushed my back against the door, my tattered and torn wings squeezed between the surface and my back. I grabbed his huge hand and squirmed as he held me up.

"I warned you that testing my patience would make you pay dearly, didn't I?" he growled, his shit eating smile present on his face. He used his free hand to quickly grab my wrists and pin my arms above my head. "So since you decided to push those limits, it's time for you to pay in full."

He removed his hand from my mouth, and before I could even breathe, his lips were smashed onto mine. His right hand went down to my thigh and pulled it up to his side. His kiss was so fierce, so primal. I felt him growl into it. He stuck his tongue out and pushed it into my mouth, rolling it around my tongue and over the front of my teeth. His lust became contagious, as I went along with the heated kiss, slipping my tongue over his and twisting my head so we could have better access to each other's throats. I began moaning into his kiss, the sweet flavor of his tongue becoming addictive. And when did he let go of my wrists? When did I start stroking his cock?

He grabbed my waist and flipped me around, my face and breasts pressed against the door. He lifted my hips further into the air and positioned himself for my entry.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted. Before I could push off the door, his member was already pushed into my womb, a huge moan escaping my lips.

"You." He replied. He began slamming his cock into my inner walls, the girth of his tool stretching my insides like a one-size too small glove trying to be put onto a hand. Each hit of his cock in my body brought a moan from my throat. The feeling of being filled, of a man relentlessly slamming into my pussy was making me lose my mind. He reached his hands up and gripped my breasts from behind, his middle and ring fingers twisting my nipples and rubbing my areolae at the same time.

"Where is that bravado you held onto earlier? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckles, still plowing into me from behind. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but he released one of my breasts and gripped my chin, turning my head to the side. "He does now…" he placed his lips back onto mine, again swirling his tongue around inside my mouth, silencing any argument I was going to make.

He released my lips from his and removed his cock from inside me, the feeling of being empty resonated throughout my body. I turned to him, my features screaming desperation for him to continue. But, yet again before I could argue, he grabbed my arms and tossed me onto Sarah's dresser, pushing her various accessories and cosmetics across or off the stand. Her mirror in front of me, I look into the mirror to see Rengar approaching me from behind again. He grabs my sides and pulls me up, then slams his cock back into me from behind and begins his motions.

"Look at you." He whispers into my ears. His voice soft, contrasting his breathing. His hot breath on my ear was pulling so many strings in my arousal. I wanted him to fuck me so much more. "Do you see who you have become? Can you see that under the crown you believe is on your head, you are still inclined to drown in mortal pleasures?" he begins licking into my ear, his tongue drawing circles on my earlobe. Each time his tongue goes into my ear, a shock of arousal shoots through my body. I start moaning like a dog in heat to his actions. His pumping into my snatch, his teasing on my ear and….OH MY GOD HE GRABBED MY WINGS.

"Does that excite you? To be used and played with? Are you entertained, Morgana?!" he shouts.

Any and all arguments, all insults, everything that I thought about to this moment was being shattered into sweet white oblivion to his fucking. What day was it again…? Did someone knock at the door? I couldn't care less. All I wanted was for this beast to keep going, to never stop nailing me like a pegboard.

He once again stops his pumping and pulls out of my body, but quickly flips me to face him and rams back into me, wrapping his hands on my thighs. I instinctively crossed my legs together and threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but kiss him once more, initiating another battle of our tongues.

I began to feel his member throb, knowing from last time that he was getting close. Fortunately, so was I. he began growling and in one huge thrust, he released his hot spunk into my womb. The burning sensation of his cum coating my cave sent me over the edge, as I came hard. I bit onto his shoulder and moaned my loudest as my caves tightened and squeezed, juices bursting out of me like several water balloons popping all at the same time.

I released my death grip on his neck and waist, leaning back into Sarah's mirror, feeling his member slide out of my body, along with it his creamy thick fluids. It slid out of my snatch like molasses and dripped onto the edge of the dresser and onto the floor. I looked up to Rengar, seeing a smile spread across his face. I smiled back lovingly.

"So do you think a strawberry can do wat I just did?" he taunted.

"I don't know, that one a few days ago was really into it…"I joked. We both heard the door open and looking to it, saw a shocked Karma and smiling Elise.

"See Karma? He's just giving them what they want~" Elise said sinisterly.

* * *

 **Morgana got a whole chapter to herself, because I figured she would have the tsundere personality, to which I needed to work on. Tell me how I did in a review! Chapter fourteen and the inevetable lemon involving Karma will probably be up within the next two days, so stay tuned!**

 **Later**


	14. Hunting in a Pack

**This chapter is literally the longest one I have written thus far. 4k words into one chapter. I did this because I did not want to split the lemon into two parts. I want to save the last one between Elise and Rengar for next chapter. To compensate for that, this one chapter has a mechanic anyone who has played League knows of, but only see on a few people. I thought it was a cool idea and I am considering using it later for another pairing, but this thing is ridiculous. But in a 2v1 situation, do you fight both solo or get help?**

 **Chapter fourteen: Hunting in a Pack will answer tht for you.**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Hunting in a Pack

Elise POV

As we approached Miss Fortune's dorm, we began hearing cries and screams. Karma and I looked to each other.

"Tell me I am just hearing things." I began. Another cry of "no" reverberated through the hall.

"I do not believe it is just you hearing that…" Karma replied. Another scream.

"It's coming from Miss Fortune's dorm!" Karma shouted. She empowered her body and began glowing, charging directly to the door.

"Wait Karma! It's not what you think!" I chased after her, hoping she wouldn't do anything dangerous before I had time to explain the situation fully. As she approached the door, she began banging on it.

"Open the door!" she shouted. Another scream was heard. I know what that scream is now. It isn't a cry for help, it's a cry of pleasure. Rengar is inside there fucking the daylights out of one of the residents, possibly two.

"Stand back Spider Queen" Karma said as she formed a ball of her Inner Flame ability in hand and shot it at the door, the wood becoming mere splinters to the sheer power of the blast. She ran into the living area, another blast ready in hand, when I caught her by the shoulder.

"Wait a moment Karma! Let me explain what I happening!"

She had a confused look on her face. "You see the process of administering the cure for the parasite takes…specific actions."

"Then can you explain the screaming?" she replied, pointing down the hallway.

"I assure you Duchess, it is merely Rengar administering the cure. It is exactly what they want him to do, exactly how they want him to do it. If you are so keen on ensuring the safety of the administration, then why don't you enter CALMLY into the room and explain what you see?"

As we moved closer, a loud distinguishable moan resonated from one of the rooms, its door cracked and ajar slightly. Karma was at the charge, ready to send an Inner Flame into anything hostile.

She swung open the door to two unconscious women on the bed and one winged woman pinned to the mirror on the dresser stand, all of them completely nude. I saw that Karma dropped her power down, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock. Her face was priceless.

"See Karma? He's just giving them what they want~"

Rengar POV

"What are you doing here Spider?" I inquired, my tone dripping of shock.

"Rengar, can you please stop calling me spider? I am physically and originally human, I just adopt the form of a spider through the means of magic. Seriously, it isn't nice to call people names." Elise replied.

"Answer the question." I ordered. I detested when she avoided answering me out right. Her face contorted into one of disappointment.

"You are harsh sometimes…" she mumbled.

"I apologize to ruin the moment of you two finding out why you are having relationship issues but I would like to bring up- WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO HERE!?" Morgana shouted. Covering her breasts with one arm and her nether regions with the other.

"After the Pridestalker was removed from the game we were placed into by unexpected circumstances…" Elise began, looking to Morgana sternly. "And he disappearance of three select female champions from said match, all champions were prohibited from participating in actual games for the remainder of the day, or at least until the four champions were found safe and an explanation as to why you three kidnapped him was given. The reason why Karma is here is because the Ar'gohivxa parasite is beginning to affect her mentality now, so the cure, Rengar, would be greatly appreciated soon. Soraka gave us all the info we needed to seek out this dorm and the three residents."

That would explain why Karma came looking for me, but why is Elise here?

"As for me…I have my own reason to being here." She stated plainly. "Reasons I refuse to give right now."

"Well your assistance was greatly appreciated, Spider Queen. I do believe I can acquire the cure of my own devices. You may leave if you please." Karma said to Elise.

"Well as much as I would NORMALLY enjoy leaving you all, I also have my reasons to staying, so I am going to remain here."

Elise looked to me with that same goddamned look. I stared into her eyes and saw that look. The one I have been seeing ever since the start of this whole incident. The one attached to just about every female that I have passed that still has the parasite within their system.

The one of longing. But why does she still want the cure? If I am correct, she no longer hosts the parasite in her body. Upon realizing she was staring too long, she widened her eyes and looked away, embarrassed and blushing.

I finally understood after staring at her. She was helping Karma find me so that she could see I was alright. If it wasn't for the presence of two active individuals within this room, I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped onto me.

Elise is in love with me. And I have been not only blind to her affection, but bitter to her in general.

"Pridestalker?" Karma called, breaking my train of thought.

"Um…Yes…you are here for the cure correct?" I replied.

"I am uncertain what the cure is exactly, or how it is administered. So can you shed some light to the issue?" her innocent voice was beginning to pull some strings in my mind. If she wants the cure, I might need some help, and I need to speak with Elise privately regardless, so why not hit two birds with one stone?

"…Morgana. You said that I have yet to prove myself fully, and you are not satisfied yet are you?" I said putting my hand to my chin and pulling my hair down, stroking it in thought. I looked to her.

"I-I mean I have no qualms with going again…Why do you ask?" She replied blushing. I smiled wickedly at her response, to which brought out an uneasy whimper in her throat.

"Because I will need your help. Come here…" I called, gesturing my finger for her to approach me. As she moved from her seated spot on Miss Fortune's dresser, I could plainly see my seed drip and slide down her thigh from her snatch. Seeing that instantly spiked my arousal once more, my member standing firm for another round.

"I-I don't understand…W-what are you…?" Karma began. I put my hand up to her, signaling her to remain silent. I looked to her, giving her the most predatory glare I could muster. It worked perfectly as she shrunk her posture slightly. Her innocence at this moment was going to be key to how I have this planned in my head.

When Morgana was within arm's reach I grabbed her by the arms and twisted her around, her rear facing Karma.

"If you wish to know what the cure is, Enlightened One, I request that you look here." I said as I forcefully bent Morgana forward with my elbow and place both my hands firmly on her ass cheeks. I spread her but wide to show her anus and pussy, her folds still profusely dripping with my seed. "The cure is fostered within my body and can only be given by consuming my seed. Since you wish to obtain it so soon, it is recommended that you ingest the current amount falling from Morgana's entry way…"

Karma widened her eyes, looking to me in disbelief. "Y-You want me to…eat your s-seed from Morgana's….O-opening…?"

"Indeed. If you dawdle the effects of the cure may be settled within her body, making it impossible to get it from this source." I replied, a smirk stretched on my lips.

"R-Rengar! Is this-"Morgana began, but I silenced her argument with my hand and brought my face to the side of her head.

"If you do this my sweet angel, I promise you will feel pleasure that no other person, being or object will allow. I will make you relish every moment of my cock slamming so deep into you that you will join your friends on the bed there in a blissful sleep, and wake with an ache within your legs so strong you will have difficulty standing for the next few days, let alone walk for anytime within the next week…So allow this to happen and I will reward you…" I whispered into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear my voice sultrily entice her. After I finished, she exhaled loudly, her body shuddering heavily within my hands. She nodded slowly, the thought of what I could, and will do to her festering within her thoughts.

As I raised my face from Morgana's, I looked to Karma and gestured her to proceed with obtaining my seed. Elise was resting her shoulder on the door frame, watching intently on the current scenario as if it was a play. And from my understanding, she was waiting patiently for her chance to take stage.

Karma moved to the bent over Morgana from behind and kneeled down, Morgana's ass high in the air and mere inches from Karma's face. Karma grabbed Morgana's body by the sides and slowly moved her face to her snatch, hesitating. I couldn't help but stroke myself, considering I just convinced one woman to drink my seed from another woman's folds. I would need to be prepared for my future actions.

After several seconds of hesitating, Karma stuck her tongue out and placed it upon Morgana's thighs, licking whatever semen was on them. She slowly trailed her tongue across her skin, sometimes kissing her thighs lightly. She wanted to do this, I can tell that now. After nearly cleaning Morgana's thighs of seed, a thin sheen of saliva coating the skin, Karma moved her tongue over Morgana's entrance. She looked to me for approval, to which I nodded my head for her to continue. I watched as Karma slowly lapped up every available drop from Morgana's entrance, attempting to leave not a single drop wasted.

"You must consume every last drop that is there, both outside and _in_ " I spoke up. To this she whimpered, but exhaled heavily as she stuck her tongue into Morgana's folds and wiggled it. Morgana's moans became louder, but not open as my right hand remained on her mouth, my left spreading her cheeks above Karma's. Karma, who was originally hesitant, became quite docile and tame to eating Morgana out, and began moving her tongue over her clit, flicking the tip of her tongue. She enclosed her mouth over Morgana's pussy, sucking her pink flesh loudly, her eyes closed. I saw Karma move her hands further onto Morgana's rear, spreading her cheeks wider, prompting me to remove my own hand from her ass.

"That's it Karma…drink everything that comes out…"I cooed lightly. Karma's breathing became heavy as she ate into Morgana's pussy. I confirmed that Karma was desperate to relieve sexual tension when I saw she already drank all my seed and was lapping Morgana's juices freely. I released Morgana's mouth and moved to the front of Morgana. She was panting loudly, her mouth wide open, her eyes rolled up. She noticed I was standing patiently in front of her, my dick pointing at her face, and immediately knew what I wanted. Morgana raise her hands up to grab my dick and without a moment wasted, enclosed most of my dick within her mouth. She bobbed her head along my length, her moans of pleasure to Karma's fellatio muffled by gargles.

I looked to see Karma's progress to see she was slowly massaging her own breast with one hand. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to take both of these two like I planned originally, so I remembered a neat trick.

Placing my hands together, fingers intertwined with each other, I summoned whatever magic was within my body and in the area. My ultimate was activated but I unleashed it a different way. I conjured all my focus into forming another physical entity, allowing the magic in the air to read my mind. I immediately got a response as I felt my senses double, the feelings of my muscles, my thoughts, my entire body, multiply. I felt my body almost be pulled in half, which always felt really odd when I did it before, but I guess it means I haven't mastered this technique yet. I would have to see LeBlanc and Shaco about how they do it, but for now I have to keep this up.

Once I felt my doubling senses finished, I closed the connection and opened my eyes to find a new sight. Elise was now completely shocked to the newfound entity within the room, the two other females oblivious to the new presence. Standing to my right was another Rengar, his appearance completely exact to my own, save the fact that his fur was pitch black and his glowing yellow eye was on the right eye instead of the left. If I am correct everything I feel and think will be doubled, considering this second form shares my own nerves and thoughts. Looking to the second Rengar, I nodded with a smile to my clone, to which he nodded back.

"Ladies…I would like to introduce you to a new friend I 'made'…" I called. Upon hearing my call both Morgana and Karma looked to see a second Rengar standing next to me. "My friend here possesses everything I do physically and mentally…"

"…from the words of a sentence being spoken…" the second Rengar piped in, as he moved to Karma's side, his own member standing firm in front of her.

"…to the thoughts and intentions that are being created…" I continued as I raised Morgana's face from my cock.

"WE are Rengar. And WE aim to please both of you the way WE planned…"

"WE are Rengar. And WE aim to please both of you the way WE planned…"

The second Rengar moved Karma from Morgana's snatch and pushed her to the floor, while I took Morgana herself and bent her over the bed. I felt the other Rengar begin removing Karma's current attire on the floor as he slowly groped her erogenous zones, his tongue trailing along her collar. She tasted like dark chocolate, complimenting to her chocolatey complexion. I heard Karma's whimpers and moans from his ears, and smiled instinctively. So far the spell is working like a charm. My own body took no time in shoving its cock into Morgana's folds for the fourth time. I began pumping in and out of Morgana, her moans sweet music to my now two sets of ears. I tasted the sweat of Karma and looking back, I saw the second Rengar suckling onto Karma's breasts, her body being void of any clothing besides her green panties and the stocking on her right leg. I immediately felt my fingers close together and noticed that he was also fingering Karma's snatch. Her moans were the beautiful symphony to the melody of moans by both the women, and the slapping of my hips onto Morgana's.

This is fun. I need to do this more often.

"Does that feel good, Karma?" the second Rengar called.

"Y-yes….gods…please do not stop…" she cried. He hastened his fingers within her snatch, her juices squirting out onto his hand and the floor under them. He removed his fingers from Karma and immediately positioned himself above her body. Gripping his member he guided it to her soaked entrance and began prodding her.

"What do you want me to do?" he cooed silently. Karma trembled under him slightly, moaning with her lips bitten. "I won't know if you don't tell me…"

"P-please…Fuck me Rengar…" She said silently.

"Well, since you were so nice in asking…" he slipped his head within her folds, the tightness of her snatch affecting my own body. Fucking hell she was tight, and as much as I want this to work it's gonna be hard for this to play out when I literally have two women on my one dick. I braved through the pleasure of her tightness and mentally urged the second Rengar to continue. He grunted loudly as he pushed his whole length into Karma, her voice was cracking within the long moan she was letting out. I need something to push me through this because being sane wasn't going to help me.

Then I thought to Elise, who was still at the door, watching two Rengar's ruthlessly plow into both the Fallen Angel and the Enlightened One. I looked back from fucking Morgana to Elise. She was still patiently watching, her eyes giving off the same look of longing and desire, but her desperation was shining through. I need to finish this so that I can make her happy too. Regardless to my previous claims about the Spider Queen, she still has a heart.

I attempted to focus on the task at hand, my dick was straining hard at the feeling of two pussies wrapping it tightly. I really need something to push me along otherwise I am gonna pass out myself. As my pace of fucking the two were beginning to grow hectic, my inevitable end coming close than I wanted, my eyes began rolling behind my head. The focus of magic I had to sustain the second Rengar beginning to wane heavily. I was now completely losing my conscious.

I then felt a smooth hand on my left shoulder and turning to my left, I see Elise. A loving smile spread across her face.

"You are a grand specimen Pridestalker…you deserve so much for your sacrifice. So as reward to your toils, you can do whatever you want." She whispered. Holy shit don't tell me…

"Go ahead Rengar, let loose that monster within you…" not those words Elise! I won't be able to control myself!

"Roar…"

My mind went white, the blood in my veins and heart pumping harder than ever as I roared loudly. The magical entity that was the second Rengar was now furiously slamming his hips into Karma's pussy with reckless abandon. His grunts and groans were loud enough to hear, but weren't overpowering the sounds of his hips, of my hips, pumping into the two women.

"F-Fuck….I-I-I'm cumming….!" Morgana screamed. I felt her insides tighten and pulse wildly. It did nothing to stop my relentless pumping however. As her orgasm was slowing down, I removed my member from her body and turned to Karma. The second Rengar grabbed her hips and flung her on top of his form, as he was now thrusting upward into her. She sat up from him and saw that I was standing next to her. Without a word, she grabbed my dick and threw her mouth over it, sucking it fiercely. I grabbed the top of her head and guided her mouth along my member as she rode the second Rengar. Her hips were grinding on his waist with his dick moving in and out her snatch. I felt the other Rengar cum hard, my own dick spasming within the tightness of Karma. I looked at where they were connected and saw goblets of cum spurt out from her. She moaned loudly into my dick, indicating that she also came. Since I was completely pushed to annihilating Morgana and Karma, the other Rengar was still ready to go.

The other Rengar moved Karma off his body and stood up. I removed her mouth from my dick and picked her body off the floor. The other Rengar grabbed her inner thighs and lifted her body into the air. Without warning, he shoved his cock back into her snatch, and began pumping wildly, his hands gripped tightly onto her ass. Her moans of pleasure were short lived as I grabbed her head and pulled her upper body down. I replaced my dicking into her mouth and began fucking her throat, holding her by the sides of her head. I looked down to see a lump in her throat moving back and forth. Both I and the second Rengar was pistoning back and forth on both sides of Karma's body, fucking her throat and pussy fiercely. She was moaning loudly to the pleasure of being penetrated by both her mouth and pussy, and stuck her tongue out to lick my shaft while I fucked her face. My balls slapped her nose enough time to believe that she would only smell my scrotum for the next few days.

"How does it feel Karma? Do you like getting fucked by two people?!"

"How does it feel Karma? Do you like getting fucked by two people?!"

Even with her mouth muscles occupied, I could feel her lips curl up into a smile, her moans becoming more feral and guttural. After several minutes of ruthlessly fucking her, I felt both my dicks start to throb hard and with two synchronized roars and thrusts of the hip, I shot two loads into Karma's body. I felt the other Rengar's dick spurt rope after rope of cum into her walls, the feeling of shooting such a huge load only doubled as I shot my own load down Karma's throat. I felt her throat swallow every last drop of my seed, and saw that the waves of cum were too great for her to hold within her throat as she gargled and spit up a few goblets of jizz from her throat. I felt Karma orgasm for the second time, her insides tightening to ground breaking levels. She began urinating hard, as her body spasmed and throbbed hard. Her arms fell limply down into the air, both shaking heavily.

After feeling both my bodies spend their last drop, I saw that Karma fell completely unconscious, her muscles no longer showing any activity. The other Rengar slowly laid her on the floor, where two large puddles of my cum laid. Removing my dick from her mouth I got the chance to see Karma's face, a look of blissful stupidity spread across her features, along with a few droplets of seed spotting her dark skin. She was smiling with her tongue lolled out her mouth and her eyes behind her head.

"Holy shit…" I heard to my side. Looking up I saw Morgana looking at me with shock. The other Rengar looked to me and nodded. We both stood from our feet and moved to Morgana, our cocks still raring to go.

She stood from the bed and took two steps back before I grabbed her arms and pulled her to my chest. The other Rengar walked behind her and grabbed her wings. She moaned loudly, and without a moment's rest, he slammed himself into her pussy. She wasn't even able to inhale fully before my own cock was inserting itself into her mouth. We began fucking her the same way we did for Karma, her moans muffled my my own dick in her mouth and her ass slapping against the other Rengar's waist. We remained thrusting into both side of Morgana for several minutes before the other Rengar removed his dick from her and positioned for entry into her ass. She gasped loudly as he grabbed her arms and prodded her anus. She moved her own head off my dick and looked back to him.

"N-No! Not there! Not in my ass! I'm begging you!" she pleaded. But I wasn't listening to her cries, so neither was the other Rengar. He pulled her body up to his chest, her wings being pressed against his abdomen, as I moved forward and positioned myself for her front entry. Her eyes widened in realization to my plan, and before she could say another word, both my dick and his were inserted into both her bottom holes. She screamed loudly to the feeling of her ass and pussy being ravaged, as we kept thrusting into her lower body. The other Rengar gripped her breasts from behind and I silence her cries with a sloppy kiss. Over the next twenty minutes of both of us slamming ourselves into her entry, Morgana came twice.

I again felt my dick throb, the pulsing beginning to hurt more than help, as I came again. Another enormous load of semen jettisoned out of both dicks into the body of Morgana. She passed out after her second orgasm, but my primal desires pushed me forward to finishing. As we shot thick milky ropes into her, I saw her stomach begin to expand, the sheer quantity of the combined twenty or so shots stretching her stomach out of proportions. We heaved heavily and let her now unconscious body slide down from our completely spent and flaccid members. Upon both dicks falling out, a thick stream of our cum spurted out from her entrances, creating a puddle under her body.

I felt the focus of the magic I used to create the other Rengar die out, as he turned into a blue light and exploded, but flowed back into my body through my pores. All the strain of my muscles and thoughts hit me like a mountain, as I completely dropped onto the floor and passed out.

 **Yep, I made Rengar copy Leblanc's passive and be able to make a magical clone of himself that serves as a second Rengar, because I was gonna do a DP lemon in the future but didn't know how to go about it. Review if you want, I am gonna take everything into consideration regardless to what you say because I read ALL reviews.**

 **Later.**


	15. Unnatural Addiction

**So I finally got my first bad review, to which I took into consideration with the chapters cause I said I would. The actual review was iffy in reasoning but it did get the point across. Like how could you review the fourteenth chapter saying the other ones weren't interesting enough to read? I don't find the argument to be credible but I will agree that I have diverted to a more patriarch dominant way, which isn't fair. I tried to add a little more story and personality to this chapter to hopefully ease the waters that is foul.**

 **I also began using the italics for the thoughts that are made in the POV.**

 **Chapter fifteen. Mostly talk, little fluff. Couple more faces to the list.**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Unnatural Addictions

Rengar POV

I don't know how many times Malphite slammed into me the day prior, I don't know if the Monkey King hit me too hard with his staff, I don't know if Morgana hit me with a snare that somehow broke my face, but I know one thing for certain.

 _It fucking hurts to be me right now._

I opened my eyes from what I can assume was a restful sleep to see that I wasn't in my room. In fact I was in the League hospital. _Damn how hard did the Piltover Enforcer punch me?_ I sat up from my pillow, resting my hand on my head, it throbbing painfully to the headache I had.

"So you're finally awake." A voice called out. I looked to my left to see Elise sitting in a rather comfy looking chair next to my bed, boredly playing with one of her many spiderling children. She wore a false smile on her face but the spiderling seemed to be happily ecstatic to the attention of the Spider Queen, skittering along frantically on her forearm. Her free hand was holding her head up on the arm of the chair, her legs crossed over.

"Hm. I am surprised to see you here and not Soraka or Nidalee." I begin.

"They were here. But I told them both to get something to eat because they looked like shit after literally sitting here for five days."

 _Five days?! How long was I asleep for?_

"If you're wondering you were out for six, almost seven considering it is nearly midnight. After that little…surprise with the Enlightened One and the Fallen Angel, your body went through a magical relapse and shut down. The energies within your system overwhelmed your brains ability to function properly and thus, forced it to stop completely. Your brain reactively shut your heart down immediately after to prevent it from receiving any severe damage to the relapse" she explained. "We first believed it was just you being exhausted, but Soraka and I both felt your inner essence waning hard, and went about readjusting your magical link accordingly."

 _Well I guess that is what I get for testing limits I shouldn't be._

"Exactly how did you do that anyway? The only person I have seen with that ability is LeBlanc"

"Well a few weeks ago, literally three days after our little event in Nidalee's dorm, LeBlanc approached me claiming she was aware of the parasite having an effect on her, so I assumed I had to do my part. When we reached her room however, she got a little too into the process." I explained recalling LeBlanc's enthusiasm.

"…Is that why you kept mumbling 'No more sponges'?"

I visibly shuddered from that memory. Good lord that night was weird.

"Anyway, during the incident I kind of…absorbed? I don't know but I found out her duplication ability and have been trying it out for a while, testing it and practicing when no one needed me."

"Well I will tell you right now there is a reason why you have your stealth and she has her duplication. You almost killed yourself to the magical relapse from the spell. In turn you almost got the four of us killed from not taking care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I called Soraka explaining the situation, Nidalee showed up almost seconds later, throwing spear after spear in literally every direction. What is more absurd is the fact that she was literally blowing holes into walls and craters into the floors from the spears. I could have sworn they were gonna make an underworld skin for her. She was damn near demonic."

"What, did she have like glowing red eyes and like 2 extra sets of arms to throw more spears?"

It was Elise's turn to shudder now. _Holy shit that must have been bad._

"Wait what happened with the three women and the Enlightened One?"

"Well Evelynn and Miss Fortune are explaining the situation to Kolminye as we speak. Morgana and Karma however…" Elise pulled back the curtain to reveal both Morgana and Karma laying in the beds next to mine. They smiled and waved at me.

"What the hell…"

"In short you put in work. Your ferocity in the event literally had them unable to walk. Karma was having difficulty breathing for a few hours." Elise explained.

"I must say Pridestalker, I did not expect that to occur, but now I have the Deceiver to thank for the surprise. Needless to say it was rather fun, even though my rear is sore…" Morgana chimed in, fidgeting slightly in her sitting position.

"Indeed. Although that may have been the most unorthodox method of giving the cure, it was enjoyable." Karma added. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I am content that my deed is done, and as of now I am in condition to take my leave, so I shall." I said, throwing my sheets off my body and my legs over the edge of my bed.

"Oh my…." Morgana exclaimed. All three women were looking at my lower body. Don't tell me I am half naked.

Looking down I realized I am half naked, my flaccid member hanging low.

"That was in my throat? _That_ thing was in my body?" Karma began. Morgana bit her lip seductively. Slumping my shoulders, I sighed loudly, growl added to indicate frustration.

"Alright this is the third time in the damn story that I woke up with my dick out. And the fifth time altogether. Can you please let me wake up in one piece?" I said.

 **Nope. Comedic leverage means you gotta be put in awkward situations Reng. And I find it funny.**

"You also find that it's unfair that Graves can't have a goddamn cigar"

 **To be fair everyone does.**

"Fair enough."

"Does the author normally talk to us?" Elise questioned.

"Yeah. He is the author. Kinda watches and makes as he goes along." I replied.

"I like it."

"You do. I don't"

"Whatever. Your armor is in the bathroom over there. Hurry up and get it on before Morg tackles you."

Looking to Morgana, she blatantly showed her high interest in my crotch. Either she really enjoyed it or she wants round two. Either way, I am not in the mood for this shit.

"No chill, huh." Elise called.

"He doesn't have any either." Morgana replied.

I walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. The bathroom was moderately sized, probably considering that a majority of people who walk in the hospital are enormous and can't really fit through a normal door frame, such as myself. I looked around and found a stand near the sink with my Night Hunter armor on. The stand itself was as tall as I am and had a small orb on the top that swirled dark blue and purple. I really enjoy this armor set cause I can go nocturnal hunting with it. That and the aura it activates when I got into my ultimate is pretty cool. I touched the orb and felt the magical energy flow from it onto my body. Looking down the wafts of blue magic flowed over my fur, changing the color. Once it finished reaching my head I removed my eyepatch and placed it on the sink. I immediately began dressing myself, placing the leather hoodie over my body and wrapping the scarf around my neck. Then I put the leggings on and strapped the armor pads and equipment on my feet, knees and forearms. I then strapped all my pouches and straps on my chest and legs. Upon finishing I took the holster for my dagger and my armblade and placed them in their places, then took my dagger and fit it into its holster.

 _It feels good to be clothed now._

 **You're gonna be naked again.**

 _Shut up author._

I walked out the bathroom to see the three talking in whispers. I could only make out bits and pieces of what they said, such as "crave" and "love". But I did hear my name. I cleared my throat loudly to gather the attention of the people in the room. They all ceased there silent chatter and looked to me.

"Well then ladies. I bid you adieu. I thank you for your hospitality and concern for my well-being over the last six days, and I will see to it to repay this debt. But until then I will be about my own business" I explained, making my way to the door. I wasn't until I reach for the door knob when I heard movement from behind me. Looking behind me I saw Elise standing from her seat, her left hand on her hip in patience and her eyes trained directly on mine, as if she is looking into my soul. I remembered that I needed to talk with the Spider Queen about our current relationship.

"Spider…" I began. She cringed slightly to my call, reminding me that she isn't very fond of being called a spider. "…Queen. May I have a word with you?"

She tilted her head upward and sighed. Elise walked past me out the door as I held it open. Looking back I nodded good bye to the remaining inhabitants, receiving a nod in reply and closing the door.

We began walking down the hallway in silence. I glanced at her to my right to see her redirect her own gaze to her front. I honestly didn't know how to begin another conversation about a woman's feelings. And it sucks that if I don't settle this now, I will feel guilty in the future.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She began, she looked uninterested, but her voice was betraying her appearance. I have no clue where we are going, but I know what is going to happen.

"You should know what" I replied. As much as I want to settle this, I always hated how Elise chooses the right words to get under my skin. "Why did you stay in the room? You obviously didn't have anything to do with what was going on, you already have the cure within you system, what more do you want to gain from this? And why am I involved?"

"One: I have my own reasons for what I do. Two: I can gain many things from anything. Walking with you and talking and I have already gathered plenty, so that isn't saying much. And three: how are you so certain you are the target?"

"See I asked why am I involved, not if I am the target."

She hesitated her next step, giving me all the confirmation.

"That means nothing…"

 _Ok now I am getting mad at this game of dodge the point._ As we turned the corner I saw that there was no one around to disturb us or witness our conversation. Immediately grabbed her shoulder and shoved her hard against the wall. I punched the wall next to her head, a resonating thud sounded.

"Listen Elise. I do not know why you continue to taunt me with your words, nor why you choose to avoid the goddamn point, but if you do not explain your reasoning now…" I unsheathed the dagger from the holster and held it to her neck "I will turn you into a trophy for my wall. Now START TALKING."

I could see her tensing up, the pertinence of my warning sinking in as she realized she isn't as threatening in her current position, and I was serious about cutting her head off.

"…You are extremely harsh when you want to be, but I guess that is what I find in you most attractive." She began. I lowered my blade from her neck and gave her room to speak. I still had my dagger in hand. "After that night, back in Soraka's abode, I've had problems letting the event stay as a means to an end. I saw something I wanted in that ordeal and I sought to obtain it. Ever since, I have been looking forward to being close to you. The game that you were removed from had me scared that I wouldn't be able to obtain it."

"What is it that you seek from me?" I inquired.

"It isn't something from you, it is you" _So I was right, Elise does feel something for me._ "The pleasure that I felt, the feeling of ecstasy and excitement…the feeling of being filled completely…made me want it even more. It is like having the blissful feeling of the first hunt for you Pridestalker. It had you running back to it time and time again. When I requested your aid in ending the epidemic, I knew that I was also affected by the parasite, and I knew that at some point I would need the cure otherwise my plans would fail due to my instability. It was a means to an end at the time. But after doing a little more digging and finding out HOW the cure was to be given, a new desire sparked in me. Almost like it did with Zyra. I wanted to see how you fare with women, because I rarely see you with any other beside the Bestial Huntress. I wanted to use that information just in case in a future endeavor I could come to you with either a persuasion or a threat."

"But when we were together you had a change of heart." I chimed in.

"Yes and no. if you would allow me, I wish not to give anymore information besides that. But I will tell you something if you escort me back to my dorm. It is getting late."

I nodded in agreement, sheathing my dagger in its holster. We continued to walk down the hallway in silence, the tension evident between us to those whom we passed and to each other. I could cut it in half with my dagger. She was mostly guiding me along, entering the institute's grand lobby. Since it was around midnight the lobby only consisted of a few nocturnal summoners and champions. I saw Jarvan conversing with his group of associates, Garen and Luxanna Crownguard, Xin Zhao and Fiora Laurent. He looked my way and was alerted at the sight of me and Elise side by side. I nodded him at ease, to which he nodded back, getting the idea that I was safe and his assistance would not be necessary. We approached the grand lobby's main elevator, the signal of which the elevator was located was pointing down. Elise pressed the button to signal it to go down and waited patiently for its arrival. When it touched down on our level with its signature loud ding, the elevator opened to reveal the Night Hunter Vayne and the Sherriff of Piltover Caitlyn, conversing casually.

"Vayne I understand you're supposed to be all gloomy and serious but I can see you having fun at least once." Caitlyn said.

"Sorry, Sherriff, but I don't think going out to a club at any hour is a viable-" Vayne began, but cut herself off to the sight of Elise. I don't think the tension between me and Elise was as strong as the one between her and Vayne. Elise put on a false smile yet again, her deceitful wile composing her presence.

"Well then, Night hunter. I never expected you to be the type to enjoy the night life. Are you going to whore yourself out after a few drinks?" Elise taunted.

"I don't have time for your antics _Spider._ Be glad I can't send you to hell where you belong." Vayne spat. The anger within her features was strong. I instantly felt alerted, almost threatened, to Vayne's demeanor.

"Well poo. I would have loved to laugh at the sight of you willingly selling yourself. But you of course would do it for fun wouldn't you?"

"I will speak with you another time Sherriff. I can't stand to be here anymore." Vayne stormed forward, bumping Elise's shoulder hard.

"Well if you want Night Hunter, I can tell you that your mother was quite fond of the night life. I mean, it runs in the family to be an emo whore doesn't it?" Elise challenged at Vayne back.

Vayne whipped her crossbow from her back and aimed it to Elise's face, her anger was now flaring from her like a bonfire. In reaction I grabbed the top and stood in between the two. Vayne struggled to move my arm out the way but I shook my head no with a threatening growl, forcing the crossbow to point elsewhere.

"Spider Queen, you have something more important right now to do besides taunt the Night Hunter. Apologize and proceed." I ordered.

"Why? To this Emo? I think-"

"APOLOGIZE. I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN." I shouted, drawing the attention of the occupants of the lobby. I saw Jarvan and company move to attack but shot him a glare saying I have this handled. He immediately backed his group down and watched on, still prepared to jump into action the moment anything happened.

"Hmph. Sorry…bitch." Elise scoffed. Vayne growled, but I responded with my own, forcing her to back down from hostility.

"Hmph. Accepted…slut." Vayne responded. I released her crossbow from my grip and saw her place it onto her back, storming away. Jarvan turned back to his group, continuing his conversation and Caitlyn went to catch up with Vayne. I turned to Elise with a glare.

"What?" she questioned.

I sighed and gestured for her to proceed into the elevator. She scoffed and walked in with me following behind her. She pressed the B1 button for the first level below the ground. The elevator door closed and began its downward movement, our silence stern and enveloping the elevator's spacing.

"I don't know why you stood up for me. I could have-" Elise began.

"YOU will not say anything until we have settled our arrangement." I interrupted. As the elevator ding went off for the basement floor, the doors opened. Elise walked out the elevator and down the dimly lit hallway. I followed close behind her, seeing that there was no one within the halls. As she approached a door she placed her hand on the knob and the runes of the door flashed for a moment, then the locking mechanism clicked, indicating the door being unlocked.

"I do believe that my dorm mates are either asleep or out. You unfortunately got to meet one of them. I really do not like her, and vice versa." Elise began. As I walked into her dorm after her, I looked around to get a bearing as to what her residence looks like. It was similar to mine except the various spider webs and icicle shards. I noticed the giant boar that one of the Freljordian Leader's owned was sleeping contently in its own little corner to the right. "Goddammit not again!" I looked to Elise, who was in her kitchen scanning her refrigerator. She groaned loudly and raised from looking inside.

"SEJUANI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE YOU BITCH! WHERE THE HELL IS MY WINE?!" Elise shouted. A door in the hallway opened up, a loud grumbling noise coming from it.

"Bitch what the fuck are you shouting for at 1 in the goddamn morning?" Sejuani exclaimed. She was wearing little to nothing on her body, her loincloth only covering her nether region but her chest was bare of anything, giving me full view of her breasts. Her boar grumbled loudly and began thrashing its head.

"Oh goddammit. It's ok Bristle! It's ok…Shhh…shhh…" Sejuani cooed to calm the beast whom was rudely woken from its sleep. She pet its forehead and hugged it by its side, whispering lightly. "Go back to sleep Bristle…just go back to sleep…"

After about a minute of her cooing, the beast was calmed and fast asleep once more. "Jeezum crow Elise. Could you not be a bitch when Bristle is asleep? You know how he gets when he doesn't sleep fully…" Sejuani moved from the boar to the kitchen.

"I will feed that thing to VileMaw. What the fuck happened to my wine?" Elise seethed.

"I don't know! I just got back from being out almost twenty minutes ago." Sejuani looked at my direction and noticed that I was here. She instantly covered her breasts. "Bitch when were you gonna tell me you brought someone here?! You see what I am NOT wearing!"

"Serves you right. Tell me where my wine is!" Elise replied.

"I. DON'T. KNOW. Did you ask the sword chick?"

"Fiora? No. because she isn't the one who is known to drink my goddamn wine!"

 _Vayne, Fiora and Sejuani are her dorm mates? This must be entertaining._

"Look I don't know what happened to you wine, I couldn't care less about your damn wine, I am going back to sleep. Please for the love of the gods, don't wake Bristle." Sejuani waved off Elise and turned to me. "You saw nothing Pridestalker." She warned.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Depends on you." I challenged with a smirk. She scoffed and walked back into the hallway to her room. Once she closed the door, I shook my head and looked back to Elise, my seriousness resurfacing.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **Well there it goes. I need more story to this otherwise it's better off being a really long series of oneshots with Rengar so yeah. Next chapter will be up probably tomorrow night or Friday. Don't hold me to it because I have been busy with college lately.**

 **Later.**


	16. Prey on Me

**After laziness and emotional distress killed my desire to write, i have returned with a juicy beginning to the ElisexRengar lemon! To those who wanted the chapter last Friday like i said it would be out i am sorry. but i will make up for it by ACTUALLY POSTING BEFORE FRIDAY THIS WEEK because i know how i want the scene to play out.**

 **Onward! Chapter 16!**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Prey on me

I looked to Elise, patience and anticipation covering my face and waited for her to begin our discussion. The silence in the air was thick with tension, the sounds of Sejuani's sleeping boar filling the room.

"I really wish I had my wine for this. It would make speaking with you at least slightly more enjoyable" Elise began, closing the open refrigerator door. She let out a large sigh, exhaustion from her emotions finally kicking into her like a truck. "I am going to be very clear with you Pridestalker. After that evening in Soraka's home I have been craving you. I believe at first it was just the aftershock of a good time reverberating in my body, and I could easily rectify this desire by myself, but every time I tried, it was never enough. I couldn't stand not feeling that sensation, that excitement, so I finally accepted that you are the only being that can sate the burning desire in my body."

"…Is that why you were watching?" I replied, moving from standing near the door to the couch.

"No. the reason why I was there was because I was hoping to participate." Elise said bluntly. Rengar, now seated on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, widened his eyes in surprise. "If it was anyone else, I would have left you there with your magical essence waning, knowing full well that the current occupants of the room would not be able to assist you before it was too late. I knew that if I didn't do something, you would perish."

Elise moved from the kitchen into the living area and sat in the reclining chair adjacent to the couch I was seated, crossing her leg and placing a wrist under her chin. "Soraka didn't know about you almost dying. No one knows that you almost died after that incident, and they wouldn't until the other women awoke from their unconsciousness and saw you lifeless."

"So you saved me?" I inquired, moving my elbows off my knees and placing my palms in their place.

"Yes. I did save you. I stabilized your magical link by filling in the blank spots that would otherwise sustain your life force with my own magic. So the instance where you somehow absorbed LeBlanc's energy and was able to duplicate yourself, may be occurring with you and I. How it will affect you, I cannot tell since I am uncertain myself as to how your essence will react to my dark magicks."

 _After all the rumors and facts, after I pretty much treated her like a monster, she has the will to keep me from dying._

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me? If my life was in a dangerous situation to which magic can solve, why not ask a summoner or another friendly magical entity of the institute that was close by? Why did YOU specifically desire to save my life, considering that if it was anyone else you would have left to die?"

It was Elise's turn to be silent. She uncrossed her legs in her seat and stood up. She walked over to me and place her hands on my maw, looking directly into my eyes.

"Because I love you. I am uncertain as to whether the parasite is affecting my mentality or if something in my mind is working some gears within my emotions, but what I do know is that I can now see why both Nidalee and Soraka care for you so much. I didn't want to admit these feelings to you, to anyone, to even myself. But seeing the closest thing I have had to what you have given me be so close to being gone forever, I couldn't let that happen." The sincerity in her tone, the innocence in her eyes. If she was lying to me, this is the hardest lie to catch onto I have ever heard.

Elise moved to the spot on my left, sliding her body up against mine and wrapping her arm around my bicep. I could feel her heartbeat bounce on my arm, as my elbow was currently grazing her cleavage. My skin itched slightly on my arm but I put the feeling out of my mind as she pressed herself closer on me.

"When I found out that you were kidnapped, I attempted to find any and all reasons as to why. I was devastated that the only thing that gave me something so pleasing is so close to being gone. When I heard that Miss Fortune, Evelynn and Morgana were behind your disappearance, I wanted to see that you were alright."

 _As much as I want to believe her, something doesn't feel right about the story. She says she was devastated that I was kidnapped but she didn't seem relieved that I was alright when she was watching in Morgana's chambers. What's more, we haven't been together long enough for her to establish such feelings. Why do I feel so itchy?_

I looked down at her when it dawned on me what she really said. _The closest thing? She referring to my dick._

 _Which means I fucked up that night. It wasn't the safe time for her parasite, so it's getting worse for her. Wait…It's been getting worse for a while, so she is probably feeling something. And it isn't love._

 _…she feels lust._

"…I see now."

Elise looked up to see me smiling. She crept up a smile in response. "Nice try, but you're not going to deceive me with that excuse, Spider Queen." Her smile faded faster than it grew, replaced almost instantly with fear. I jumped up from my seat and threw her arm off of mine. "You may sweeten your words to make it sound like candy, but I can hear your bitter lie under the story."

"Rengar….What are you…?"

"You kept saying "thing" instead of saying my name or referencing me. And since I am clearly not genderless, you are referencing my dick instead. What I gave you was a sexual release that you were suffering from, and you want more…" I concluded.

She looked down to the couch cushion silent at the fact that I uncovered her ruse. But after a second of silence, a sinister smile crept on her face.

"Well done, Pridestalker…" she snapped her fingers and I instantly felt a stabbing pain on the back of my neck. Slamming my hand on the spot I felt a squish. I looked at my palm to see one of her spiders crushed. My eyes widened when I realized that she sent a spider onto me. But just as it dawned on me, I felt wobbly and dizzy. My body was going numb really fast. "…But I am afraid to say that I am tired of waiting." She stood up in front of me and pushed me onto the floor. She stood above me with an evil smile plaster on her face. Her eyes glowing a deep red. _Shit…I'm…fading out…_

"Welcome to my parlor, little fly…" was the last thing I heard before I completely passed out.

I woke up from my sleep, my head once again throbbing. _EVERY GODDAMN TIME AUTHOR. CAN I PLEASE JUST WAKE UP NORMALLY?_

 **Nope. This is how the story is gonna go for right now so go ahead and open your eyes to see that I was right from before.**

My eyes shot open, and I frantically looked around to see I was in an unfamiliar room on a bed. Yet again. NAKED. YET AGAIN.

 _GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT._

 **Told you, you were gonna be naked again.**

 _NOT NOW AUTHOR._

I tried to sit up from my laying position to see that I was pinned down by extremely strong wires.

"Look who decided to finally wake up after two hours…" a voice said. Looking to the right side of the room where the voice came from, I saw in the darkness a blood red pair of glowing eyes looking at me from a seat. I knew who it was immediately.

"ELISE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" I ordered. She quickly stood from her seat and walked over to me, and slapped me hard in the face. I growled loudly, my anger and frustration becoming a feral threat.

"Shut your mouth, feline. You are going to give me exactly what I want, and you are going to beg to do it over and over again because you will love it."

"You bitch…I will kill you when I get out of these restraints!"

"With what? The raging erection you have right now?"

I looked to my midsection to see that I was indeed erect. What the fuck?

"The spider that bit you earlier had three things within its venom. One was an active sleeping fluid that will shut down the entire body in no more than thirty seconds. I was hoping to drug a glass of wine and give you it like that, considering I like the way your lips feel, but that damned whore on a boar took my wine, so plan B it was."

I snarled at Elise as she walked around the bed, lighting candles that surrounded it with a wick.

"The second component is a highly potent aphrodisiac that I happened to concoct with the various ingredients from the Kumungu. You should be feeling a little more…cooperative when we begin."

As much anger and hatred that I wanted to feel, I couldn't help but stare at her legs. Those smooth, pale silky pieces of meat that she used to walk stuck out in the dimly growing lighting, and was driving me insane. I began pulling on the wire that tightly pinned me down to the bed, to no avail as I wasted more energy then I should have trying to break free.

"And the final component is a nerve sedative. If you're wondering why you not only can't break from those bonds, but are getting even more tired from doing so, there is your answer. As insurance so that you don't break free, those bonds are webs sewn from the strongest spider silk that my lovely children can provide. They are thinner than hair but stronger than any metal when lined together. Only I have the knowledge and the ability to break those lines." she finished lighting the remaining candles within the room. I was able to see her room, moderately sized but nearly covered in webs. Small spiders of varying sizes were skittering along the walls and ceiling. Looking to her I was able to see her full body now that the room was well lit. Her full…curvaceous…succulent…naked…body…

 _Goddamn when did she get so fucking sexy?!_

All my anger was quickly fading to lust, my erection growing painfully larger as she slowly strut over to the bed, accentuating her curves with each sway _. If only I could get out of these bindings I would absolutely destroy her…_

"Like what you see?" Elise called seductively. She crawled onto the bed slowly, like an actual spider on a web, and moved to right above me. "I know you do…you look so delicious wrapped like this. Bound and unable to stop whatever I can do to you…whatever I WILL do to you…" she threw her legs over my body, straddling my mid-section. She looked down at my face with such an evil smile. I groaned in protest to the situation, to which she slapped my face once more. In doing so it revived my anger, making me bare my teeth once more.

"Did I hurt the poor wittle kitty cat? Aww…" she mocked. She slapped my face once more. "I can't believe you are actually enjoying this… you're so pathetic." She gripped my dick painfully, squeezing with a force that made me believe she was attempting to pop it. It hurt, but I began to feel good from the stimulation of her hand on my dick. Under my groans and growls I lightly moaned.

"I…nnngh…swear….I will…gghgg!...slaughter you…wench…" I bellowed between groans of mixed pain and pleasure.

"That's right….get angry…I want to see it when you break down from your high. I want to see you beg…" Elise whispered. "Hate me Rengar…"

She threw her lips onto mine ferociously, instantly shoving her tongue into my mouth. I had no energy to fight her dominance in my mouth, but I felt myself giving into the sweet taste of her tongue. I leaned into the kiss, almost wanting more before she pulled back from it, a trail of saliva falling from her lips.

She laughed at me, humiliating me to no end. "This is almost too easy. You're begging for me to just kiss you. I wonder how you will react when I get serious?" I turned my head from her, shame written on my face. She dug her nails into my chin, piercing the skin and pulled me back to looking at her.

"Did I say you could look away from me?" she ordered.

"Fuck…you…" I mewled in anger. She pulled her nails down my skin, cutting into my chin.

"Before we begin Pridestalker I will clear up a few things." Elise began. "Firstly, I was not lying entirely when I said I was fearful about you being gone. Contrary to what it may seem, I do harbor affection to you. You have given me a ride that I came back running for, so I came back. However I will show it differently than the Star Child and Bestial Huntress will. I want your heart for myself, and I will wring you out until I get what I want."

 _Anytime you want to get me out of this scenario author, I would really appreciate it._

 **Yeah no. I am too tired to bother with what she wants, besides I'm not in control this time.**

 _Yes you are! You're the fucking author!_

 **But am I a god though?**

 _Pretty much!_

 **I know, but I am actually having fun with this. So bear with it and stop being a bitch.**

 _I swear to god if you don't get me out of this I will-_

 **Sounds great! But until you do so I see one really big cat about to enjoy being a bitch to a spider, and I kinda find that kinky. Later!**

 _So no help from him. God dammit._

Elise moved her lower body over my face and placed her hands to her snatch. She began rubbing her entrance over me, her juices dripping down onto my face and into nose and mouth. The scent of her sex and sweat was all I could smell. The pungent odor of desire sending my instincts out of whack.

"You need…to know that…you did this to me…" Elise moaned. "I have seen you…with those two everyday…You were together at the cafeteria, at the library, the hospital… and each time…I saw you three fuck each other…" _She was watching?_

"All I could do…was watch. Watch and wait for my own moment. And then…at Miss Fortune's abode…I watched. I wanted to be the one you did those things to. So when you tell me "Fuck you" know that you will be…"

Elise stopped her masturbating and moved to straddle my hips, positioning herself for my member to penetrate. Without hesitation she dropped her weight directly onto me, her folds wrapping my dick tightly. I heard her moan loudly, and couldn't help but moan with her.

"Gods…I have been waiting for this…" Elise cried. She moved her hips back and forth, my dick pushing in and out of her entrance as she rode me. The pleasure was so insane. I felt my breathing capsize, my lungs almost drowning on the air.

"Does it feel good? Because the aphrodisiac is taking its effect. You will feel pleasure so otherworldly that it will hurt…"She stopped moving and released my dick from her entrance. "When I stop"

I instantly felt a wave of pain shoot through my cock. I bellowed out a pained roar and thrusted my hips forward back into her snatch. She howled another moan, but bit her lip and removed herself from on top of me.

"Let's not end it so quickly Pridestalker. I want to savor every moment. From the sight…" Elise lowered her head to my waist and darted her eyes between mine and the head of my member, her eye's brightening when she looked at my cock. "To the smell…" she audibly inhaled the smell of my body, taking in my fur and bare skin. "To the feeling…" she gripped my cock once more and began stroking slowly, her soft fingers painstakingly trailing from my base to my head. I groaned loudly at the sensation overwhelming my senses, my vision going white. That aphrodisiac is really working its worth now.

"To the taste…" Elise stuck her tongue out, it being longer than any other I have seen thus far. She trailed the tip of her tongue along the side of my cock, just enough to tickle. The sheer contact of her warm tongue put me over the edge as my eye rolled behind my skull.

"SHIT!" I screamed as my member throbbed hard and shot out rope after rope of cum into the air. Within the orgasm I felt a warm wrapping sensation on my head and forced my eyes to look to my midsection, only to see Elise gobbling my member mid orgasm. Her cheeks puffed out as she attempted to capture every drop of semen in her mouth. I shuddered hard, feeling my first orgasm wearing down. I moaned loudly and exhaled at the same time. Elise removed her mouth from my tip with a loud sucking noise, as if she was vacuuming whatever liquid was in my dick. She released my head from the vice like grip of her mouth and tilted her head upward. With 3 loud gulps she completely swallowed every drop that was in her mouth, humming in satisfaction as she licked her lips.

"That was quite the amount Pridestalker. Was it that good?" she cooed seductively, a wicked and sultry smile gracing her features as she looked into my eyes. I wasn't even half way finished but just her stare was getting me close to shot two.

"….g…g-god….damn…it…Elise…" I mustered out with whatever energy was remaining in my body.

"Shhh…my big kitty…now then. Seeing as how I used my mouth to please you…"

She got up from her spot next to my waist and sat on my face, her breasts hanging in front of my eye line.

"Why don't you return the favor with yours?" I wasted no time in shooting my tongue deep within her folds, eliciting a loud moan from her. Darting my tongue around her sex wildly I drank every drop of her juices as they flowed freely from her sex onto my tongue.

"Good god why didn't I do this sooner?!" Elise screamed, throwing a free hand to her breasts, tweaking the hardened peak and abusing the mound harshly. I threw my tongue to a specific spot and instantly got a reaction, her body jerking up hard and a loud squeal erupting from her throat. "Right….There!More! That's the spot right there!" Elise wailed, her voice cracking. I began abusing that spot, furiously rubbing the tip of my tongue on it like it was candy. She shivered and shuddered, her sex tightening around my tongue.

"Oh gods... I'm cumming! I'm…!" she shouted as her sex began squirting out juices more forcefully. I wound up getting some in my nose, but was greedily lapping up every drop I could with my tongue. The taste was addictive, a hint of raspberry made it even sweeter.

As she rode out her orgasm in a lust filled mess. She slowly moved her body off my own. She growled loudly in frustration and cursed. "Fuck why isn't it enough?! It feels so good but it's not what it was before!" she shouted. I could see her fuming. What's more I could see her magic flaring hard. Is this what happens when the afflicted get the cure at the wrong time?

"More…." Elise mumbled as she looked at me, her eyes no longer those of lust, but of bloodthirst. "I need more…!"

Gulp.

 _Can you help me now? I am in between a rock and a place filled with death._

 **Honestly I am still rolling with it so you're gonna have to fix it yourself. She seems hungry though.**

 _Shit. I am bare naked, bound, horny and weakened. How do I keep a dangerous spider mage from sending her flock to eat me alive?_

 _I would really suck if this was the end of the chapter. I hate cliffhangers._

* * *

 **Well too bad bud! I like seeing you suffer mwahahahahahahaahah!**

 **I kid i kid. i lub the people who read my stuff. i lub those who review the story too! helps me ALOT.**

 **Chapter seventeen will be outh before the end of the work week i promise. Until then...**

 **Later.**


	17. Prey on Me Pt 2

**Yo what is up people! As promised i bring you chapter seventeen of the story, before Friday. This chapter might actually make things in the future complicated for me to work with so if i don't upload for like three days it is either me being lazy again or me trying to figure out how i am gonna play this out. bear with me now.**

 **This chapter has lemonade in it, and although short it leads up to something pretty nice. Hope you enjoy those who see it**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Prey on me Pt 2

Rengar POV

"More… I need more…!" Elise called, her malicious bloodthirst growing more fervent as each second passed.

 _Think! How can I stop a horny spider mage from killing me and anyone else?! This is some bullshit!_

I frantically used whatever energy was left in my body to try and break free from these binds. To no avail and my misfortune, I was growing exhausted. _That poison is working wonders right now._

 _Wait…the poison!_

"Hey spiders! I know you understand what I can say! Your master needs your help!" I called to no one in particular hoping that this would work. The spiders continued their actions of skittering on their webs, but I happened to see one crawl in my direction.

"Jeezum crow I'm talking to a spider. Listen Elise is going to go insane, if I don't stop her she will kill everything."

It began skittering away as if it lost interest.

"Wait no! I can help her!"

It stopped.

"She wants me to help her, I know this!" I explained as I tried again to break my bonds. "I know you see her as like a mom or something, so help me help her!" The spider turned back to me and, to my utter shock, bit my abdomen. "OUCH! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-"

My body felt hot and extremely tingly as my sentence was cut off. I felt something powerful welling in my body. My throat was severely hot and made me cough up hard. I turned my head to the bed and coughed blood from my system. The moment I did I felt some of my energy come back to my body. Coughing out more blood, this time forcefully and willing, I felt all my strength recover. I tried once more to break the bonds on me. They were strong enough that my strength alone wouldn't be able to break them so I activated my ultimate and sent the magic essence to my muscles.

"FOCUS….." I mumbled. I tried once more to break the wires and this time, they gave way. All of the wires snapping, the small spider fled from my now freed body. I sat up and looked to the small arachnid.

"I swear to god if I find some way, I will pay you back. Thank you little guy" it raised a tiny leg and skittered off. _Huh. Some of these things are kinda cute._

I looked to Elise, who was standing next to me now. "I don't believe I requested that you leave Pridestalker…" a sinister, more demonic voice erupted from her. "I will claim what is mine! And you belong to me now!"

 _Welp, time to prove her how wrong she is._

I immediately grabbed her by the arms and threw her onto the bed. "See now, that would work on me if I was still under the effects of the poison, but since I am not…" I pressed my hand against her head, pushing her into the pillow and raising her rear up. She thrashed around the entire time.

"What the hell?! I own you! Release me or I-i-aaahhhh…." I silenced her by shoving my member into her body with all my strength.

"You see I won't lie and say I didn't find your affection to be flattering and I will gladly reciprocate those feelings. However _I_ will be the one in control." I thrusted in and out of her body, drawing out each moan from her voice. She was extremely tight and was nearly choking my member, a feeling I relished slowly pulling out. I hissed in satisfaction as I went back in slowly. It felt like I was sliding my best dagger into its sheathe. Elise was having difficulty keeping her composure as she began throwing her rear into my waist, making a slap each time she made contact.

 _It's only fitting that I return the favor for her teasing…_

I pushed my length into her fully and sat there, waiting for a response. When she looked back to me with a confused and frustrated expression, I crossed my arms lazily and waited patiently to see her reaction. To my dismay she growled and jumped onto me, pushing me from the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. She positioned herself on my cock and without a moment to breathe began riding me. Her hips bucked hard against me, her hands pressed firmly on my chest for leverage. I couldn't help but grab her by her smooth ass and hold her as I began thrusting with her. The room was filled with the smell of sex and the sound of moans and grunts, as we recklessly fucked on the floor of her room.

"That is so right…" Elise moaned between her pants. She threw one of her hands to her breast, abusing it once more. "You belong to me… and only me."

"I won't complain about that…" I replied smugly. She lowered her head down to mine and took my lips in hers. There was no tongue, no lust, only compassion and love. The smell of her was intoxicating. Every second that our lips were locked, I felt myself want her even more than I did the moment prior. She released my lips from hers and wrapped her arms around my neck as I felt her convulsing.

"I'm so close…yes…yes…oh gods yes…!" She screamed.

"I am getting close too!" I replied.

Soon she slammed hard onto my waist and howled loudly, another orgasm shook both of us. My cum splattered her inner walls, immediately overflowing from her sex. The mixture of her cum and mine spurted from our joined point, goblets of liquid coating my waist. While our respective orgasms dropped down, I looked at her, a smile spread on my features.

"Round two?" I called.

"But of course~" Elise responded moving her body off mine. She immediately laid on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs open to me. "Like what you see?"

"It is nice…" I replied, sitting up.

"Then come get some…" she whispered seductively. I didn't hesitate to jump onto her, immediately continuing our session.

 **Five hours later…**

 _Well shit. One of the few times only one woman has run me ragged._ I thought as I held the now sleeping Elise in my right arm, my left laid behind my head. _Not gonna lie though, it did feel really nice._ I looked around to the disheveled room, the various candles long blown out, some broken, the table that stood in the corner tipped over, the mirror stand's contents sprawled across the floor, and I swear I think we killed at least 3 spiderlings. _But it was good though._

 _If I remember correctly, Nidalee said that it take a few days of constant intercourse to oversaturate the parasite if it gets stronger to drown it out and kill it. However I know both Soraka and Nidalee will be looking for me, more so if they get lonely. This actually sucks, considering I have to now juggle several women's emotions AND clear up an epidemic._

I sighed heavily, realizing the weight that was put on my shoulders. _I just wanted to get back to the way I was before. It was supposed to be Nidalee and that's it. Maybe Soraka if she confessed to me, but that was all. Now I am uncertain if Elise will feel the same. It is a little unnerving._

I looked down to Elise, she was peacefully smiling within her sleep, and nudged into the crook of my neck like I was a giant teddy bear. _Might as well be since I'm comforting so many goddamn people. Then again it does feel nice to have my own little harem._

 _I am gonna have to explain something to those two about this. And I don't think I can just walk up to them with Elise saying "Hey girls I won't be able to be with you for a few days because I am having unrestrained sex with the queen of spiders. See you next week!"_

I sighed again. _Bah, I will cross that bridge when I come to it. For now I am to Elise. Hopefully nothing else pulls up._

A loud banging was coming from the door, immediately making me believe that I just jinxed it. Elise's eyes fluttered open for a moment, only to close tightly and nuzzle deeper into my neck. More banging.

"I think you should get that." I whispered.

"If you leave it, it will go away…" Elise argued, her speech muffled by her lips grazing my neck fur. More banging, this time longer and louder.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ALRIGHT!" Elise shouted. She threw the sheets that covered us off her and stormed to the door, fists curled into balls. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM FUCKING SLEEPING?!" she screamed flinging the door open.

It was Vayne and Fiora who were knocking. Vayne had her arms crossed, a scowl ever present on her features.

"As much as I would hate to disturb you beauty sleep, especially knowing you really need it, we need to talk. Now." Vayne began. She was wearing her skin tight suit without the cloak and her trademark crossbows and glasses weren't on her.

"Yes. Ze Grand summoner Kolminye has issued an order to all ze female champions of ze league about a specific virus. And ze cure iz linked to ze Pridestalker. If what Vayne and Sejuani has explained iz true, zen ze Pridestalker was last seen with you, no?" Fiora continued. She was wearing a set of fluffy looking pajamas bottoms. Her shirt that read "Cute sucks, I'm sexy" barely covered her midriff, exposing a sapphire piercing on her navel. She was wearing cute bunny slippers too. I chuckled quietly at her current attire.

 _She is like a goddamn teenager. How adorable._

"…I swear to gods Fiora if I wasn't positive that you were straight I would be fucking you with that goddamn voice you have." Elise stated.

"Do you know where Rengar is spider?" Vayne interjected, ignoring Fiora's somewhat shifted composure. _Did…did Fiora just…get hot off of that?_

"Depends on what I get from your knowing."

"Look bitch. I could give a rat's ass if you survive this virus. For all I care I am waiting for you to go insane so I will have the pleasure of putting bolts into your head, but in case you didn't hear, everyone is affected by the virus, including you. So the sooner you spill where the overgrown cat is the better it is for everyone who isn't mentally fucked up."

 _Oh hell no she didn't._

"Vayne. She is ze only own who has seen Rengar in ze last twelve hours, please bear with it for a little longer." Fiora reasoned, eliciting a frustrated growl from Vayne.

"Fine. Four cases of wine and three nights fucking Fiora. Deal?" Vayne offered.

"Wait what?"

"Deal" Elise accepted.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Where is he?" Vayne inquired, ignoring Fiora's argument.

"UM HELLO?! DO I GET A SAY IN ZIS?!" Fiora ranted.

"You get to say if you want it in the ass or the pussy because we begin in about an hour. Otherwise, adults are speaking."

 _Not gonna lie, kind of what a piece myself. But I need to reveal myself sooner or later._

"Yep. I am totally not here or anything. Just continue your agreement." I shouted, getting the attention of all three females, and earning astounded gazes from Fiora and Vayne. They realized that I was not only laying in Elise's bed but was bare chested. Putting together the fact that the room was a literal mess, Elise was completely naked herself, and that I was seen with her last night, the two demacian nobles put two and two together. Their jaws dropped.

"Howdy." I smiled.

Vayne and Fiora looked to each other, nodded and looked at Elise. They shoved her back into the room and walked in closing and locking the door behind them. Upon being comfortable with the room they looked to Elise.

"WHAT THE(ZE) FUCK?!" they shouted simultaneously.

 **AN: Ze is Fiora.**

"What? You act like I am not a woman too." Elise replied.

"Shit, could've fooled me." Vayne mumbled with a smirk. Elise glared at her. "Grow up bitch."

"When you die in a hole, I will be glad to get a few years on me."

"I mean you already look like a crazy old goth groupie…" Elise stabbed back.

"Look here bitch-"

"ENOUGH!" Fiora interrupted before the two could argue again. "Elise why iz ze Pridestalker in your bed?" she questioned, pinching the brow of her forehead.

We all looked at her with dumb expressions saying "Really?"

"Besides the obvious." Fiora added.

"There is nothing more than the obvious. I had a taste for the kitty so I caught him, fucked him and was just sleeping on him until Bitchy McGee and you showed up slamming my door like PPD"

 **AN: Piltover Police Department in my eyes is like LAPD, especially with Vi so yeah.**

"But since you two are here looking for the cure…" I chimed in, earning the looks of the women. "Are you certain that you require the cure NOW? Because from what I have been informed the parasite is very picky about when it can be killed."

"While I am uncertain of Fiora, I am aware that the parasite is ready within me. But I am sure that the cure can be given whenever, so just hand it over and we will leave you two to your business. God knows I can't stand looking at this bitch while she has clothes on, I am having difficulty not puking now." Vayne explained.

"Please, you wish you could have a figure like mine." Elise mocked.

"I use bags for holding food and clothes, not to wear on my face and chest." Vayne insulted back.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"FUCK YOU."

"FUCK. YOU."

I roared loudly to end this goddamn bickering. "Does this happen regularly?" I inquired to Fiora.

"I am drunk right now so zat my mind doesn't have to deal wiz zese two slamming zere heads. But can you please give ze cure?" she replied.

"See I would, Grand Duelist, but like I have told the last seven women who have come to me for it…" I stood up, my member dangling down for the display of the current room inhabitants. "You will have to work for it."

Fiora gave a puzzled look, but Vayne instantly knew what I was implying.

"NOPE." She immediately said. We looked to Vayne to see her moving to the door. "NUH-UH. NADA. HELL NO. FUCK THAT SHIT. FUCK THIS SHIT. FUCK ALL THE SHITS. I AM NOT DOING IT." Fiora widened her eyes and looked back to me.

"You want us to have sex with you to get the cure?!"

"Before you slam that door Night Hunter," I called. She stopped at the door. "Let it be known that you NEED to have sex with me to get the cure."

"What do you mean Pridestalker?" Fiora inquired.

"He means that the cure is literally his jizz, to which you get the choice of whether it goes in your cunt or your ass." Elise explained bluntly. Both women stood shocked.

"She is right. I wanted to explain it so that it wasn't overwhelming but yeah. That is it exactly."

"And with that, I make my leave." Vayne said.

"Wait Vayne! Please you have to do zis to get rid of the parasite. Ozerwise you will suffer." Fiora pleaded.

"FROM WHAT? BEING TOO HORNY ONE DAY? I'll get a fucking dildo or some shit then, but I refuse to do that." Vayne replied.

"But then it will get worse." Elise interjected. "The parasite will only numb itself for approximately two hours until it is receives the cure. And then you will get hornier, making it difficult to conduct simple processes like fixing your face. OH SHIT. You already fucked up in that regard."

"Be serious for once Elise." Fiora pleaded.

"Fiiiine. You may believe it is simple to just continue to satisfy yourself but the parasite will literally eat away at you. It will start off as you mentality, but then it will start chewing on your brain. Within 36 hours you will have died from your brain being chewed through. So your options are really small."

We all looked to Vayne, expecting a reply.

"Fucking fine. I will do it. When is it gonna happen?" Vayne asked me.

"We can start in a few hours because i am stll sore from Elise." Elise smiled triumphantly at my statement.

"Fine. Just alert me or Fiora when you are capable of proceeding." Vayne and Fiora made for the door. Before they closed it I heard Fiora argue about how she was put up as a bargaining tool.

"So," Elise began. "Still sore? Because I am ready for another go...kitty."

 _Shit._

* * *

 **So. Vayne and Fiora are next. I am thinking about keeping Elise in for the juiciness that she can provide to the story. especially since i can see a few people wanting some yuri action between Fiora and Elise considering i pretty much set that one up for free. you know i love you guys if i gave a goddamn lemon with a weird pairing. Again don't hold em to putting out anything for a few days.**

 **Later.**


	18. Prey on Me Pt 3

**Not alot to say here besides i am tired so i am not gonna leave a author's note at the bottom. This is lemon so enjoy it.**

 **Proceed.**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Prey on me Pt 3

Fiora POV

I walked from out the elevator with Vayne behind me from our recent match. We lost sadly because yet again, our jungler refused to communicate with the team. That Nidalee hasn't been looking well since two days ago, so the support Nami recommended she take a leave from her league duties to recuperate and readjust herself so that she doesn't perform poorly. I was ready to cut the bitch's head off for that stupid play she made at Baron. _What sense does it make to not only dive into baron pit against ze whole enemy team contesting wiz no smite, and zen just standing zere?_

I huffed loudly turning to Vayne as we walked down the hallway to our dorm. "You said zat ze Pridestalker is in a relationship wiz the Bestial Huntress, no?" I inquired. "Zen why does he still stay in our dorm? He should know zat his spouse is suffering."

Vayne remained silent.

"Hello? Earth to Night hunter?" I called stopping and waving my hand in her face. She slightly jumped.

"Oh did you say something? I had my mind elsewhere. I haven't been getting enough sleep." Vayne explained.

"Well maybe you should considering your duty to Demacia calls you out and all times in ze night." We turned the corner and approached our door. I began the sequence in the hextech lock we had to open the door.

"See, I would if it wasn't-"

A loud scream reverberated from the inside of the dorm. "If it wasn't for that bitch." Vayne spat. Opening the door we both were greeted by the sight of Elise and Rengar, once again having sex, this time against the wall on the right side of the room. _How ze hell do zey go for so goddamn long?! We left zem almost six hours ago and zey were still fucking zen!_

"Okay so I would love for you two to stop now so that the Spider bitch could stop screaming." Vayne shouted over Elise's rampant moaning. Rengar slowed down only to have Elise claw into his neck, forcing him to continue.

"I…will…do what…I want…bitch." Elise squealed in between pants, flipping the finger to Vayne.

"I honestly believe zat we should not have woken zose two zis morning. I do not believe ze Pridestalker has had a wink of sleep in the last twenty four hours." I explained, looking at Rengar's features. His eyes were blank of emotions and only showed strain and exhaustion. _He may be able to last a ridiculously long time but even ze strongest and most enduring soldier requires a moment to breathe. To which he has had none._

"Elise let ze Pridestalker rest. You have been ruthlessly fucking him since zis morning for god's sake." I reasoned.

"Fine I will let him rest. But you're taking his place." Elise agreed. I nodded in satisfaction but immediately caught on to what she just said.

"What? N-no! I am not taking his place as your toy!"

"…so…fuck buddies?" I stood there dumbfounded at her offer, more so that she actually outright said it.

"…I need a drink." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles of chateau de zoi that I had, immediately pouring a glass.

"So is that a yes or a no to the fuck buddy?"

Not even ten seconds after Elise moved from Rengar, did he literally drop like a lead weight onto the floor.

"Jeezum crow Elise did you even let him breathe?!" Vayne called, walking to his unconscious body.

"I did! He even said he could go longer!" Elise replied.

"When did he say zat?"

"Right after you two left this morning."

"THAT (ZAT) WAS SIX HOURS AGO!" Vayne and I both shouted.

 _I am nowhere near as drunk as I need to be to tolerate zis._

Rengar POV

 **In his sleep…**

 _I can't feel anything. I can't see anything but white. What the hell is going on?_

I was standing in nearly white oblivion, all directions showed nothing but pure white nothingness. _Did I die from having too much sex?...Not the worse way to go out but not the way I expected to die._

 _You aren't dead dipshit._ An unknown thought called out.

 _Well that was rude. Wait what the fuck? Who is there?_ I called looking around frantically for the source.

 _I'm over here._ I turned around to see the Rengar I created that night I was in Miss Fortune's chambers standing with his arms crossed.

 _Yep I am that same Rengar, or more precisely I am a manifestation of you based on the catalyst. Call me King. I like King._

 _Catalyst?_

 _Yes. You know that parasite that infected all the females of the institute? Yeah I am the one that is in your body._ King began.

 _Wait so it affects guys too? HOLY SHIT I AM NOT FUCKING ANY MALES._

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP RETARD LET ME EXPLAIN._ He shouted throwing his arms up in frustration. _The parasite affects females that are linked to the magical forces of Runeterra, so no it doesn't apply to males._

 _Then what about me?_

 _It only affects you because of your origins within the mother source, which is in your knowledge the Kumungu Jungles. And being that you are male, you house the one catalyst parasite within your body._

 _And that is…?_

 _Me._ I widened my eyes. _That's right. I am your parasite and, more importantly, the catalyst to the other parasites within the women. See you know a good amount about taking care of the parasite as it stands but I am gonna give you a little more information, considering this is one of the few chances we will be able to converse._ I nodded for him to continue.

 _The parasite comes in two forms. The male parasite and the female parasite. Each form resides in their respective genders, however the male parasites are specific._

 _How so?_

 _I am the only one, therefore I take on the role as the literal king of the Ar'gohivxa._ King continued.

 _Wait the parasite is a species?_

 _We are. We are bacteria that is created in the Ar'gohivxa plant. There is, in each season that the creatures of the mother source mate, a spread of the female parasites and the creation of one male. This decides a lot of things, such as the alpha male of packs or the opportune mate for female creatures. I am that one male. Each female parasite attaches to a host and excretes chemicals into the brain that draws the host to search for the king spore. Once found it is my job to provide the catalyst bacteria to the female parasite to allow the host to breed. So basically, no one is gonna have kids until they fuck the host that I am attached to._ King explained.

I let out an exasperated sigh. _Thank gods, I did not want to deal with children from all the constant sex._

 _That doesn't excuse it completely._

 _Wait what._

 _Yeah see, the parasites that obtain the catalyst too soon have their breeding capabilities multiplied. Luckily it only happens once and only to the first female parasite._

 _So the first person that gets it too soon…_

 _Will probably have a bun in the oven if you catch my drift._

 _Fuck. Nidalee._

 _That is what you did, so good luck with the kid._

 _Is there anything else you have to say that is relevant to provoking me into punching your face?_

 _Actually yes, there is a bit of things I have to say._

I cracked my knuckles. _That will help you._

 _I am attached to your brain, therefore I am also aware of whatever situation, emotion or thought you go through. And the one with that Elise being? Yeah I can help you with that._

 _How so?_

 _This is actually going to take at least two other people besides you. But the way it works is like a girl's night out with that one guy friend. Get them together, give them the catalyst and the parasite will overload itself with the introduction of another one. Almost like fighting fire with fire._

 _Soooooo… an orgy?_

 _Pretty much._ King shrugged.

 _I think I can do that. I seem to be getting those a lot lately._

 _Indeed._

 **So you told him?** The author showed up.

 _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?_ I exclaimed.

 **Um. I am the author? I can be in this if I want.**

 _To answer your question yes I did tell him the options he had. So the whole four way with Elise, Vayne and Fiora is going to happen otherwise he will be back for good next time._ King said.

 _WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHAT._ I shouted.

 **You forgot that part. So yeah you're gonna die if you just straight up over-saturate the female parasite with the catalyst. Either that or he is gonna disappear because you literally satisfied your libido before everyone else got the cure.**

 _So let me get this straight. Either I have an orgy with the afflicted involved and two other non-cured parasites, or attempt to over saturate the parasite and potentially kill myself?!_

 ** _Pretty much._** They said simultaneously.

 _Can I wake up now…_

 _Sure! Let me get the door for you._ King immediately punched me in the face, knocking me out cold on impact.

I sat up from the bed I was laying on and looked around. I was in another unfamiliar room, this time much more regal, much more intricate. The gold trimmings on damn near everything made me assume it was either Fiora or Vayne's room. Looking on the dresser I saw a pink balled shirt, the words "cute sucks" barely poking from it.

 _So this is Fiora's chambers._

 **Might wanna get on it because you have been out for about two hours.**

 _Sure let me just tell the people in the room I am ready to have sex._

 **They're talking so shut up and listen.**

Focusing my attention to the sounds within the vicinity, I indeed heard a conversation from outside.

"So ze parasite you have is amplified?" an accented voice called. _Must be Fiora._

"Yes. And I need him to stay here for a few days so that he can eliminate it. That is why we have been fucking so much. Wanna join next time?" another voice said. _That is Elise._

"For the last time I do not want to be a bargaining chip for you two!"

"That isn't a no."

Fiora let out a frustrated shout. I chuckled.

"Can you stay serious for like, three minutes so that we can get to the actual problem here? Fiora believes that she is ready to receive the cure since she said she is attracted to him now." A much more frustrated voice called. _And there is Vayne._

 **Oh yeah! One last thing Reng. You can detect whether the parasite within a woman is ready.**

 _How so?_

 **You will get a raging hard on.**

 _Well. That is awkwardly convenient._

 **Go get 'em tiger.**

I stood up from the bed, realizing I was still naked. Looking down I saw my member stand at the ready.

"How are either of you so sure that you are ready for the cure?" Elise inquired. I opened Fiora's door and walked into the hallway.

"Because I know." I began. Entering the living area, my voice grabbed the attention of the current three inhabitants who were conversing on the furniture. Vayne was in the recliner chair, she was currently wearing pretty much the same thing I saw her wearing this morning, but she had her sunglasses on this time. Fiora and Elise occupied the sofa. Fiora was wearing a lacy white blouse and blue jeans with heels, while Elise had on a simple t-shirt and basketball shorts. Sejuani's boar wasn't present, leading me to assume she isn't in the dorm at the moment. All of them turned to me as I walked into the living area.

"You're awake." Vayne said first.

"You're _awake._ " Elise added, looking at my crotch.

"Yes. And I have a solution to everyone's problem. But you will all need to cooperate with both me and each other." I looked at Elise and Vayne.

"Can I just like, die? Cause I would rather do that then work with the spider." Vayne argued. I walked over to her silently and stood over her.

"Unless you are absolutely certain that is your desire, DO IT."

Vayne shrunk slightly at my imposing height. "Okay…god…" she mumbled.

"Good. Follow me into the Duelists' chambers." I ordered, moving back into the hallway. As I entered I immediately took the nearest piece of furniture and sat on it, this case being her dresser. Her various pieces of clothing fell onto the floor. When she entered the room she huffed seeing that I had no care for her clothing. _She should know I don't care._

"So what is this grand plan that you have in store for us?" Elise began.

"Well, remembering the agreement between the Night Hunter and the Spider Queen, I want you, Elise, to please Fiora." I explained.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALL, I REFUSE TO-"Fiora was immediately cut off when Elise wasted no time in shoving her against the door frame to make out with her. She threw a fit in mumbles, but was soon visually melting into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed as her body loosed up. Within seconds the two was ferociously kissing, drool from what I can assume is their tongues mingling dribbled down their lips and chins. Elise slowly began removing the clothes that both of them were wearing currently, starting with Fiora. She pause the kiss to remove her blouse, her ruby red bra open in the view of everyone. Elise then threw her own shirt away, her bare chest kissing the air. Without a moment to waste, the two continued their kissing, Fiora now more obligatory to the intimacy as she wrapped her arms around Elise's head and Elise moving her hands slowly over Fiora's plump rear.

Vayne was awestruck, her jaw dropped as she intently gazed at the two. I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction to the sudden cooperation from the Grand Duelist. _She works quickly. Good. I need to end this soon because I have business to handle._

"Night hunter." I called. Vayne broke her tranced gaze to me from watching the two other females make out passionately. I gestured her to approach me with the nod of my head. She slowly made her way to me, her stride hesitant and delayed. I smiled at her sudden innocence.

"For one who has an attitude and tongue of solid ice, you seem to melt pretty fast when it comes to this…" I began, putting on my best seductive voice possible. Surprisingly, my attempt was enough to have Vayne shiver. _I might give Braum a run for his money in the most seductively manly voice in the league…_ I chuckled under my breath.

"S-shut up…" she mumbled. _She is still a solid trap. I need to loosen her up more._

I leaned into her ear and whispered. "I want you to turn around and explain everything you see those two doing. From the sight, to the sound, every little detail." I twisted her body to facing the other two women, both still engaged in their kissing. At this point, Fiora was caressing over Elise's body, one had firmly squeezing her rear, another exploring her upper body.

"T-they are still kissing each other…I can see their tongues rolling over each other…a-as if they're dancing… and Fiora is massaging Elise's butt…while roaming her body…" Vayne nervously explained.

"Good. What else…?" I inquired, watching intently to make sure Vayne didn't miss a detail.

"Elise has pulled up one of Fiora's legs…and is rubbing along her thigh slowly. The other hand…is unclasping her bra…"

Just as she said, Fiora's bra was loosened and ready to fall. They refused to let each other's mouths go, as they continued their furious make out.

Fiora was the first to act after her bra dropped to the floor, her large breasts perky and full. She pushed Elise back and onto the bed and began removing her jeans from her legs. Elise purred watching the Duelist strip. Her matching ruby red lingerie panties were tight and left little to the imagination.

"So are we fuck buddies?" Elise joked.

"Shut up. No more words from you." Fiora ordered as she moved to the bed. She immediately straddled Elise on the bed and placed both her hands onto her cheeks, forcing her lips back onto Elise's. Elise threw her hands onto Fiora's rear hard, as a loud slap resonated in the room. Vayne must have felt it because I felt her jump to the sound. Fiora moaned into the kiss at Elise's rough handling of her rear. She broke the kiss and began trailing kisses and licks down her chin, going down to Elise's collarbone.

"Still…still against three days of having s-sex with me?" Elise cooed.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to speak." Fiora responded, moving over the valley that lies between Elise's mounds.

"But are you?"

"I do not feel regret. But if we are going to do zis," Fiora firmly gripped Elise's breasts with her palms, the glands melding like marshmallows to her firm grip. Elise let out a small moan of pleasure to the contact. "We are doing zis _my_ way…"

"Mmmmm….I love it when they take charge…"Elise whispered. Fiora began running kisses and flicks of her tongue across Elise's breasts, dragging her tongue across her erect nipples like she was licking ice cream. She removed one hand from Elise's breasts to pull down her shorts, revealing that Elise was going commando under the little clothes she wore previously. After having her fill of the Spider Queen's gorgeous upper body, Fiora trailed her tongue down her navel and to her sex. She wasted no time in shoving her mouth onto Elise's entrance, toying with her clit and suckling her flesh.

Vayne, who was completely silent but was nearly boring the sight of the two's copulation into her brain, was shifting uncomfortably in my grasp. I took my chance and began trailing my hands across her body, exploring her sides from her thighs to her mid-section. My right hand moved under her breast and began playing with it, drawing out a shuddered moan from her lips.

"It's okay to feel good Night Hunter…" I whispered into her ear. "Just let me please you…" I stuck my tongue out and dug into her ear, making her inhale a huge amount of air, only to release it in short bursts. I played with her ear, digging my tongue into the hole, biting her earlobe, flicking the fleshy appendage with my lips. Each action got a reaction from her, be it a moan or a shiver. She was feeling it and was loosening up. I took my chance and unzipped her body suit slowly, letting her skin finally touch the air. When her cleavage was halfway exposed, I looked back to the two on the bed, their actions still intimate.

Fiora was in between Elise's thighs her mouth toying with Elise's sex. Moans escaped the Spider Queen's throat more than actual air did. Fiora must have hit Elise's special spot, because she just arched her back deeply and bellowed a loud moan. She mouthed the words "Oh my god" and gripped Fiora's locks, pressing her head deeper into her crotch. Fiora ceased her actions and moved up to Elise's face, capturing her lips again with her own. Their tongues began playing with each other, as they circled around one another, before their lips collapsed on one another. Elise broke the kiss and pulled Fiora's head in for a whisper. Fiora was evidently pleased with her words as she smiled, biting her lips down. They looked to one another and nodded. Elise looked in my direction with a coy smile stretched on her face, while Fiora moved from on top of her. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine and looking at Vayne. I nodded in understanding and slowly opened the collar of her body suit, sliding it slowly off her shoulders and down her body. Her bra, black with lacing on the hemline, was now exposed to the elements earning another shiver from the Night Hunter.

I pushed her forward slightly. "Have fun…" I whispered. I smacked her ass hard enough to make her jump into Fiora's arms. Elise stood from the bed and walked over to the two standing behind Vayne. Fiora giggled as she walked away from the two into her walk in closet.

"T-this changes nothing b-between us, Spider…."Vayne began.

"Mmhm…" Elise hummed.

"I will always hate you. And everything about you" Vayne turned around to face Elise, but was still within her arms.

"I know…" Elise replied simply, moving her head forward.

"Seriously…anything and everything that happens in this room means nothing…" Vayne continued, but I saw her slowly inch her head forward.

"Nothing at all…?" Elise was mere inches from Vayne's face, ready to close the distance between them.

"N-nothing…at…" Vayne didn't finish the sentence as they had locked lips slowly. Elise trailed a hand along Vayne's cheek and deepened the kiss, stealing her breath away. Vayne instantly melted.

 _You know. I don't think I can complain about the whole thing when I can enjoy something like this._


	19. Prey on Me (Final) End of Arc 2

**It is six in the morning. I have two classes and a lab today in college, yet here I am pulling an all nighter to give you guys another chapter, THAT WILL END THIS SECTION, of SI.**

 **More lemon, more plot twist, more drama, yada yada yada CUE THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Prey on me Pt 4

Fiora POV

As Vayne and Elise began making out, I moved over to the Pridestalker. I knew that he was anxious to get into the action, and looking at his huge member, I was anxious to be the first for the evening for him.

 _How ze hell did Elise fit all of…ZAT zing into her body? It isn't ze absolute largest dick I have seen but gods, it must have either hurt like hell or sent her to heaven._ I thought gazing at his member. He was still patiently watching the two females kiss fervently near the bed, giving me the opportunity to surprise him with a little service of my own. I silently moved to his side on the dresser he was sitting on and leaned onto him, placing my hand onto his thigh. He turned his sight to me, and smirked, as I began rubbing my hand along his thigh.

"You seem interested in joining zem. Perhaps I can get you attention before zat?" I called seductively.

"I have no qualms with giving you the same interest. But I wonder what you're capable of…" he replied. _If he is gonna play the game of who is better, I need to see how he fares._ I thought as I removed my hand from his thigh.

"I should ask you ze same question Pridestalker. I hear zat you have some skill wiz pleasing women, but from what I have seen, you do not seem too grand." I challenged, mocking him with a fake yawn. He stood from his seat slowly and moved in front of me.

"Do you want me to prove myself?" He inquired, his shit eating smile growing wider as his height finally hit me. _I haven't noticed before but gods he's tall._ I thought as I had to look up to him. I giggled at his proposal, attempting to seem more important.

"So far you aren't doing too well. Might want to get to it." I mocked. Without noticing he grabbed me by my hips and lifted my body above his, placing my legs onto his shoulders. My head was mere inches from the ceiling.

"Hope you don't mind me having a taste. You seemed sweet." He called from under me. I instantly felt a _really_ long slimy object slither over my nether region, sliding in between my stained ruby panties and my slit. He began eating my snatch, his tongue flailing haphazardly. I could help but moan, but attempted to fake laugh to cover it. _I have to make it seem like he isn't as good…as he actually is._

"Shame Pridestalker. I s-seem to have been correct w-when I called you on your bullshit." I insulted once more. He looked up to me as I looked down at him. I felt him growl menacingly. _There it is. I got him right where I-_

My thought was interrupted when his tongue slithered even deeper into my snatch, nearly touching my wombs entrance. He began rubbing the roof of my walls, hitting my g-spot. I couldn't hold in the moan, nor cover it up this time.

"Oh god! Not…not there!" I pleaded. I gripped his ears like handles on a rodeo ride. He jumped slightly underneath my body.

 _So his weak spot is his ears? That's so cute._ I thought. I smiled to myself as I began rubbing and prodding his ears. His tongue was stopping every few seconds while I was. He growled once more and pulled his tongue out of my folds. He lowered me from on his shoulders, putting me at eye level with him. Even with my legs down, I was still hanging a solid eight inches from the floor.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't play with those. It throws off my focus." Rengar ordered, his confident smirk replaced with an annoyed glare. I chuckled.

"Really now? It is so adorable how even zough you stand to be a great and mighty hunter, you fall prey to simple play on your ears. " I mocked. I wasn't going to let him be the confident one in this ordeal. Not as easily as he thinks it will be. "In fact…" the two women who was long forgotten to have been making out happily gripped the Pridestalker by the arms. Surprised by the sudden attention, he dropped me from my height, allowing me to gracefully land on my toes. Elise used one of the pincers on her shoulder to stab into him.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" he argued. Soon he was standing wobbly and tilting left and right. "Wha….what did…" he slurred. Vayne and Elise guided his somewhat drunken form to the bed, to which he fell back onto like a sack of potatoes.

"You didn't believe that you would be the one in charge, did you Rengar?" Elise said first, moving over to the bed, a sinister smile stretched on her face. "Remember the poison I gave you yesterday? I just so happen to have the same poison within my pincers. So just like earlier you will feel weak to me."

"…to _us._ " Vayne chimed in, sharing the same smile Elise had.

"You…you planned this…?" he slurred out once more. He tried to sit up, but I walked over and placed my right foot onto his chest and pushed him down with ease.

"Correction. I planned zis. From what Elise has told us, you have the intent to come out on top, even though you do provide pleasure to zose whom you are wiz. However, today you will bend to our will…"

"And you will enjoy every moment of it." All three of us said simultaneously.

Rengar POV

 _How is it that every time I have a job to do, I always wind up under the finger of a group of women?_ I thought as I was struggling yet again in my binds. My arms were tied together behind my back while my legs were tied together, as I laid out on Fiora's mattress. _I would probably be able to break these bonds once more, if it wasn't for the THREE WOMEN AT MY FUCKING CROTCH._

Looking down I came into eye contact with Fiora, Vayne and Elise as they toyed with my dick. Elise was playing with the head of my member, where Vayne was running her tongue along the side and Fiora was massaging my balls.

"Just tell us if you want to get out of zose ropes Pridestalker." Fiora called. _I would tell you if you didn't put the goddamn muzzle on my mouth. LIKE SERIOUSLY, I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG!_

"Well seeing as you do not object to being tied up, we will leave you like that for a little longer while we have our fun." She finished, going back to her actions of toying with my sack. She lowered her head down and ran her tongue on one of my balls, then sucked it into her mouth like a cherry. I moaned into the ball gag, earning a chuckle from the Night Hunter.

"It's so cute when he's like this. I have to admit Spider, this was worth working with you." Vayne said. Elise released my head from her mouth with a wet plop and licked the underside of my head on her tongue.

"I know, and it won't end with this. You have to try fucking him. You're going to love it." Elise replied.

"Really now? Well if you ladies wouldn't mind me, I would like the first try." Vayne said. Both women moved themselves from my crotch and gestured for the Night Hunter to proceed. She straddled my waist and gripped my cock, positioning it to enter her treasure. The poison that Elise put into me was beginning to affect me, making me squirm underneath her, anxiously attempting to delve into her folds.

"That reminds me," Vayne stopped sitting back onto my stomach. "Didn't we agree to some wine?"

"Now zat you mention it…" Fiora stood up from her spot and moved to the closet door. "I do believe I have a few bottles of Demacian vintage in my wardrobe for when I want to drink in my room…" she opened the door and searched the walking closet. "Ah! Zere you are!" Fiora walked out the closet with three bottles of wine in her hands. "One for each of us ladies. Care for a drink?"

Fiora gave a bottle to both Elise and Vayne, along with a bottle opener. _Seriously? I am literally in the middle of three women about to drink while fucking me. I don't know if I should be excited, scared or angry._

As they popped the respective corks of the drinks they clinked their bottles together shouting cheers.

"I have an idea. Let's make a game out of it. Each of us will ride him. For every five minutes that he doesn't cum, we take a drink. Three gulps. We switch when he gets one of us to cum. The last one with anything in their bottle wins and has him for the night. Fair?" Elise explained. The other two nodded in agreeance.

 _They made this….into a game…Nope I am angry about this. That is clear._

"I will start first zen" Fiora began. She repositioned herself over my crotch once more and slid my member into her treasure. The tightness that Fiora had was almost suffocating, as I failed to hold in a moan.

"He seems to be enjoying ze game so far." Fiora said as she began riding my cock. Her moans reverberated through the room, the sounds of it sent chills down my spine. _I honestly wish I had that spider here to get me out of this._

"Holy shit Elise…you were right. It feels so good…" Fiora moaned. After five minutes of riding me, Elise sounded time, signaling for Fiora to drink. She stopped her motion and drank from her bottle. The moment she stopped my body flared in pain. _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HURT WHEN SHE STOPS!?_

Once Fiora finished her drink she continued riding my dick. She began groping her breast as she went.

"Fuck I can't last much longer…I'm gonna…!" Fiora screamed. Her walls tightened harder on my cock, nearly squeezing it to a pancake as she came. I panted hard to the sensation of her walls on me.

"Well that's it for you Fiora. Vayne, I will let you go next since you haven't tried him yet." Elise said. Fiora grumbled angrily, disappointed that she wasn't able to get me to cum before her, before she stood from my hips and moved over for Vayneto take her place. Vayne straddled me in a reverse cowgirl position, and wasted no time in sitting on my dick. Unlike Fiora's tightness, Vayne felt hotter and the way her ass jiggled as she bounced on me made it difficult to think.

"My, my Pridestalker. You have quite the tool here. I can feel it in my stomach…" Vayne complimented. She motioned up and down on my hips, her ass jiggling nicely for my view. "And it's curved like a banana, too. How fun!"

 _I swear to god I will destroy the first woman I get my hands on._

As time went on, Vayne proved to be far more resilient to the fucking, lasting a solid thirteen minutes. "At this rate I will lose the game. But it fills me so right…" Vayne, now drunk from her two moments to drink was slowing down. I couldn't bear it if she stopped.

"What's wrong Pridestalker? Want to switch it up?" Fiora called. I wanted to speak but the damn muzzle was still on my mouth. "I zink it's high time we removed his bindings, Elise." Fiora concluded.

"Indeed. He is deserving of at least a little release. He has held his own for well over fifteen minutes." Vayne agreed.

 _I fucking dare you to break these binds. Try me._

"What the hell. Why not? It's not like he is gonna leave with the aphrodisiac and the nerve sedative within his system." Elise said. Fiora stood from my dick and moved over so that Elise could work the binds. The moment I felt my feet get released, I stretched them out completely. I flipped over to my front so Elise could break the binds on my arms. Once she did she turned around to face the two women.

"So ladies. Are we continuing our game? Cause I would like my turn."

I stood from the bed and grabbed the bottle that Elise was holding from her hand. "Hey! What-" she turned to see me hovering over her menacingly. She immediately shrunk down. "Oh shit it wore off didn't it?" Elise whimpered.

I immediately downed several gulps of the wine. "Nope. I just feel a lot of pain. So right now I can't feel shit besides my dick, and just that is telling me one thing. Wanna know what that is?" I smirked.

"…that you forgive me?"

I laughed hard at her words. "Oh, you are so fucked." I stated. Elise gulped hard.

I threw the bottle onto the floor, its remaining contents spilling onto the hard wood, as I roughly grabbed and threw the Spider Queen onto the mattress. I pulled her by her ankle back to me and raised her foot to reach over my shoulder. Without a moment to spare, I shoved everything I had into her. She screamed loudly at the impact. I began the motion of ruthlessly pumping in and out of her dripping cunt, refusing to let up.

"Oh….! Dear gods…you're being…so rough…" Elise panted. Her moans drove me to fuck her harder, pumping into her like a wild beast that was depraved of release.

 _Come to think of it, that is exactly what I am. Ironic._

Vayne silently walked over from the side to Elise, sitting on the bed and hovering over her head.

"Vayne…please…help me…" Elise pleaded between moans. Vayne chugged a good amount of wine from her bottle and put it on the side of the bed, then bent over and began making out with Elise. Elise couldn't help but moan into the kiss, as Vayne began groping her bosom with fervor. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Elise's eyes. I felt it out of place to continue slamming into the Spider Queen, thus withheld my action so Vayne may speak.

"I hate the fact that I actually love you, you fucking bitch." Vayne blurted out. I widened my eyes to what Vayne said. It was obvious that it was the wine talking for Vayne instead, considering she normally remains silent, but if those feelings were true or not was what I wanted to determine. "Watching you fuck someone else was torture. Do you know how long I wanted to tell you that every insult I said had no meaning? That every time you brushed me off as nothing I broke down silently and only got angry because I hated how I couldn't just be with you? Do you know how much I wanted to rip your clothes off every day I saw you strut around the dorm and fuck your brains out until you begged me to stop?"

"Vayne…" Elise whispered.

"Shut the fuck up." Vayne pressed her lips yet again into Elise's, but this time Elise returned the kiss with equal passion. Vayne released her lips once more. "Right now you are getting rid of that god forsaken bug in your brain, and when it's gone you're going to walk into my room and stay there until I make sure you can't walk for a week. Until then," Vayne lifted her body up and turned to me. "Pridestalker," She called to me.

"Night Hunter?"

"Put her in heaven" she ordered.

"With pleasure." I replied. I grabbed her other leg and threw it over my free shoulder and gripped her ass. I began pumping into Elise with almost a renewed resolve. My thrust were stronger, creating loud smacks as my thighs slapped her ass. As I was pumping, Vayne moved her face over Elise's breasts and began fondling them. She groped the large mounds with her hands and nearly swallowed one of her nipples whole with her mouth. The view of the two women pleasuring each other was driving me closer to my end, almost as sudden as I felt myself get close, my dick spasmed hard, coating her inner walls again after doing so for nearly twenty four hours. I felt her own orgasm blast out as her walls tightened on my member, her juices running out of her like a leaky faucet. As I pulled away, my seed began spilling from her. Vayne pushed me out of the way and began eating out the seed from her caverns.

"Good lord I am glad zat is over." Fiora sounded from behind me. I turned to her to see a genuine smile on her face and her arms crossed under her bosom. "Took forever to end ze feud."

 _Wait. She did say she planned this whole thing. Does that mean…?_

"I have been well aware of ze affection zat Vayne has had for Elise for quite some time now. She refused to admit ze truth openly, considering zere constant arguing always made her judge zose emotions, but even after ze arguing and fighting, she still has ze same attraction to Elise." Fiora explained.

"So in order to end the arguing and have the Night Hunter come clean, you orchestrated this whole event. The game, the wine…?"

"I had zis event planned since ze moment ze Grand Summoner herself sent word of your importance to ze survival of ze institute. I zought 'why not use zis to get Vayne to stop fooling herself?' I didn't disagree to ze arrangement between ze two to use me as a bargaining tool, because I knew zat it would make it easier for Vayne to feel jealous and fully commit." Fiora smirked, concluding her elaborately thought out plan.

 _That… was well played. I will give her that._

"If you wanted them to just fuck, why not get them drunk for a one night stand?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Please. If zose two woke up ze next day and saw each ozer, not only in ze same bed but naked, I wouldn't be able to pry them away from killing each ozer. Zat and it wouldn't have been as effective." She explained.

"But the wine here…"

"You aren't buzzed after chugging all zat, are you?"

 _Now that I think about it, the wine didn't have an alcoholic tinge to it. In fact it tasted like…_

"Sparkling cider." Came from the bed. I looked to see the two sitting on the edge of the bed, Vayne inspecting the bottle that I previously threw onto the floor. "But the bottle I had actually tasted like wine!" Vayne said.

"Correct. Zat is because it was wine. To which you owe me a bottle. But for now I want you two to finally say your feelings because if I have to go anozer day of hearing you two deny each ozer, I will personally shove my rapier up your asses." Fiora threatened. The two women looked to each other, then away, silent.

"S-so?" Vayne began, still looking away from the Spider Queen, cheeks bright red.

"What?" Elise replied.

"How do you feel?! I can't tell you my feelings blindly like that!"

"Well…I can't say I truly hated you. But I thought you really wanted me dead so…"

Vayne instantly turned around and grabbed Elise by the cheeks with both her hands, pulling them to look into each other's eyes.

"How could I want someone I love to die? I was mad at myself for not telling you sooner, and then took my anger out against you because if I couldn't show I cared, then I should show I despised." Vayne explained. "I love everything that you are. From the sweetness of your voice, to the smoothness of your skin…"Vayne began closing the distance of their faces, pulling Elise toward her as well. "To the softness of your lips…"

Elise giggled, lifting her own hand to Vayne's cheek. "I get it. Now you shut up and kiss me…" Vayne smirked, and completely eliminated the gap between them, solidifying their feelings with a tender kiss. One that didn't show any lust, but that of love.

 _Yeah. It is hard to complain when I get to see things like this._

"Alright, Alright you two! Enough of ze lovey dovey." Fiora called, breaking the trancelike moment between the two. "We got an actual objective besides getting you two togezer, to which we need ze Pridestalker." She moved from behind me with a strut and sat on the bed next to the other two women. She picked up the bottle of wine that Vayne placed on the side of the bed and happily drank a generous amount.

"Indeed. So if I am correct, it is the Pridestalker's turn. So Rengar…" Vayne began.

"Show us what you got" the three said simultaneously, seductive grins plastered on their faces.

 _Nope. I refuse to complain if I can see this…_

 **Two days later…**

 _God. Fucking. Dammit I am sore._

I was literally a giant living dildo for three days to three women. I had to cycle between the three because evidently they were…experimental. I visibly shuddered as I walked to my dorm door, remembering the events of the last three days. When one or two went off to matches, the remaining individuals took their time continuing. I had to request a substitute rift clone to take my matches, considering if I left the room, the three would hunt me down when the match was over. Thankfully yesterday we got Sejuani to join, since her safe time arrived, so I no longer have to worry about her. _Note to self: that chick does not need her boar, her clan or her damn flail to hit hard. Fucking hell._ And then there was the "newly acquired kinks" that they all somehow just got. _SERIOUSLY. WHY DO THEY MAKE HORSE STRAP-ONS?! I FELT LIKE HECARIM WAS FUCKING MY ASS!_ I sighed deeply.

 _Ok. I am allowed to complain about this whole thing if I am gonna feel like shit every time I go through it._

I walked to my dorm door, pulling my keys out from one of the satchels I had on my body. _It has been a solid week and a half since I even saw my own bed, let alone slept in it. All I want to do is drop my armor and fall out on my mattress. To hell with my matches today. They can take my substitutes again._

As I opened the door I looked around to see the dorm in the manner I expected to see it in. A scene of a hurricane passing through with various bottles, multiple articles of clothing, trash and food, and even MY GODDAMN EQUIPMENT.

"I swear the very next time I see you Swordsman I will kill you, revive you and kill you again." I muttered. My ears picked up the sound of a groan coming from the couch, putting me on alert. I unsheathed my dagger and slowly walked over to the couch to see the source. When I saw the sleeping body, my first reaction was to drop my dagger on the floor. _I completely forgot…fucking hell…_

Nidalee was silently sleeping on the couch, an empty alcohol bottle barely being held in her fingers.

* * *

 **So i said earlier that i would do a lemon with Sejuani, considering she was one of the first females, but i scrapped it for now considering i milked this section for its worth like, three chapters ago. Sorry guys if you were looking forward to that.**

 **In compensation I will give you the list of the next set for free. It is as follows: Katarina, Sona, Ashe and Riven. And by poular request, Yasuo will be included as a male assist for Rengar when we get to the nitty gritty. So all you guys with the RivenxYasuo OTP, go ahead and get ready for it. I have a good idea how I will do it, but I am gonna take some time off from writing. So I probably won't post anything for a while. Until next time my fellow readers.**

 **Later.**


	20. Children of Nature

**Hello fellow readers and writers! I'm gonna just drop of a shorter chapter for you all to let you know that I am still working on the story and how i want it to play out. Also I don't own the photo used in the thumbnail, and I am uncertain as to who does own it, but I really like it and I figured since it had my main pairing of League it would be fitting. I will properly credit the artist the moment Ifind out. No Author's notes at the end!**

 **Feel free to leave a review, a follow, a favorite yada, yada, yada, CHAPTER TWENTY!**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter twenty: Children of Nature

Rengar POV

I stood there, motionless and speechless at the revelation that would change my life and Nidalee's forever. She laid sleeping on the couch, her features one of concern and distraught, as if though she is having a bad dream.

"Nidalee…" I whispered. _I can't believe I forgot about this. She has been lonely these last three days, while I have been off sleeping with four other women like a dead beat._

I heard a gasp from the hallway and looking up, saw the Star Child with her mouth covered by a hand, looking at me.

"Rengar…!" she called. She immediately moved over from her position to me, throwing her arms around my body into a deep embrace, her face buried in my chest.

"Hello, Soraka. I am happy to see you as well." I said. She looked up from my body to my face, her expression immediately switching to anger. _Oh shit, I fucked up at some point didn't i?_

She whipped her hand back and came close to slapping me with all the force she had, albeit miniscule considering I naturally outsize and outweigh her lithe form, before my hand grabbed her wrist. She squirmed her wrist in my hold, but I stood firm in my grip on her hand.

"Do you know…" she whispered. I furrowed my brow.

"Do you know what you put us through?" she nearly shouted, but I lifted my finger and gestured at Nidalee to indicate she is still sleeping.

"I have been worried sick about if you were even alive! After being in a coma for damn near a week and then going incognito for another three days…Do you know what Nidalee has been through?!" Soraka fully ignored my gesture to keep silent, shouting loudly. I looked to Nidalee to see her writhing and groaning. She was waking up. "Do you know…"

I clamped my hand over Soraka's mouth before she was able to continue her sentence.

"Before you continue. Let it be known that I am deeply regretful for not sending word of my condition to anyone. I had to take care of Elise and her company."

She ripped my hand from her mouth and continued ranting. "Elise?! I thought you took care of her parasite! Were you cheating on us outside the cause of the epidemic? I swear I will…" I clamped my hand over her mouth once more and growled threateningly.

"Soraka I swear if you interrupt me once more _you_ will be in a coma for a week." She jumped up slightly and slowly nodded in compliance. "Listen. When I did take care of Elise the first time, it wasn't her safe moment, so the parasite became insatiable. I have seen what happens when the afflicted go through that and let me tell you, it isn't good. I was only seconds away from being just a tombstone if I wasn't there because she actually went hostile on me. As for Nidalee I know what is going on."

I moved my hand from her mouth, giving her the ability to speak freely. "You know that she…"

"Pregnant yes. And I know exactly why." I finished her sentence for her.

"How do you…?"

"While I was at Elise's dorm, she exhausted both my mind and body at damn near all hours. I passed out and met my parasite." I began.

"Wait you have a parasite? So does that mean that it affects males too?"

"Fortunately no. Dodged a Karthus ultimate on that one. However the parasite is a species of bacteria that has genders. The female parasites affects female creatures, where the male affects me."

"You say it like there is only one male parasite."

"That is because there is only one. And I am the host of him. The male parasite is the catalyst to the female parasites. It restricts reproduction of a species' female forms until the catalyst has been administered. Until then no body is physically able to reproduce."

"That doesn't explain Nidalee's current state."

"You would be correct if there wasn't a catch. You see the first parasite to obtain the catalyst at the wrong time will have their reproductive capabilities amplified, and almost guarantees pregnancy."

"So the first night that you and Nidalee were together…"

"sealed the deal."

Soraka stood there and processed the information silently. She looked to Nidalee, whom was still sleeping despite her earlier outburst.

"You said you had met your parasite. Did he tell you anything else?" Soraka inquired.

"One other thing. I will be aware of when the afflicted is potentially safe to obtain the catalyst." I replied.

"How so?"

"In the word of the author, 'I will have a raging boner'"

"That is awkwardly convenient."

"I said that too."

Nidalee groaned loudly and began moving slowly into a seated position.

"Raka…can you heal a hangover? I feel like shit." she called, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nidalee…" I called. Her eyes widened almost immediately as she shot her gaze up to meet mine. We held the same gaze for several seconds, no sounds or words being made within the room. After the long silence, she stood from her seat and walked over to me.

"Rengar… I…" she whispered. I took the initiative and wrapped my arms around her body tightly, her entire upper body covered by my arms.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I will be from now on. For you… and our child." I whispered, sealing in my acceptance to the birth of my offspring. I felt her arms wrap around my neck tightly and her body shudder, hearing her sobs of joy in my ear.

 _I'm going to be a father…_

"I was so scared…I thought you would leave me…I thought you were gone…" she kept mumbling. I brushed her disheveled hair with my hand, shushing her whimpers with my hand

"Shhh…it is alright. I shouldn't have left you in the dark about my well-being. Both of you. I should have at least sent word through one of the four. Instead I kept silent, and continued my ministrations as if everything was alright, when I left my two girls and soon to be child to worry for me. For that I am sorry."

I heard a sniffle from my right and looked to see the Star Child in tears, but a smile graciously spread across her features. I looked down to see Nidalee with the same look, and wiped a tear trailing down her cheek from her face.

"Dammit you big fluffy idiot…why do you have to be so sweet when I want to be angry at you?" Nidalee joked, earning a chuckle from me.

"I guess it comes with the fur." I replied.

I heard a door open from the hallway and turned to it, the two women looking that way as well. Yasuo, shirtless, walked from the hallway into the living area.

"Holy shit Rengar! You're alright!" he called. I released Nidalee from my arms and walked over to the swordsman, smile still plaster on my face.

"Yeah. It's good to be back. Anyway I have some news for you in specific Yas." I said. I gestured for him to listen in as if it was a secret. When he was close enough, my fist flew out as if it was air, and slammed into his head. He flew, face first, into the weapon rack, the various equipment falling onto his body. After a moment of silence, his hand shot out from the inside of the pile, thumb sticking up.

"I'm okay!" Yasuo called.

"Is…is he going to be alright? That was a lot of sharp objects, and I heard some slicing…" Soraka inquired.

"Yeah he will be alright. Not the first time that has happened."

"Thirty second Rengar!" he shouted again.

"Stop touching my mother fucking daggers!" I shouted at him.

"No promises!" he replied. I groaned loudly in frustration, pinching the bridge of my brow.

It was at that moment when the phone rang. "Oh what now?!" I walked over to the phone and picked up the line. "Hello?!"

"Um…Rengar? This is Riven. I need to speak with you and Yasuo as soon as possible." Riven said on the other line. "Is he coming?!" I heard a second voice. "It has only been twenty seconds. Calm. The fuck. Down." Silence. "Ashe is at the cafeteria right now. I'll go get her in a few minutes. Are you two able to meet me at the cafeteria?" Riven inquired.

"Yasuo! Riven need me and you to go to the café to see her about something. Said it is important." I called.

"Yeah. Just…Soraka? Can you heal my crotch? One of Jarvan's spears hit me dead in the mark…"He called. Soraka moved over to the fallen weapon rack and began removing the various blades.

"We will be there in about ten minutes. Care to explain why you need me and him?" I said over the phone.

"Well… we heard from the Grand Summoner about the whole parasite thing and thought since we were uncertain as to when it was safe so we figured we would ask you."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Katarina, and Sona."

 _Well then I guess that is the next group of females. But the question is why does she want Yasuo to show up?_

"I gotta go. I will see you two at the cafeteria."

"Alright then." We hung up the line. I looked over to see Yasuo standing calmly.

"That was fast." I began,

"Considering we have been through this thirty two times, I am surprised I haven't gone immune to it," he replied.

"Well you didn't get knocked out cold like last time, maybe you are building an immunity."

"Hm. Seems legit. Let's go." Yasuo said as he made his way to the door. Nidalee moved over and wrapped her arms around one of mine and pressed herself firmly against me. Before I could say a word, Soraka had threw herself into my stomach, wrapping her arms around my abdomen. They silently stood there, tightly wrapping themselves onto me.

"Do you have to…?" Nidalee whispered, loud enough for me to hear her. I sighed heavily, removing my am from her grip and pulling the two into my own arms.

"So long as this bug is still running rampant within the Institute I am obligated by authority to serve and protect by any means. I guarantee you, that outside of the task these actions mean far less to me than you two…" I explained. They both looked up to my face, concern written across theirs. "Haha. Sorry, you _three._ " I corrected with a chuckle. They both smiled warmly and pressed themselves into my body once more.

"As much as I would hate to break that up, we gotta move Reng. I know firsthand what it is like to keep Riven waiting." Yasuo said leaning on the doorway.

"Alright. I will see you two later ok?" I said to Soraka and Nidalee kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Just make sure you come back sooner." Soraka replied.

"That reminds me Raka. That morning before I went with Miss Fortunes group…that actually helped so thanks." I said, earning a cute chuckle from the Star Child.

I proceeded to the door, but before closing it I looked back to see both of them waving at me. As I closed the door I heard Nidalee talking with Soraka.

"So what happened with you and him?" she said.

 _I really hope she doesn't get any ideas from that. It would suck if those two decided to get…experimental._


	21. Cat and Mouse

**Hello and Happy Turkey day my fellow readers and writers! Yukami with another chapter coming at you, this one with a little something different as it holds the first fight scene I have ever written. If you don't know by now the list of women for this section is Katarina, Ashe, Sona, and Riven and our Big cat will be assisted by Yasuo in the ordeal.**

 **As for my lack of updates, Finals is coming up soon and luckily mine ends pretty much next week and one day the week after so after that I will have more time to put out more content. I will attempt to write another one shot for FotI sometime before I go back to school, but like my previous chapters don't hold me to it. Until then enjoy chapter twenty one!**

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

Chapter twenty one: Cat and Mouse

Rengar POV

AS Yasuo and I were making our way to the cafeteria, I couldn't help but be alarmed about the surrounding individuals that happened to look in our direction. More specifically to me. These stares are subtle, quick and typically meaningless to most, however they hold a negativity in them. A small hint of disdain or bitterness. They were more prevalent with males, but I felt the stares of females alike. And these stares were from both champions and summoners. One summoner stared too long, and I looked to him with a scowl, baring my teeth to reveal that I am not to be trifled with. He immediately scoffed in anger and looked away, but I got a good understanding from his eyes what these people were staring at me for.

 _They're jealous. They see that I have the opportunity to not only sleep with the most appealing women within the institute, but am obligated to do so in any manner I see fit. It is kind of amusing._

I am certain Yasuo has taken note of these gazes, since his hand has been resting on his blade for quite some time now. I see him scanning the halls, his eyes darting hastily between people. He is uneasy about the situation. As we approach the cafeteria I spot out the peripheral of my eye a hand outstretched to my shoulder. I instinctively reach for my dagger and grip the wrist of the individual, prepared to cut their head clean off.

I stop my motions to see Katarina within my grip, her own hand reaching for her dagger. She was prepared to kill as well.

"Whoa guys hold on!" a voice called from the door of the cafeteria. I look to see Riven pacing out with the Maven of Strings in tow, alarmed at the escalation of the scenario. "Just calm down. We're all friends here."

I released a breath of air, and loosened my grip onto her wrist. "Next time call out to us, Sinister Blade." I explain, sheathing my blade into its holster.

"Next time be more aware of your surroundings, Pridestalker." She mocked, sliding her dagger into its holster. I growled loudly, to which she scoffed in challenge. _If she is one of the next group, then I have my work cut out for me._

"So this is how it is going to work you two," Katarina began. "We're waiting on Ashe to show up so that we can get this over with. Don't say anything to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me. I hate being forcefully involved with weaklings. Especially paintbrush head over there." She mocked.

Yasuo and I glared at her bitterly. "You speak as if both I and Yasuo have yet to truly prove ourselves and defeat you." I argued, a growl rumbling through my voice.

"What? Because you can jump out of nowhere and he has a windwall? Pathetic." She continued.

"Then how about before we deal with you, we settle the score?" Yasuo piped up, stepping forward to challenge Katarina.

"I don't think you will be able to handle even Sona and Ashe, let alone the Exile and I."

"I think we can take all four of you." I replied, crossing my arms over my breastplate.

"I would like to see that." The Maven piped up from behind the Sinister Blade, her melodic voice reverberating through the minds of the current group. I always enjoyed the soothing sounds of that voice, but at this moment it bore the sense of conceit. Sona wanted to fight us.

"Sona! Are you seriously agreeing to this?" Riven inquired, concern on her face.

"Oh no. See if the woman wants to get her ass beat, then let her join. You should know how that feels since I do it to you, both on and off the field, babe." Yasuo called, sending a cocky wink to the exile. Riven's composure immediately shifted to one of anger. "Excuse me? If I remember correctly, you like taking a beating better in the ass, _babe_ " Riven replied, jabbing a string finger into his chest.

"Hey, if you want to back down from the challenge I won't stop you. But it doesn't mean a thing since we could beat all of you together regardless." I chimed in. _This is getting fun…Maybe this will be the first actual fight I have in weeks._ "You're only making it easier for us and harder for your buddies, Riven."

"Nope. I now have to show you how to take it in the ass now. I'm in."

"Hmph. Fine. All of us versus you two in a private match. No summoners, no spells. Just items and our skills. If the four of us win, we own you two for a day, no arguments to our orders." Katarina declared.

"And when WE win, it will be fun having you three as my maids for a while." Yasuo challenged.

"Cute. It'll be nice to get some more maids in the Buvelle manor, _bitch._ " Sona resounded with compliance. Just as we all nodded in agreement to the challenge, the frost archer approached the group.

"Hello you all. I apologize for…my…" Ashe began, but railed off as she felt the tension grow thicker and thicker by the second. "What…is going on?" she inquired.

"Paintbrush and his white housecat are gonna fight all four of us in a handicap match." Katarina began. "In one hour."

"Correction. Redhead and her background singers are going to get a new asshole drilled into them in an hour by Yasuo and I. That includes you Queen."

"W-What? I want nothing to do with your squabbles!" Ashe argued at Katarina.

"See that? One of you has the sense to know when you're beat." Yasuo began. Ashe looked at him with her mouth wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say you wanted to become a mop? Because your arrogance will get you there shortly." Ashe retorted, crossing her arms.

"What happened to not being in the squabble, snow white?" I said.

"Yeah I am not gonna argue who is better. I am going to prove it." She replied.

 _Hell yes. This is going to be a great warm-up._

"One hour. Summoning chambers. Feel free to bitch out." Riven declared.

"Hmph. Just make sure you have a cute maid outfit for after we hand you your asses gift wrapped." Yasuo replied. The four women walked in away together, while Yasuo and I went our way.

"So, we are fighting four of the most brutal women in the league. What are our odds?" I inquire as we leave their earshot.

"To be honest, we're kinda fucked. Considering Sona can wipe the floor with us by herself." Yasuo replied.

"Welp. We gotta fight them in an hour. Any plans?" I asked.

"Yasuo pulled his fist to his chin and thought. After a short moment, he lifted his head up. "You're right we have to fight them…" he began. "Never said it had to be fair…" he smirked. I widened my eyes at his implication and chuckled.

"Good point."

 **45 minutes later…**

Yasuo POV

As me and Rengar walked into the summoning chambers, we saw the four women already prepped with their individual weapons. Katarina was sitting on one of the steps to a summoning platform, checking the edge of one of her blades. Riven was leaning on the left side wall, her broken blade latched onto her holster behind her. Ashe changed her outfit to the Amethyst set, and was playing with her arrows, while Sona was in her Dj outfit, tampering with the mechanics of her hextech tables.

I was dressed in my project armor. The hextech equipment enhancing my capabilities beyond physical levels. Rengar adorned his Headhunter armor, to which also had technological enhancements input into it.

"About time you showed up." Katarina began, not looking away from her blade. Her words brought the other three women to attention at our arrival. They all moved to the Red side platforms. Sona kicked a small box in our direction, it partially open.

"What is this?" Rengar asked.

"Your maid outfits for when you're done getting wrecked from fountain to fountain." Sona replied, earning a chuckle from the women in the group.

"Whatever. Anything you guys have to input about the match?" I called.

"Nope. Simple stuff. First to twenty five kills or inhibitor, wins it. We start off with two complete items and full tier boots. Level 13. Problems?" Riven explained.

"Nothing here. I just feel bad now." I began.

"About what?" Sona replied.

"You got us outfits, believing we would lose, but we don't have anything for you to wear when we kick your asses. So I guess you're first order is to lose the clothes." I said. Rengar growled slightly, but I knew for a fact that it was one of amusement at my statement. Riven scoffed loudly.

"Whatever, perv. Get on your platforms and get ready to get served." Riven stated. As the four of them stepped on their platforms, so did me and Rengar. Within seconds, the magical pull of the rift warped us, but not before I caught sight of the women either flipping us off, sticking their tongues out, or making a face.

As we dropped into the fountain the shop keeper looked at us with concern.

"You two do realize that they can and will probably best you, right?" he began.

"I disagree old man. We have the element of surprise…" Rengar began. That's right, the suits that we have on have a feature akin to Rengar's ultimate. One that he and the genius yordle Heimerdinger fitted onto both of ours. As I raised my wrist, a small holographic panel flashed up. I dragged my fingers across the panel through different options until I reached the "EXTRA" section. I scrolled through the options before I reached my newest edition.

Distortion.

Upon pressing accept, the suit let out a loud steaming sound, and the magical essence of the rift began to shift wildly around me. It wrapped my body tightly in a blue fog, then peeled off me like skin. It began mutating and convolving until it formed another being. And what's great is that this being looked exactly like me. I turned to Rengar to see that he also activated the ability as well, another Rengar standing in front of him, attired in his Night Hunter armor set.

Rengar's duplication effect was a complete success, and here stood another Yasuo and Rengar.

"Well… that is new." The shopkeeper said.

"Well. This is an interesting way to be recreated in the physical form." The other Rengar said.

"Well this will only work without any severe repercussions on Summoners rift, King. Otherwise I would be in severe danger of killing myself." Rengar replied.

"So you named your clone?" I inquired.

"Oh. Right. Introductions. Yasuo this is the parasite within my body that I need to cure the female champions in the institute. His name is King." Rengar explained. I scrunched up my brow in confusion, but shook my head.

"See I am almost certain this has some magic related shit to it so I refuse to ask. What about my clone?" I said.

"That clone is solely based upon the technology within your suit, and will only act on your request. It also has the capacity to act on its own and make decision for itself, unless you order otherwise. It is self-intelligent, and acts upon its own knowledge, but will direct itself based upon your actions. Whatever you do or say to it, it will listen and follow without argument." Rengar explained.

"And that is some technology/hextech bullshit that I also refuse to ask about. So what is the plan?"

"from what I have gathered about the women you two are against, they are certain they can beat you two alone," King began.

"But they are unaware of King and your clone. Which gives us the element of surprise. One that I capitalize highly on." Rengar concluded.

"So we go in like it is only us, duke it out for a moment, and then the clone and King jump in and wreck face." I stated.

"Precisely" Rengar and King stated.

"Ok let's go." I said as I directed my clone to follow me into bot lane, while Rengar and King went into mid. As we walked past our final turret, the announcer called out the summoning of the minions. I directed the clone to hide in the bush until I gave the call to enter the battle. I looked across to see Ashe and Riven staring daggers at me. Before I could get comfortable, Ashe sent a volley of arrows into my direction, while Riven immediately rushed behind the flurry of arrows with her broken sword ready. I immediately threw up my windwall and obliterated all the arrows, then dived to the right as Riven dropped her blade into the dirt where I stood. Upon standing, I saw that Riven had fully extended her blade and was rushing me once more. I went to parry an attack from her but saw from my right that Ashe launched her enchanted ice arrow to my direction.

 _Shit! They baited out my windwall so that they could all in me early. Gotta move fast!_

I dashed through Riven's assault, using her positioning to avoid Ashe's arrow. By this time the Minions were in lane, fighting each other. Once I passed through Riven, she instantly used her Ki burst to send runic energy onto me, rendering my ability to respond useless. Ashe moved to a better position and fired off arrow after arrow at me. I recovered in time to deflect Riven's blade and a few arrows, but felt three or four pierce my body. My health was dropping fast.

I peered to the bush the clone was stationed in to see him anxiously waiting to jump into the action. I shook my head to stave him down, indicating that the time wasn't now for him to show.

 _I need to draw them into a false sense of security. Probably get a little closer to Ashe before I call on him to enter the fight._ I blocked another horizontal swing from Riven, pushing her off my body. Pushed back far enough, she swung her sword in a large arc and sent her broken fragments of her blade out into a wind slash. I immediately dashed through three minions, killing all three and successfully dodging the deadly wave, but was met with pain as another flurry of arrows flew at me, hitting me directly in my chest, legs and arms. I was low on life and was nowhere near close to the frost archer. Riven was making her way back to me, her broken blade back in its shattered form. I spat out the blood that was dribbling out my mouth and began dashing through minions until I was within range of attacking Ashe. Her eyes widened in panic, but was immediately replaced by a smirk of satisfaction. Her eyes darted to the bush she was standing near and as I turned my gaze to it, I saw Sona, readying her Crescendo ultimate to blast. I didn't have my windwall for another three seconds.

 _I was baited again! Shit!_

Almost upon seeing the wave shoot out, a windwall blocked the magical wave of energy. I peered down to see the clone sprang into action, his sword currently fending off Riven, who was astounded by the second Yasuo.

"How…who…?!" Ashe muttered in shock as she stared at the newest enemy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Me and Rengar brought friends." I said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rengar POV

Katarina was jumping from branch to branch in the jungle, flinging seemingly thousands of daggers at me. Only three met their marks. I dodged the recent set of daggers, but was beginning to weaken to the wounds on my body.

"What's wrong housecat?! I thought a true hunter never rests!" Katarina mocked. I looked up to her, anger on my features.

 _Why the hell does my body have to get bothered now?! I can feel that the parasite is starting to affect one of the women here, but I can't focus if my dick is rock hard!_

In my thoughts I saw another dagger fly to my face. I reacted in time only to feel the blade nick my skin, the cut drawing blood on my cheek.

"You're not even making this fun! Come on!" she shouted, jumping to another tree. I growled loudly and jumped onto the branch she was previously to give chase. As I jumped to her current tree, I whipped my own dagger to cut her, only to see her nimbly dodge the horizontal slice. I used the momentum of the swing to whip the dagger to cut her again. She blocked it with her shortsword easily and swung her own sword to me. I easily parried her blow, blocking her blade with my armblades. I pulled my dagger back and went to stab her, only being able to force her onto her rear on the branch. Pulling my dagger back up to stab once more, she split her legs open, barely dodging the strike as the tip sunk into the bark, and nearly touching her womanhood.

"Whew…déjà vu huh, big boy?" Katarina called. She swung her legs around and kicked my dagger out my grip, then sent her other foot to hit my face, jumping off the branch onto one below. I wiped the blood from the kick from my mouth and smirked.

"Yeah. This is the part where my blade pokes out from behind you." I said. She looked at me quizzically.

From the darkness, King erupted with his armblade, stabbing Katarina directly in the back, the blade sticking out her stomach. Her eyes wide, she coughed up a large amount of blood, dropping her blades onto the floor. I jumped from the branch I was standing on onto the one King and Katarina was, a shit-eating grin spread on my face.

"…y-you…bastard…you...c-cheated…" She sputtered, her first death of the game drawing on her.

"See, it isn't cheating if you don't say we can't do this." King whispered.

"Now come back quickly so that we can have some more fun…" I whispered as the Announcer made the first call.

"FIRST BLOOD!"

 **Welp there goes the beginning to the fight between the four women and our two unfortunate/fortunate males. Feel free to leave a review about the fight, because again it is my first one and I REALLY need the input on it.**

 **Later.**


	22. Caught in the Trap

**Yo, it Yukami with another chapter to SI. And tons of news. Because I figured if you guys actually like readying my stuff might as well tell you what is going on so that it wouldn't be a shock if I spontaneously dissappeared.**

 **First off, I am losing inspiration. Honestly this chapter took way to long just to think about, especially for how little it has in it, and as much as I love to write this and put it out there, it is becoming more and more difficult to come up with stuff. So the time between chapters will take longer. Which is why at this point i implore anyone to throw an idea out at me. Seriously.**

 **Next, I am done with this semester of college, but I don't believe it went too well, so I have to worry about even getting in next semester and THE SHITLOAD OF CLASSES I HAVE TO TAKE NEXT SEMESTER, which ultimately means less content after the year starts back up.**

 **On the plus side, I did come up with something interesting while writing this, to which i will definitely need some input on whether it was a good or bad idea, so be wary of the cliffhanging plot twists.**

 **Thats about all i got to say right now. So lets get on with the chapter.**

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games**

Chapter twenty two: Caught in the Trap

"What the hell?!" Riven shouted, her blade pressed against the clone Yasuo's as he overpowered her normally superb strength. The clone made a metallic grunting noise, and immediately pushed the Exile off his blade, taking a defensive stance as he moved to the side of the original. He reached a hand out to the Unforgiven, to which the original accepted and stood to his feet.

"Thank you. That was a close one." Yasuo spoke, nodding his head in gratitude. The clone merely nodded in response. Yasuo picked his blade off the floor and assumed a defensive stance, back to back with his clone. The women were still dumbfounded at the newcomer, more so at the the fact that it is a second Yasuo.

"First Blood!" the announcer called. Katarina was just slain by two Rengars.

"Rengar too?! How did you two do that?!" Ashe argued to Yasuo.

"We have friends in high places and a new trick up our sleeve. No concern to you." Yasuo replied smugly, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"That isn't fair! You can't have a clone to fight for you!" Sona argued as she stepped out the brush and to the side of the frost archer.

"Neither is getting jumped three versus one and using your ultimate as a cheap shot." Yasuo replied, brandishing the tip of is sword to the muse. "But enough talk. We have some business to take care of."

In an instant, the two Yasuo's dashed to their respective targets, the original to the Freljordian and her support, the clone to the Exile. Ashe began shooting arrows in rapid succession to the swordsman, only for the projectiles to be swiftly deflected by his sword. Sona sent a wave of energy targeting him as he was moving, but he countered her tactic by immediately throwing up a wind wall. As he got close enough, the swordsman made a downward slash to the archer, the blade meeting air as the archer sidestepped the movement fluidly. Yasuo's previous wounds bearing down on his performance in the battle. He refused to let it hinder him, however, as he turned his attention to the maven, slicing his blade horizontally. His sword met flesh, as the blade sunk into Sona's side. In response, the muse sent out a green wave of healing, reducing the damage of the cut and blasting the swordsman with an essence of magic. The force pushed him back a few inches, to which he recovered instantly as he stepped forward to slash diagonally at Sona. Ashe however began firing arrows once more, and one caught into the bicep of the swordsman.

 _Even when the odds are smaller, I still can't get to the two with all the damage they're hitting me with._ Yasuo thought. He jumped back once more, blocking several arrows that was fired at him. Out of range to the frost archer and the maven of strings, Yasuo turned to his clone to see it faring better.

Riven was constantly trading clashes of the blade with the clone, only to be deflected almost seamlessly. She tried her Broken Wings technique, but the clone simply dashed through her and into the minions to gain distance, then dashed back when the ability was complete to continue the barrage of blows. The clone Yasuo was almost perfect, not allowing the Exile to retaliate any attacks without repercussions or rest without being bombarded with attacks. Not to mention his strikes were far stronger and more calculated than the originals, making it nearly impossible to keep up her stance while maintaining her stamina. While he seemed unfazed by the fight, she was heavily panting, barely keeping herself standing.

 _What the hell is this thing?! I have been trying to hit it but it just refuses to back down or let up._ Riven thought , as she stuck her broken blade into the dirt and stood there. The clone was staring her down now, analyzing her through the visor of the project armor. Without looking away, he hacked at minions who were nearing their death to obtain the gold, as if he was waiting expectantly for the Exile to react.

"I don't know what you are or how you got into this match, but this ends now." Riven proclaimed as she stood up on her leg once more. She whipped her blade downward, summoning the remaining pieces of the blade. The clone simply took a defensive stance near the minions, waiting for her first action.

Riven dashed to him quickly, closing the distance again between her blade and his. This time she was vastly overpowering his defense, forcing him to slide backward as she pushed him. The clone broke the contact between their blades and went for a horizontal cut to the body of Riven, only for her blade to block the attack. Using Ki burst, Riven pulsed runic energy to the clone and then made a strong downward slash, the blade cutting into its body. The clone was caught off guard by the newfound strength and increased power of the Exile, and jumped back several feet to gain distance, as it lost a huge amount of its health.

"Like hell you're getting away from me!" Riven shouted as she used her broken wings to close the gap between the two. The clone was prepared to dash away from the final strike but Riven instead slashed in an arc, blasting her wind slash outward. The clone took the full force of the wave and was cut in half. Its upper body flew upward and dropped, while its legs plopped onto the Rift floor like a lead weight.

"An enemy has been slain" the announcer called.

"Jeezum crow that thing was a hassle." Riven breathed as the blade returned to its broken form.

"HASAGI!" Yasuo shouted, and before Riven could react, a tornado blasted through her, sending the Exile into the air.

"Gah!" she screamed, the wind of the tornado slicing into her skin and cutting her body up. As she descended, the swordsman blinked onto her midair and slashed her body three times.

"SORYE GA TON!" Yasuo shouted again, his signature Last Breath executed flawlessly onto the Exile. With a final downward slash, Riven dropped onto the floor with a resounding thud, her body marked with several cuts, her outfit torn to shreds. The Exile coughed up a resounding amount of blood, her body laced with gashes and bruises. Her blade was too far for her to use to defend herself, making her vulnerable to anything.

"Fuck…y-you…you over…powered…piece of shit….get nerfed…" Riven uttered before dying.

"An enemy has been slain" the announcer called.

 **Meanwhile…**

"An enemy has been slain" the announcer called. Rengar and King were both in

"That's two for one. This keeps up we will win this easy." King said. Rengar hummed in thought.

"You seem to be doubtful." King continued.

"No, I trust we will succeed, however the manner of which seems out of character. I prefer a fair hunt, and using you to jump the Sinister Blade seems a bit much, regardless to the strength she has over me in a one on one fight." Rengar replied, stroking his chin hair.

"Rengar, right now I am sensing active parasites, which means one of the women here are being severely affected. Thus affecting your performance. I know how you feel about the whole thing, but at this moment it is pretty much required for me to fight with you, more or less to prevent the loss." King explained. Rengar hummed again, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Fair enough. However I want to try the next fight solo." Rengar concluded. King sighed in disapproval, but nodded in compliance.

"Although I don't like your decision, I know that you have your pride as a hunter, so I will go along with it, but I will observe for the moment the fight goes awry outside of the original bounds" Rengar nodded and the two began their way back into the rift, jumping from branch to branch. After a moment, they caught sight of the Sinister Blade. Rengar was the first to approach her, seeing the scowl written on her face.

"Where is your cheap shot?" Katarina scoffed. Rengar gestured his head to the tree where King was standing, back resting on the bark and arms crossed, watching. Katarina's looked went to confused.

"I want a fair fight. No one outside you and me." Rengar stated, unsheathing his dagger once more and releasing the prongs of his armblade. "He is here to watch silently. Any questions?"

"Who is he?" Katarina said, her tone of complete curiosity.

"Basically he is the thing that will kill the parasite. Now if you don't want the details cause I really would rather not explain it right now, can we get to it?" Rengar explained. The redhead assassin shook her head and smirked.

"Sure thing kitty." She replied, pulling her short swords out. The two assassins, stances strong and fierce, slowly paced around each other, eye refusing to unlock from the others.

The silence was heavy, and within moments the two disappeared into thin air. King remained silent from his perch on the tree, but his eyes darted back and forth, as if watching a professional tennis match. With his eyes, he saw the two assassins clash with unreal speeds, the sounds of blades clashing began to ring out loud, and shortly after the assassins dropped onto the same branch the observing Yautja was standing on, their breaths labored.

"Heh. That looks like fun." King mumbled.

Katarina was the first to react, as she shunpo'ed from her spot above Rengar's head, her blades prepared to kill the Pridestalker. Rengar twisted his body around enough to block the incoming aerial attack, their blades once again meeting one another. Rengar swiped his armblade to Katarina's mid-section, only to meet air as the redhead shunpo'ed once more behind him. Rengar, quick with the situation, instantly disappeared. Katarina darted her eyes around, hoping to find the Pridestalker before he could strike. She looked to his company to see his eyes looking right above her head. Katarina's eyed widened and she dodge rolled quickly, hearing a loud shlick from behind her. Upon looking back, she saw Rengar with his blade impaled into the wood of the branch. Before she could adjust, Rengar went invisible once more. Katarina once again hastily looked through the air for the assassin. Before long a hand gripped the back of her leather jacket and threw her to the main bark of the tree. King hopped up onto a nearby branch just in time to avoid having a body hit him.

Katarina slammed into the tree with a loud thud, and as she recovered, Rengar impaled his dagger into the bark near her head and his armblade near her side. Katarina reached for a dagger at her belt, but her hands were forcefully pulled into Rengars grip. Rengar stood there with his hand gripping her wrists together, his eyes glaring into hers.

"Alright you got this one. Hurry up and get the score." Katarina scoffed. Rengar was silent, and eyed her up and down. After a moment, Katarina grew impatient.

"What? Can't do it now-"she began.

"You sense it too don't you King?" Rengar shouted loudly, ignoring the redhead's words. King moved closer to the two on his branch.

"I'm glad you figured it out too. I thought it was just me, but when I smelled it, I knew she was here." King replied. Katarina was confused.

"What're you two talking about?" she asked.

"This was supposed to be a four versus two match correct?" Rengar began.

"It was until you and cheap trick over there decided to ambush me." Katarina spat back.

"So the question I have for you, Sinister Blade, is who the fifth and sixth person in your group is." Rengar inquired. Katarina was confused even more, her brows scrunched together.

"Six? Only the four that we began with entered with us." She replied.

"A champion has entered the rift." The announcer called, twice. Katarina's eyes widened.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on."

A loud shout coming from King was heard, and when the two assassins looked to his branch, their expressions were in disbelief. King was kneeling down with not one, but two infamous women hovering over him.

"What the actual fuck?" Katarina began.

"How did you two get here?!" Rengar shouted.

Ahri the Nine-tailed Fox and Leblanc, the Deceiver stood with sinister smirks.

 **So I decided to add those two into the current list cause Leblanc gets little to no love, and the FF with her as the main are few and far between (still waiting on updates xDisturbed!) and Ahri is just a popular character that I got a request to add. Also the next chapter will have more back story, so no lemonade just yet.**

 **Later.**


	23. Caught in the Trap Pt 2

**As promised, I bring my faithful readers a long anticipated twenty third chapter of Sated Instincts on the day of Christmas. Consider it a gift from me to you for reading the story. Love you guys sincerely for it.**

 **This chapter, as explained, has alot more plot in it than anything I have made in about 10 chapters. I gaurantee that at least half of you wouldn't have seen this coming, considering that I bs'ed the first half of the chapter and then rolled with it seeing that it was so much cooler the way I wrote it out. For all you people expecting lemon in the near future, I have one in mind later, but for right now lets get the story rolling.**

 **I do not own the characters used in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

Chapter twenty three: Caught in the Trap Pt 2

Rengar and Katarina stood on their branch, awestruck at the newest, and more so unexpected, pair of mages staring down from their spot. Ahri, her foot pressed onto King's shoulder, smiled maliciously, her expression mirrored only by her company Leblanc, who had her staff jabbed into his side.

"You make it extremely difficult to enjoy watching the league drown in its own lust from the sideline." Leblanc spoke up. "So we came to kindly ask you to fuck off with this bullshit test tube reject, because you're really fucking everything up. Both literally and figuratively."

"Answer the fucking question, Lebitch. Why are you-"Katarina began angrily, only to be cut off by a huge wave of pink essence from the succubus blasting into her body, literally pressing her with enough force to crater the tree she was pressed against.

"I don't believe we said you could speak, Kat." Ahri called, her sinister smile never wavering but her eyes turning red from her emotional switch. "So why don't you keep your mouth shut and yourself busy for a minute while we chat with the big cat for a second."

Katarina, eyes widened at the effects of what appears to be a highly strong charm spell from the Kitsune, was almost quaking. Her breathing became highly erratic, her face turning a deep shade of red. Immediately Rengar felt a flush of arousal hit his system.

"W-w-what the a-actual fuck-k?!" Katarina swore, her hand immediately reaching in between her legs to her core, as she began frantically pleasing herself. "What…what did you do to me?"

"You never were the brightest were you, Du Couteau? Then again, not many people in this damned institute was wise enough to suspect the three people infamous for deceit and seduction for anything, let alone the outbreak." Ahri mocked.

"The spore?" Rengar called.

"Ah, someone with some sense. Maybe you can get it through your head better than everyone else." Leblanc replied. "How do you think the Ar'gohivxa parasite spread through the league, let alone got from the deepest points of the Kumungu Jungle to the league in the first place?"

Realization dawned on Rengar the moment he heard those words, his face a clear visual indication to the clarity. Leblanc's smile widened.

"That is correct, Yautjan Hunter. Ahri and I were the ones who spread the virus through the league of legends by extracting it from the plants in the Kumungu and hyper concentrating it to spread through the institute. We have been orchestrating the whole ordeal without being discovered until just now."

"The high summoners," Ahri chimed in, "Although able to sense and pinpoint any anomaly within the magical and runic wavelength resonating in the institute, didn't pick up on the spread of the virus, primarily because the virus is mostly organic. Anything magical was too weak to be considered a threat, thus was easily ignored as planned."

Rengar, still listening to the two, was putting pieces together in his head. _So they brought the parasite to the league and spread it. The question is, how?_ He thought.

"I bet you're wondering how. Well I will answer your question with another. How long has the parasite been known to be in the institute, or better yet, how many games have the Nine-tailed fox been flinging her charm spells at different champions?" Rengar widened his eyes, another revelation dawning on him. "That's right, Ahri has been spreading the parasite through her charm to every champion, male and female. It just so happened that the parasite affects women instead of men, you being the exception to-"

Rengar laughed loudly, cutting the deceiver off from her sentence.

"Oh gods, how could I have been so fucking foolish not to see this shit?! Ahahaahahahhahaha!" Rengar exclaimed. Now it was the two mage's turn to be confused. "The charm?! The parasite? You honestly believe I didn't see it sooner?"

Ahri, still confused, looked on quizzically. Leblanc however caught on to his words and looked at King, seeing his expression change from one of pain to one of sinister joy.

"That's right, deceiver. The test tube reject you two have pinned under you told me much more than you think. All I needed to do was put two and two together. But since you still seem either uncertain to my words or unbelieving to my claim let _me_ explain." Rengar began. "I was wondering how exactly the parasite spread to the league, literally hundreds of miles away from the Jungles, when not even an expert botanist of the institute can get a sample of pollen over the Great Barrier and through Mount Targon without the sample wearing out. You said you brought it from the jungle yourself? Bullshit. You needed someone who could circulate the parasite within a secure container so it remains strong enough to experiment on when they reached the institute. You needed someone who specializes in toxins that could sustain the effects the parasite without it effecting them dramatically through that whole trip. Someone who could just as easily distribute it into doses. Then I thought 'who is the one person who does that better than anyone'. Of course it would be the one person who approach me first about the parasite, and more so with extensive knowledge of it outside those who actually live in the Kumungu jungles. The Spider Queen, Elise, is literally the only bitch capable of taking a venom that can spread and hold onto it within her system, particularly around the time she wasn't as popular within the league's competitive scene. So you two got the Spider to get the parasite, transfer it over to the league where you two could examine it, with the help of the Noxian chemist, and concentrate it so that Ahri can blast people with the spell to infect them. I am going to assume that the parasite was also spread through the venomous bite of the spider queen and her children, increasing the chances of the parasite being implanted into the afflicted. By the time Elise came to me about the parasite, I already faced both her and the Nine-tailed fox on the rift several dozen times EACH, making it impossible for me to not get the effects myself, which is why she asked me to help her with the whole pandemic." Rengar pointed to the two mages. "You gave away her assistance when you said the three people, instead of the two. All I needed to hear was how you got the parasite to spread before the final piece to the puzzle set into place."

Ahri and Leblanc was awestruck at the Pridestalker's knowledge on the plan, the nine-tailed fox's jaw nearly falling out. Leblanc, after a short pause, began clapping.

"I severely underestimated you Pridestalker. I never pegged you able to decipher the entirety of how the virus entered the league, especially with the little information that your little harem decided to reveal to you." Leblanc complimented.

"I'm not done yet, bitch." Rengar growled, a wicked smile stretched on his lips. "How convenient was it that mere days after I agreed to following along the plan of curing the women of the institute, do you come in knowing what the parasite was, saying that you needed me to cure you? Especially when the parasite hadn't been revealed to the league until very recently?"

Leblanc twitched her eye slightly, catching onto her blunder. The hesitation in the act was all the confirmation Rengar needed. "That's right. I figured that in order to see if the parasite worked, you needed a test subject, a role you agreed to play, considering the succubus and the Spider Queen were, in their own regard, able to ignore the effects of the parasite with ease. After I agreed, Elise came to you with the good news, to which you promptly called to me to get rid of it. Without being afflicted by the parasite, you and the fox were able to just sit back and watch the league's most powerful mages, assassins, fighters, marksmen and the lot drown in their own arousal. I was a failsafe for you to be cured, but seeing how I knew you and the Spider Queen was two deceitful little bitches, I figured he coming to me meant bad news. Your fault in subtlety only confirmed my suspicion. I played along with the game you put me into as a pawn until I played my own little trick to usurp you. You more than likely wanted me to continue ignoring the growing pandemic and threat so that you could gain control over my increased libido, brought on by the parasite entering my system, and use it as a trump card to get power while you," Rengar pointed to Ahri. "Have the perfect alibi to drain the essence of as many humans as possible, considering you are still who you are. That was your profit from the plan. Elise, if I am correct on the first two regards, would take those that the fox drained completely as meals for her children and the spider Vilemaw. Working together meant you could control the institute like a master puppeteer, and any group, nation or faction that caught on would be introduced to one of the several mages that held extremely high amounts of magical power, such as the Dark Sovereign or the Ice Witch, while they were the most volatile. But that would require the parasite to being insatiable, which is what Ahri just made the Sinister Blade when she blasted her with a charm that amplified her libido, and the power of the virus. However you saw that y progress on curing the pandemic was growing the more people knew about it, and when Kolminye dropped the bomb on everyone about the parasite, your plan would fall to shambles if you didn't get rid of me or find some way to destroy the cure. So you had Elise, the one who had the parasite in her the longest, suffer from it's over potency and emotional instability to attempt to drain the catalyst out of me or kill me in the process. Seems logical considering you still have the trump card of extremely strong mages and a method to control them within your hands. But what you didn't count on was me finding out a way to end the hyper potency of the parasite by myself, and when Elise was cured completely, you two couldn't simply let the situation spiral out of your control. Which is why you're here now." Rengar concluded, folding his arms. "Checkmate, bitch."

Now Leblanc's jaw dropped, completely dumbfounded at the fact that Rengar was on point with literally everything he said. After another moment of drinking in the fact that the scheme was mere seconds from being a memory, Leblanc smiled dangerously and began laughing.

"Oh, Rengar. Your ability to make me fold my hand completely is so impressive, I think I now want you for myself, especially after that session we had before." Leblanc began, "it is honestly saddening that you now definitely have to die."

With that, Leblanc and Ahri sent out their respective spells to the still standing Pridestalker, Leblanc shooting a Sigil of Malice while Ahri threw her Orb of Deception. Rengar stood still and smiled as the attacks landed on where he was standing, blowing the branch to ashes. The two mages stood, triumphant to their attack, but upon closer inspection they saw the Pridestalker's corpse nowhere to be found.

"Shit! Where did he go?!" Ahri exclaimed, summoning her fox fires to orbit her body, while Leblanc stood with her staff ready to send a spell.

"Say focused, Kitsune! Just listen for him. He went into his ultimate, which means he will be appearing somewhere." Leblanc assured.

"Just him? I am hurt you forgot that he had a friend." King called, appearing from thin air behind the two mages. The two turned to meet the King head-on, but only saw a shade of energy dissipate from the source of King's location. The two frantically searched the surrounding forestry, seeing that they had to deal with two invisible assassins. Both capable of ripping them to pieces.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! How did we forget about the damn clone?!" Ahri shouted, her white tails flailing rapidly behind her in anxiousness. Her ear twitched lightly, and she dived for the deceiver, pushing her out the way of a dagger impaling the location she was standing at. Rengar revealed himself for a moment before looking up to the two women with a sinister smile, and immediately disappearing. The two Yautjas laughed in their stealth, a deep evil laugh that reverberated through the canopy of the jungle.

 **"Welcome to our jungle."** The two assassins called from the darkness of the forestry.

 **The plot twist is real. And Ifelt really good about clearing up the whole story through Rengar because I want people to see him as more than just a giant heap of lion and hunting. He has a personality.**

 **I am almost certain I am going to get some words of disagreement about how I made Rengar pretty much outplay Leblanc AND Ahri in their plan, knowing the whole thing from like chapter one, so I am going to say I don't care about what people say to that. I like it, it's my story, I do what I want. Fight me.**

 **lol jk. But if you do have some words to say then feel free to leave a review. As always I take all comments, concerns and suggestions into consideration when I write. I will try to have a new oneshot for FotI out by New Years day. Still taking suggestions on that. Until then, my readers...**

 **Later.**


	24. Thrill of the Hunt

**I HAVE BEEN AWOKEN FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER. WHO DARES PROVOKE MY WRATH AND-oh hey its you guys.**

 **Yeah as planned and with good news, Yukami is back with TWO chapters to SI! These two will cover the last bits of story for this arc, and thus the chapter afterwards will be the long awaited lemonade that you all asked for! HUZZAH!**

 **After these chapters I am going to devote my time into finishing the three one shots that I started earlier, and then get to one that was recently requested by a fellow reader.**

 **It also occured to me that writing oneshots is alot easier than writing the story, however i will be fair an put out one chapter before writing another. Unless i have three oneshots that I am halfway through with, then I will give SI a break and devote myself to FotI.**

 **Chapter twenty five will be up literally after this, and to those who see both up, your in luck for two today!**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Riot Games.**

* * *

Chapter twenty four: Thrill of the Hunt

Leblanc and Ahri jumped down from the tree they were perched on, now completely unaware of the whereabouts of Rengar and King. They scanned their surroundings, back to back analyzing any and all changes in the area. They knew if they separated, even for a moment, one was sure to perish. This simple warning to end Rengar's antics of cleansing the institute of their plague quickly turned into a game of survival against the league's most experienced and deadly hunter.

"Leblanc, I want you to carefully remember that since we entered this match on red side that we count as members in the fight." Ahri warned, her golden yellow eyes darting from tree to tree and all spaces in between.

"I noticed!" Leblanc replied, her tone of frustration and concern.

"I want you to also remember that because it was supposed to be only a warning we never picked up any items from the shop to even the playing field" Ahri continued.

"I noticed!" Leblanc repeated, her tone now drifting to one of annoyance.

"And the fact that we are likely to melt upon impact!" Ahri continued.

"I NOTICED FOX!" Leblanc stormed, realizing her blunder of not being prepared for something like this to occur.

"What's wrong ladies…" Rengar's voice howled out from the foliage, his deep feral tone booming through the silence that stuck to the air after Leblanc's outburst. Because his voice was so loud and roaming, it was difficult to pinpoint his exact location, making it even more ominous and frightening to the mages.

"Afraid of a little kitten?" King added, his voice just as deep and threatening.

"Listen, Pridestalker! We don't have to fight. This dispute is between you and the four that entered before. Just let me and Ahri leave and-"Leblanc was interrupted by two booming laughs, the depth of their bass causing a shudder to ripple through her.

Rengar appeared from behind the two silently placing his palm onto Leblanc's shoulder lightly and pulling his mouth to her ear.

"But I love a good hunt…" he whispered. Leblanc spun around and threw out a sigil to nothing, seeing that the Pridestalker disappeared once more.

"I'm warning you Pridestalker! If you don't leave me and the fox out of this then-"

"THEN WHAT?!" King shouted from behind Leblanc causing her to jump away in fright, falling onto her rear as she turned to face the Yautja. The two mages turned to the cloned Pridestalker. "Because from what can see, you can't do anything but become a number on our score card."

Ahri cried out, throwing her orb to the clone, only for him to easily dodge the attack. As the orb returned to the Kitsune, King took a few steps back, fading off into invisibility once more, a sinister smile stretching from ear to ear on his face.

Leblanc clamored up from her seat on the dirt and grabbed her staff. Moments later, a groan was heard from behind the two mages, and upon turning, they saw the Sinister Blade approaching them, clutching at her abdominal.

"Can you get rid of this goddamn charm so that I can-"she began. Ahri and Leblanc only saw two pairs of hands appear from the bush behind her, seeing both Yautjan hunters closing in onto their first victim.

"KAT! RUN!" Ahri shouted, but before the assassin could react, the hands gripped around her body, covering her abdominal, mouth and arms and roughly pulling her back into the bush, and out the sight of the mages. Her cry for help was muffled by the large hand that covered her mouth, and after she disappeared from sight, those cries went silent.

"A champion has been slain" the announcer called to the mages.

Seeing the assassin get picked off easily, mostly because of their interference, struck the two with an overwhelming amount of fear. Both their eyes wide at what they walked into, they slowly grouped closer to one another.

 **"We're just getting started…"** Rengar and King called through the darkness.

"Leblanc!" Ahri began to whimper, the nightmare of a fed and over leveled Rengar, let alone two, causing the Kitsune to fear for her life. "What the hell do we do?!"

"I-I don't know! We can't recall or teleport and were too deep in the blue side jungle to get to our turrets" Leblanc replied, fear now rampant in her own voice.

"You know what. You're right Deceiver." Rengar spoke, walking from the darkness of a nearby brush. The two turned to the Pridestalker, slightly relieved to see at least one of the threats within plain sight. "It does seem a little boring to just slaughter you two here and now, seeing that I very well can. So I am going to give you a sporting chance."

Rengar raised his wrist and pulled up a holographic panel, and after pressing several buttons, the device on his wrist chimed approvingly.

"All turrets disabled. Minions are no longer spawning. All vision granted by turrets have been disabled. Spawning fountains available for exit." The announcer called. The mages audibly gulped.

"Your base is literally the safest place you two have now. What's more is that you have to run to the base to stay alive. Otherwise you will die by us." Rengar explained, his shit-eating grin spread wide on his face. "And after putting me through so much shit with this damned parasite, I will make sure you both suffer greatly…"

"Wait! You don't have to do this! We can just leave! Please don't do this!" Ahri begged.

"But my dear fox, it's exactly as I said." King spoke, moving from the opposite side of the mages, "I love a good hunt. Especially when they know I am coming and all they can do is run."

 **"So make peace with yourselves for whatever you committed, because we're going to make certain you pay for it."** the two Yautja's called, as they disappeared into the darkness of the forest once more.

Without missing a beat, the mages began sprinting through the foliage.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Gah!" Yasuo cried, as he flew onto his back. The 2v1 fight against Ashe and Sona was turning poorly for the swordsman, as he was constantly poked and pressured away from his minions by the onslaught of arrows and blasts of magic. He was only one burst away from adding to their teams score count.

"Fucking hell I need to heal, but the recalls were cancelled since we don't have summoners…" he mumbled, staggering himself on his sword to his feet. The lack of strength and pain coursing through him forced him back onto his knee.

"I admire your determination and will to continue, considering we have been pressuring you hard since the moment you entered lane." Ashe called. "But how long can you hold out, considering Riven is walking back to lane now?"

 _She is right. Once Riven gets back there is no possible way I'll outlast those three._ Yasuo thought. Just as he went to stand again, a hand reached out from his side, and upon inspecting its owner, was met with the sight of his clone. It silently stood down to the Ionian, awaiting its hand to be grabbed.

Yasuo gripped its forearm, and was pulled up to his feet.

"Thank you." Yasuo said. The clone merely nodded in response. "You don't talk much do you?"

The clone raised his wrist and began punching into the holographic keyboard. Once the approval chime went off on his device, Yasuo's wrist beeped in confirmation.

"Can you hear me?" a new voice called from Yasuo's helmet. It was robotic and monotone in pitch and had small pauses in between words.

"So you can talk?" Yasuo replied.

"Not exactly. I am programmed to respond and speak to your questions, statements and orders according to database procedures. While I do have an extensive vocabulary to utilize when communicating, I can only speak to you through your helmet. Dr. Heimerdinger input response and artificial intellect within my programming, so I will learn and act according to the situation. Right now, my scanners sense distress within your emotions. Your heart rate and respiratory systems seem to be irregular." The clone spoke.

"…So you can talk?" Yasuo repeated.

"Yes. But only to you."

"Great! What is your name?"

Dr. Heimerdinger did not appropriate my system with a name. However the processor that I am equipped with is a Standard Kinetic Response Transmitter, and my model is from Project 1."

"So….SKRT P1… I am going to call you Skript." Yasuo affirmed. After several quick beeping noises and an approving chime, the clone nodded.

"Name: 'Skript' has been registered into databanks as system name. Patching all acronyms and synonyms to adjust codename database." Skript continued. After a short second of rapid beeping, another approving chime resounded. "All affiliated codenames registered"

"Are you two done?" Riven called, the minion wave pushed to the blue side tower.

"A new champion has entered the rift." The announcer called twice.

"Wait what? Who entered the match?" Yasuo inquired. The three females only shrugged.

"Newly collected data indicates that the Deceiver, Leblanc, and the Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri, have entered Summoner's rift on red team" Skript explained to Yasuo.

"My buddy here says Lebitch and the Nine-tailed fox are here on your side. Anything you want to tell me?" Yasuo called.

"Hold on. Leblanc? We have no clue what you're talking about." Riven replied.

"She is right. We have nothing to do with those to entering the rift. It was, as planned, a fight between you and the Pridestalker against us." Ashe affirmed.

"Anything else you can get from those two coming in?" Yasuo spoke toward SecretPie.

"Scanning…data shows that both Leblanc and Ahri have only acquired level two. Ahri has taken her Charm and Orb of Deception spell, whereas Leblanc has taken the Sigil of Malice and Ethereal Chains. Neither have purchased items. They are currently en route to Rengar's location." Skript explained. "Scan also shows the anomaly of the Ar'gohivxa virus being amplified to dangerous levels. Advise immediate quarantine and treatment."

"As much as I would love to continue our little bout, I vote to postpone this match until we figure out what the hell is going on." Yasuo called to the three females.

"Scared? I knew you would back out of a fight." Riven taunted. "I guess that means you forfeit and we win?"

"Fucking hell, no you idiot. Do you honestly believe anything good will come out of both the fox and Lebitch entering the rift both unexpected and without access, let alone not knowing about this fight? I'm not forfeiting shit to you three. I want to see why those two are here." Yasuo replied.

"As much as I hate to admit, he has a point Riven." Sona chimed. "They entered on our side unexpectedly when we had the chambers set to privately locked, which means they are here for a reason."

"Finally a voice of reason." Yasuo called.

"We would win regardless of the interruption, but it seems evident that we must postpone this fight."

"A champion has been slain" the announcer called. Immediately the kill card signaled blue side gaining a kill.

"Rengar killed Katarina again. You were saying something about winning?" Yasuo mocked.

"Ah, man. And I was looking forward to a good laugh when I got to see you in that maid outfit." Riven argued, groaning in frustration. "So were heading back to the platform?"

"Seems so. We will see you two on the other side Yasuo." Ashe called.

"Sure. Just let me tell Rengar what-"Yasuo was interrupted when he looked to his wrist to see restraints being lifted. "What the hell? I thought we weren't going to use that."

"Use what?" Sona inquired.

Just as she finished her question, all the minions disintegrated into magical essence, blue wisps floating from their bodies into the air to be absorbed by nothing. The turrets whirred down into silence, the glow of their crystals dimming into emptiness.

"All turrets disabled. Minions are no longer spawning. All vision granted by turrets have been disabled. Spawning fountains available for exit." The announcer called.

"Whoa! What the hell? What happened to the turret?" Riven shouted.

"It seems Rengar has activated the failsafe protocol of the nexus and disabled the turrets and inhibitors. He has also disabled turret vision outside the blue and red side base." Skript explained once more.

"Rengar shut down the nexus. You have to walk back to base pretty much blind, but since were in lanes you should be alright so long as you follow the path." Yasuo called to the three women, earning scowls from them all.

"What kind of ghosting bullshit is that? How do you have so much control over the map?" Riven complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I already told you. Friends in high places that serves no concern to you. Now if you will excuse us." Yasuo replied as he turned with Skript back to the blue side base.

"Should we tell them to be wary of Rengar? He did go into his ultimate, and with the nexus' being disabled he is dangerously powerful" Skript warned.

"Nah. I'm sure he is just playing a game of cat and mouse with the two. No harm, no foul."

"But since the nexus is disabled, so is the respawners. The Sinister Blade was transported out of the rift, but anyone else will be severely injured."

"A game of cat and mouse." Yasuo repeated.

* * *

 **No authors notes for this ending!**


	25. Thrill of the Hunt Pt 2

Chapter twenty five: Thrill of the Hunt Pt 2

The two mages hastily dashed through the jungle, their breathing heavy from not only running rampantly, but from battle the elements, as well as avoiding the occasional attack from the Yautjan predators. Their garments were tattered with mud and cuts, a few parts of the clothing caught by him.

The two made it to the river, signaling that their trek to safety was halfway finished, when they finally stopped sprinting to catch their breath.

"We can't keep running forever. Were gonna wear ourselves out if we do." Leblanc mused, panting with her hands to her knees. Ahri, who was leaned against a tree, was also breathing erratically.

"I know, but there is no way we can- LOOK OUT!" Ahri shouted. She leapt from the base of the tree she was leaning on and tackled the deceiver to the ground, narrowly saving her from King, who just jumped down from above. His blade impaled the dirt that the mage was currently standing on, and with that same devilishly sinister grin, he looked to the two.

"Nice reaction. This is a lot more fun than we originally anticipated. Keep it up and you might make it out…" he said, and within seconds he was cloaked into invisibility once more.

"Thank you Ahri. We gotta keep moving." Leblanc suggested, to which the Kitsune fervently shook her head in disapproval.

"We can't just keep running. We're gonna get tired out from that. We might just have to fight them and pray that we can beat them." Ahri replied, pulling up the Noxian mage by the arm to her feet.

"We don't have all our abilities nor do we have any items to damage them normally. What makes you so certain we can stop the Pridestalker from ripping us apart?"

Ahri looked down in deep thought to the question.

"Don't think too hard. It's distracting." Rengar abruptly spoke, being mere feet behind the two. They both jumped back and flung out their spells to the Yautja, only to see him jump out the way of the attacks easily. Without missing a beat, Rengar leapt from his spot onto Leblanc, tackling her to the ground roughly. Ahri went to save the mage from the Pridestalker, only to have a set of bolas wrap around her ankles and the second assassin to drop down once more onto her back.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's a no-no my dear fox." King cooed, wrapping her arms behind her back.

"See now, that was too easy. I am certain you have something to show me, Noxian." Rengar taunted over the deceiver, his hands firmly gripped around her wrists and his body straddling her midsection. Leblanc attempted to wriggle out of his grip, but his immense strength proved the action vain. "Come on, show me a new trick."

"…Alright then." Leblanc smiled, throwing off the Pridestalker. He stared at the maged quizzically, and then when realization dawn on him, his eyes widened.

"Wait…King!" he shouted. Upon looking back he saw the second Yautja perk up and leap away from the Kitsune. Almost a second after, a Sigil of Malice and Ethereal Chain flew to where he was sitting. The spells singed the hemp ropes on Ahri's ankles and wrists. Leblanc walked form the darkness and knelt at the side of the Kitsune.

"You had a clone take the hit and waited until we both attacked at the same time. Clever tactic. Fitting for the number one deceiver of the institute." Rengar explained, impaling his blade into the Leblanc still under him, only for the body to disappear into wisps of magic and smoke. "It means nothing considering that this hunt is far from over."

Leblanc pulled Ahri from her seat to stand and watched the two Yautjas once again disappear.

"As a reward for such a clever strategy, we'll give you two a moment to breath. Spend it wisely." King resounded through the thickness of the jungle.

 **"We'll be watching"** the two said in unison.

"I'm glad that worked. I was afraid that it wasn't going to." Leblanc began, still disheveled from earlier.

"You baited me." Ahri resounded, earning a look from the Noxian. "You used me to lure them out, nearly getting me killed."

"Ahri listen, I have a-"

"No! Fuck you Leblanc! How could you throw me into the pit and sit there while I was seconds from getting slaughtered?!"

"Ahri please, let me explain-"

"I thought we were in this together! I knew we would eventually drop Elise but for you to abandon me as well? How low are you willing to sink?!"

"AHRI WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Leblanc shouted. The Kitsune went silent at the outburst of the mage. "Listen please. I have a plan."

* * *

Rengar POV

King and I was quietly perched onto a tree only fifty meters above the two mages. We disabled our ultimate, considering the effect, although endless now that the nexus' were disabled, would have tremendous magical feedback onto my body. That and I was still trying to maintain a link between myself and stabilizing King's physical form.

"They have been quiet for some time now." King said. "I don't like them being quiet for some time."

I nodded my head in agreement to his words, knowing full well after all the things those two went through it wouldn't be good. "Knowing that the Deceiver can pull a trick such as what she did before, she must have acquired some information from out ambush and formulated some plan to either escape us or take us down. But because we used our stealth for so long, we can't listen to whatever she is telling the fox."

"I say we end them both the next time we get them together that way we don't have to deal with what she has in store." King offered. I shook my head.

"No. it's never that simple. It will never be that simple. Those two are much too agile and evasive for us to simply pounce onto them and finish the job. Beside, we can't just kill them. We have to make sure they're alive since the nexus is disabled." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well what do you suggest?"

 _While I don't want to end this hunt just yet, I know if we stall it any longer those two will outsmart us. It doesn't matter how strong or how fast we are, the Kitsune and the Deceiver will always have a plan to either deter our attempts or fend us off completely._

"Ahri has been highly unstable when it comes to those two. She was the first to break down at our hunt, and is still on the verge of weakness, possible moreover considering the Noxian almost left her to die. We need to use that to our advantage." I explained.

"So we get her to break down completely, most likely from her partner disbanding her." King consulted, turning to me to see my approval.

"Correct. So on our next engagement, you distract them with something, and I will go for the fox."

"Alright."

Moments later, the Noxian and the Kitsune began moving to the lane, signaling that we should make our move soon. King and I began silently leaping from branch to branch, keeping our eyes glued onto the two patiently for anything to occur. They crossed the river with relative ease and moved along it on the red side to their turret. _I assume going through lane is safer and faster than through the jungle._

"My stealth is fully charged. Ready to go?" King called. I nodded approvingly,

* * *

Leblanc and Ahri just moved over the river and was ready to move towards the lane, their safest zone thus far in the trek back to their base. Seeing the opening of the lane in view, the two began running to the believed safe zone.

Without notice, a bola flew out from a nearby bush, snagging the Deceiver by the ankles and forcing her to trip and fall to the dirt. She yelped in surprised and pain as her face hit the dirt of the rift floor.

"Leblanc!" Ahri called, stopping her stride to return to the Noxian. Before she could take a few steps, Rengar was once again standing over her, gripping her wrists behind her back forcefully.

"Where do you think you're going, my dear deceiver?" Rengar growled with a smirk, as he gripped her hair and pulled her head up. "You don't think that I would let you simply escape us did you?"

"How are you so certain that this is the real Leblanc?" she mused.

"Because I didn't see anyone else…" King replied, revealing himself from standing behind Ahri. Before she could move, King firmly gripped her by three of her fluffy white tails and her hair and pulled her to his chest. Once in his grip, he unsheathed his dagger and pointed it to her neck. "No squirming. It only makes it more alluring to gut you."

Ahri whimpered in protest to the current situation, and looked to Leblanc for assurance, only to be met with the sight of her gritting her teeth.

"Well my ladies. As much as I would enjoy seeing you two continue your role as the mouse, the cats are getting weary, so let's put an end to this." Rengar cooed, unsheathing his dagger from his belt. "But let's make this into a show…How about I get Ahri first then you Deceiver?"

"No!" Leblanc writhed in protest under the weight of Rengar. He pulled out another bola and wrapped her arms together. After seeing she was secured and wasn't moving anywhere, he stood from off her back and walked to the Nine-tailed fox, dagger in hand.

"Ahri!" Leblanc called. The fox only looked to the Noxian, aware of the approaching Yautja."….NOW!"

With a flick of her hand, Ahri threw out her Orb of Deception, only for the spell to be dodged easily.

"Really? Luring us closer to try and get a cheap shot in? What do you think-"King was began before he was hit with a charm spell point blank, the effect immediately getting to the Yautja. He released his grip on the Kitsune and fell back onto the dirt.

"Whew…that was too close…" Ahri breathed. When she looked to the Pridestalker, she was surprised to see him clutching at his abdomen, hunched over slightly.

 _Fuck! She hit the parasite with the charm! It's starting to burn!_ Rengar thought. King was balled up behind the mage, panting heavily. _I…I can't control…_

"What…what is going on?" Ahri inquired, defensively stepping away from the two pained hunters. The moment she spoke, however, they both shot their gaze up to her, pupils slit into feral glares. They began moving closer and closer to the fox, dropping their daggers out their hands.

Ahri, concerned of what they would do, turned to run from the two, only to be met with two pairs of hands gripping her by her shoulders, tails, and hair and pulling her back. "Get off me!" she screamed, kicking and flailing at the two, only for them to wrap their arms around her body tightly, restricting her movements to nil.

Leblanc only watched in awe as the previously dangerous hunters were huddled around the fox. _What the hell? Why are they not trying to kill her?_ She thought. Upon further inspection, she saw that their breathing was erratic and their eyes were primal. _Like they are animals…and animals hit with an aphrodisiac such as her charm…_ Leblanc roamed her eyes down to their midsection, and confirming her suspicion, was met with the sight of their pants tenting.

 _They're in heat?! How the hell…?_ Leblanc immediately recalled the words of the Pridestalker earlier, remembering that the effects of the charm amplifies the power of the virus to its highest potency. Even more so what Rengar explained his clone was. Putting two and two together, her jaw dropped at her miscalculation.

"He is the fucking parasite!" Leblanc shouted.

"What?!" Ahri responded, looking to her partner.

"You just hit the king Ar'gohivxa parasite directly with your charm, thus putting both of them in heat. They're trying to fuck you!"

"Oh! Well if that is the case I don't mind them having a little fun~" Ahri cooed, replacing all her distaste with seductive acceptance. She pushed her body back into the two hunters, petting them lightly on the chest and head.

"You dumb fuck! They won't stop until either your dead or they are!" hearing Leblanc's warning shot Ahri out her excited reverie.

"Oh shit, that's right."

* * *

 **Well that concludes the story portion of this arc. The story probably won't see another chapter for about two weeks, considering my college semester starts back up on the 10th and I have a shit ton and a half of classes to deal with. Plus i gotta plan for my future cause ADULT RESPONSIBLITIES!**

 **But I will hold to uploading those oneshots, so for those who have been following this story and Flavor of the Institute, you can rejoice at the next three pairings. Leave a review if you choose and until next time, my fellow fanfic addicts and associates...**

 **Later.**


	26. Unleashed

**HOLY FUCK. I AM ALIVE.**

 **Yes indeed, it is me. Yukami with the long awaited twenty sixth chapter for Sated Instincts. Before we get to the nitty gritty that happens to be lemony, need to hit the readers and writers that are here with some realness.**

 **First off, college. work. sucks. I have been tsunami'd with work from all my classes, so that explains that. To those concerned about the bs that happened with me, let it be known that it has been settled and I am free to continue with my life.**

 **Secondly, and probably most importantly, I need some help. Like seriously. Any writer that reads this please pm some thoughts or suggestions because I am running on fumes for the arc. I know I added Leblanc and Ahri like three chapters after I said what the group was supposd to be. I have a orgy of the larges caliber planned and it will consist of the group, including Yasuo. so thats six on three (technically two but shoutout to KingPiece, who is one of the few friends I made in FF that I decided to add to the story). The problem is that like I mentioned a while ago, I am starting to run out of ideas. I still have like three more groups in mind and then I will probably end the story there, but the build up story to the lemon needs to at least make sense, and/or be consistent to the story. Can't just say "Hi, I'm rengar! Caitlyn reached level two and we had gratuitous amounts of sex! now she is cured, theendnextarcimdone." So to any and all witers that can help, please throw me a bone.**

Chapter twenty six: Unleashed

 _Well this is a bad spot to be in._ Ahri thought. She stood in between not only the most dangerous hunter to be entered into the Institute, but a physical representation of his libido in identical recognition. Both of which are extremely horny and, at this moment in time, see a rather delectable piece of ass within their grip. True to what Leblanc has stated, the two will not cease in ploughing the closest thing that remotely resembles a female. Unfortunately for the Kitsune, that female would be her.

"Ahri! You have to break from their grip before they get really started!" Leblanc warned. Frantically, Ahri tugged against their grip with the strength she had, to no avail as the rift restricts any physical or magical enhancements based on the power gain through fighting, to which she had none since the mages only came to warn the Pridestalker about his intervention. Seeing her struggle, the two instinctively hardened their grip on their expected prize, emitting a low growl within their throats.

"I…nngh!...I can't!" Ahri replied, pulling her arms from their grip, only to feel their hands tighten further on her arms.

After a failed game of tug of war between the two, Ahri recalled something. _Wait why am I complaining?! The essence of a male is matched only by his sexual libido…_ stopping her resistance, she looked at the two back and forth, a wild smile stretching across her lips. _Therefore if they are so anxious to fuck, then it makes getting their essence even more rewarding._

"Now that I think about it…" she muttered, her excitement filling within her tone. "I don't remember the last time I had two guys…and I definitely haven't tried to fuck Rengar before…" She could feel myself getting hotter as the thought of the Pridestalker relentlessly pounding into her filled her thoughts.

"What are you…?" Leblanc inquired. She looked over to the still bound mage, struggling to break her bonds, with a wicked smile.

"How about you just enjoy the show, Leblanc? And who knows, maybe you will want to join in. if I remember the quote correctly, 'if you can't beat them…'" Ahri used one of her free tails and pulled the top portion of her kimono down enough to fully expose her chest, the perfectly sized mounds bouncing as if to reverberate the force. "'Join them.'"

Rengar immediately went to Ahri's mounds, burying his maw over her left breast and licking the teat roughly. The feeling of his feline tongue on her skin sent a shiver down her spine, her tails now flailing wildly with excitement. King nuzzled his maw into the neck of the mage, a purr escaping his throat. Exploring the body of the Kitsune, the two released their grip on her and began roaming her body, Rengar to her top, King to her rear.

Ahri's smile grew wider, as she felt their grip release from her arms. With her free movement, she began undressing herself, feeling the impatience of the two grow with their increased hand movement and groping.

"Hey, now…no need to rush…I am not going anywhere~" Ahri cooed. After dropping her dress onto the rift floor, her full, voluptuous body displayed to the eyes of her "captors". With a gentle push, the two nearly melted away from the Nine-tailed fox, allowing her the ability to see the bulges tenting their trousers. _I have heard rumors from the people he was with, but it looks a lot bigger than I thought…_ she thought. Trailing her index fingers down their chests and hooking the digit onto the rim of their leggings, she tugged the two closer to her by the pants. Once in a decent position, Ahri slowly lowered herself down, sitting on her knees as she looked up to the gazes of the Yautjas.

"Such eager kitties, aren't we?" she whispered seductively. Her tails began moving to unbind the two hunters' pants as she looked into their eyes deeply, her irises a deep pink to indicate her own growing arousal. As the appendages unbuttoned the leggings and pulled them down, Ahri gasped as the size of both members springing from their confines full of life.

"Oh my Leblanc. You never told me he was THIS big…" Ahri called to the wide-eyed mage.

 _I don't remember it_ being _that big!_ Leblanc thought, the memories of that event resurfacing in her head vividly. The feeling of the Pridestalker within her felt wondrous when she was afflicted with the parasite, but her imagination was roaming to what I _would_ feel like now.

Ahri cupped the scrotum of both the hunters in her hands, weighing the genitalia. "You two definitely have a lot to give…" she mumbled. She removed her hands from their balls and wrapped her fingers around their shafts gently, earning a light exhale from the two. As she lightly stroked the hardened members, she bit down on her lip, restraining her excitement. _I don't know why, but I feel a lot more aroused than normal…I doubt I have the parasite, considering I haven't come in contact with the vials containing it since we began._ Ahri thought. _Ah, well. Just enjoy it while you have it!_

She pulled Rengar's cock closer to her first, looking into his eyes as she stuck her tongue out and flicked it over the very tip of his erection. The tease making the hunter growl in delight and impatience. Ahri sensed his desire to hasten and immediately wrapped her tongue on the head of his member. The feeling of her warm mouth on his erection sent a shiver up his body, forcing him to cease his anxiousness to hurry.

Ahri released his head from her mouth with a smile and turned to the awaiting Yautja, mimicking her actions to him. Unlike the original, however, he didn't coax the Kitsune to hurry, relishing the feeling of her mouth over his cock.

Ahri saw him in such a euphoric trance that she giggled. She then went down further on his shaft, his erection disappearing slowly within the mouth of the succubus. Ahri pulled her head back only half way and went back down onto the member, a sheen of saliva coating the flesh. With King's erection in her mouth, she began stroking Rengar with her inactive hand, earning a pleased purr from both the males.

After a few moments of sucking King's cock, she released his erection from her mouth and turned back to Rengar, immediately taking in half his length into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth while stroking King with her hand. Rengar grunted loudly, indicating his mounting pleasure.

 _I don't know why his dick tastes so good, but Gods, I regret not trying this sooner now._ Ahri thought, her head furiously bobbing back and forth along the Yautjas length. She pulled off his member with a loud pop, and continued stroking the two, gleefully relishing their expressions of delirium. Soon both their members began excreting pre-cum, a clear liquid profusely spilling from the slits. The smell of their arousal literally dripping from them was making Ahri's mind go hazy, her own arousal beginning to fall from her lower lips. Almost instinctively, the Kitsune pulled the two males closer, sticking her tongue out to taste their pre-ejaculate, immediately satisfied with the sweet flavor.

 _Oh gods why does it taste so good…I don't think I can go without this flavor._ She submitted, now switching her mouth from over the two to taste both of their excretions. While Rengar had a sugary sweetness rivalling honey and a water-like texture, King was like syrup, a sweet, somewhat thick liquid dripping slowly from him. Before long the two Yautjan erections were only centimeters apart, allowing for the succubus to lick both tips simultaneously. The addictive substance was driving Ahri insane, the seductress falling lustfully over the seduced.

After a few more moments of stroking and licking the hunters, Ahri felt their erections begin to throb violently within her hands, signaling their inevitable climax. With hasten fervor, the Kitsune began to jerk the two, opening her mouth wide and pointing the tips directly for her mouth. _I need it! Give me everything you got!_ Within seconds the two hunters lightly roared, their bodies jerking forward as their erections were milked of their seed onto the awaiting succubus. Thick ropes of cum shot from their tips onto Ahri's face, hair, chest and tongue, to the blissful satisfaction of the mage. After several seconds of the hunters' spunk shooting out from their members, they finally calmed down. The seductress, upper body covered in white pearls of their seed, greedily picked up whatever wasn't on her tongue and poured it into her mouth. The flavor of their seed was by far the best flavor she had tasted.

"It….tastes….so good…" Ahri mumbled, her fingers covered in goblets of jizz. As she finished what was readily available to her tongue she looked to see the two Yautjas still hard and ready to go. The sight of their members pulsing sparked something in her mind, her eyes expressing a delight new to anyone whom has seen her. She wanted more.

King lowered himself to the floor silently, pressing himself against the Kitsune affectionately. Soon following him was Rengar. Ahri felt a primal instinct well within her body, a feeling she vaguely remembers from her years as a fox. In seconds, she remembered what that sensation was.

 _Holy shit, they put me in heat._

Ahri was baffled, to say the least. She hadn't felt her own heat in years, primarily because it was already saturated with sexual activities beforehand. To feel the surge of the animal that made her half of what she is resurface now was unfathomable. She didn't get the chance to reason it, however, as the two assassins grew impatient, their increased nuzzling into her a clear sign of it.

Without a word, King pushed Ahri to bend over, and immediately went for her lower lips, digging his face into the bottom of the Kitsune. He immediately shoved his tongue into her dripping snatch, consuming the juices that excreted and licking her folds. Ahri made a animalistic moan, to which she had to cover her mouth to hold back any other humiliating noises to break her lips. Rengar who was sitting in front of her, moved his erection closer to her face, eagerly waiting for her to do as he expected. Ahri instinctively rewrapped her lips around his member, the taste of his climax covering her taste buds. Between the blowjob to Rengar and the one given by King, the mage was losing herself to her animal instincts, the feral act of mating filling her thoughts.

King audibly expressed his anxiousness with the tug of her waist, as he positioned himself to enter her from behind. The mage herself was now becoming impatient to obtain the blissful feeling of having the Yautja penetrate her, the expression portrayed with a small mewl and a shake of her rear. Eagerly obliging to her evident arousal, King wordlessly entered the tight, hot folds of the Kitsune, immediately groaning to the bliss that was her insides. Ahri's lust only heightened at the entry of his member, her eye rolling to the back of her head as she instantly climaxed. Her walls convulsed and tightened around the assassin's member, only serving to please him further.

Feeling the difficulty to move within the mage, King pushed himself further within her with a deep grunt. The tightness of her walls made it suffocating for his erection to stay inside her, but blissfully satisfying to move about. Ahri's first climax teetered down, only to be provoked when the hunter began moving, his hips roughly pulling and pushing within her. She had to stop her blowjob to Rengar to focus on not climaxing for a second time within three minutes, to the Pridestalker's frustration. Rengar didn't wait for her to recover, however, as he gripped her by her dark locks of hair and her ears and began pumping in and out her mouth, forcing himself to go as far into her throat as possible. The mage, restricted of her voice to resist, could only gurgle as the head of Rengar's cock passed her tongue and punched the back of her throat violently.

Leblanc watched on, half in terror and half in arousal, at the threesome between the Pridestalker, his clone and the Nine-tailed fox, confused. _I have known Ahri to be the sex addict but this isn't like her._ She thought. The deceiver attempted to resist her own growing lust by reasoning and thought, only to have her imagination clouded by her being in Ahri's position. Her arms and legs still wrapped within the binds of the hunter's bola, Leblanc squirmed onto her back to avoid watching any further, as the image of being fucked senseless would only stop her from thinking a way out of this situation. To her frustration, the sounds of the three relentlessly fucking still reverberated, the assassins' moans and the mage's gurgles only tempting the Noxian further.

 _I know that amplifying the female parasites within the host will amplify their libido severely, and I know that the Pridestalker's clone is his male parasite. If my assumption is correct, he should have only suffered from a very strong erection. So why is it that he seems so…animalistic?_ Leblanc thought. _And moreover, why does Ahri seem more lustful?_

Looking back to the three after hearing the loud gurgles from the Kitsune cease, Leblanc saw that they had switched positions. Ahri was now lying on her back, her tails providing leverage under her, with Rengar at her legs and his clone at her head. Without hesitation the two assassins continued their ploughing of the fox, her breasts bouncing back and forth with each thrust from her legs. Rengar's still swelled member slamming into her womanhood, while his clone was taking pleasure from stuffing his erection into her throat, the bulge that protruded from her neck giving full indication that he was far beyond her tongue. Ahri, by the looks of the situation, was filled with unbridled glee, eagerly gripping her breasts, groping the flesh with her palm and pinching her nipples.

 _They're fucking like animals. No care for those watching and no restraint to stop them._ That is when it hit her, Leblanc's eyes widening to the revelation. _Did provoking the catalyst of the parasite force the host…into heat? And in turn, did it have some side effect that forces the female parasite to amplify itself?_ As Leblanc continued to watch the three fuck restlessly, she couldn't help but feel her arousal begin to spike.

"We...may have bitten off more that we could chew." She said to herself.

* * *

Yasuo teleported out of the Rift, dropping down into the summoning chamber and walking from the platform. His clone dissipated as the magical link between him and the nexus was severed due to the lockdown Rengar activated. _Kind of sucks, he seemed like a guy I would enjoy drinking with._ Yasuo thought disappointedly. Walking off the platform, he was met with the stares of the four women he was fighting moments ago.

"So where is the big cat?" Katarina spoke up first. Yasuo's brow raised to the question.

"You mean he didn't come out of the rift?" he replied.

"No. Katarina was dropped down from the fountain immediately after she respawned and teleported out here." Riven added. "She told us no one else came out until we did. We already told her why she was sent here, while she told us the whole story."

"What do you mean 'the whole story'?" Yasuo inquired, resting his hands to his hips.

"Long story short, the pandemic in the league is because Leblanc, Elise and Ahri brought the parasite from the Kumungu to here and, using Singed's chemical expertise, made it so that Ahri's charm and any bites from Elise would put it into women." Ashe explained. "They did it so that they could control the league and ultimately, Valoran through the threat of sending a volatile super being, like Syndra or Lissandra, to dispose of resistance. Ahri, while the pandemic is active, would be free to steal the essence from any male with the lie that it was because of her parasite, and Elise could freely invite any male into her bed to ultimately wind up as Vilemaw's next meal."

Yasuo brought his hand to his chin, drinking in the information that was just told. "That…would work well." He surrendered.

"It would have if Rengar wasn't wise to the plan and cleanse the parasite from select champions, such as Karma and Morgana." Riven chimed. "Those two would be devastating if they got out of hand, considering Karma's power is beyond mortal understanding and Morgana is somewhat an immortal angel."

"So they fucked up?" Yasuo stated.

"They wouldn't have if they left him alone a little longer instead of warning him now." Katarina spoke up, garnering the attention of the occupants of the room. "I have no clue why that bitch Leblanc thought walking into a private match to warn the cat about what he was doing was a good idea. All I know is that you are correct in that they fucked up. Now they're going to have to deal with the league on the issue, and more importantly me for hitting me with that fucking charm spell." Katarina was slightly shuddering in her seat, her legs pressed tightly against one another.

"Which brings up the next order of business. How are we going to get rid of the parasite with the Pridestalker still in the rift?" Sona spoke.

"We will have to wait until he comes out, hopefully with the two secured so they can't escape." Yasuo concluded. "Unfortunately with the Nexus' being down, we can observe what is going on in there either to see how he is doing."

A stiff silence fell on the group as they all were lost in thought. After several seconds of quiet Ashe decided to speak up.

"So…anyone wanna get a drink?"

* * *

Ahri, just having finished with another hard hitting climax in the last twenty minutes, was completely sore now. Her arms barely raised above her head and her legs felt like jelly. Her head was throbbing, her jaw was probably dislocated and she knew for a fact she wouldn't sit, stand or walk right for another week. Her hair, mouth, upper body, chest, crotch and ass were completely coated in white spunk, some of it dry some of it fresh. Even with all the factors of exhaustion plaguing her body, the Pridestalker and his copy was still raring to go.

"O-okay…I…I don't think…I can't do this…solo…" Ahri panted, the two eager to go for another round. _How many times has it been so far?_ She thought. she turned her head slowly to the side and caught eye to the Deceiver, still wrapped in her binds but making no effort to escape them.

"The only reason I didn't stop you from having your many sessions is because it's hard to explain how to stop them with all the lack of movement." Leblanc called. She was fully aroused as well, having to sit through numerous sessions of skin slapping skin, gurgling, moans and various sex positions.

"Well…I think they…stopped…for now…"Ahri replied. Just as she went to stand, King grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her into the air. "Never mind…just taking in oxygen…"

"Hey! Thing one and two!" Leblanc shouted. Surprisingly the two looked to her, and upon seeing a new source of sexual release, began moving to her. _Oh shit._

"W-wait! How about we get more! "Ahri heard the Noxian's proposition and spoke up.

"Yeah! There is a…few more people that are willing…to sate your hunger!"

Without word, the two walked over to the deceiver and picked her up by the cloak, holding her within the air. Leblanc began to panic, as she knew that if they wore out the creature that literally drinks people's lives through sex, she would be a husk in no time.

"Ahri! Do something!" she pleaded as the two Yautjas went to remove her clothing. With what little strength the Kitsune had within her, she rose up and blast the Pridestalker in his back with a charm. It had immediate effects as Rengar dropped the mage and slowly moved back to the fox woman.

"That's it…my big kitty…just listen…to my voice." Ahri cooed. It had a resounding effect as Rengar began to audibly purr as he walked closer to the mage.

"Pick me up…and take me and her outside…" Ahri ordered. Without a word, the Yautja obliged, as he carried the nude succubus bridal style. He looked over to King and with a loud grunt, signaled the clone to follow. King, still holding the deceiver in hand, obliged to his word, throwing the mage over his shoulder and walking alongside him. As the four walked into lane and down the path to Blue side base, Ahri had a thought about the situation

"So...how are we…going to explain this to the group?" Ahri called to Leblanc.

"Well, from what I gathered the charm you blasted this clone with had some adverse effects on both of them. Which means that this one serves as more than a battle companion."

"How so?"

"We both know that this is his parasite, fully manifested into a physical form identical to him. When you hit him with the charm, you triggered his instability state in a more direct exposure. Which means if we can sate the parasite, then it will in turn sate Rengar." Leblanc explained.

"How…how did he make…it feel so good?" Ahri inquired.

"I was getting to that. Because of the direct exposure to the charm, it triggered an instability at a deeper level than any other case, reverting his mind and body pretty much back to an instinctual state. He's pretty much a giant lion in heat."

King jumped over a large rock that was in the way, thus throwing the mage up and back onto his shoulder, eliciting a groan of pain in her stomach.

"Augh! I wish he would just cut the damn binds so I can walk on my own. I don't need to be carried." Leblanc protested. Ahri lifted her hand to the maw of the Pridestalker, garnering his attention.

"Release her…" she cooed. Immediately, Rengar turned to King and nodded, to which King dropped Leblanc onto the dirt hard.

"Ow! Can't you be gentle?!" Leblanc groaned. King looked down to the mage with a blank look, unsheathing his dagger and reaching for her. "Um! I was just joking!" she quickly said. King grabbed the rope that was wrapped on her legs and cut it in half, the hemp binds loosely falling onto dirt floor. King nodded to the mage, gesturing for her to turn over so he could get to the ropes on her arms. Leblanc stood from the floor and turned around, allowing the Yautja to cut the ropes on her wrists. The binds fell to the floor with a light thud, allowing the Deceiver freedom within her limbs once more.

"Rude." Leblanc muttered, rubbing her wrists free of the soreness of the rope. The four continued their walk to the base, seeing the inhibitor tower within a few minutes time of walking. "As I was saying, since the cure is his clone, it has its own oversaturation properties now. I hypothesize that his semen will be even more potent to those afflicted with the female parasite, pretty much putting them in the same state he is. Just mindless husks of lust and arousal."

"He put me in heat…" Ahri called.

"I figured that would be the case for you, considering you are half animal. Though I must ask, what was it like?" Leblanc inquired.

"Best…sex…ever…"Ahri smiled. "So many angles…so many orgasms…tasted so good…"

Leblanc made a thin line, pondering her words. _When I did it with him, it was just something to get rid of the parasite. Maybe I was missing out. Just about every woman he has laid with agrees it was a pleasurable experience, and the new over-potency means it should enhance._

Ahri noticed Leblanc's prolonged silence and smiled even wider. "You wanna join next time?"

Leblanc was slightly caught off by the question and hesitated to answer. "Uh…um…"

"Before you answer, know that I can sense emotions and tell if someone has the hots at the moment. Don't think I didn't notice the smell of someone else," Ahri interrupted.

 _Shit. I actually forgot about that._

Ahri giggled lightly. "Don't worry, LB. Let me get a few health potions in me and you and me and all those other girls that was in here before can have one big orgy with the cat. Yasuo can join too, since I know him and Riven are a thing."

"Aren't you afraid that you will get hurt?" Leblanc said with genuine concern. Outside the partnership the two had with the scheme they had, the Deceiver and the Nine-Tailed fox were really close friends.

"Nah…it will be fun." Ahri chimed once more.

 _Well, I was in this from the beginning. Might as well see it through fully._

 **There goes part one to this lemonade. As I said before I have a orgy planned, but i still need some input. Before I bid yall adieu, a few questions need answers:**

Alex2422-

 **By most logical standpoints I can understand if Rengar wouldn't be able to believe King when he explained the whole ordeal and his involvement as the cure. However I felt that after seeing creatures like Vel'koz, Tahm Kench and being surrounded by unrealistic events and creatures, not to mention Rengar himself is a seven to eight foot tall humanoid lion that knows how to speak and act as if he's a human, he would be more inclined to see it as a "outside-the-box" sort of thing and understand it.**

 **The only reason why I broke the fourth wall was more or less to warn him about what could happen if he continued pumping the cure into Elise (figuratively and literally ;P).**

 **Honestly I threw myself in the story there just for comedic effect. King would have explained it just as fine but I have to deal with equalizing 4 factors, Drama, Romance, Comedy and Logic.**

 **Even though I say I bs most of the content, it actually takes me several hours to come up with that bs lol**

ThaKumiho-

 **Syndra and one other person will have their own arc, which will probably be towards the end of the story. It won't be for a while however, but rest assured she will get some kitty hair on her clothes ;P**

 **Those were surprisingly all the questions i got since the last update, but i am willing to pm anyone who has questions in the future. Like always, feel free to leave a review, as any and all criticism is appreciated and considered with each chapter that is made. Until next time, my fellow readers and writers...**

 **Later.**


	27. Greatest Hunt

Chapter twenty eight: Greatest Hunt

As Rengar, King, Leblanc and Ahri stepped onto the platform, their bodies were revitalized from their actions within the Jungle. Ahri, while still in heat, felt the feeling within her legs slowly return to her. Her breathing regular and her heartrate stable, she let the fountains rejuvenation property fill her with the strength to use her limbs again. After a moment to recuperate, Ahri was standing up.

"I swear, these fountains will cure cancer if they could." She called, dusting the imaginary dirt off her dress and her tails. Turning to the Pridestalker and his clone, she ran her hand underneath their chins, earning low purrs. "Well then, my kitties. Time to have some more fun with a few more people..."

"Ahri, I think we may need to back out of this as soon as possible." Leblanc called, stepping forward rom behind the Yautjas. "We have already been compromised of our plan, and if we continue with it, we will be in deep trouble with the Institute."

Ahri looked to the Deceiver with a frown, realizing that she was right. If they continued playing with this kind of fire, no matter how well it will become, it is only a matter of time before they get burned. Especially with two people, if not more, knowing of their plot.

"I see what you mean, but right now I am still in heat and I know you are too. We have no choice but to at least see this last session through until we can calm ourselves and hopefully the big cat down." Ahri reasoned, earning a nod from the mage.

"That is understood." The three had blue runes encircle their bodies before their teleportation runes glowed brightly and flashed over them, instantly teleporting them to the summoning chambers they entered from. "The question is, how are we going to convince a pissed off assassin, an exiled swordswoman, the queen of the Freljord, an Ionian outcast, and a mute musician to comply?"

"Probably by starting with a pissed off assassin." Katarina called. The two mages looked over to the source of the voice to see the Sinister Blade seated on one of the platforms with her Knife in hand, currently eyeing the edge.

"Katarina! Just the woman we wanted to see!" Ahri nervously cheered. "So how is things?"

"Peachy. I now know who to cut in half for infecting me with that damn curse, and more over made this shit worse." Katarina replied, twirling her dagger without looking to the mages. "Some bitch with nine white tails and another bitch who can make an illusion of herself."

"Listen, Katarina. We meant nothing by-EEEK!" Leblanc began, but was cut off by three daggers flying past her head.

"Yeah, no. I don't care for the apology. All I want right now is for this damn parasite to get the fuck out of me. Even if I did acknowledge you bullshit sorry, I would still stab you multiple times."

"You can't hurt other champions outside the rift, Kat! It's against the law of the institute." Ahri attempted to argue.

"So is spreading a virus that makes all the women in the league sluts for fur ball over there." Katarina retorted. "Honestly, if you would stop being a bitch and let me cut you, we could get on with our lives."

"You can't hurt them, Kat." Another voice called. Turning to the doors of the chambers, Riven and Yasuo were entering the room. "As much as they deserve it, you can't. Like us, they need to get rid of the virus too. We can send them to the higher-ups to judge them, but we can't do anything right now." Riven said.

"Hey, Ren. How ya been?" Yasuo called to Rengar. The Pridestalker remained silent and unmoving, to which bugged the samurai. "You okay?"

"Yeah, about that…" Ahri began. "I may have hit his parasite with my charm and sent him into a mindset of 'kill or fuck'…"

"You did what?!" the exile, samurai and assassin shouted. Ahri nervously laughed.

"So wait, he is all unstable and shit?" Katarina began.

"Well, no…not really…maybe…yeah…" Ahri replied. "But he isn't like everyone else! He is a lot more obedient to me, so he won't hurt anyone so long as I don't tell him or his friend to!"

"…okay. Fuck the league. You can cut them." Riven declared, earning a smile from the assassin. Kat stood from her seat and began moving to the two, flipping her daggers into the air nonchalantly.

"Wait! Listen! If he doesn't get my orders he will attack the first woman he sees!" Ahri attempted to reason. Katarina stopped progressing to the two and raised her brow in confusion. "I hit him with another charm after the first, and right now he will only obey me until he is out of this state. If he breaks out, then nobody is safe."

"So in summation, you turned my best friend into a mindless sex animal with you holding his leash like a goddamn poodle?" Yasuo called, crossing his arms over his chest. His wording was blunt and a little harsh, evident by the winces from the other women in the room.

"I had…no clue that it would do that…" Ahri said, her ears drooping down. Yasuo sighed.

"This is what's going to happen. Rengar and I will be with the four ladies we came here with, you two get his clone. Get the parasite out your system and leave him alone." Yasuo ordered. The varied expressions from the females within the room showed some against and for the plan. Ahri was obviously pleased that a compromise to the problem was made, but Leblanc felt differently.

"Why don't we get the Pridestalker? You would be better off with the person who actually had the cure in him than the big cat." Leblanc argued.

"Because you already cause enough harm and I don't want my friend to be a sex slave." Yasuo retorted.

"Let's be fair, we are all treating him like that." Katarina called. "From what I have been told, he is being used as a means to an end by everyone in this group outside paintbrush. If we really wanted to decide on who did what with him we would ask him directly instead of arguing for him."

"I am glad someone spoke up for it." Rengar called, earning gasps of shock from the rest of the occupants. Turning to the Pridestalker and his clone, everyone held questioning stares.

"Rengar?! How?! W-When!?" Ahri exclaimed. Rengar merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You were correct on one thing. Those fountains would cure cancer if they could. The moment I stepped on my mind cleared up fully. I was really mindless for like all of ten minutes before I was aware of what was going on. I saw the fox on me and I wasn't too upset so I let it continue. But I must say, it was very difficult to focus when I was into my heat." He explained, earning shocked gazes from the mages.

"Wait, so you too?" Leblanc asked. Rengar nodded.

"Outside of that, I find it frustrating that I was nothing more than an item after not having control. But I will let it slide…" Rengar and King quickly grabbed the Nine-tailed fox and the Deceiver by the arms. "Considering I have the cause of the issue in my hands."

"By the way, that jump in the rift over the rock? I wanted to get payback for you staff pressing into my head" King called with a smirked.

"So what now, Pridestalker? You're going to kill us? Turn us in to the league?" Leblanc asked. Everyone's eyes were on the Pridestalker, awaiting his response. He stood there with the Nine-tailed fox in one hand, his hand to his braided chin hair, stroking it.

"…Neither." He answered.

"What?" everyone said in synch, including King. Their faces in disbelief.

"The way I see it, you put me through the dream most males can't even fathom possible as a job. I could easily drop you in front of the Council with witnesses to your crimes and have you locked up. I could gut you twice and drop your heads onto my wall as trophies. But I have too much going on right now to care whether you two get punished. Between the virus and the fact that I now may have a child, I can't deal with you. So here is what we are going to do." Rengar shoved the Kitsune forward to the Sinister Blade. "You two will help the people who are afflicted with the amplified virus from now on. The first being the serpentine sister to the assassin."

"Wait, so we're on some kind of clean up?" Ahri asked, her tone biting. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"For the person that brought it here, you can help get it out. How you do so without hurting anyone is up to you. My job is to get to the females I was assigned to here, with the help of my roommate." Rengar pointed to Yasuo.

"And if we refuse?" Leblanc spoke up, her voice slightly biting. Before a word was said, Katarina threw another dagger at the mage, the blade this time flying past her head and leaving a small cut, to which began leaking blood.

"Then the league and the Pridestalker will be the last of your worries." She answered. "Now I advise you figure something out as soon as possible before my sister gets any more hostile. Violence tends to run in the family, you know."

Ahri, being glad that she was let off with something like what was given, briskly moved out the chambers and into the halls. Leblanc, whom remained unappeased, followed the Kitsune, leaving the four remaining occupants to themselves.

"So that's it? Just leave them to solve something like help her sister?" Riven asked first.

"Well, it's much more complicated than that. If I am not there, they will be tending to her for an extremely long time. Eventually I will get to help the serpentine Du Couteau, but until then, we have unfinished matters." Rengar grinned.

"That reminds me, would we call that game a draw, or did we win?" Katarina spoke up.

"Considering you died plenty of times to make our side on the winning end, and it was ended abruptly, I'd say we got that one." King replied, earning a growl.

"That last one didn't count." She seethed. "I was, and still am, under the effects of that fox's charm."

"Doesn't seem to change the fact that the only person to die on our side was my clone, whereas both you and Riven died at least once." Yasuo intervened.

"So. 2 kills to 1. Our score was up to twenty five, but it is evident that right now we will not be able to adhere to finishing our bout, so we win by default of larger kill count." Rengar declared. The two females scoffed.

"I call bullshit! That was an unfair match!" Riven argued.

"Coming from miss three versus one? Your argument is invalid." Yasuo retorted. "It would only be fair that we would get the win considering we did get two kills on you."

Both Kat and Riven were silent. It was true that the four versus two was already a poor handicap against them, and the surprise attack from Riven, Ashe and Sona against just Yasuo was unfair, so by the standards they would win.

But the two wouldn't admit that.

"Fucking fine. You got it. But I want a rematch, this time with no interruptions." Riven declared, Katarina grunting in agreement.

"Sounds fine to me." Rengar replied.

"I'm cool with it." Yasuo added.

"No complaints here." King continued. "However, our bet was that the losers would be servants for a day, so 24 hours of you waiting on us."

"Nuh-uh. Those two. You weren't mentioned. You get no part of this." Riven denied. King merely smirked.

"And I don't care for it. I'm gonna just go back into Rengar now anyway. I'll see you all later." He replied. His body immediately distorting into bluish mist, before swirling in the air and surrounding Rengar. It then slowly seeped through his armor and into him, indicating the clone was now within the Pridestalker once more.

"So then, where are the archer and the maven?" Rengar inquired.

"They went to get some drinks. Said to meet them at Sona's place after we got you two." Katarina called.

"Well then. Care to lead the way?" Yasuo gestured, moving to the doors of the chambers. Riven and Katarina began moving, but Rengar reached out and caught the Sinister blade by the arm before she could join them.

"I have something I need to speak to you specifically about, Sinister Blade. We will catch up with you two in a few minutes." Katarina looked to Rengar quizzically, before nodding.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Katarina spoke. The Exile and the outcast merely shrugged before making their way out the chambers. As the door closed, Rengar moved to the panel on the right side of it.

"So what do you have to speak to me on, big cat?" Katarina asked, turning her back from the Pridestalker and walking over to the platforms. After tampering with the controls to the summoning chambers, Rengar turned back around and let out a light growl as he scanned the assassin. His eyes, although checking everywhere, couldn't remove themselves from her rear.

"It's about the charm the fox hit you with." Rengar began, silently walking to the Noxian while her back was turned. As he came up behind her, his right hand went to his shoulder pad and unclasped it from his chest plate, the heavy guard dropping onto the marble floors with a thud.

"What of-" Katarina turned, but was surprised to not only see the Yautja inches from her body, but currently removing his armor. "What are you…?"

"Let me be frank. That charm hit me too. More specifically my parasite. So as it stands, both of us are in a very bad situation if we don't get to the purpose as soon as possible." Rengar explained. Katarina widened her eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, her arms defensively reaching for her daggers. Rengar saw her hesitate for only one second, and shoved his hand in between her legs, catching her crotch within his fingers touch. Kat flinched hard, letting out a moan from her throat.

"Because the real assassin known as the Sinister Blade wouldn't have hesitated in that moment of uncertainty unless something was off with her." Rengar answered. Kat dropped her hands from near her daggers and onto Rengar's forearm, feeling the heat well exceedingly fast within her core. Her cheeks immediately filled with red, almost imitating the color of her hair. She attempted to move his hand from in between her legs, but felt that whatever movement she made only made it more intense.

 _Gods why does merely him grazing it feel like I'm in a pit of lava!?_ She scolded herself internally, both relishing and despising the feeling of the Pridestalker's hand on her womanhood. He hand began rubbing two fingers over her folds, eliciting another moan from her throat. Her nethers were now dripping her arousal, her breathing becoming labored from the small moment of foreplay from the Yautja.

"Fuck…this charm…!" she groaned. Within moments, her body began shaking strongly, a powerful climax wracking her from her head to her toes. Her leather jeans were completely soaked in her juices, some of it dripping onto the hunter's hands.

Removing his digits from her womanhood and his hand from her core, Rengar watched as the assassin he fought on the rift shudder before dropping down to the marble floor in a panting mess. Raising his now cum-covered fingers to his maw, he took a strong sniff of the climax on his hands before licking it. The scent of desire wafting through his nostrils and he taste of lust on his tongue, he felt the primal rush he had with the Nine-Tailed fox return to his body, his groins burning as his member began growing larger and harder. A growl left his throat as he looked down to the woman still recovering.

"You have no clue how much I have wanted to do this since I entered the room, Sinister Blade." He mumbled, his voice layered with a rumble. Using his free hand, he unclasped his weapons belt, the object falling to the floor with a thud. His member, hidden behind a tented loincloth, was pulsing madly. "I could smell your desire. Hells, I was a few inches away from tasting it."

"What the fuck…are you-"Katarina began, but cut herself off after seeing his erection pulsing under his cloth. The size of which struck a nerve within her own mind that had her mouth water, her own lust making her crave for her satisfaction. "Whoa…"

Rengar stepped forward, immediately grabbing the assassin by the arm and pulling her up so her face was leveled with his. Raising her other to her grappled hand, he captured both in his grip, holding her in the air like a butcher to a cow. He eyed her once over, before pressing her body against the wall of the room. Using his now freed hand, he lifted her chin up and pressed his maw against her neck, his tongue sliding along her skin.

Katarina once again moaned to the Pridestalker's actions, her knees rubbing together as her arousal resurface from her orgasm. When he removed his hand from her chin, she left her head raised, relishing the feeling of the Yautja's feline tongue on her skin, the saliva left on her neck chilling as he moved down her neck. In her bliss, she had not noticed her shirt was torn open until she felt his oversized hand grip onto her bare left breast and his mouth trail over the other.

"Gah…!" she groaned. Somehow her mounds were significantly more sensitive than previously known. She felt electricity shoot through her system and buzz within her mind like a furious swarm of bees every time he squeezed her teats, and it felt like a spark was hitting her brain every time his tongue went over her hardened nipple.

"I cannot wait any longer…" Rengar mumbled. With the assassin still in hand, he removed her boots from her legs and began to her leggings, but Katarina this time caught on quick enough to stop.

"Wait! We can't just…do this in here! What if someone comes in to use the chambers?" Katarina protested. Her mind was, however, betraying her words as she continued to eye the still strong member underneath the cloth of the Yautja.

"Then it is a good thing I locked the door as those two left." Rengar replied, continuing with removing the assassin's leggings. Pulling the trousers down her supple thighs, Rengar inhaled the musk of their fight and the scent of her arousal fill his lungs, driving him further and further into animosity.

"They are expecting us in a few!" she continued to argue, but the whimpers within her voice continued to betray those arguments.

"They won't care if we're late." Fully removing her leggings, Rengar was greeted with the sight of her soiled black lingerie.

"What about the cure?! We can't-"

"I believe you are attempting to fool the air, because I know you want this." Rengar interrupted. "And as for the cure, you should know from the other women that this IS how the cure is given…"

Katarina knew. She knew that eventually he was going to do the same as he had to all the others. She knew that, for the sake of avoiding Cassiopeia's current situation, she would have to oblige to it. She knew that it could be the greatest lay she has had in years, more over that she might not be satisfied with a one-time deal. But the one thing she knew more than anything, was how pissed off she truly was that he hadn't started already.

Her silence was all the response the Pridestalker needed, as he pulled the linen underwear off her waist with a forced tug before raising her right leg with his free hand and positioning himself. No hesitation, no warning, no indication, no time to prepare, Rengar sheathed his member one hundred percent within the red head in one go. The groan that left her throat died halfway into silence. With his hand firmly gripped onto her ass, Rengar slammed Katarina into the wall, his grunts mixed with growls as he refused to let up his assault.

The sensation of Rengar's large erection almost stabbing into her cervix was pressing a button in the back of Kat's mind that rendered her thoughts null. Her resistance was long gone, and as the Pridestalker released her arms from his grip, they wrapped around his mane. Her legs locked around his waist and her face buried into his neck to muffle the moans that she couldn't contain. This was a feeling she had never experienced, and one she would never forget.

They stood there for several minutes, violently moaning from the sensation of his cock impaling into her. While his stamina made it possible for him to hold the assassin up for hours on end, Rengar was growing tired of the position he was in. He removed himself from the assassin quickly, as if he could salvage the feeling of her folds wrapped tightly on his member within the seconds that he switched positions. Letting her slid down, he griped her waist and twisted her body so her back was facing him, and immediately pressed her against the cold wall of the chambers. Gripping his erection, he repositioned himself to enter her folds, watching as she instead moved her hips back towards his waist. Gleefully obliging to her silent request, Rengar thrusted himself into her once more, resuming his routine pumping into her from behind.

"Oh gods…" She moaned, her nails clawing on the walls and her teeth clenching onto her bottom lip. She felt her second orgasm begin to bubble within her core, her walls beginning to tighten as she tensed her muscles for the waves of bliss to come.

"I'm close…so close…" She whispered. Rengar only took this as a sign to pump harder and faster, so his own orgasm could reach its completion alongside the assassin. With difficulty, Rengar felt his groin tense, and his erection pulse madly with each thrust. Within moments, the two were groaning out their climax, Rengar's throbbing manhood shooting searing spunk into the red head. Her legs giving out from the pleasure of one of the strongest orgasms she has ever felt, Kat fell to the floor once more, her breathing almost non-existent.

"I hope you aren't tired, because we are not done yet, Sinister Blade." Rengar called. Time was an illusion the two neglected to notice as they continued their relentless copulation. They lost track of the times that they were connected, how many times they climaxed, how many positions the Pridestalker slammed himself into the Sinister Blade's welcoming snatch and moreover how much spunk was either swallowed or dumped into Katarina.

Eventually, the Pridestalker made a labored roar, his final shot leaving his body and entering the red head's womanhood. He slid back slowly, his flaccid member sliding out the assassin with a squelch, and fell onto his back. Katarina, recovering from a unknown numbered orgasm, could only turn to her side.

"There…that should take care of you for now…" Rengar spoke, his own breathing labored from his work out on the Sinister Blade. Katarina could only move her head to face the Pridestalker, the rest of her body unresponsive to her.

"Gods…What have I been doing all these years…?" Katarina mumbled. Rengar smiled.

"Probably the wrong people and in the worst manner." Rengar replied, earning a tired laugh from the assassin.

"Good point…so you don't mind doing this more often, then?" Katarina asked. Rengar was hesitant at first, but smiled.

"I have no complaints to it, Sinister Blade."

"Good…now have someone teleport me to my bed. I am just gonna fall out here." She yawned, her exhaustion finally hitting her. Within seconds she was lightly snoring on the floor. Rengar walked over to the panel and opened the communicator, dialing a few buttons and waiting a second.

 _"…Hello?"_ a female called from the other line.

"Greetings, summoner. I am the Pridestalker, Rengar. I wish to make a request for the Sinister Blade, Katarina, to be teleported to her chambers and into her bed immediately. Is that possible?"

 _"Well, yeah. But I need to get confirmation from her. Where is she now?"_

"She is currently asleep in summoning chamber seventy seven. The chambers were used by six champions for training."

 _"Well I need to see her. I will activate the scrying orb on the panel, can you point to her now?_

Rengar obliged, turning slightly to reveal a nude red head assassin sleeping on the marble floor. "Before you ask, let me be clear in that she is no hurt, nor is she in danger. She requested that I ask someone to send her off after we were finished."

 _"…you fucked the Sinister Blade."_

"Summoner. The teleportation?"

 _"Sorry, had to clarify that I wasn't dreaming. The runes are activating now."_

"Thank you." He ended the call. Turning to the red head, he saw the blue lights of teleportation rise up and encircle her before flashing a blue wave of light. When the wave passed, she was gone.

"One down…" Rengar mumbled, as he lifted his loincloth from the floor and grabbed his armor. "Three to go."


	28. Baring Fangs

Chapter twenty nine: Baring fangs

Yasuo POV

As we were walking to Sona's dorm, we discussed the methods of which Rengar and I were able to create clones of our bodies during our match. It was always easy to talk to Riven on anything, considering we had a lot in common outside our pasts.

"So Heimer redesigned your Project outfit to use the Nexus' power to manifest another person?" she asked.

"In the sense I got it, yeah. It was a bunch of science and magical information I didn't care to learn. However my clone was a kind of person I would enjoy having a drink with." I answered.

"Is that right? Well I don't think having a clone is a bad idea."

"Really now?" I looked to her with curiosity.

"Yeah. You get to learn more about yourself from the third perspective and you know how you feel about something else." She explained. I could understand those reasons.

"Huh. That does sound interesting. I will have to ask Heim to try and manifest my clone into a separate person then."

It was at that moment that Riven pulled me close so her mouth was at my ear. "Plus, I wouldn't mind having two Yasuos in my bed~" she purred. She pulled away with a sultry smile, biting down on her lip as she continued to guide them to Sona's dorm.

"You're quite the deviant, aren't you babe?"

"Dunno. Might be the Noxian in me. I just know I enjoy our time together thoroughly." She replied. As we approached the door, we could hear the laughter of the frost archer through the wall, her fits of giggles interrupted briefly by a few snorts.

"Is that Ashe? She snorts when she laughs?" I asked.

"I had no idea. It's kinda cute though." Riven replied.

"I find it hilarious."

"That too."

She knocked on the wooden door a few times, breaking the laughter of the queen. I could hear shuffling on the other side of the door, before the knob clicked and turned. When the door opened my eyes came upon one of the few sights I could never expect to witness in my life. A half nude Maven of the Strings.

"Hai guys…What're ya doing here?" She slurred telepathically. She was slightly wobbly as she stood at the door, indicating that she had multiple drinks beforehand.

"Umm…we were…we…boobs…I…" I stuttered, earning a jab in my shoulder from Riven.

"Stop staring!" she protested.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW MEN AT THE LEAGUE FEEL ABOUT WHAT I AM LOOKING AT."

"It's just a pair of boobs!"

"YOU'RE STARING TOO!" As I said that, Riven slightly flinched as she realized she too was gazing at the Maven's breasts.

"That isn't the point!"

"Um, guys. How about you…argue inside? Because, you know…cold out here? And booze in here?" Sona interrupted. Riven slightly pushed me away as she moved into the dorm, her mood indicating she was jealous at my attention to Sona's chest.

 _Women. Can't live with or without 'em._ As I entered, I was met with another grand sight. The room had several bottles of liquor strewn across the floor, a few of them within arm's reach of the frost archer, who also was half naked.

"Hey guys! How….are you!?" she slurred, her words broken by hiccups.

"The Queen of the Freljord and the musical prodigy of Valoran are completely shitfaced and bare chested in front of me right now…" I mumbled. Me and Riven stood side by side as we watched both of the women down a sizable amount of alcohol before releasing the bottle and laughing at absolutely nothing.

"I need a drink." Riven stated plainly.

"I second that." I added.

"C'mon you two. We were about to play strip poker!" Ashe called.

"Snow, you're already half naked. What could you possibly wager in strip poker? Better question, WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?!" Riven asked, earning another bout of laughter. Ashe began her snorting with her laughter, to which I couldn't help but snicker at.

"Come on, Riven. You know why I don't have any clothes on!" she laughed. I could hear Sona's laughter in my head.

"Oh yeah, it's that reason I have no clue what is!" Riven replied with sarcasm. "Put a damn shirt on, you two!"

"Wait! I just noticed something!" Sona shouted, her voice alarmed. We all looked to her with concern. "Where is Rengar and Katarina?" I heard Riven facepalm.

"Remind me never to take you two out for drinks." She said.

"Remind me to invite them for drinks." I added, earning another punch in the shoulder. "What? I am certain a night with some drinks and these two will be way more fun than just us."

"But if you remember correctly, most of those night wind up with no clothes."

"Then it's a perfect reason!"

"You're a perv."

"In this moment, I am allowed."

"How so?"

"I am literally staring at the largest rack in the Institute, BARE. If I was drunk, my pants wouldn't be on."

"Well then. I guess we know what you're not doing."

"Oh hell no. you're not taking my drinking from me."

"You're literally eyeing another girl because she has a nice chest! That borderline cheating!"

"The same chest you was gawking at too? I would think the feeling is mutual."

"Hey, how about we chill out, grab a bottle, take off your clothes, and we're even?" Sona mused (hur hur). The two looked to the maven and then back to one another before looking back at her and shrugging.

"Might as well. We came here for the cure anyway." Riven stated. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sweet! Now about that game of strip poker?" I called as I picked up a nearby bottle. The label read "Deadman's ale" to which I shrugged and downed the substance. I don't know what occurred after I removed the bottle from my lips, but my mind reacted when I saw three women surrounding me, all of them void of clothing and currently staring me down with seductive gazes. I scanned the room to see more bottles litter the floor, a table with cards strewn across it and everyone's clothes, including mine, spread onto the floor with the bottles.

"Whoa…when did…Guh…?!" I began as I felt a warm and slick sensation wrap around my dick. Looking down, I was met with the sight of Riven with her mouth currently wrapped around my erection and bobbing her head back and forth along its length.

"When did-mmmph!?" I was silenced by the maven who pulled my head in between those glorious mounds of flesh on her chest. My first reaction was to try and remember how I got here, but the softness that cushioned my head and the slick, moist pull on my dick made it hard to fathom what was occurring.

"D'aww *hic* the poor baby is scared! Don't worry dear, mommy will take care of you." Ashe cooed, her inebriation still evident.

 _I have no clue how the hell I got into this after one bottle. I have no idea why these three are wrapped around me like this. But what I do know for certain, is that this will be the greatest moment I will ever have._

Leaning back into the couch, I raised my hands to grope Sona's breasts, fully appreciating that I could. They almost swallowed my hands in their soft plushy feel. Every time I released he squeezing grip I had on one, it would recoil and bounce slightly. I couldn't hear her moans, but from her heavy breathing and her burning red cheeks, I could tell she was extremely sensitive to the molestation of her mounds.

Just as I was going to bury myself in between them once more, my crotch surged with electricity as I felt another wave of euphoria pulse through from it. Looking down I was met with the gaze of not only Riven, but Ashe as they both wrapped their tongues around my cock. The teasing they provided from their careful licks, kisses and nips on my sensitive flesh made me groan. If it was ever possible to literally die drowning in pleasure, I might need to write my will soon.

"You're so cute when you're like this…" Sona called to my mind. "Sucking on my tits like a baby."

I tried to respond to the Maven, but the newest sensation to hit my nuts caught me off. Ashe had taken her tongue off my shaft and was now suckling on my balls, while Riven was rapidly shoving my head into her mouth, her hair bobbing back and forth with her head. _Damn how many buttons are they going to press?!_

"That looks tasty…Let me join you two." Sona called as she removed her bosoms from my face. The phantom feeling of those pillows made me grasp the air of its imagination. She kneeled down next to the two white haired women, teasingly drawing kisses on my thigh as she moved to my crotch.

"Ladies…I swear I cannot tell any other male about this…otherwise I will have a bounty on my head." I called, earning a seductive giggle from all three of them. Riven moved off my head and with a smile looked up to my eyes.

"I do believe it is time for us to move to the main part. Sona? Ashe?" Riven called. The two moved from my legs and stood up, before roughly shoving me to lay down on the couch. Looking up to them, Riven threw her right leg over mine and straddled my legs, while Ashe and Sona moved up to my head.

"Um, just wondering, because I honestly forgot, did I die and go to heaven?" I asked.

"No. Just a really good streak of wins in strip poker." Ashe replied.

"By me?"

"By us." They all replied.

"So I lost to the point where I pay with my body?"

"In essence, yes. But is it really a payment to us?" Riven added as she began stroking my erection, the slickness of her hands from their collective blowjobs still lubricating my dick. "After all, you get to be the private sex doll to three of the Leagues sexiest women."

"Really?! Where!?" I joked. The three sent respective jabs to different parts of my body, Riven's being the strongest. I had to laugh at that.

"Keep being bad and you will be punished~" Sona cooed.

"I wonder how far I can go before I get said punishment then"

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Ashe added.

"I have my moments." I shrugged. The three once again giggled.

"Well I think I know a perfect remedy to that smart mouth of yours." Sona called.

"Washing it out with soap?"

"I was more towards using it more…productively." She added. She stepped over my head, her left leg on the couch and her other standing on the floor. I looked up to see her sky blue panties with a slight dark stain hovering above me. She immediately sat down onto my face, the smell of spring and ocean wafted into my nostrils. It was intoxicating to inhale, so I did so. Taking in a strong wave of her womanly scent before releasing it. "Lick."

I didn't care to wait, as I plunged my mouth onto her mound, feeling her tense up immediately to my tongue. She tasted sweet, a new flavor I wouldn't mind indulging in more in the future.

"Gods…how did you not show this to us sooner, Riven?" Sona called, her telepathic voice raspy with moans. If she was able to speak, I wouldn't know the difference between her telepathic voice and her normal one.

"Sorry, Sona. I don't share." Riven replied. She shifted slightly on my legs before gripping my erection and repositioning it. Before long I was overcome with the familiar bliss of penetrating my lover.

"Every time…gah…feels better than the last…mmmhhhh…" she moaned as she began grinding and bucking on top of my hips. I felt one of her hands rest on my abs for her to lean forward, her body bouncing merrily upon mine.

"That's no fair…I wanna go." Ashe protested to the side. The two on top of me giggled.

"Don't worry snow. You will get your ride." Riven replied. I couldn't turn to see what the archer was occupying herself with, but from the sounds of the third set of moans, she was probably pleasing herself watching the Maven and Exile have their fun.

We went for about five minutes of me generously devouring the Maven and Riven relentlessly riding my erection before their moans got more aggressive.

"Ohhh…I'm gonna cum…" Sona called, her voice just above a whisper. With that, I flicked my tongue over her clit a few times, earning a few yelps of surprise and a long shudder from her. I raised my hands from my sides on the couch up over her succulent thighs and slammed my hands on her rear, vigorously groping her ass while continuing to assault her clit with my tongue.

"Fuck…! My pussy feels so good!" She swore, immediately releasing the silky fluids of her orgasm into my mouth. Her climax was like cream, and I greedily lapped up whatever I could from her as she shivered on my face.

"Goodness, Sona. That tongue!" Riven gasped. As I felt her orgasm teeter down, she removed herself off my face and nearly melted onto the couch near Riven.

"What? Problem with dirty talk?" Sona replied, her grin being the more surprising factor of her recent behavior.

"I just didn't expect it from you."

"Neither did I" I added. The two looked to me and back to each other.

"Well then I suppose you won't mind this surprise with my tongue…" she responded, before twisting the white-haired Exile's face to her and latching their lips together. It started out as a simple connection of lips, but as it continued, Sona obviously got more aggressive, as her tongue shoved itself into Riven's mouth and danced with hers. If there was anything hotter that I had seen in my life, I forgot about it. Then again, there probably isn't.

"That is hot." Ashe and I said in synch. As the two broke their kiss slowly, their lips left long trails of saliva. Sona smiled with her bottom lip within her teeth, while Riven was awestruck, her eyes looking as if she had reached cloud nine.

"Where…the hell…" Riven breathed.

"Did I learn to kiss like that? I dated Draven for a while, and he was an amazing kisser. So much that I got lessons in making out~" Sona replied. "You like?"

"I think I am bisexual now…" Riven whispered.

"I thought you already were" I called. "Was kinda scared you would dump me for Irelia or Ahri one day." Riven looked down to me and smiled, before continuing to grind on top of my erection. I couldn't resist the moan I made.

"And lose my paintbrush head? Not likely." She called seductively, her voice breaking into small moans as she continued to ride. Sona grinned wildly and crawled behind my white-haired lover before capturing her breasts within he hands, groping and prodding the orbs as a show for me.

"That's too bad. I would have enjoyed having such gorgeous tits for myself…" she cooed. I felt Riven tighten around my cock as Sona had her fun with her chest, Riven's moans growing louder as her grinds continued. My senses of sight and the feeling of my member almost suffocating to the impromptu tightness Riven gained put me at my edge way too fast for warning, and before I knew it I growled out my climax.

"FFFFFFFFF-" I nearly swore as my cock spasmed, covering the inside of the exile in white magma. The feeling of my spunk flowing from inside her wasn't unfamiliar, but the factors that caused it and made it feel so much better was new to me.

I saw Riven's eyes go wide before her pupils rolled up behind her head and her already suffocating walls constricted further. From her expression, I could tell she came with me. At this point I was scared I was going to have either a pancake for a dick or it be ripped off completely.

"Oh wow. That must have been one hard orgasm." Sona cooed. After several seconds of apparently holding in a breath, Riven exhaled heavily before melting into the arms of the Maven. Her breathing was restricted, if not non-existent.

"Best…yet…" she breathed, her voice replaced with air.

"Ditto…" I added. Sona giggled.

"Oh don't go stopping now, samurai. You still have two other women to please." Sona slowly raised the exile off my cock, our orgasms oozing out her in goblets as my member slid from her. I could feel the cooling fluid drip down my shaft and onto my waist before crawling between my legs to pool onto the couch. "My gods, you let out a lot…And still rock hard." she whispered.

I grinned. "Don't think…just once will do me in…" I replied.

"Good! Your majesty, you may have your chance now." Sona called to Ashe, who was still off to the side pleasing herself. Ashe piped up as she was called, her blush intensifying from the spotlight.

"Umm…I will be fine if you go before me, Sona." Ashe replied.

"Nonsense! It is only right if royalty goes first."

"I…I don't know…"

"I do." I called. Immediately sitting up and turning to the archer, I smiled. "This is gonna be fun."


	29. The Lion's Den

**Yo! I am here again with the chapter to SI! Now real quick, i gotta mention a few things.**

 **First off, good news bad news. Good news is that the job i had been desperately needing for the last month and a half is here! Huzzah for productive life choices and being an adult! Bad news is that i have a job so updates will be less frequent than before. Huzzah for productive life choices and adult responsibilities...**

 **Secondly, this chapter is literally the meanwhile to after Kat and Rengar had fun, and will explain a few things to the one review about what happened to the ladies within Sona's apartment. i really hope it doesn't seem like a half-assed excuse for the events, but like i said a while back, a good portion of the stuff i write is 70% bullshit with 20% planned stuff and 10% reasoning. I am writing solo so can't expect me to have a whole story planned from 0 to 100, right?**

 **Lastly, the only reason why this update isn't with three chapters is because, like i said, it's more to answer questions and see why Rengar didn't show up immediately after him and Kat had their fun. I will be writing those within the next few days, and hopefully get them out before the end of the week.**

 **Without further ado, lets get to some action!**

Chapter Thirty: The Lion's Den

"Dammit…I should have asked the Sinister Blade where the Maven resides…" I groaned. After my experience with Katarina back in the Summoning Chambers, I had walked out into the main halls of the Institute, only to realize shortly after that I had no clue where to go. From what I heard of the group while they were conversing,, both the Frost Archer and the Maven had left before we teleported back to get drinks, leaving Katarina there to wait for me and the others. Now that I am freely moving, I have no location to get to.

"Might as well change out of my armor. If I am lucky I may encounter Nidalee or Soraka, and hopefully they would know where Sona resides." I walked from the main halls past the food court and the halls to the summoning chambers to the dorms, passing many faces both familiar and unfamiliar. Reaching my room, I heard the sounds of talking on the other side of the door, and upon opening saw not only the Bestial Huntress and the Star Child, but the Yordle Scientist Heimerdinger chatting on the couches. Soraka was the first to look up to see me, her expression shifting brightly.

"Rengar! You came at the perfect moment!" she called. The other two looked up to me, their expressions growing when they saw me.

"Yes, yes, impeccable timing, Pridestalker! Come here, for I have wondrous news for you!" Heim called, jumping up to stand on the cushion of the couch.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well, my good man-feline, I had ran multiple tests at the request of the High Summoner Vessaria Kolminye in regards to both your parasite and that of the women of the league. I had discovered many things about the virus, most of which you had already known. However, I happened to discover one thing I do not believe you have found out." He began. I furrowed my brow facing him.

"And that would be?"

"The reaction your parasite has to males without it and what its effects are!" I widened my eyes, fear and disgust filling my face.

"Please tell me I do not have to have sex with a guy." I pleaded. Heim shook his head, allowing me to release the sigh of relief I had been holding in.

"No, no. that will not be necessary. However, as it turns out, when you administer the male parasite into another male that does not have it, they receive the parasite and it's functions, allowing for TWO males to administer the parasite to women!"

"Wait, so I don't have to have sex with all the women?"

"Not exactly. While it is true that you give the male the parasite to use, almost as a second source, their supply is limited. And as I said, you do not have to give the parasite via sexual activities for them to receive it."

"Okay then. That's great, but how exactly did you figure this out?"

"Pure coincidence actually! When you and the samurai approached me earlier in regard to the ability you have, I was more than happy to test the theory of your duplication. As you know, your double is the pure male Ar'gohivxa parasite in a humanoid living form." Heim said jumping off the couch. He walked up in front of me, my natural eight feet of height to his three shadowing him immensely. "But when using the DNA to create a magical clone for the samurai, it happened to transfer its biological components, including the parasite, into him at fifty percent values. Which means he, by the calculations and tests I have examined thus far, has his own male parasite with half the potency of yours!"

"So what you're telling me is that Yasuo has the male parasite inside him, and can effectively administer it himself?" Heim nodded.

"Isn't it great, Ren? You don't have to worry about all the women in the league now!" Nidalee called.

"Seems pretty good for me." I affirmed.

"Well then! I am glad I could provide the information I could. If I happen to discover something from my future analysis and experiments, I will be sure to let you know." Heim said as he moved over to the door. I walked behind him, taking care to open the door since his height prevents him from reaching the knob. Opening it for him, the yordle quickly paced out before stopping short and turning around quickly.

"One more thing! Anything that can detriment mental stability or conscience, such as getting inebriated or taking a substance that alters sensory information processing enhances the parasites potency, but not as much as mistiming the safety period. So I would be cautious to still afflicted women with drinking habits, as they can switch like a light." I nodded in understanding. Heim returned the nod before continuing his pace down the hall, waving back to me and Soraka who happened to walk beside me.

"That was quite the bit of information." She said. Turning to her I saw a malicious smile spread on her face. "And it helps us out more."

"Us…? What do you-" I was cut off when a strong pair of hands gripped the straps of my armor and pulled me into the room. I tumbled back and fell onto the carpet floor. Looking up I saw Nidalee behind me with a smile identical to Soraka's. "What are you two doing…?"

She laughed devilishly. "You have been gone for quite a while, big kitty. Mama was getting so lonely…" she cooed, raising her foot to press against my chest and keep me to the floor. "How about we make up for lost time, huh Raka?"

I felt a weight drop onto my abdomen, and looking down saw Soraka straddling my body. "I concur…I have been dying to play with our big cat~" she said, pulling a purple dildo from under the couch.

"Uh…! See, I would love to hang out here and all but-but-but Yasuo is expecting me to-to help with the others!" I said nervously.

"Oh that's right! I forgot all about that!" Soraka said.

"Yeah so, I will just take my armor from my room and-"

"The parasite you gave him granted him increased virility, so he doesn't have to worry about tiring out or needing a second man."

"Wait what?"

"Yup!" Nidalee called as she stood over my head and turned around before dropping her body down to my face, her crotch pressing against my maw. The first thing I noticed was that underneath her traditional garbs was bare, and her lower lips were coated in her womanly fluids. "We made sure that Heim didn't tell you that so that by chance you came back, we could have our fun. But now that the cat's out the bag, you don't mind helping me and the Star Child out with our loneliness, do you?"

I heard the distinct sound of my lower guards being unclasped and unbuckled, before my waist and crotch felt the cool air of the room touch my fur.

"And before you try to break free from us big kitty, know that I locked the door and switched the control of the runes to me and Nidalee. So I am sorry to say you aren't leaving this dorm for a _while…_ " Soraka added. Immediately I felt the tug of my loincloth, and then the rip of the covering, leaving my lower body completely bare.

 _Ironic. I am the closest to an actual lion, yet I am in the lion's den of these two._ Looking up to Nidalee, I could only see her lustfully devilish smile past the valley of her breasts. Her hand reached up and gripped a few of my dreadlocks, pulling my head into her crotch strongly.

"You can start with working that long tongue of yours." Nidalee ordered. I knew better than literally anyone else not to trifle with this woman when she is this way, so I immediately complied with her demand and stuck my tongue out to capture her folds between my lips, her arousal dripping from her core and into my mouth to taste. I saw her head throw itself back lightly, before a soft moan escaped her lips, following a sinister laugh. "That's a good boy…"

"That's a BIG boy…" Soraka added, her fingers trailing themselves teasingly on the sensitive erection that was growing below. I felt her fingers wrap around the base of my dick before the sweet relief that was her plump blue lips captured my tip, her tongue not hesitating to run laps around the head. I released more of a growl than a moan, making both of them laugh again deviously.

"What's wrong, kitty? Can't take a little tease?" Nidalee purred. I could barely focus on licking her with Soraka assaulting my cock, and with each second I could feel her getting more ravenous to her oral activity, slowly engulfing more and more of it between her lips at a faster pace and with more suction. I had to summon every ounce of willpower to my body to put more effort into pleasing Nida.

With difficulty, I went back to flailing my tongue within her walls, licking throughout her core. Her voice was nothing but muffled moans, as I saw her reach up to clasp her mouth with her hand. "Gods…" she said in between cries.

My focus was destroyed as I felt Soraka bury all of my length into her warm mouth, my head reaching down her throat. The slick feeling of my cock sliding across her tongue and breaking past to punch into her throat forced me to halt, as I grit my teeth to restrain myself from blowing my load so soon. Nidalee growled at my pause.

"Raka! You're distracting him too much!" she whined playfully. I felt the Star Child raise off my dick completely, the substantial amount of saliva coating my erection and cooling, making it even more torturous than her deep throating. She began stroking my dick, catching her breath.

"Sorry, Nida…but you know as much as I do…that Ren's dick is too good...I couldn't help myself." Soraka replied.

"Well, it's understandable. Besides, we have to tell him our little secret since he's here now. Don't wanna have too much fun just yet and forget." Nid replied. At this my ears perked up, and I felt Nidalee slowly raise herself off my face before turning around and crawling to Soraka.

"You're right! He has to know." Soraka said cheerily.

"Has to know what…?" I called. The two of them giggled like school girls, before Soraka pulled Nidalee by the chin into a kiss. I could easily see the two exchanging saliva and tongues, their kiss becoming more heated as they pulled each other deeper into their lips, Nidalee's hand wrapping around to grab the Star Childs head, while Soraka cupped her cheek. _Good gods…_

The two broke the kiss with a seductive smile, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly before looking to me.

"We decide that since we both equally love you, it wouldn't be right to try and get your attention, regardless to admiration…" Soraka began.

"Or by chance of pregnancy." Nidalee finished.

"And with that came up with the logic that sharing you would be even more of an issue like that, so instead, we are going to be lovers ourselves." Soraka concluded. I widened my eyes.

"So…you guys are gay for each other?" I asked. They nodded. "And I got dumped."

"Don't say that big kitty! We still love you." Nid said.

"We're just going to enjoy fucking each other's brains out when you aren't here." Soraka added, laughing with Nidalee. "Speaking of fucking though, I do believe we have one Pridestalker and his… _endowment_ …ready for us. Should I begin, or do you want to?"

"You can. I wanna try the thing you told me from before with him." Nidalee responded. Soraka's eyes brightened at the revelation, before she shot me a devilish smile.

"Okay. The straps is in our room in the nightstand, but I left it on the bed. Make sure you get the gel." Soraka said. Nidalee nodded before standing up and leaving the room to my chambers. Watching her go, I was curious to see what Soraka was talking about.

"What…did you show her?" I said cautiously. She giggled.

"Worry about that later. Right now, I wanna feel that cock of yours in me again…" she whispered sultrily, clamoring over my body before straddling my waist and brushing the flap of her traditional dress to the side. Surprisingly, she too did not have underwear on.

"Wow. You too? Didn't think you and Nidalee were exhibitionists." I said.

"We're not. We were having a little fun before Heim showed up." She replied, before grabbing my cock and positioning it to her entrance, immediately letting it slide into her. She moaned out in pleasure as it hilted into her. "Gods, the real thing is so good…"

I groaned as I reached up and grabbed the Star Child by her waist slowly thrusting upward into her as she began bouncing on my cock. Within a few seconds, we were at a steady pace, meeting each other in bounces and thrusts halfway.

"Fuck…!" I groaned, hissing with my teeth clenched as her walls gripped my erection like a vice, each thrust more difficult as her pussy refused to let me move freely. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back into the carpet as I continued to pump from under her. Her moans and pleas of my name only goading me to move faster and harder. I felt her fall forward roughly, and opening my eyes to see Nidalee back in the room behind her, pushing her forward against my chest.

"Having fun, Raka?" She called. Soraka nodded fervently, her bottom lip captured in her teeth as she looked back to her. "Good. Because I wanna make sure you are ready for it." I got curious and looked from under the Star Child at Nidalee, widening my eyes as I saw her bare of clothes and with the same dildo Soraka used on me a few weeks ago when she came into my room while I was asleep in her hand. The more important note was the fact that on Nidalee's waist was a guard that held a few clasps at a hole where her crotch was. I put two and two together and realized what she was planning.

Nidalee hooked and clasped the dildo by the end to the belt, proving me correct that she was using the plastic phallus as her own imitation to a dick. She then pulled a large bottle of liquid from the table and squeezed its contents into her hand, immediately coating the toy with the slick gel, before taking the remainder on her hand and sliding it onto Soraka's plump rear, now sticking out ad upward, but still. I had long ago stopped thrusting to watch the two prepare, but my own dick was growing harder and harder at the thought that my soon to be mother of my child was about to fuck her best friend and second lover.

"Ren…why did you stop…?" Soraka pleaded. I grinned.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to get prepared. Let me continue…" I replied, thrusting hard upward into her core again. Soraka screamed out and jumped up immediately.

"Good job, kitty. Keep her busy while I get her sweet ass prepared." Nidalee called to me. I nodded, as I continued to pump into the celestial, her moans filling the room along with the slapping sound of my waist meeting hers. In a few seconds I felt two small sticks prod from within her core, and looking back saw that Nid was fingering her anus. Soraka cried out lustfully at the new intrusion to her rectum, her movements becoming more fervent on top of me.

"Stars above, that feels so fucking good!" she screamed, raising her hand from its spot on my chest to roughly grope her breast.

"Let me help you with that, my dear…" I called, raising my right hand from her waist to grip her shirt near her collar before roughly ripping the cloth open and revealing her sizable chest. I pulled her down and captured her free breast in my mouth, sucking hard onto the erect purple nipple and earning a cry of bliss.

"Oh…good…stars…!" she pleaded. I felt her insides tighten further, her walls throbbing madly and convulsing, indicating that she had came like an earthquake to the overload of pleasure. I felt the digits of Nidalee vacate themselves from her rectum, before feeling a large object begin sliding into Soraka. Looking at the Star Child's expression, her eyes rolled upward and crossed to her single horn, her tongue drooping from her open mouth with saliva freely falling from her lips.

"There we go…" Nidalee breathed as she pushed the phallus deeper and deeper into her rectum. I could feel the bulge of the toy grazing over my own cock, just barely meeting my tip before stopping short. It pulled back slowly, to which I followed along with it until just barely leaving and pushed back in. a few times of doing so, and both me and Nidalee found a suitable pace to fuck the Star Child.

"I see why men like fucking from behind…the view is sexy as all nine hells." Nidalee said. I chuckled with a groan mixed inside.

"Not….nnrrrggghh…not a bad view up front either…" I replied. I saw Nidalee reach down and pull Soraka by the shoulders, having her face upward and placing her chin next to her head.

"I know…I love that view the best because I can see these lovelies bouncing nicely…" she cooed as she reached around Soraka and played with her breasts, still pumping into her ass while I thrusted into her pussy. Soraka's moans were barely vocal now, her senses cutting her voice and leaving only pants of euphoria to escape her lips. Her white hair, normally in the long, wrapped ponytail, broke from its bonds and was haphazardly strewn down her back and front, some of the strands masking her face, only being broke by the glowing golden horn she has. Nidalee released her right breast and brushed some hair off her face, before giving her cheek a long lick upward to her temple.

I placed my hands back onto Soraka's thighs, continuing to hilt myself into her deepest parts. The sight of Nidalee fucking her from behind while she rode my cock was far too erotic for me to keep my restraint to climax in check, and before I knew it I felt my loins burn an ungodly pleasure as they throbbed, before I exploded directly into her. I groaned out loudly, throwing my head back and squeezing my eyes shut as my system shot ropes of spunk into her wanting nethers. Her own scream, soon following my climax, signaled her second orgasm to erupt, her body shuddering and spasming on top of mine. As her orgasm died down, she fell forward onto my chest, her eyes rolling up into her skull before shutting close as she lost consciousness.

"That must have felt like heaven. She rarely passes out like that." Nidalee said, extracting her dildo from her ass before giving her rear a firm smack. I had raised her body up to let my own cock slide from her pussy, watching as each inch of my still throbbing erection freed goblets of spunk to ooze from her womanhood. Once fully freed, her core emptied large blobs onto my legs and down to the carpet.

"Goddamn, kitty. For someone literally emptying his balls as a side job, you seem pent up." Nidalee said, getting a closer look at the amount.

"You know damn well that I can go for multiple rounds." I replied smugly. Sitting up and raising the unconscious Star Child to the air, I picked her limp body up bridal style and stood before letting her lay onto the couch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nidalee unbuckling the belt to the strap-on and dropping it onto the coffee table, it covered in a sheen of lubricant. "Which means you damn well you're next."

Nidalee laughed devilishly. "Good. I would have to cut your balls off if you left me hanging." I grinned as I stood tall to the Bestial Huntress before lifting her up by the lower flesh of her ass and leveling her to my face. She wrapped her arms around my head immediately before pressing her lips to mine. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I walked us over to the recliner adjacent to the couch Soraka was sleeping on. Dropping her down into the seat, I hovered over her with our lips still locked. She had bit down onto my lip, forcing a groan out my throat. I raised up slightly to gaze into those feline eyes that she had.

"You used your fangs?" I growled. She growled back. "You are gonna get it for that."

"Fucking fight me then." She challenged. I grinned before reaching down and positioning myself to her nethers, immediately shoving all ten inches into her core. She moaned out sultrily, catching a breath of air along with her voice.

"You asked for it…" I whispered. I began thrusting into her strongly, not hesitating to reach one-hundred percent of my strength while fucking her. Her moans were only broken by short fits of laughter and swears, once again urging me to plough into her harder and faster.

Using my left hand, I grabbed both her arms and pressed them against the head of the chair by the wrists, before using my other to raise her left leg, giving me more room to maneuver against the seat. With more room to move, I thrusted even harder, rocking the chair back and forth. I was certain that with my strength I was bound to break the seat, but with this goddess literally begging me to fuck her unrestricted, I couldn't care less about the damned thing.

"Oh…gods…! Ren!" she panted, her plea both ignored and muted by the sounds of my hips slapping hers. "Don't…stop!"

I obliged happily, knowing that my hips were on autopilot regardless to whether she begged me to stop or continue. I released my grip on her wrists, sending my hand to her other leg and spreading her open further. Her hands clawed into the seat as I did. I watched as each thrust into her earned a bounce of her bonetooth necklace and earrings, and more enticingly her supple breasts. Her dark skin was a stark contrast to the Star Child, but made it even more seductive to have underneath me.

A short while later, I felt the familiar throb of my dick coming upon climax. I released my grip onto her legs and pulled myself out of her, immediately pointing it upward and jerking it strongly to ebb the last bit of my pleasure out before I came. Nidalee felt me leave her, and looked to see what I was doing. Immediately realizing my plan, she broke her grip into the couch and pressed her chest together while sticking her tongue out, goading me to land wherever and however I choose. With the last bit of jerking, I groaned loudly and watched as my seed shot out and covered the Bestial Huntress, landing on her stomach and breasts. I moved further up her body and let the remainder of my climax land onto her face and tongue, all the while meeting her lust-filled gaze with my own.

With my climax done, she pouted as she began scooping the spunk on her chest and face off. "Not fair, kitty. Why does Raka get to get filled while I get covered?" she asked.

"Because she took two dicks. Don't worry. When she wakes up, it'll be your turn for it." I replied. She smiled up at me seductively.

"Then I guess you don't have to wait long." Soraka called. Looking behind me, we saw the Star Child standing near the coffee table and buckling the strap-on to her waist. "That was a nice show, though."

"You say it like it's over." I returned. Soraka walked over to the hallway to the bedrooms, the strap-on fully buckled to her body. Nidalee soon stood up and followed her, reaching up to untie the band that wrapped her own dark hair and letting it flow freely down to her ass. As she passed the Star Child, Soraka sent a strong slap to her rear, making her jump forward and giggle.

"Then how about you bring your feline ass into this room and get back to it?" she called from behind her as the two stepped through the threshold of my chambers. I smiled wildly.

"This is absolutely perfect…but why do I feel like I forgot something important…?" I said. Scanning my mind, I shrugged it off and walked to my room. _Eh. Whatever it was, I will deal with it later._

 **Lol. Goes to change clothes, winds up losing them and then having threesomes. Leave a review, follow and favorite at your leisure, all that good stuff.**


	30. Becoming the Animal

**Yo. I'm here. Here's the new chapter. TLY coming up next. Nothing else to say. Catch ya'll later.**

 **Yukami out.**

Chapter thirty-one: Becoming the Animal

Yasuo POV

"This is gonna be fun." I said, sitting up from the couch and moving over to shadow the seated Frost Archer. I could easily tell she was nervous to the situation, but what her words and posture portrayed vastly contradicted what her ocean blue irises told. I could see the longing lust within those eyes, and smiled wickedly that they were staring at me.

Standing before her, I gestured for her to stand. Upon reaching her feet, I began pacing around her, eyeing her up and down, assessing the prominent assets she possessed. Standing behind her after circling her twice, I rested my palms onto her shoulders and pulled her back to my chest, my erection pleasingly sandwiching itself between her ass cheeks.

"You know, Ashe, there are a few guys in the league that I am pretty jealous of." I began. "Tryndamere being one because of his relationship with you. I speak for many guys when I say you are quite the eye pleaser in terms of body."

While speaking, I began roaming her body with my hands, just barely grazing her bare skin. From her shoulders I trailed my fingers down her back, earning a delightful shiver from her. "From those crystal blue eyes…" I whispered. Reaching the center of her back, I trailed out until my palms rested in the curve of her sides. "To those succulent lips…" my hand was slowly moving to her abdomen, years of toil on and off the field making it feel like I was touching a master crafted stone, but with the softness and smoothness of a infants skin. "To that beautiful face…" I smiled devilishly as my hands slid upward now, until they rested on the archer's lower chest, my thumbs just barely grazing the underside of her breasts. "To these two glorious mounds…" in one swift motion, my hands cupped her sizable globes of flesh in their palm, lightly squeezing them and raising them up to weigh them.

I don't know what Ashe was thinking, but from the look of her subtly pressing herself into me, the fact that her teeth captured her bottom lip, and the flutter of her eyelids, I could only assume I did something right.

"H-Hey now…! Remember…I am your g…nnngh…girlfriend, Yas!" Riven protested from the couch. Looking over, I could see Sona keeping her busy with her fingers currently pumping into her core, her legs spread wide to me and Ashe.

"You say that while you got Sona's fingers in you?" I replied, my hands not caring to stop from groping the archers lovely breasts. "What kind of bullshit cuckold is that?"

"Same…one I am getting…oh gods right there…watching you…molest Ashe…" she moaned. I threw a glance over to Sona, to which she shrugged and smiled.

"Then how about we proceed equally?" I offered, pulling the archer back into the chair that was opposite to theirs. Ashe landed on my lap with a yelp, and before she could complain, I reached down and pressed two fingers to her clit, earning a moan. I began rubbing the sensitive nub, listening to the archer cry out in pleasure. "Since Sona has her fingers to your pussy, I can have mine to Ashe's."

"I like that idea." Sona called, removing her fingers from Riven before bringing the moist digits to her mouth as sucking the fluids from Riven off. "But you have to follow what I do to the tee. Sound fair?"

"Wait what?" Both Riven and Ashe said. I smiled and nodded.

"Deal." I agreed.

"Good! Cause I want to taste your girlfriend. Hope you don't mind." Sona called, before moving to kneel in front of Riven and immediately burying her head into her crotch. From the sound of Riven's loud and abrupt moan, I could tell she really liked it.

"Go ahead. I will be enjoying some ice cream over here." I replied before raising Ashe off my lap and shifting us around quickly so I too was between her legs. Ashe, however, threw her hand over her core to block me.

"Don't I get a say in anything that is going on today?!" she protested.

"Relax, Vanilla Ice. You get to decide when to cum." I replied. Her eyes went wide before I buried my head to her crotch.

"Wait, no! Do-aaahh!" she trailed off as I flicked my tongue immediately to the spot where my fingers were previously. I looked up to see that same lust filled gaze from the archer meeting my own. I began playing with her folds, flicking the sensitive flesh with my tongue while drawing the tip of my tongue along her slit. I was thrilled to hear the archer's cries of bliss every time I rolled my tongue up to her bud before sucking the nub hard and rolling my tongue. When I felt her willingly part her legs further and roughly pull my head by my hair deeper into her nethers, I realized she had a change of heart to my actions. The room was filled with the sounds of sucking and slurping, only muffled out by the cries and moans from Riven and Ashe.

After a few moments of tasting the outskirts of her pussy, I released my grip to her thigh and once again stuck my finger to her core, this time inserting my middle and ring finger and pumping back and forth.

"Shit…!" Ashe shouted, her eyes rolling up before she shut them tight and bit onto her lip. "Yasuo!"

I chuckled at her call to my name. Looking back to Sona to see what she was doing, I saw her positioned behind Riven, her hands firmly gripping her ass and her face pressed between her cheeks. Riven's face was buried into the couch cushion with her ass in the air. Her hands covered over Sona's, presumably spreading her cheeks further to allow more access to her lower sex.

Sona raised herself out of the valley of Riven's ass, licking her lips before placing two fingers into her core. "I thought you were joking earlier when you said she liked getting ass fucked, Yasuo." She called to me, before reburying herself into her core, this time further up to graze her pucker.

"I know what my girl likes. And she likes a good dicking right in her ass. Don't you babe?" I called playfully. Riven shot me a deadly glare, but was immediately brought to bliss, her eyes rolling upward and her breathing released slowly from a gasp. _She must've hit that sweet spot I found out about._

"Fuck…you…ass…" Riven moaned out, raising her had to flip the bird at me.

"Not my job right now, but I will get back to you after the beep." I replied. I was surprised to feel my ponytail pulled roughly upward until I was eye to eye with Ashe, her expression ravenous.

"I didn't say you could stop." She growled, before shoving me back down into her crotch and grinding herself on my lips, ushering me to finish what I started. She released a moan mixed with a low growl. "Gods that's good…! Eat that cunt like you mean it!"

 _When the fuck did she get so wild?!_ I had no choice but to oblige with her demand, as I shoved my tongue into her core and rolled it around, roughly grinding my slick muscle against her walls. She had dug her nails into my scalp, and locked her legs around my head tightly.

After a few moments of me attempting to tongue fuck the frost archer to my best abilities, she grabbed my ponytail again and pulled me up to meet her face, before roughly locking her lips to mine, immediately shoving her tongue into my mouth and rolling it over my own. She pulled off for a few seconds and grinned deviously.

"Any reason…for the switch?" I asked.

"Seems like today I am gonna be dragged into dumb stuff regardless to my word. Might as well have a little fun." She replied. She shoved me back, forcing me to fall on my ass. As I sat up to see what she was planning, I felt her press her feet to my chest, keeping me only halfway sitting up. "And since my roommate has your girlfriend occupied, it only seems fair I get to have my fun with you."

I couldn't make heads or tails of such a random flip of personality. It was almost scary to see the frost archer, normally kind and considerate so forceful. My attempt to process a thought was shut down at the sensation that erupted to my crotch, and upon inspection I saw Ashe pressing her bare foot against the bottom of my shaft. She began sliding the smooth ball of her foot up and down my length, forcing groans to escape my throat.

"Funny. Birds of a feather flock together, huh samurai? Your girlfriend enjoys someone eating her ass out by force, you get hard when someone rubs you off with their feet." Ashe mocked. Her toes began to curl around my head, the friction of her foot and digits against my erection making it feel divine but agonizing. "Who knew you two were so submissive?"

"Dammit…" I groaned. I knew that if she continued with her foot to my cock I would blow too soon. I could feel my loins burning a horrible need to release, and the moment I felt the throb, she removed her foot from my erection. I looked up to her expectantly, meeting her teasing gaze.

"No, no, no. You don't get to cum. If I am right, you said I choose when to cum. So you don't get that luxury just yet." Ashe said. She immediately went to straddle my hips, throwing her arms over my shoulders and bringing her face mere inches to mine. What's worse is the warm, slick sensation pressed against my dick, as her crotch rubbed firmly against its length. "I decide when and where you cum, understood?"

Before I could argue or comply, she began grinding herself against my length, the firm press of her clit and moist lips sending tingles of stimulation into my body. I found my voice catch in my throat along with my breath, which apparently amused Ashe enough to chuckle.

 _Why does…all the women I meet…somehow always wind on top?_ She continued her scraping against my member, the heat from her nethers mingling dangerously with my own. Her lips were locked within her teeth, and she never let her gaze falter from my face. It felt so wrong to meet her look, so I grit my teeth and looked away as I suffered through the teasing.

"You want to put it inside me, don't you Yasuo?" she whispered. I furrowed my brow, knowing that she was right. "You want to fuck me as badly as I want to fuck you, but you're still thinking about your girlfriend over there. You're hesitating because you don't want to seem disloyal."

Cupping my cheek into her hand, she guided me to her lips, gently pressing hers onto mine as if she was my long lost lover, a sense of compassion that baffled me once more about the surreal shifts of her attitude between the moments.

"That's so sweet. But at this moment, she doesn't exist. Right now, your focus, your thoughts and more importantly, your cock belongs to me. Just for this one moment." She called sweetly. I felt myself sort of melt to her words, making a slight nod to her demand as if I was entranced in the hypnosis of her voice. She bit down on her lip with a smile, before sliding forward far enough to position my head to her entry. With another slow movement, Ashe buried my cock within her. I could feel inch after inch of my member drown in warm, moist velvet. She gently pushed me to lay on my back while her insides coiled and constricted my shaft, locking it into her deepest point.

"Gaahh…" I groaned, vocally restricting myself from busting a nut too early. I heard her giggle at my reaction, a faint moan laced underneath the laughter. She began moving on top, her hips moving back and forth on my lap and her womanhood sheathing and unsheathing my erection.

"Mmmph…that's it…Right there….Yes…" she panted, her voice no louder than a lust-addled whisper. "You don't…seem too upset about losing…that game of poker now…do you?"

"You seem to be having fun, Snow." Sona's melodic voice chimed, and looked over I saw her kneeling behind the archer, her hands massaging Ashe's shoulder's tenderly. I looked to her confused, wondering what happened to Riven. She met my eyes, and immediately smiled knowingly of my question. "Riven had passed out after her fifth orgasm. Needless to say, you don't have to worry about her well-being, or her consent to your fun."

"Heard that, Yasuo…nngh…we can go…all out…mmm…" Ashe confirmed, her lip crushed between her teeth as she began grinding herself harder atop my waist. Sona reached around the marksman to grasp her mounds, teasing and prodding the orbs of flesh with such exaggeration that it was almost forcefully hypnotic. Her moans of pleasure didn't hinder that mesmerizing in the slightest neither.

Sona raised one of her hands from her breast to cup her chin, before turning her into a rather sloppy and slow kiss, their tongues finding no grace or subtly in the small space their faces occupied between each other. Where Sona's hand left, Ashe's occupied, her fingers capturing her nipples, tweaking the nubs harshly and pulling the mound outward. The marksman's moans only grew more savage as she was multitasking between the fierce kiss with Sona, her free hand violently teasing her chest, and her frantic bouncing upon my dick.

Of course with such stimulation from watching and feeling the erotic events, my peak was approaching rapidly, and I tapped the archer on the thigh to signal her my inevitable end. She broke the kiss and smiled wickedly as me, knowing exactly what was to come.

"Are you close? Nngh…! Do you want to cum…?" she teased, biting down onto her lip once more and looking into my eyes desperately. "Good…you can cum directly into me…give me every last drop into my hot cunt."

"You heard the queen, Yasuo, fill her wanting pussy to the brim with your jizz." Sona added eyeing me just as tantalizingly as Ashe.

"Goddammit…!" I shouted. I couldn't hold in the deep groan I had, and with the lack of restriction my body was allowing me, I came hard. I could feel every rope of seed erupt from the base of my cock to the tip and paint the inside of Ashe's pussy the color of her hair. Judging from the loud wail and the sudden tightening her core held to my cock, I could tell she came too.

Several seconds of post-coital panting and receding moans, I felt the marksman slump slightly on top of me. Looking to her I saw her lean back into the bosom of the Maven, her body covered in a heavy sheen of sweat and her snow white hair sticking to her face haphazardly. Judging by the lighter snores she made, Sona giggled lightly, before sliding the archer back to pull her off my dick. With each free inch I felt the cold air of the room hit my sensitive genitalia, and saw heavy goblets of cum ooze from her pussy. Once I was fully freed, a dollop of my seed erupted from her, which surprised both me and Sona.

"Goodness that is quite the large amount of cum! Especially from a man whose sex drive has him and his girlfriend fucking like rabbits daily!" Sona said. I looked to her confused that she would know that, until she looked at me deviously. "Your girlfriend isn't the most secretive at the Ladies of the League mixers. Especially after Sarah Fortune convinces her to take another shot four times."

"Remind me to kill her later." I said, pinching the brow of my forehead.

"Maybe. But first I am curious." Sona replied. "She told us that you have a rather savage sex drive, and could possibly fuck any woman into the floor and heaven. I want to know if that is true."

"Isn't Ashe and Riven evidence to that?"

"Riven is your girlfriend, to which I put to sleep after you got finished. Ashe is a lightweight when it comes to sex, truth be told." Sona gently laid the marksman down, standing above her and moving over to the wall next to the door of the apartment, tip toeing over bottles of liquor and sake.

 _Fooled the hell out of me._ I sat up to watch her walk, her hips swaying slightly to give me the nicest view of her body. Each step seemed to also elicit a jiggle to her breasts, which drew me in to observe her walk more than any other part of her body.

"I, on the other hand, have dated Draven, Jarvan and even Ezreal. That makes a Noxian, Demacian and Piltover champion that I have had sex with. Not the most admirable thing, but you get bored of etiquette when it's shoved down your throat most of your life. I am looking to see how Ionian's fuck. So my last question, Yasuo…" Sona raised her hands to her twin tails, undoing the garments that held her long sky blue hair up and letting it flow down her back. Raking her hand through her hair, she turned around to face me, her voluptuous body in full display to my eyes before leaning against the wall. "Can you live up to the hype?"

I couldn't help my grin, or the blood that rushed its way down to my member as I stood to my feet. "Only one way to find out." I paced over to her, anxious to not only live the ultimate fantasy the men of the Institute dreamed of and have sex with the Maven of the Strings, but to prove whatever rumors Riven made in drunk hysteria when I wasn't around. If I had a title labeled under my name, might as well validate it personally.

Approaching the rather inviting muse, I immediately placed my hands to the deep curve of her hips, gently urging her waist to mine and pressing my manhood against her navel. Her supreme sized bosom pressed against my chest like two jumbo water balloons against a wall. The bite of her lip and the telepathic purr Sona made definitely proved I was moving in the correct direction. My immediate action was to press her against the wall of the room, closing whatever space she had to move.

Sona giggled sultrily as she trailed her hands up to my shoulders. "Oh no! You cornered me! Oh how will I ever escape your _manly_ grasp?!" she called in a tone of exaggeration.

"Dunno, but I am sure you'll figure out a thing or two."

"Well then, let's start by working with the 'knob' you have down here…" she replied, pushing me back a few inches before lowering herself to her knees. She wasted not a second before coiling her soft fingers around my shaft, immediately guiding my length closer to her face. Sticking her tongue out, she flicked the muscle on the underside of the head gently before leaving a light kiss to the tip. Her eyes never left mine in her actions, the sky blue irises tempting me desperately.

"Unf…you have…quite the skill to please, Song…" I groaned, tilting my head back as she ran her tongue from the head of my cock down to the base. I could once again hear the seductive giggle of her melodic voice in my head.

"What can I say? I know how to _entertain_ in more ways than one." She teased, leaving another kiss at the middle point of my cock before making a long and languorous lick back to my head. The way she was able to tease me was unlike anything I could ever experience, even with Riven.

Reaching back to the head of my cock, Sona finally enveloped the top between her plump lips, lightly sucking on my tip before sliding inch after inch of my erection within her mouth. I could feel the tender coil her tongue made on the head, followed by the powerful suction of her mouth onto my flesh. She pulled herself back slowly, a slim sheen of her saliva coating up to where her lips stopped. Before she was fully off my cock, she plunged back onto it this time engulfing every last inch within her cavity, and taking the head to the back of the throat. Her tongue went wild around my shaft, and I could faintly feel the tingling drag f her teeth on my skin.

My eyes went wide as I felt the urge to cum once again right then and there. "HOLY FFFF-"I swore, having to slam my hand against the wall to keep my body grounded from the euphoria that just hit me. Before I could even attempt to recover, Sona pulled back halfway, before bobbing her head between my base and head, violently deepthroating my entire cock with surprising ease. The tsunami of stimulation she was giving me was too much to bear, and I knew if I didn't stop her or slow her down, I wouldn't be able to last longer than a minute.

I tapped her shoulder a couple of times, signaling her to stop. She giggled as she pulled away from me, a significant amount of saliva coating my cock and some of it dripping down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Yasuo?" she teased, licking her lips seductively as she glared at my eyes lustfully. "I was just warming up."

"God…goddammit, Song…! What…what was that?" I protested, my voice labored through pants of recovery. At this point, I felt like each time she giggled it was to mock me instead of out of humor.

"Silly boy. What else am I going to use my mouth for besides eating if I can't speak?" she cooed. I flinched at the statement. She must have seen me off guard for that one moment, because I couldn't make heads or tails of how she twisted both of us around so my back was pressed against the wall and she was keeping me restrained, and with enough speed that I didn't notice it until my body leaned back casually against the wall.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I found my new favorite flavor." She purred telepathically. Her mouth opened wide before she engulfed my whole member down her throat once more. " _Bon appetit~_ "

She resumed her violent deepthroat, her head moving like an engine piston on my dick. I moaned frantically as my legs kept losing strength each time she pulled back, since she made a rhythm of coiling and uncoiling her tongue around my shaft. I knew by instinct she was staring at my expression, and knew better that if I met her gaze for a second I wouldn't be able to hold myself together anymore.

I made every attempt to avoid her eyes, looking desperately at the room itself. All I could keep my eyes on, however, was the two unconscious and nude females near the couches. Riven had her legs spread wide, some of her climax still oozing from her and leaving an erotic sheen on her cunt. Even through her darker skin complexion I could make out red marks around her entry and on her breasts. Ashe looked like a victim to murder, one leg bent outward while the other sat up on her foot. Her arms were spread from her body, and her expression blank. If it wasn't for the slow movement of her bare chest and the breeze of her light pants to her hair that hovered her mouth, one would assume she was murdered.

Another sultry giggle echoed in my mind, and making the worst mistake I could, I looked to the source.

"Mmm…what's got you so focused?" she purred. I met her gaze, those deep blue irises of lust and want tempting me on a level that was beyond sinful. I couldn't hold it anymore after that.

"FFFFFF-" I roared, gripping onto her blue locks of hair and thrusting hard into her face. I felt my orgasm hit and let loose large ropes of seed down Sona's throat. I could faintly hear her gulps of my spunk, about four or five before she pushed me back and let my cock slide out her mouth. Using her hand, she ebbed out every last rope of cum I had left, all of it pointing to her face. She bit down on her lip and smiled at me, her face giving the pleased expression of my seed covering her.

"Still so much! I am honestly surprised you aren't cumming organs at this point!" Sona called. I felt her fingers slowly stroke my member, the subtle throb pumping against her skin as she ebbed out whatever droplets were left within me. "I am more surprised that you're still rock hard after blowing four times in an hour."

 _Now that she mentioned it…how am I still hard?_ I thought. Between Riven and Ashe, my dick would've fell off by now, but I still feel like I can go again. In fact, I feel like I can go a few more times. Like I didn't blow even half my load.

"I don't know…maybe it's something in the sake?" I said honestly. She merely smiled at me as she stood from her knees.

"Doesn't matter to me either way. You still have one last hole to fuck and a lot to prove before we stop." Sona challenged, turning around and pressing her bountiful ass against my cock, effectively hot dogging my shaft between her cheeks. She leaned back against my chest and pulled my head to her shoulder before grinding lightly against me. "C'mon, handsome. Give me all you got left~"

With a smile I gleefully obliged, softly thrusting against her valley to greet her assjob. After several seconds, however, I lowered my dick down to sit between her supple inner thighs, and positioned my cock to her nethers. With a single thrust I entered, groaning the blissful constriction that she had. Her mouth opened up, a silent breath of air leaving her as she pushed back against me.

"OOoh…! So…much bigger….that I expected!" she called telepathically. With leisure, I gripped her waist and gently urged her movement back into my thrusts, meeting her halfway with each one to maximize our collective delirium. I began hissing and panting, groaning as she tightened around my dick before biting into her shoulder. She moaned loudly at each thrust, her free hand reaching up and cupping her breast. I followed suit by doing the same with her other mound, the soft flesh of her tit pillowing my fingers.

"Gods you feel amazing, Sona…!" I moaned. She guided my face from the back of her shoulder to hers, capturing my lips and tongue in a sloppy and desperate kiss. While I am almost certain it wasn't the same overwhelmingly amazing kiss she gave to Riven, I lost a little bit of feeling in my body when we started.

We stood there for a few minutes, me ravishing her insides from behind and her rummaging wildly through my mouth with her tongue. She bit down on my lip hard, forcing the groan of pain from my throat to rumble angrily. She giggled through her moans at my distaste to her roughness.

"Too much?" she challenged. I smirked at her before pulling her around so she was once again against the wall, this time with her chest pressed flat. I continued my thrusting, this time with reckless abandon. Her telepathic moans resonated louder and louder within my mind, some of the moans giving off words of approval.

"Ah…Ahnn!...MMmmph!...yess…yesss….fuck…more…nnahh…" she moaned. I felt her core convulse several times, but I felt her slam back against me faster and harder, our hips making erotic slapping noises each time we connected.

We continued like this for minutes, how many I lost track. For the life of me I felt the desperate want, the utter need to paint the beautiful woman currently attached to my cock in my essence from the inside out. To leave the mark only a select few have made previously. No, to completely own her. Within and without, I felt the deepest urge to claim her, almost like a primal instinct as we fucked like rabbits.

I wanted the Maven to belong to only me, and it was this desperate need of desire and lust to the blue haired muse to make her mine and mine alone.

"Song…I'm getting close…" I warned her. It was only within that warning that I realized we switched positions; she seated spread open on the table we played cards and drank alcohol on and me furiously thrusting into her body. The bounce of her breasts at each thrust was beyond tantalizing, making it impossible to look away. I don't think she heard me when I warned her of my climax, because all she did was wrap her legs tighter around my waist.

Sona's moans lost their words a while ago. Only raspy calls of her voice buzzed in my mind now. Her breathing, while mute and heavy, mingled with my groans. _i don't think she cared if I was close…_

With a few more solid thrusts, I felt my body almost bottom out. I leaned forward and pressed myself against her body, pressing my weight onto her. My hips began thrusting of their own accord as some of the fiercest spurts of cum erupted from my system and filled her cavity. Her walls tightened like a vice and convulsed dangerously, giving me no room to breathe below the waist. My fists clenched hard, my breathing so labored I was losing vision. Or maybe the exhaustion was finally getting to me? I couldn't figure it out then, but by the time I was finished within the Maven, I found out as I lost feeling in my legs.

"Oh…shit…" I breathed as I slid down from her and fell back onto the floor. I felt myself fading slowly, but before I went out, I saw her sit up from the table, a tired and satisfied smile on her face. She was breathing heavily with her smile, looking down at her currently overflowing womanhood before looking to me.

"…good job." She called mentally.


	31. Camouflaged Intent

**Yo. Whaddup my peeps. I have another chapter that will likely piss off ALOT of people. buti do it becausei need to turn this sex train around at some point,otherwise it gets stale. be ready to either get mad, sad, or confused, cause hot damn. the reviews will, as always, be read.**

* * *

Rengar POV

When I opened up my eyes, all I could feel was the two large weights pressed onto me, one on my chest, the other on my right arm. I could faintly hear the light snores of two females, immediately recognizing both as the two women whom were deeply infatuated with me. I looked down to see Nidalee resting on top of my body, her hair spread haphazardly onto my chest to frame her head. Peering further down, I saw more of her exposed body clinging onto mine, until I saw her waist rest with mine with her legs on both sides of my body. Shifting slightly I felt a moist and warm coil around my cock, and heard a light whimper from her throat resonate.

"MMMhh….such a big kitty…" she mumbled in her slumber. I silently chuckled at how cute she could be when asleep. I looked over to my right to see Soraka nearly tied onto my arm, her bare body clenching to me just as tightly as Nidalee's core did with my dick. When I went to pull away from her grip, she tightened her hold, snuggling her head and face into my fur before sighing in her sleep.

 _So much for that…_ while I would seriously enjoy nothing more than to stay within the grasp of my two lovers, I could feel my stomach begin to protest at the lack of nutrition I had. I looked left and right of my room for anything that could help me out of this hold, finding nothing significantly helpful besides the various articles of clothing and my equipment. I noticed that on the wall where I hung my bolas were several of them missing.

 _Where did my bolas…sweet gods don't tell me…_

I went to spread my legs apart, only to feel the constriction of rope hold them roughly a foot from each other.

 _Of fucking course I am ONCE AGAIN naked on a bed and tied up._ I internally protested. _At least it's my own bed. But how the nine hells am I gonna get out from underneath Nida and off of Raka without waking either?_

I thought for a moment, until I remembered I could still manifest King. Maybe he can get me out of this predicament. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I channeled my natural stealth, concentrating it onto the spot next to me.

"Focus…" I whispered, the growl within my voice still present even through the silence. Opening my eyes, I channeled my energy into the spot next to me, wisps of black energy coagulating until it formed a mass of darkness. Giving the substance a image with my mind, I focused on the construction of my duplicate, until it twisted and formed into the clone that was King. He opened his eyes drowsily before letting out a yawn.

"…aahh…what's going on, Reng?" he called. I immediately raised my free left hand to my lips and gestured for his silence nodding to Nidalee and Soraka whom were still sleeping. He caught the idea immediately and nodded.

"I need you to pick up Nida and place her on the bed, then try to uncoil Raka from my arm." I whispered. He nodded in agreement before moving over and gripping the dark skinned beauty by the waist, slowly lifting her off my body and ultimately off my dick. He pushed her over to lay on her side on the bed before pacing around the bed quietly and pulling the arms of the Star Child off me. Once freed from their respective holds, I sat up and pulled off the bolas that were tied at my ankles. Soon I stood freely from my bed, unrestrained by either woman or by my own equipment.

"Thanks, King. I didn't want to wake them up roughly." I said. He pat me on the back and nodded in affirmation. I looked to the two nude women on the bed, analyzing their sleeping forms until I noticed something significantly off about the two. King seemed to catch on to my interest and looked to them as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at Nidalee and Soraka, more importantly their thighs, and found out that the Star Child had significantly more dried seed between her legs than Nidalee did on her whole body. I confused me deeply, considering our session was equally "distributed" between the two, and from the looks of it, Soraka has had more attention that Nidalee did.

"I came…six times. Three for both of them equally, and in three different places." I explained. "But Soraka appears to have had more than Nidalee did."

"Are you sure you only came six times?" King asked.

"I mean, yeah. I can count how many-"

"No, no, no. I mean, are you sure about that? Because I feel like I lost a lot more than six shots." He interrupted, which caused me to furrow my brow. "Like I feel like I lost about thirteen."

I widened my eyes at the clone, before looking to the two. "But that's impossible! There-" I began buit was cut off as I heard Soraka grumble in her sleep before shimmying closer to the huntress and spooning her. I tilted my head to King, gesturing him to leave with me. We both silently stepped out the room before I closed the door behind me, making sure the two women were still soundlessly sleeping. Once in the clear I looked to the clone incredulously.

"I couldn't have came more than I counted. Not without my consent and knowledge." I protested.

"Then it sounds like the Star Child dug her hand in the cookie jar when you weren't paying attention." King shrugged. "Question is, how did she get you two unaware before doing so?"

"I don't know. All I remember is finishing inside Nidalee with Soraka's tongue on mine. Nidalee came hard enough to pass out on top of me, and Soraka giggled seeing her sleep. We talked for like ten seconds about the whole thing before I got sleepy from the exhaustion and fell out."

"…was she asleep before you fell asleep?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you fell asleep, was she in the spot you woke up with her in?"

"…I…don't remember. If I am right, she was smiling at me before my eyes closed, and then I went out."

King looked to me for a moment silently. "…why would she try it?"

"She wouldn't."

"Not saying she would. Not saying she did. Just asking if you would have an idea what her reasoning would be if AND ONLY IF she did do it."

"I don't know. Both of them love me too much to try something like this where it could harm them or hinder the job I have."

"And that has always been the case?"

"Yeah."

"Even when they argued about how they love you more than the other that first night?"

I opened my mouth to say something before closing my mouth, knowing that he was right. "I don't know, Rengar. You knew that Nidalee had a thing for you for a while, but only found out after the fact that Soraka had the same feelings. You found out through me that Nidalee was pregnant, but how did Soraka find out? And with her own emotions about you, how did she react?"

I couldn't believe what I heard, but it made sense. Soraka was angry with Nidalee that night when she complained about my attention with other women. And regardless to ideals, jealousy is still a factor with people of emotional attachment. Could Soraka have made it so she could get her own pleasure form me when neither Nidalee nor I were aware? And why would she try to? It's not like filling her with my seed could do anythi-

 _…sweet fucking gods, she's trying to get herself pregnant with me._

Now the pieces fell into place. Soraka was disturbed that Nidalee was bearing my child. She wanted to prove that she was equal in affection from the start, and the fact that Nidalee is pregnant puts her at a disadvantage.

"You look like the pieces fell into place a little too hard, and are trying to bear with it." King spoke up. I looked to him worryingly.

"But…I don't understand…those two even said that they would put away their qualms over me for the sake of their friendship…why would the Star Child lie about that just to do something like this?" I asked. King threw me a look that showed his knowing, before sighing exhaustedly.

"You know…I think I can understand this sort of behavior. Especially since I have an actual vocabulary to describe this situation." King said. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "You are bar one, the greatest and most ferocious hunter within and without the League of Legends. That logic has been determined and acknowledged by anyone and everyone who has met or known about you. The only creature alive who can challenge you in that regard is Kha'zix."

I growled at the mention of the Voidreaver's name. "Do not compare me to that bug."

"But that's the thing right there, Reng." He pointed out. "In your position as a hunter, he is your greatest prize, your unrequited archrival, and ultimately, your competition to the title. You two play headcount each time you fight against one another on the rift, until you eventually decide who is stronger at that moment. When one of you is at the disadvantage, you seek the method of at least evening the playing field, if not recover the upper hand."

"King, what does my rivalry with the bug have to do with-"

"Soraka is treating this situation like you would against him for best predator, except the prize is different. For you and Kha'zix, it's either ultimate evolution or the greatest trophy to a collection. To Soraka and Nidalee, unknowingly by the latter, it's the unconditional love and attention you give." I went silent once more, eyes turned into saucers as the information sunk in. "And I don't know about you, but you might wanna rethink her affliction to the Ar'gohivxa."

At that I looked to him with a deeper concern. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how I told you to help someone who either missed the safe time OR receive the cure too soon?" he asked. I nodded. "Now ask yourself this. When did you give Soraka the cure, and was she safe by your knowledge and method of discovery?"

It was as if the world crashed down onto my shoulders. My first reaction was to grip the clone by his shoulders roughly, nearly impaling my claws into his shoulders angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" I shouted.

King looked to me seriously, before resting his own hands to my shoulders. "You fucked up. And now, the Star Child's situation is far more intense than you believe it to be."

 _No…this can't be…this cannot be happening…_ I told myself as I released my grip on the clone. _Her virus…was amped? But her behavior seems so natural around me…and I doubt Nidalee…Wait…_

That's when it hit my ears. I heard the normally eased breathing of someone raised before stopping. Low muffled grunts followed soon after.

And all of which came from my room.

"NIDALEE!" I roared, sprinting back to my door and attempting to turn the handle, only to find it locked. I shook the handle hard, hoping to get in, but it wouldn't budge, and since the two of them changed my lock, I couldn't use my essence to unlock it.

"Soraka open the door!" I ordered, banging on the frame hard. I could hear the sounds of struggle from the other side, and began ramming my shoulder into the door. "SORAKA DON'T KILL HER!"

"STAY OUT OF IT, RENGAR!" Soraka shouted back. "I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! AND NO ONE IS GOING TO GET BETWEEN US! ESPECIALLY NOT THIS WOMAN! NOT ANYMORE!" from the sound of her voice, it was obvious there was no way I could convince her to change her mind.

"Reng!" King shouted to me. Turning to him, I saw my Night Hunter knife in the air heading to me, and with practiced ease, I grabbed the handle and unsheathed the blade, immediately impaling the weapon through the hinges of the door. The wood splintered and broke as the hinges broke from the door and left me some room to see within the room. I could see Soraka unsheathing one of my smaller knives near the nightstand, and Nidalee tied up to the bed with her mouth covered, struggling to break the binds that was my bolas. Soraka looked to me with the most devilish smile, one that I could recall Elise having the time I went to aid her amplified virus.

 _No…no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ I raged internally, stabbing into the bottom half of the door and breaking the hinge. With all my strength, I rammed into the frame, breaking it down fully and landing on the broken door. I looked up to see the celestial raising my knife into the air, the tip pointing to the Bestial Huntress. I felt my body pulse with magic, as I instantly activated my ultimate and pounced into the air on the bed. I saw the blade come down fast halfway, the Star Child's mouth open wide in a scream.

It was all a blur. A moment so fast that I could feel my heartbeat race while everything else failed.

And then I heard the knife pierce skin. And saw the blood flow.


	32. Newest to the Pride

Rengar POV

As the knife pierced the skin, and the smell and sight of blood became the focus of the room, My eyes went wide, utter shock and bewilderment forcing the color within my face to drain. Had I not been affixed to the sight in front of me, I would have noticed my lungs stopped pumping air.

"So…Let's get a few things straight, people." King called, standing over Nidalee with his right hand grasping the hand Soraka held my knife, the blade embedded and pierced fully through his palm and out the other side. A stream of blood trickled down from both sides of his hand, drops of the fluid landing upon my bed and next to Nidalee's head. "For one, and this is rather important, I am not supposed to actually interfere with the progression of my kind," King growled. "This little bullshit about emotional problems or whatever, none of my concern. I shouldn't and wouldn't care about how she feels about her and him, or how they feel about that. That is one."

Soraka expression changed to rage, her original goal being halted by a new Rengar. She tried to pull away from the clone, only to feel her hands tightly gripped by his impaled one. "LET GO OF ME! SHE HAS TO DIE!"

King looked to her glare with his own, his lips in a thin line. With his strength he raised the Star Child up, her nude body hanging in the air before she began flailing her legs. "Secondly, I don't take too kindly to being hurt." He continued, walking over to the wall on the left side of the room before slamming the celestial against it, earning a pained groan. I quickly stood from my feet, prepared to attack him if he tried to kill Soraka. He merely raised his hand to me.

"Don't worry, Rengar. Like Leblanc yesterday, I only wanted to give a little back. I can't kill her even if I tried and wanted to." He told me still glaring at Soraka. "I only kill when I get absorbed into a woman, and likewise, female parasites kill males. That is what the parasite of the Ar'gohivxa does, and that is all I can do."

While I was still prepared to hurt him, I eased up visually as I let him do what he wanted. _Best believe we're going to have a long chat after this…_

"Finally, if there is one thing that I had learned throughout the entirety of my lifespan, both with the Pridestalker and other animals of the Kumungu…" using his free hand, he gripped the Star Child's hands before roughly pulling his hand off the blade, the palm spurting extreme quantities of blood as he did. His expression was as neutral as if he was calmly talking to me, like he didn't even feel it.

With the Star Child in hand, he raised her further into the air, leveling with her eyes menacingly. "Is that NO ONE goes for the few children that slips through the cracks. I wouldn't give two shits if you cut the woman's head clean off. But the fact that the woman you chose to kill happened to have the potential child from me pissed me off enough to step in." he growled, the air within the room growing colder with each word. Soraka's expression went down, her features expressing the utmost fear of the creature she was captive by currently. "Don't make me break a rule I have held for years because you're too caught in your emotions."

"O-okay…." Soraka replied weakly, just before yelping as she was released from his hold in the air. She fell to the floor, dropping onto her rear and looking up to his menace before watching him walk away. "W-who are y-you?"

"I am the cure within the Pridestalker, the King and catalyst for the parasite that you are currently over afflicted to, and more importantly, the reason why the woman on the bed is pregnant." He replied, earning shocked looks from both the Star Child and the Bestial Huntress.

"You're the cure? How? And why do you look like Rengar?" Soraka asked.

"I am not in the mood or of patience to explain the same shit I had to explain before. I am going to return to the Pridestalker, and he will explain the way things went in these last few weeks to foster my physical existence." King spoke as his body began fading into a shadowy mist, flowing into me slowly. "But I will tell you all this, I do not care how you feel. I have a purpose and a principle. I will intervene if I find that someone has attacked or intends to attack those principles. Let this be your first, and only warning."

With those echoed last words, King's essence fully seeped within me. I released a tired breath before looking at the two women within the room, who returned to me curious and fearful gazes.

 _This is gonna be a long talk…_

/

Yasuo POV

I cracked open my eyes slowly, feeling the rest of my body begin to waken as my mind did. The first thing I felt was the severe throb to my head and my crotch, which I immediately sent my hands to both in vain attempt to ease the pain. I groaned out as I slowly turned to my side.

 _What the hells happened…The headache means I drank a lot, but the pain in my dick is new altogether…I seriously hope I didn't piss someone off and get nut shot._ After a second to get slightly used to the pain, I sat up from where I laid and looked around the room I was in. the place was definitely someone's house, as the couch I was sitting on and the other furniture could dictate. This definitely wasn't my place, since I didn't see Rengar's weapon stand on the wall or Jarvan's picture next to the door.

"Where…am I?" I said silently as I scanned the room further. It was then that the throb within my dick shifted to a cold sensation, similar to that of the rest of my body. I looked down at myself to find I was completely nude. I immediately covered my groin with my hands, going red from the unwarranted and unexpected exposure. "Where are my clothes!?"

"Oh, you finally woke up." A melodic tone went through my mind. I looked around for the source, until I turned to the hallway behind me to see the Maven of the Strings leaning casually on the wall looking towards me.

"Sona? This is your place?" I asked, a lot less concerned now that I had an idea of where I could be. She nodded before standing straight and walking around the couch. "Why am I here again? And where is my clothes?"

"Do you not remember? Seems like what happened here would be forever engraved into you mind." She said with a smile.

"I probably would remember, if I didn't have this throbbing headache from an evident hangover." I replied.

"Seems like you're lucky that is the only thing that is pained, considering how much fun we all had." She said. I looked to her curiously before the gears in my head whirred to life and I recalled each moment of which my body was used. The savage rutting I was obligated to provide each of the three women throughout the near three hours we were together. The sheer satisfaction I had when I finished blissfully within their wanting and welcoming cores.

 _Explains why my dick hurts…_

"Oh? Then I guess I stand corrected." Sona giggled as she heard my thoughts. _Oh right, you can see and hear what I am thinking._

"Yeah. And watching your point of view when you fucked me on the table was pretty hot." She replied. She threw me a sultry glare, biting down into her bottom lip as she said it. "…wanna do it again?"

While her devious invitation was highly tempting, I couldn't feel anything besides pain in my crotch, so another session would probably make it fall off.

"Sorry, song. Little bit on the sore side right now." I replied, earning a cute pout of the lip from the muse. "…but in the case you're free at a later time and looking for a little 'action'…" I hinted with a smirk, her expression switching back to the seductive glare.

It was in that moment that the doorknob to the apartment twisted with a click, before the door opened to reveal Riven and Ashe returning from outside.

"…I could only assume the Pridestalker would know where she is, since neither of them were in the chamber we used after we left." Ashe spoke up, following the Exile into the abode.

"Who knows? Maybe she got called into a couple matches or called up by big bird Swain. Wouldn't put it past her to chat and bail, since she does it all the time with us." Riven replied.

"Are you two talking about Katarina? She is in her room sleeping." Sona spoke up telepathically, earning the two white haired women's attention. They looked over to see the maven fully dressed leaning against the table and me sitting on the couch nude.

"You're awake Samurai. That is good to know. Why are you still nude?" Ashe spoke, throwing an inquisitive scan to my body.

"I don't know where my clothes are. When I started looking around for them, song and I started talking."

"Well, they're in the bathroom down the hall." Riven explained. "And you said Katarina was in her room? How long?"

"Since before you two showed up."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "And she didn't hear what was going on?" Ashe asked.

"She did. She didn't join because she was too tired from her endeavor with Rengar."

"Wait, what? What do you mean-"

"We fucked when you guys left the chambers for the better of an hour." Katarina spoke up, interrupting Riven from her question from the hallway and garnering everyone's confused look. She was wearing simple black and red striped pajama pants with just a black laced bra on her chest. "And by the gods, it was pretty fucking awesome."

"So you and Rengar had sex…and you got the cure…before any of us?" Sona asked.

"See, it would seem like that, had anyone not listened to the phone call we got from the yordle scientist." She said as she walked up next to the couch and beside the muse.

"Wait, Heimerdinger? Why would he call here?" Ashe asked.

"to tell us that you all don't need Rengar for the cure since paintbrush gave it to you the same way I got it." She replied.

"Whoa, wait. You mean _I_ have the cure? How?" I asked.

"I would tell you, but you still don't have pants on. Go get something to cover yourself up, paintbrush." Katarina ordered. It was then that I realized I still had not gotten on any clothes and immediately stood up to get my clothes from the bathroom. Walking down the hallway and into the restroom on the right, I faintly heard the four women continue talking through the door. I saw my trousers and shoulder guard next to the sink, with my sword hanging on the conveniently placed weapon rack on the wall. I could only assume it was for those who literally cannot live without their weapons nearby (Riven).

"Seems like you were right, Riv. He's an animal in the sack." I hear Sona call telepathically. I pressed my ear to the door to try any hear the rest of their talk, but only got muffled noise. "I don't have a problem with bringing him to our next mixer, but only if he's the stripper this time." Sona said. They shared a laugh for as second before the conversation continued. At this point I had on my trousers, and was locking the clasps to my shoulder guard around my arm. "Kat, if he does that, you will be the first to fuck him in front of everyone and take the first load." She continued, earning another round of laughter.

Turning the knob after grabbing my sword, I looked into the hallway to see Katarina scowling while the rest of the women giggled. "Yo. So what's this about me having the cure?" I called.

Katarina looked over to me with the same scowl, before scanning me momentarily. She then smiled and looked to the maven with a smirk. "Alright. But you're right after me." She said to him.

"If it makes you feel better, I will join you." She replied.

"Deal."

"Um…hello? What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I had a general idea what they were implying but rather not assume since literally all four of them can mutilate me if I piss them off.

"You will worry about that next week Thursday around nine p.m." Riven said. "But for now, what were you talking about with the cure Kat?"

"Right. So evidently the little clone shit you and big cat pulled in our match transferred his cure into you genetically. Basically you can do his job of curing the women within the league alongside him." She explained.

"So does that mean…I can fuck any chick that is a champ within the Institute?" I asked, an excited smile stretching on my face. Riven looked to me with a glare.

"Only if they are good to go for it, if they accept you…" Kat looked over to the Exile, knowing her thoughts on the subject. "And if Riv is cool with it."

"Looks like you have an issue, Yas." Riven seethed, glaring daggers at me. "Cause I will be damned to let some other woman have sex with you."

"Little possessive there, Riven?" Ashe spoke up.

"Come on babe! This is a once in a lifetime chance for someone like me! It's not like it will change how I feel about you!" I pleaded.

"Don't care. You are _my_ man, and have _my_ dick. I will be the only pair of legs you will have, and the last ones you will need." She said, stomping up to jab me in the chest with a finger.

"Doesn't say much about what happened a few hours ago…" Sona mumbled.

"That was strictly business that became pleasure!" Riven argued.

"But wouldn't it be the same for him after the fact?" Kat added, silencing Riven's argument for a moment.

"So you're saying I should just let my boyfriend fuck any woman that he likes and be okay with it?!"

"No. just let him help the Pridestalker finish the job he was given." Ashe said. "And considering the number of women within the league that fits the criteria that need the cure, there isn't too many that you need to allow. If I am right, Riven, Ahri and Irelia are two that the cat hasn't cured, so would you let him ravage your closest friends or your boyfriend?"

Riven flinched at the revelation Ashe presented. She looked to the floor frustrated, curling her fists in her hands. "…so just dump me for some free ass then…" she mumbled. I couldn't help but throw my arms around her midriff and pulled her back to my chest.

"Look, babe. Think about what is happening. If what Kat said is true, I just cured you four of the virus. If I can do that, what is stopping me from helping the other women of the league?" I explained nuzzling my chin to her shoulder. "It won't change a damned thing about how I feel about you, because you are my girl. You are my battle bunny, and I love you."

I could hear the collective 'awww' from Sona and Ashe, and a fake retching from Katarina, to which I rolled my eyes. I felt Riven twist in my arms to face me, and I looked down into her burning irises.

"And I love you too…it's just that I don't feel comfortable about you being with other women…" she mumbled.

"Then how about this: When all this is over, everyone is cured and happy and I no longer need to help Rengar with his thing, I will only stick with you, okay?" I offered.

"…how do I know that you are genuine?" she asked. With that, I immediately thought to the black box I kept in my room behind my sword stand that held the Zaunite diamond engagement ring I got a few weeks back. I heard Sona gasp telepathically and looked to her, her cheeks burning red and an extremely wide smile on her face.

 _Because I can't wait to put that ring on your finger and make you truly mine forever…_ "Because there is no one on this planet that I can think of that will replace my battle bunny." I said smoothly. She smiled warmly, before throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a compassionate kiss. After a few seconds, we broke away from one another slowly.

"…Okay. I will let you help the Pridestalker with his whole thing. But swear it on your blade you will not look at any other woman once this is done." Riven said.

"Riv, I swear it on Yone's grave." I replied, my smile warm but my words serious. She smiled wider, knowing that whenever I put my deceased brother to an oath, I meant it. And I did, more than she knows at the moment.

"Like a broke-ass bootleg romance novel." Kat spoke up, effectively ruining the mood. I groaned out as I rolled my eyes once more and looked to the assassin. "I swear if you guys pull this soppy shit anymore I will actually throw up instead of faking it."

"Don't worry Katarina. One day you will find some dick that you will want to go back to." I taunted. She scoffed.

"Yeah, and when I do go back to him, it's to cut his dick off for not calling me in the morning." Everyone laughed.

"Well…I gotta get back to my business partner about the way we get to it. I will see you ladies around and on the rift. Don't get too lonely while I'm not here now." I teased before walking over to the door.

"No promises~" Sona called, earning a glare from Riven. I chuckled at her attitude before turning the knob and exiting the apartment. Closing the door behind me I stood there for a second and exhaled. Thrumming through my memories, I distinctly recalled the session I had with the three women, and fantasized about the many more to come with potentially the rest of the women of the institute.

 _This…this is gonna be fucking good. Emphasis on FUCKING._ I smiled.


	33. Head of the Snake

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! Yukami here relatively late with another chapter to the more popular story i have with once again, more news and updates to the work and my life!**

 **Firstly, I got a new job and it pays decently, so until i get back into school this will hold me over. it's be a little more strenuous to publish, but i wont stop me from doing what i got to do, which is providing my readers shitty stories i literally have no reason writing because i am not that good at what i do but you all think otherwise! might be my overwhelming modesty, or the truth, but atm it's not important.**

 **next bit of business is to this story directly, and what is in this chapter. it is shorter than most, but its because i really felt the need to put something relevant to the story out. it's got alot of stuff that i will likely get some extremely angered thoughts on, but i feel i ahve walked away from the plot, and i need a good plot twist to torture you all :D**

 **jk i luv u. but seriously, might get some ill feedback about this one.**

Rengar POV

The room was filled with an almost deathly silence, the three of us sitting across from each other in thought. I was the only one to actually meet gazes with the two women. Soraka held her sour mood from earlier, keeping her eyes from even coming across Nidalee's skin. Nida was looking to the floor, her expression more solemn and guilty. It was like one child stole a toy from the other and when they got into the fight, she felt guilty after getting in trouble.

Sadly enough, I am the adult and toy.

I sighed deeply. I had no true idea how to deal with this sort of thing. My whole life has been entirely based upon hunt or be hunted, finding and killing the largest game across Runeterra and brandishing my accolades upon my wall of trophies or my bonetooth necklace. In no place did I have to worry or concern myself with the behavior or presence of another creature in all that time.

 _And here I am, dealing with two feuding women who have worldly different emotions and ideals. Now I see why politics with the humans are so stressful._

"Anyone in this room want to begin on what occurred in that room fifteen minutes ago?" I began, looking between the two expectantly. Neither said a word for several seconds. I growled. "Okay. How about I start so that you two are caught up in the loop."

To that, the two looked up to me, letting me know that they were listening. "That creature that appeared when the Star Child was about to strike is, indeed, the source and solution to the Institute's current epidemic. He was manifested by magic when I was approached by the Deceiver several weeks ago for the cure, and can be manifested into physical form whenever I need him. He is the embodiment of the Ar'gohivxa parasite's catalyst, and the male version of the virus that resides within me."

"Wait, so there are two types of the parasite?" Soraka asked. I looked to her with a frown.

"So, you can speak. Here I thought I brought in two brick walls with mixed expressions drawn on the surface." I returned. Soraka looked away, her sour expression returning. "Star Child, I have explained myself. Now it is your turn to do the same." I warned. Another long silence. In frustration, I stood up fast and slammed my fist into the table, the wood cracking but not breaking through. My chair flew back and fell onto the floor. "ANSWER ME! I AM IN NO MOOD TO TRIFLE WITH YOUR EMOTIONS, STAR CHILD!"

The two of them visibly jumped at the outburst. Another few seconds of silence, more of fear than of refusal to speak, before she looked over to the huntress. Her scowl returned in full force.

"Because she doesn't deserve it." She answered with a growl of her own.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"This…this… _slut._ She is so conceited and greedy. She would forsake the world's safety and betterment if it was against her own benefit. I realized the truth about her, about what she is truly planning with her actions and her condition." She explained.

"Enlighten me then." I said, now looking to Nidalee expectantly.

"She knows my condition. She has known since long before the parasite was even a word within the institute, but only discovered after she noticed my feelings about you." Soraka continued, but her voice began to crack, and looking to her face, she was tearing up. "…she knows…that I cannot bear your child as she can. Not anymore..."

I looked to Nidalee, seeing that she still refused to meet my eyes. "Is this true?" I asked. Her silence and refusal to meet my eyes only confirmed it. I sighed, running a hand through my beard before closing my eyes. _This is getting ridiculous._ "At what point did you believe, Nidalee, that something like this would be okay with anyone? I had always known you to be difficult in personality, but even this is stretching limits."

"It's not fair…" I heard her mumble. I leaned in to her, expecting whatever she was planning to say would come quietly. "It isn't fair…Why can't I get the happiness I worked for? Why do I have to sacrifice for everyone else to benefit?"

"I fail to understand your meaning, Nidalee. Can you-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" she screamed, jumping out her seat as I saw tears begin to break from her eyes. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! NO ONE TRIES TO UNDERSTAND! I AM LEFT ALONE TO WATCH THE ONE PIECE OF HAPPINESS I HAVE FOUND LEAVE ME, AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!"

She was panting heavily, the dam broken for her emotions, as it seems. "All I have ever wanted…was to be happy. To have the few things in life that mean the world to me. I had fallen in love with the only person I believed to share my feelings, my dreams. I had found a place where I can meet people and finally break from my life as a protector to a place that protects itself. I finally found what I truly wanted after years of searching. And what do I get? A lonely star reject attempting to take it away because she doesn't know anything about true emotional attachment."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest. It was Nidalee's turn to glare daggers at the Star Child.

"You knew for the long time we had been roommates, since we had been champions, since before we even met 'Ms. Healer' that I had sought to capture his heart." She spoke, not to me but to Soraka. "You knew my feelings, since you yourself urged me to follow them years ago when you healed me in the Kumungu. And now for you to attempt to take away what I worked for is nothing more than a spit in my face."

"I had no knowledge of your emotions to Rengar specifically then-" Soraka began.

"Don't lie to me, Soraka. You were an immortal star that day, and you yourself said you could see the compassion to him through my eyes."

"I still remain out the circle of awareness, you two." I spoke up. They refused to break their glares from one another.

"Several years ago, I went to hunt a few poachers of the Kumungu that decided my tribe of cougars was perfect game. I wasn't aware of their weapon's until one took a really good shot at my side before I killed them. I was going to bleed out that night, until a really bright star" Nidalee accentuated, nodding to the celestial. "came down and spoke to me. It healed me of my wounds, and peered into my heart to see for what purpose I served. Or so she said."

"I only knew that you were protector and had a heart for another-"

"When the star left, I returned to my tribe, grateful that I had been healed and given another chance to find my ideal mate, as ironically as it sounds, I needed one for mating season and to be the leader of my tribe. This was months after you and I crossed paths for the first time, you were finding game and I was finding my next meal."

I looked down, and distinctly recalled that moment. I nodded when the memory came to surface in my mind. "Since then I had saw you as the ideal mate, but hadn't the ability to meet you until just before I entered the institute. I had discovered the star that healed me was within the institute, and still aware of my feelings. She even volunteered to help me find you."

"I told you, I did not expect-"

"Let her finish." I interrupted Soraka this time, now interested in how this was turning out.

"Eventually, you came into the institute, of course in search of the bug we all know and love." I growled. "Sarcasm." I hummed. "And when I saw you, I made every attempt to capture your heart. From consoling you after the fight between you and Kha'zix, to being one of the few friends you have since then. Then a few months back when you, I and Soraka were in the same match, she took interest into you after you save both of us in fights."

"I had made feelings because of my own reasons! I had no intent to steal him!" Soraka argued. "And you seem to be missing some extremely important information, Nidalee."

Nidalee widened her eyes for but a second, but looked away. "I have no reason to speak with you anymore. You know what you did wrong and now so does Rengar. Especially when you set up Miss Fortune's trio to kidnap him from the rift a while back."

"That was you!?" I looked to Soraka, appalled that I was dragged into the lion's den, and eventually into a state where I was almost killed because of Elise's affliction. "do you realize the gravity of what occurred those few days?"

"But does he know what _you_ did wrong?" Soraka returned, crossing her arms over her chest. I wanted to get mad that she ignored my question, but found it more important to see whatever Nidalee had done that was evidently worse.

"What is she talking about?" I asked. Before Nidalee could reply, Soraka pulled out a small slip of paper from her pouch, sliding it onto the table. Nidalee saw the paper and nearly jumped to grab it, but I caught her hand before she could. It was then when I knew something was up. Something far worse than a simple feud between two overly jealous women. "I am going to say this one time. If I read this paper, and dislike what I see, you will be leaving. Permanently." I warned. It was then that I saw her nearly pale, her tears now flowing once more. With my free hand I raised the paper up, seeing a small note.

 _We have the virus. -E_

I stared hard at the words, not quite understanding the meaning off the initial reading. "We have the virus? What does this mean? And who is E?" I asked, looking to Nidalee.

"I can answer that." Soraka spoke up. "Are you aware of how the parasite entered the institute?"

"Through Elise. And with the assistance of the Nine-tailed fox and the Deceiver, it was spread." I answered.

"Now how did they discover the parasite?" she asked afterwards.

"…I do not know."

"Nidalee said it herself just now. She is the protector of a place that can protect itself. Which means she knows how the jungles stop others from harming its ecosystem. Some of them being through violent and hungry denizens, others being inhabitable atmosphere polluted with toxic fumes of its foliage. Regardless, Nidalee is well aware of how the Kumungu sustains itself in all regards." She explained. "Wouldn't it follow that she would know what diseases or viruses orbit the atmosphere, and where they originate?"

I widened my eyes looking to the huntress, who in turn shook her head. "Lies! She just wants me to be gone! She is lying to you!"

"And with said knowledge, wouldn't it be important for a select few individuals whom want power to seek out something rather specific to help their goals?" Soraka continued. "Let's make some conclusions, Nidalee. You knew of the parasite long before anyone else did. You knew that Rengar was the only person in the institute capable of purging the virus from the league since his birthplace being the Kumungu inbred him with the ability to acquire the cure. More importantly, you knew the qualities of the parasite that rendered it of use to you."

"So, you introduced the parasite to the Deceiver…who brought in the fox and the spider to assist in putting the league in jeopardy?" I finished.

"I-I swear! I never meant any of this to-"

"AND YOU ADMIT TO IT!?" I shouted afterwards. Both of them recoiled as the literal lion in my nature roared out with my words. "Nidalee why!? How could you literally hand the keys to destruction to the people looking for it?! At what point is that okay!?" She curled downward, my anger forcing her retreat.

"Maybe you should calm down, Rengar-"

"CALM DOWN!?" I roared to Soraka slamming my fist into the table and successfully breaking through it. If these two wanted some reaction from me with this, they're gonna get it. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE TWO WOMEN WHOM I HAVE LITERALLY PUT MY LIFE UP TO PROTECT TIME AND TIME AGAIN HAVE NOT ONLY BETRAYED MY TRUST, BUT PUT ME IN A PREDICAMENT THAT I COULD VERY WELL BE EVEN IN MORE DANGER, AND EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!?" it was Soraka's turn this time to retreat, fully aware of the situation. "YOU TWO ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELVES IN THIS WHOLE ORDEAL THAT SO LONG AS YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT, OTHERS CAN WELL ENOUGH DIE! FROM WHAT I HAVE EXPERIENCED, EVEN THE THING YOUR SEEKING COULD BE DEAD SO YOU COULD FEEL ACCOMPLISHED!"

"Th-that's not true…I-"

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE!" I couldn't restrain my anger, and the smallest part of me wanted to show them how pissed I truly was. But looking at their expressions of guilt and fear pulled me down. I clenched my fist until my knuckles turned white and my nailed pierced my skin, blood ebbing out the cracks of my fingers onto the table. "...Get out." I growled lowly, having to restrict myself from doing something drastic to the two people who have on multiple occasions shown their affection for me.

"But Rengar-"

"You have fifteen seconds to leave this room before I say, or do, something everyone will regret. GET. OUT." I warned, looking down at the table that I broke through. I couldn't bear to meet their faces as they stood from their seats and walked out the room. I could plainly hear the small sniffles from both of them, but I didn't care. They deserved their tears for what they had done.

What's worse, if they get discovered for their crimes, tears will be the saving grace of consequences. No, they will meet the authority of the institute, and likely be expelled as champions.

 _All of this…because of some complicated infatuation._


	34. Deadly Predators, Hunted Prey

**I legit have not touched this story in too long. It's almost a pain to finish a oneshot and leave this unattended. especially after the cliff hanger i put you all on. This one, of course, has more plot to it, but best believe within the next two I have some smut, and if the first part doesn't spell it out for you, the set of women is Kayle and Shyvana, with a helping hand from their respective lovers, Aatrox and Jarvan. (i kind of like J$x Shyv, and the oneshot from way back i read about Kayle and Aatrox needed an extension in my book.)**

 **Without further ado, heres the long awaited chapter 34.**

Yasuo POV

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I walked down the institute halls, my mind rolling through various arousing women within the league I was not only indirectly tasked by my roommate to fuck, but given the golden hall pass by my girlfriend to proceed. It was a dream literally all men with a dick to a woman dreamt of. I could literally pick and choose now, no restraints or closed off areas, save the ones already cured, and that was a mere handful to the pond. My feet glided across the ceramic floors of the institute, eyes shut in glee and face lit like a bonfire. It wasn't until I opened them to turn the corner that I saw the questioning stares of my other roommates, along with several other summoners within the halls.

"What's up, boys!" I called cheerily, which made the prince of Demacia and the Darkin look to each other like a junkie just walked up.

"Uh…we were just about to ask you the same thing, Yasuo." Jarvan replied first, taking a step back cautiously. "You…okay in the head there?"

"Indeed, swordsman. You have the upbeat ethic of either a twelve-year-old in a toy store, or a drug addict. Is there something pressing to cause this much…glee?" Aatrox added, also taking a step back as I stepped forward.

"Oh nothing much. Just got a new job that's gonna be awesome." I replied.

"And that would be?"

"Helping the big cat with the whole epidemic with the women around here." I finished. Both their eyes widened before they looked to each other, then back to me.

"You're helping Rengar? How will you do that?" Aatrox asked.

"Wait, hold on. How is Rengar helping with the women? And there's an epidemic? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Jarvan cut in.

"Dunno. Ask him or Kolminye. All I know is that the epidemic is the reason Cassio attacked Draven a while back, and why Rengar went missing for a while." I explained.

"I would like an answer to my question. How are you assisting Rengar with the epidemic? And a good question is why most of us besides you were uninformed." Aatrox asked.

"Like I said, I don't know why they kept it under wraps. But what I do know is that if they kept it quiet, then I can't tell you two how it goes. You will have to ask him yourself." I returned. They looked to each other before nodding and looking back to me with hardened looks. "…what did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you're about to do." Jarvan explained. "If what you told us is true, at least the parts you're allow to tell, then you may be able to assist us in the stead of the Pridestalker."

"Umm…okay? What is it you need?"

"I am certain you're aware of our significant others. Mine being the Judicator and Jarvan's being Shyvana," Aatrox spoke. My eyes brightened at the mention of the two women, thinking of their normally fierce and battle hardened attitudes on the brink of ecstasy from sex.

I shook my thoughts after his pause before nodding seriously. "Yeah. The half dragon and the angel. What of them?"

"Well…in recent days they have become a little…cumbersome. And they're having severe mood swings that have on multiple occasions caused…damage." Jarvan trailed off.

"…what kind of damage?" I asked, my glee in the first assignment falling from the concern of getting burnt alive or shredded to pieces, or the combination of the two. It was Aatrox who cringed and shivered closing is eyes as I could only assume him recalling Kayle's version of damage was.

"With me, I'm a little more open since it is a little more obvious, but in comparison, Kayle is legitimately the more dangerous to deal with." Jarvan explained. I paled thinking that if a livid half dragon prepared to burn down the entirety of the institute was lightweight in comparison to the anger of an angel, it was probably best not to find out. "Shyvana, of course, bellows fire and starts to break things, which is cool considering I fireproofed a lot of stuff and anything broken can be replaced or fixed."

"I have never…in my life of war and battle…experienced such horrors from one woman…." Aatrox whimpered raising his clawed hand to the wall. "She told me she was okay…none of the Teemo dolls could agree…none of them could argue…or talk…or breathe…or see…" I widened my eyes as he continued. "…or in the case of them arising to life, have proper bladder control without tubes…"

"OKAY! That is enough information!" I cut him off, happily breaking the horrific image of a mutilated plush doll, and potentially and unfortunate yordle, from mine and Aatrox's thoughts. "So they have rather violent attitudes. I get that. You want me to help them?"

"WE was looking for the Pridestalker, but as you said, he has been missing for some time, so we were trying to deal with it ourselves or request the aid of the Star Child. We haven't seen her either, so we are out of options." Aatrox explained before gripping my shoulders tightly. "PLEASE, YASUO. I CAN'T BEAR WATCHING HER SLAUGHTER ANOTHER PLUSH ANIMAL WHILE LOOKING AT ME MENACINGLY. SHE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'VE LOST _MY_ GENITALIA." He closed his face towards mine before whispering. "SHE ASKED IF I WAS INTERESTED IN HOW SPOONS WERE SHAPED."

"Aatrox! Calm down man! She's not here. She's not here." Jarvan called, pulling the horrified panting Darkin off me. "She's nowhere around. And neither are spoons. Just breathe."

I could only gulp as I watched the literal essence of bloodshed and war nearly break down in the halls because of his girlfriend's attitude shifts. "Holy shit…I don't know what to say." I called, watching Aatrox nearly hyperventilate to retain composure.

"It's not what you say, it's what you do. Can you help us?" Jarvan asked. I knew just from how crippled the Darkin I was roommates with how dangerous this would be. The only question I could ask myself was probably the same one most dangerous insects asked themselves.

 _Am I prepared to potentially die for some ass?_

I looked to the two guys, seeing that they were incapable of handling theirs any longer and steeled myself instantly. "I'll do it. Just make sure there aren't any spoons around, and that I don't get burned alive." The two looked to me before nodding.

"Then follow me. They're currently in their dorm…doing god knows what."

"The Teemo dolls…so much cotton…so much ripping of the lower sections…" Aatrox shuddered. I audibly gulped as I followed them. Within minutes of a near deathly silence akin to the path to execution, we arrived to their dorm, their names engraved into a plaque on the side of the door frame. I could see the door just slightly ajar, but the inside pitch black. I looked behind me, where I remembered seeing Jarvan and Aatrox stop, only to see them gone from sight. Looking down the halls, I realized they completely fled. I could see them peeking around the corner at me.

"Did you two seriously just bail on me!? I can't do this shit by myself!" I shouted at them. I had not noticed the door opening besides me, and upon seeing the frame exposed, I could clearly make out the large set of oragen glowing eyes that hovered above the floor looking directly at me. Before I could make a sound or even think of moving, I saw it snap forward grabbing me by my waist, the light o the hall revealing it to be Shyvana in her dragon form. "Oh shi-"

Before I could finish my call, I was gripped painfully by her teeth, picked up into the air and pulled into the dark room, thrown against what I could assume one of the walls as the impact was rather solid and painful. Looking to the entrance, I could see her eyes glowing as they peered to me, before the door closed. I was left in the utter dark with a volatile and possibly bloodthirsty half dragon staring me down.

 _Well…this job didn't last long…_ i stood to my feet quickly and pulled out my sword, prepared to fight the half dragon when the sound of someone clearing their throats cut the tension deeply. Looking to the source, I prepared myself for the worst, only to see the lamp within the living space light up, the Judicator sitting with a scowl in the reclining chair next to the light. She was wearing a simple purple spaghetti strap top with a white cardigan over it and blue jeans. Her wings were tucked in comfortably behind her in the chair and her eyes transfixed to me with a deadly electricity.

"May I ask what you are here for, swordsman?" she called, her fingers drumming on the armrest of the chair repeatedly. I could see plainly behind her chair her sword, and slightly prayed I wouldn't have to feel the edge.

"I…uh…was told by J4 and Aatrox that you had some issues?" I asked meekly, sword still directed at the threatening dragon across from me.

"The prince and the Darkin sent you? Instead of coming when they were called?" Kayle asked incredulously, like a demon surprised by the insubordination of its underlings. "Those two make it so difficult sometimes to stay emotionally positive with them…Where are they now?" I opened my mouth to hopefully stave off the two women from literally hunting down their boyfriends, but Kayle merely raised a hand before I could make a sound. "Never mind. They probably didn't want their locations given away by you. Shyvana can you please bring the two idiots inside? I am certain they are not far from here." Kayle requested. Shyvana merely chuckled.

"They've been watching the whole time at the corner of the hall. I can smell them." She glowered before turning to the door and opening it widely. Within seconds, she slithered out the door to the left where I saw them watching as I was roughly grabbed and pulled into here. _Godspeed I hope you two run before she catches you…_

/

Jarvan POV, moments earlier...

"Do…do you think it was wrong to have him take our place?" I asked Aatrox as we immediately bolted the moment we got five feet from the door, quiet enough that Yasuo didn't happen to hear us move. Looking back, we saw him eye the door plaque before turning around. He looked down the hall and saw us, to which I could only wave.

"Did you two seriously just bail on me!? I can't do this shit by myself!" he called to us. He looked to the door, and by his literal drain of complexion, I could tell one of them found him. With horrific speed, Shyvana plucked the samurai from where he was before pulling him into the door, slamming it shut immediately after.

"I would rather it him than me…Kayle isn't as gentle when she pulls." Aatrox mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted me to pleasure her one evening…she was intoxicated and quite aroused. She literally ripped the door off the wall, frame and all, when she beckoned me."

"My gods, man. How on Runeterra did you agree to sleeping with that?!"

"She is sweet and battle hardened. Plus, she knows how to make a delicious apple pie." He replied. "Remember that one Snowdown where she and Morgana brought pasties? The apple was hers and the cherry was her sisters."

I immediately recalled the last snowy event to which everyone was attending. I could still taste the confections Aatrox's spouse brought. "That was a rather good pie…But all of this, for some pie? That can't be worth it."

"And pray tell, why do you associate yourself so with Shyvana? If I am not mistaken, she is quick tempered, literally spitting fire and not necessarily a fan favorite within Demacia." Aatrox retorted.

"Because-" I shut up immediately when I saw the looking shadow behind the Darkin, and peering to it, saw said half dragon eyeing the both of us dangerously. Especially me. I gulped as I could feel my color draining from my face. Before I could even think on how to avoid being burnt, she reached over Aatrox and picked me up with her mouth. I could see his horrified expression as he saw her turn around and move towards the room once more. I cried out as I was flailed around in the air to her movement.

"I bid you good luck, prince! If you die, I shall take care of your lances!" he called. Shyvana stopped before she peered behind her to the Darkin, her tail coiling around his ankles before pulling him along as well. "NO, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER TEEMO! NO!"

/

Yasuo POV

I could hear Aatrox's pleas of freedom from within the room, and before long, I saw the half dragon walk into the room with Jarvan in her maw and Aatrox dragged by her tail. Both of them were tossed onto the center carpet, before a plume of flames wrapped themselves around Shyvana, before dissipating to reveal her humanoid self.

"Welcome back, _my dear_." Kayle spoke. "I do thank you for sending the samurai to aid us, but now that you are here, we can continue where we left off."

"YOU RATTED US OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jarvan scolded me.

"HEY! I may not know my mother, but I am certain she was a saint! And I did not rat you two out! They knew you were there from the start!" I retorted. "Could probably smell the bitch oozing from your balls, pansies."

"I do believe that will be enough words for now." Kayle spoke once more, her tone as commanding as a dictator. "We were in a rather interesting conversation though, Aatrox. I believe my words before you and the prince absconded from our abode was 'spread them'." Aatrox whimpered.

"Wait! Take Yasuo! He's here to help you two with…that thing the virus or whatever!" Jarvan offered.

"YOU'RE RATTING ME OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scolded him this time.

"DO NOT ADDRESS MY PRIMARY BIRTH GIVER LIKE THAT!" he retorted.

"Silence." A soft call from Kayle was made, but had all the deathly aura of an angered god. The three of us yelped and silenced ourselves. "Good boys. Now, how and why is the samurai capable of aiding with our virus? If memory serves me correctly, Head Summoner Kolminye advised that in the instance that our condition changes, we were to seek the Pridestalker for the cure."

It was in that moment that my eyes brightened, pride welling in my soul as I realized what I was to do. I sheathed my blade and held my head high, a triumphant smile stretching on my face. "Because Rengar gave me the cure to help him give it out!" I called, pounding my fist to my chest.

"Really now? And how pray tell are you to administer the cure?" Kayle asked, standing from her seat. "And I do not feel myself change in condition. No feeling of intense anger or violence towards another." I could almost hear Aatrox's words from his mind as he called bullshit.

"Well…It's kind of a crazy process…" I said meekly, my triumphant high falling as I realized I had to explain to the volatile angel and haf dragon, along with their boyfriends that I was to fuck them and finish within their vaginas to give the cure.

"I don't care!" Shyvana suddenly growled before she stormed over to Jarvan and Aatrox and grabbed him by the ankle. "You were told exclusively to remain in the bedroom. We have unfinished business, Jarvan!" she immediately pulled him by the leg, to which he clawed at the carpet to get away.

"HELP! I DON'T LIKE FOREST FIRES! I DON'T LIKE FOREST FIRES! I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!" he screamed out as he was dragged away.

"YOU ARE AN ADULT! AN ADULT WITH A TOOL I AM READY TO WRING DRY!" Shyvana answered as they moved to the hallway.

"YASUO! HELP ME!"

"Wait!" I called to Shyvana, earning a burning glare from her and a curious one from Kayle. "Okay, so I can give you the cure, but you might not like how it's done. But it needs to be done that way, from what I know."

"I don't need your stupid cure. I need Jarvan to get back in my room and finish the job." Shyvana growled.

"But you won't be able to get it right without the cure!" at that the room fell silent, to which everyone was now glaring at me.

"Explain." Kayle called.

"So…the virus, from what I know is based around you wanting sex and that mentality going haywire and throwing everything mental out of whack. Some get more dangerously intimate," I looked to Shyvana, "Others get violent and tend to enjoy conversations about silverware," I looked to Kayle. "But at the end of it, you will be insatiable and the cure is the only thing that can help."

"And once again, how will you administer the cure? I see no means of holding a syringe or a capsule with some digestive pills on you Samurai."

"Because…it's inside me."

"…as in your blood?"

"That can be arranged." Shyvana called from the side.

"No….in my semen." Silence. No one dared to say a word after I dropped the truth bomb then and there. "I…have to have sex and finish within you two to give the cure. As I am told."

The tension in the air was thick as everyone's deadpanned stares turned either disgusted, angered or confused. Before I could utter a word, Kayle chuckled, before breaking out into laughter. I didn't know if her laughter was comforting or even more horrifying.

"They wanted us to…hahahaha!" she continued. "Oh, that is funny…I swear you're going to have a huge laugh later. Tell me, what do you think of rusty silverware?"

The color in my body flushed like a toilet. _Oh, dear god._

"Wait. Is that how the others were cured?" Shyvana piped up. I turned to her as her expression was more on the curious side than anything.

"Y-yeah. That's how I evidently gave it to Sona, Riven and Ashe, and how Rengar gave it to all the other women who have been cured." I replied.

"I will agree, so long as Jarvan is included." Shyvana stated. Everyone now looked to her in shock. "If what the Bounty Hunter has told me is true, then this will either be immeasurably pleasing or a reason to incinerate you for delaying the inevitable."

"That…seems fair? What do you think about all this J4?"

"I think you should have told me and Aatrox that the only way to vaccinate my girlfriend of some random virus that turned into an epidemic, REQUIRED YOU TWO KNOCKING BOOTS!" Jarvan roared.

"I concur. It is a rather unorthodox means of administration, and the fact that you knew but refused to tell us only means you were aware of the outcome and sought your own benefit." Aatrox growled to me.

"That coming from the two who left when their lovers requested them, then sent the swordsman you were so optimistic about aiding in your position? The kettle seems awfully offended." Kayle shot at him. He shrunk from the warning of the Judicator. "Alas, if that be the means to the end, we shall proceed accordingly. All five of us shall partake, and when all is said and done, the samurai leaves us."

"Fine. My room, fifteen minutes." Shyvana concluded before literally lifting the prince by the ankle until he hung in the air upside down. I widened my eyes at the severe strength that she possessed. "I have to retrieve some lost time ALONE with Jarvan."

"Oh, dear gods, don't let her take me!" Jarvan screamed before he was thrown into the room. Shyvana looked to where he landed and licked her lips before stepping into the room herself. Before long the sound of fabric ripping and rough grunts could be heard, before something breaking and then a small plume of flame erupting from beneath the door.

"…is it always like that with her?" I asked in both shock and fear.

"Not really. Pretty sure if she didn't put the time restriction, there would be more fire. And a lot more screaming." Kayle answered nonchalantly. I gulped.

 _This is going to be a painful orgy…_

/

Meanwhile….

Nidalee POV

Standing outside the door of Rengar's room, my head fell to the floor. I have never felt so defeated in my life, and I fear I may never get back the favor I worked so hard and sacrificed so much for. Of course, they were going to find out eventually that I pointed fingers to what is currently the more problematic situation in the league, and to my understanding, I could have evaded the worst by pinning blame to the three that asked, but I felt guilty beyond words. I could faintly feel the tears fall down my face as I recalled how much anger and hatred oozed from his words.

"This…" I heard from my left, and looking over I saw Soraka with such a angered glare towards me. "This is all your fault. You…you couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?!"

At that moment my sadness shifted to anger, my teeth sharpening in my mouth as I glared daggers at the Star Child. "You're one to talk! Everything was fine before you showed up and decided you wanted to bang my guy!"

"YOUR GUY?!" she shouted, shoving me back with a hard push. I hadn't expected the rough treatment, so I fell back onto my rear. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!? ALL YOU HAVE DONE WAS COMPLAIN THAT HE WASN'T LOOKING DIRECTLY AT YOU SINCE THE KUMUNGU! MAYBE IT HADN'T OCCURRED THAT HE WASN'T INTERESTED WITH ROMANCE TO BEGIN WITH?!"

"Who are you to decide that!?" I screamed back standing on my feet. "You're not some omnipotent god that can give and take at your will! You're not all knowing and all aware! You just kiss the wounds of people you pity! And you hadn't the slightest interest in him until he was your knight in shining armor a few months ago in one match!"

"So, what if I did?! Does that mean I can't seek affection? Does that mean that you claim him as a private trophy because he happens to be part feline? News flash, Nidalee, you heat doesn't claim people like their objects!" she retorted. "It only makes you out to be a slut with obsessive attitude swings-"

I couldn't contain my anger, and with a swift move, I sent my palm across her face, forcing her to turn to the right. She growled before turning to me and screaming, tackling me to the ground and sending punches to my face. They hurt, but my anger at her only numbed the feeing and fueled my body to react in kind, throwing my own fists to her. After exchanging punches for a few seconds, I kicked her off me, before we both rose to our feet and glared daggers at one another.

"You never cared for anyone else but yourself! You would rather the world burn and die because you can't get what you want!" Soraka screamed at me, summoning her crescent staff to her hand.

"Like you're any different! You here just to find your way back into the sky as a star! You don't care about anyone, either!" I retorted, grabbing my spear from the nearby wall and pointing the tip to her.

"At least I try to help! What have you ever done to others out of your own will for their sakes?! Beside claim what's free yours!" at that I roared and leapt to her, before my magic turned me into my cougar form mid-flight. I could only see red, as I attempted to bite into Soraka, only to be restricted by her staff pushing my mouth back.

"WHAT THE HELLS ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" another female voice called from behind me before I felt my sides get wrapped by some ropes. Within seconds I was pulled away from Soraka, hanging in the air by what I could see now was vines, and Soraka was pinned to the floor by the same, her Staff pried from her grip and hanging in the air. I then saw Zyra walk past us two with a shocked expression on her face.

"Let me out of this, Zyra! This is between me and that whore!" Soraka swore, attempting to break from the binds of Zyra's plants. I growled loudly to her, ready to pounce and claw at her face until her blue skin was soaked in red.

"Neither of you leave the binds until I hear why the hells you two are fighting." She exclaimed. With that I shifted back to my human form, the change in physical form making me slip from the binds, only to feel them tighten on my wrists and held me away. "I said, you don't leave until you talk!"

"That fucking starlight bitch tried to kill me so she could keep Rengar to herself!" I shouted.

"That skanky housecat is the reason the virus is in the damned institute to begin with!" she shouted back.

"Slut!"

"Ass!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zyra screamed before slamming me into the floor hard enough to crack the ceramic and Soraka into the ceiling enough to make the cover fall. "You two are coming with me and we are going to settle this accordingly, then when we get back, we will speak to Rengar together about it, you will kiss and make up, and I won't be ready to rip you two in half with my thorns!"

I groaned in pain, feeling the ceramic pieces that shattered on my skin pierce flesh. Before I could properly recover from the shock, I felt the vines pull me hard into the living area and against the wall, before Soraka was placed on the wall opposite of me. Zyra sat between the two of us and crossed her arms.

"Start talking. We will be here as long as it takes for you to correct yourselves." She affirmed. i could only meet glares at the blue skinned celestial hanging across from me.


	35. Unique Habitats

**Hey guys. hows it going. Yukami decided to work extra hard this time around because I'm feeling good, especially since this month has been three shades of shit. All that aside for those that would like to know (send a pm if you do want to know. it aint gonna cost anything to just chat with me), I was able to pump in two chapters to this story. i am pretty sure I'll be able to work another two before thanksgiving, but once again no promises.**

 **With that, read on my good people.**

Yasuo POV

I could honestly say that the next fifteen minutes of waiting for Shyvana to satisfy part of herself with the prince was the most terrifying span of time I have ever experienced. Random plumes of fire erupted from the cracks of the door, along with screams of agony and the surprisingly harsh thudding of what I could only assume was a headboard resounded. All the while I tried my damnedest to avoid the piercing analytical gaze of the Judicator still seated in her recliner in the room. Aatrox, whom was silently waiting as he stood beside her, sent idle chatter to her, possible to stave off any ideas that the near destructive sounding activities from the room could incur. But no matter what was said, I could still feel her glaring at me, like a cold guillotine blade hanging by the thread to my face.

"You know, samurai…" Kayle called, causing me to jump as if a bolt of lightning hit my ass. "You still haven't explained how exactly you received the vaccination that the Pridestalker himself was to bestow upon us. And from what you explained earlier, it sounds like the option to receive it is of some…interesting means."

Her suggestion caused my blood to freeze, the idea of "receiving" the cure from Rengar being banished as fast as it was created. "I got it when we shared abilities." I said hurriedly. Looking to her, I saw her gaze turn curious.

"Shared? I don't believe his skill set is similar to yours, or transferrable for that matter. How could you share abilities?" she asked.

"Well…he was requested by Riven and her roommates to give the cure, and Katarina wound up challenging us since she didn't like the idea at first. We won by default of interference, and the method we used to even the odds kinda transferred a part of the cure into me." I explained.

"Interference?" Aatrox asked. "To a rift match? By whom?"

"Leblanc and Ahri. Evidently they are the ones who brought the parasite to the institute from the Kumungu to gain control over Valoran through control of the champions."

At that, both of them widened their eyes. "And you're sure that is what happened?" Kayle asked, her tone serious and cold.

"Yeah. I was there when they admitted it and Katarina explained it. A lot of stuff has been going on." Kayle hummed, before standing from her chair and walking over to the door. She knocked several times on the wooden frame, causing the ruckus within to halt.

"I'M BUSY." Shyvana's more feral voice called, a threatening tone underneath the words.

"I am not stopping you. I am letting you know that you can have extra time with Jarvan while I receive the cure from the samurai."

"DON'T LET ME DIE!" Jarvan cried out, before his voice was muffled. There was a small bit of shuffling before the door opened, revealing a nude and sweating half dragon in her humanoid form.

"Reason?" She asked plainly.

"I need to discuss something with Kolminye about the situation within the league. Yasuo brought up some information that she would need to know." Kayle returned.

"Fair enough. How long?"

"You get about half an hour. Please don't break another hole into the wall. The Chronomage is already angry that every three days he has to rewind your fits of anger." Shyvana merely looked behind her, before a devilish smirk stretched on her face, her pointed teeth baring as she eyed from my understanding Jarvan wherever he is.

"I can't promise no broken objects, but I will try to avoid structural damage." She growled, licking her lips.

"And refrain from using fire." To this, she snapped back and looked to Kayle with an irritated glare.

"But it's no fun when we aren't playing rough!" she protested.

"And it won't be fun when I have you locked away because you harmed a champion with your activities. _Again._ " Kayle retorted. Shyvana growled, before huffing and crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Fine. I won't burn him." Shyvana conceded.

"You won't use fire." Kayle corrected.

"KAYLE."

"Say it." The judicator affirmed once more. Shyvana scoffed and rolled her eyes before looking back to her.

"…I won't use fire." She grumbled.

"Good. You may proceed." Kayle concluded, before Shyvana turned around and nearly stormed back into her room. Jarvan's muffled screams were muted the moment the door slammed, and within seconds, the resounding sound of rhythmic thudding resumed, this time without the fire erupting from the cracks of the door.

"Is…he going to be alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, most certainly. He will be alive when she is finished and you join her. However, I am not certain his legs or testicles will function accurately, so you may do it solo." Kayle answered. I gulped as I realized how painful it must be to provide for a half dragon fighter, not to mention one with a seemingly insatiable sexual appetite spawned from a virus. "But that is an event you will partake in at a later time. I will require you to follow me to my chambers."

I gulped as I watched her move past Shyvana's door to her own at the end of the hall. Aatrox walked ahead of me and followed her as well. Upon opening the frame, I closed my eyes, hoping to avoid whatever horrors that left the Darkin warrior scarred from shattering my mental fortitude. Cracking my left eye open, I saw something I would never in the life I live, nor the next one have expected from anyone of Kayle's standing.

Plushies. Yordle and animal plushies everywhere.

There was an almost unhealthy number of stuffed dolls within the room, and in a way, it was a little intimidating to see someone like her so advocative about this to the degree it was at. But lo and behold, the stuffed toys covered every bit of furniture, wall space and on the floor. There was even more (to my surprise) that almost buried the queens sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. The only thing that caught my eye outside the many faces of Tristana, Teemo and Kennen, amongst other unnamed furry creatures, was the small green bed at the window with what I immediately recognized as Kale. _And that is ironic as fuck._

"You got more didn't you." Aatrox scolded as he stepped into the room. Kayle spun around harshly, before throwing a face of denial.

"NO, YOU'RE JUST STILL SCARED OF THEM." She said in a childlike manner much different than the previous judicator I saw in the living area. _Is this how she is in her room…?_

"Kayle. I told you it's not good to steal the plushies from the gift store." He continued. "You're going to get into trouble if the proprietor sees his stock missing."

"I didn't steal them!" she denied once again, grabbing the oversized toy of a penguin near the wall by the door and jumping into the pile of plushies on her bed. "I told you, these are all mine!"

"You didn't deny getting more again. Which means you did get more." Aatrox retorted. Kayle widened her eyes before burying herself into the mound of toys and grumbling. Her wings stuck out from the mound, along with her feet and bits of her hair.

"Is this…?" I asked from the side, stepping away from a overly happy tiger plush near my head on a bookshelf. Aatrox sighed.

"As you can tell, Kayle enjoys stuffed animals and Yordles. To the point where she has a rather unhealthy habit of taking them from stores." He explained, seemingly like a father who is fed up with their child.

"I HAD an unhealthy habit! I don't steal them anymore!" Kayle protested, poking her head out from under the mound. It was then that I noticed the small bits of cotton near her bed on a chair, and looking to the foot of the bed, I saw a decapitated plush on the floor.

"I heard…uh, that you were fond of violence with plushies…" I mentioned. Aatrox spun around to me and made a horrified expression.

"Why would you mention that!?" he nearly screamed.

"I'm violent with my treasures?" Kayle spoke up, looking directly at the Darkin with a cold glare. Aatrox gulped as he turned back to her. "You seem fond of telling people their business, Troxie,"

"Troxie?" I asked.

"Kay, please. I really don't want to argue about this. I was just chatting with friends-" Aatrox replied.

"Oh there is no argument. I'm just curious. What else have you spoken about me?" she pressed, now sitting up from her position within the pile of toys.

"I swear, there is nothing of relevance that I have exposed about you, Kay-"

"Did you tell them about how sensitive my wings are? Or maybe about my enjoyment of human fashion?"

"Okay, I can see you're getting antsy, so-" Aatrox attempted once more.

"Maybe I should tell them for you the one thing I enjoy the most, since my private life is an ope book in your eyes."

"Oh gods, please. I was just-"

"Did you know, Samurai, that the anatomy of Darkin is not far from humans? They have only a few things that separate them from humans, and one in particular that I particularly enjoy more than my collection of treasures here." She explained to me, not taking her eyes off Aatrox, nor stopping herself from approaching him. Before long, he was pressed to the wall and she was standing before him. "Do you want to know what that is?"

"Uhhhhhhh….." I trailed off, looking to the Darkin for some assurance. When I saw the same look from him that I gave, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"They're more sensitive. They feel emotions on a deeper level than most, and their senses are highly elevated in comparison. They can hear a drop of water from a literal mile away, smell the blood of their enemies just as far, and see what most cannot. It gives them a reason for their insane stamina…" as she trailed off, her hand grasped at the area I could only assume Aatrox had a dick located at. He groaned out, throwing his head back and hissing, and her fingers slowly caressed the area. "and dominating sexual drive. Fitting for a species known for war, bloodshed and conquering."

"K-Kayle…please. There is another here…I cannot-"He pleaded, but his words were cut as Kayle buried her tongue onto his mouth, making one of the most ravenous and sloppy kisses I could imagine. I could plainly hear the flailing of their tongues as they clashed like a war within each other's mouths. Kayle moaned desperately, her eyes rolling up into her head as they kissed. It wasn't until my peripheral vision caught an object below their lip lock that I noticed Aatrox's crotch begin to shift. The flesh seemed to morph and twist until an object protruded out it wasn't until it was at full shape, where kayle's fingers wrapped around the length that I put two and two together.

What I was witnessing was the Darkin at full mast, the thick and veiny object being his penis. The upper part of the tool was covered in a much darker and seemingly harder set of scales, and the erection itself was similar to its owner, all black and dark grey with lines of pulsing red here and there.

The two broke away from their make out, pulling in oxygen like a vacuum before staring at each other. Another thing that caught me off was the sudden look of unrestrained lust and need from Kayle as she peered up to her Darkin lover.

"There's my big boy…Has he come to play again?" she purred, and I could have sworn her pupils turned into hearts as she said it. Aatrox's eyes glowed red, his only response to her question being a deep growl and his hand burying his nails into her rear, lightly impaling her skin and drawing blood. Kayle moaned once again as he lifted her up and moved to the bed of plushies.

"Wait, wait…one thing, sweetie." Kayle paused. Aatrox looked to her in confusion just as his legs reached the side of the bed, not making any verbal reply than a growl. Kayle looked over to me. "Let him join for a little…then I will be yours when he's done."

Aatrox looked over to me, a threatening glare more sinister and bloodthirsty than I thought possible meeting my gaze. He merely hummed after a second of consideration, before placing the angel down and turning her around, pressing her upper body into the small part of the bed where actual mattress could be seen and gripping the rim of her jeans. With one strong pull, the Darkin ripped the denim fabric effortlessly, taking her underwear with it. Her peach like ass was now fully exposed to the air, and I could plainly see from even the door the surplus of arousal that was flowing out of her core and down her leg.

 _She is thick as fuck._ Encircled my thoughts as the extremely round and smooth flesh jiggled lightly from the reverb of his roughness. He stood up fully before looking back to me and gesturing with the tilt of his head for me to come closer. _I don't know who to be scared of anymore, the Darkin with a severe sex switch, or the angel that knows and can control that Darkin._

As I walked towards him, he tilted his head to the bed next to her head, before he gripped his erection and impaled her. Kayle wailed out blissfully, her eyes once again rolling up into her skull as Aatrox penetrated her. Without hesitation, he began thrusting at max speed and strength into her core from behind, each moan she let out followed by two or three thrusts.

"OH GODS, YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING HOURS FOR THISSSS!" Kayle screamed, before she reached out and grabbed the rim of my trousers before pulling me towards her. Tugging the fabric down, my dick was exposed, and immediately engulfed by her lips as she began sucking me off.

"Whoa-! Shit" I called as her tongue was expertly coiling and running around my head while her head bobbed back and forth on my shaft. I watched on as the lust filled angel sucked me off while getting mercilessly fucked from behind. My dick, which was flaccid to start, grew in size within seconds of action, and I had to grab her blonde locks of hair to restrain her rapid movement and stave off cumming too soon.

Kayle was working desperately on my dick, and after several seconds of furious sucking and bobbing, she raised her head off my shaft before running her tongue down to the base, her hand grasping the length and stroking vigorously. I could feel her licking and sucking at my flesh like she was looking to devour a lollipop. I groaned and yelped simultaneously when she caught my balls into her mouth, sucking like she was trying to pull the organ out from the pores. She released my scrotum with an audible pop, before giggling and moaning.

"I have two fun sticks right now. It must be my birthday~" she breathed, looking up to me as she continued to stroke my shaft. She shrieked as Aatrox grabbed her wings and pulled them back, raising her body up. I watched as his thrusts made her breasts bounce viciously, and to my surprise reveal her erect nipples through the small top. Aatrox reached in front of her shirt and performed the same action from her jeans, grabbing the collar roughly before ripping the top off in one motion, exposing her entire body to me. I could see multiple bruises and scars, some of which seemed recent. I could only surmise that this was the norm in terms of sexual activity between these two.

Instinctively I found myself jerking off as I watched her get literally manhandled for several moments. _This is better than porn on television, really…_ Kayle was a mess of lust and gibberish, her words slurred enough to be somewhat indistinguishable, save the general pleas and calling of Aatrox's name. Aatrox on the other hand was silent save his grunts of effort in ploughing the Judicator. He suddenly stopped, before unsheathing himself from her core and tossing her onto me. I could feel her breathing rapidly, and felt her heart beat like a drum solo.

"Why…Why d-did you s-stop…?" she panted, looking behind herself to the looming Darkin. He looked to me, then back to her, before she looked to me as well. "Oh…right. I did say he…he was to be included." She weakly sat herself up, moving over to straddle me on the bed. Her waist was just above my still erect member before Aatrox grabbed her hips and dropped her down onto me. I have no clue how he managed to aim her core to my tip, but I had no room to argue or contemplate as the coil of her sweltering walls enveloped me. Her inner walls pulsed like a heartbeat, and it made it hard to tell if she just came or if this was how she normally was in terms of tightness.

"Gah…fuck!" I groaned, before I felt her press against my chest from a force behind her. Looking to Aatrox, I saw him with his dick in hand directing himself to her ass, and my mind immediately reeled to what he was preparing for.

"Aatrox…I-I don't think she's ready for-" I warned, but Kayle clamped her hand over my mouth to silence me. Looking to her, I saw a pleading look.

"I want it…" she breathed, before looking behind her to the Darkin warrior. Aatrox seemed to hear her words, or got the indication to proceed, because I could feel his significantly larger cock slide into her anus from within Kayle's pussy. The heat of her core nearly tripled with the addition of his member, and the pulsing of her walls grew tight before she shuddered violently on top of me. I immediately knew she came from her ass being penetrated, and came to the conclusion of the debate I thought of.

 _Both of them. Both of them are equally terrifying._

Within seconds of adjusting, Aatrox was moving within the Judicator's anus, while she rocked back and forth on my own dick. She began panting and moaning as both cocks moved within her, biting down on her lips to it. There was something far more erotic about joining the two in their session than I had originally expected, and it was driving me insane as it dragged out my climax within the moments of entering Kayle. I groaned out, feeling the wave of spunk erupt from within me into the moaning Judicator, painting her inner walls white with seed. Kayle seemed to have came as well, shuddering once more atop me before a few spurts of her own fluids coated mine and Aatrox's legs. Unlike, the two of us, Aatrox was still hammering away at her rear, seemingly void of exhaustion or relent. It wasn't until Kayle reached behind her and pat him on his arm that he slowed, before pulling out of her completely. Kayle sat there straddling me as she rode out the remainder of her orgasm.

"Gods…that felt amazing…" I breathed.

"Good…and it seems…your part of the agreement…is fulfilled. You will need as much strength as you can with Shyvana…So you may go." Kayle replied, before slowly removing herself off of me and wobbling to her feet. I sat up and looked to the Darkin, who was watching me with an analytical eye as I moved. Standing up, he placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded once.

"Uh…You're welcome?" I replied, not entirely sure if this Aatrox is the same one I know or a different one altogether. "So why hasn't he been too…vocal?"

"Whenever I stir the essence of Darkin instinct, his mind can only fathom two things, domination and me. If I wasn't here, he's probably kill you and whomever else is close by." Kayle explained as she leaned against the Darkin. He coiled his hand around her waist, and looked to me silently. When I met his gaze, I saw them dim for but a second, before a small smirk stretched on his face, and he made a wink to me. I widened my eyes, now knowing the reality of what was going on.

 _Or he wants to please you as much as possible, so he makes this façade when you have sex…_ "Oh…well alright then." I replied to more or less Aatrox than Kayle. _And it doesn't hurt that you can be more active when you put on a mask…well played, Double A._

"Indeed. I thank you for your assistance this afternoon, and wish you luck with the half dragon. I have a much more taxing task fulfilling my lover here." Kayle concluded as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Well good luck then." I replied. Just as I looked back after departing the room, I saw Aatrox's hands coil on Kayle's ass, before pulling her back into the room by her waist. I could hear her sultry giggle as the door closed, and then the muffled moans from within the room. Justifying the two shadows from the bottom of the door, they just went at it again against the door.

"Casanova Aatrox…that's kind of funny." I said to no one as I walked down the hallway to Shyvana's door. I noticed the door itself ajar slightly, and knocking lightly, I opened it fully. Once again, I was met with a sight I had not expected to see from within.

Jarvan was covered in cuts, burns and blood lying unconscious on the floor, and Shyvana was glaring at me in her humanoid form straddling him, her hands covered in blood and her eyes glowing a feral orange.

"Oh shit."


	36. Cub Behavior

Soraka POV

As I hung against the wall by my wrists being coiled from Zyra's vines, my eyes could only see red as I glared to the Huntress across the room from me in the similar predicament. There was so much anger I had felt, so much betrayal and disgust. I could feel my fists turning white from their clenched hold and my body shake with rage. The many hits she landed on my face still sore from impact, but numbed from the adrenaline and livid anger I held. I have never felt such powerful negativity for one person in my life, and each second of silent glaring only fuels my need to hurt her. To maim her. To rip her head off her shoulders and claw in her skin while she screams-

"WELL?!" Zyra called, pulling me from my violent daze. I blinked twice before looking to her, somewhat surprised she was here. "Explain! Someone!"

"That blue skinned bitch tried to kill me…nngh!...so she could have Rengar to herself!" Nidalee called out, attempting to break her binds on her arms. "She's been trying to steal him from me since we met! All because she is envious that I am loved and she isn't!"

My eyes furrowed, irritation welling back within my composure. "This coming from the slut who sent the institute into disarray so she could sleep with him? You've got the nerve to victimize yourself, when you set into motion a dangerous result everyone hates!" I retorted.

"This wouldn't happen if you had left him alone and let me have him!" she shouted back.

"I'm glad I got involved because now I know who you really are! You're more dangerous than the people you gave the keys to destruction to!"

"It's your fault for trying to claim what I own! You had no right to what I sought, yet you threw yourself into it as if you had claim before I did!"

"What if I held right to it before you did?! You only wanted him because you wanted to mate years ago!"

"Okay. I have heard enough." Zyra interjected before gesturing for her plants to approach her. We both swung to the center of the room where she stood, within close enough proximity to one another. Before we could begin to argue again, however, Zyra grasped our necks strongly with another set of vines. I cried out in pain as I felt the blood leak from my neck, feeling thorns erupt to pierce my skin. Hearing Nidalee scream in pain, I could only surmise the same occurred to her.

"Now listen closely, you sex drunk fuckheads." Zyra growled, her eyes glowing yellow and pupils turning to slits. "I didn't come here to play therapist to your stupidity, nor did I come to solve your marital disputes. I came to speak with the Pridestalker on something important, but you forced my hand with your idiocy. Frankly, I wouldn't be here to care if I wasn't sent by Kolminye herself. But seeing the normally two closest friends at each other's throats and ready to kill, I stepped in. it doesn't matter whether the big cat has one or two people to fuck, nor does it matter if Nidalee was the cause to the epidemic. You're here now. Deal with it or leave."

I looked to the mage wide eyed. Unsure exactly how to process the harsh scolding she was giving us. I furrowed my brow, however, when I recalled something specific to her words. "Wait…you say Nidalee being the cause of the epidemic like its no big deal."

"Because I had already known she was." Zyra answered immediately. Both of us widened our eyes to the mage. "It wasn't hard for me to put two and two together. A parasite that I knew of from my original domain got into the league, to which only three people of the league originate from. And considering I could care less about you all and Rengar would rather gut his trophies than marry them, I came to the conclusion that you had somehow brought it. Didn't know how, but you did and now we have to deal with it. Now I am going to drop you two, and if you so much as glare daggers at one another, I will rip you in two with my thorns."

We sat there contemplating what she revealed, before looking to one another for a brief second. In that moment I only felt pity for her, unknowing of its origins, but aware of its existence. I couldn't describe her expression, so I chose to look away and ignore it for now. After a brief delay, Zyra's thorns released themselves from our necks, before her vines that held our wrists and bodies released us as well. Upon dropping to the floor, I immediately raised my hand to heal the cuts and wounds on my body.

"Also, I didn't find it nice how you treated the Pridestalker like a new toy." Zyra called. We both looked up to her with confused expressions, slightly offended by her claim. "And I am not wrong."

"Explain how you're correct in telling us that our feelings are falsely directed." Nidalee scoffed.

"I didn't say that. I said you're treating him like a new toy you both want." Zyra retorted coldly. "Think about it for a second. You're fighting because you want dominance in his affection, willing to kill one another to be the only one in his eyes. Like two kids wanting a new toy for their two hours of play time."

I widened my eyes, guilt boiling up as I put the pieces together and created the exact truth she mentioned. Zyra seen my expression and frowned. "You see my point?"

"Yes…oh my stars, I never wanted that…" I replied softly.

"And you wouldn't have done it had you paid attention to your body and not your emotions in your judgment. But because you did, now your parasite is volatile." Zyra revealed. I looked to her in shock, mimicking Nidalee's before she looked over to me.

"It…it is?"

"No shit. I am like seventy five percent plant. I can literally smell another plant's poison and condition from a few meters away. By the way, your Luna Sarrancenia needs water in about an hour." Zyra added. I was surprised, considering my room was on the other side of the residency area we all stayed at. "but that's beside the point. When we all gathered that one day, only me and Akali were actually ready. Elise was too early, you were too early, and Nidalee was too late."

"But that makes sense…" I spoke. "The sudden outburst of anger and violence, over stimulation to emotions, and the excess thirst for Rengar's seed…it's all because I was unstable…oh gods, and I could snap at any second!" I panicked, throwing my hands to my hair.

"Calm yourself, Star. You have enough of the male virus in you to neutralize the effects for another few days. I can see that clear as day." Zyra reassured.

"Really? How?" Zyra deadpanned before pointing down to my legs. Following her finger, I saw a substantial amount of dried seed staining my skin. "Oh…"

"That on its own would put anyone afflicted to ease for a few days, if not literally kill the parasite." She stated. "and now to you, Miss trouble." She directed to Nidalee. Nidalee merely scoffed before crossing her arms.

"What, you think I care anymore? You want me to admit that I introduced the parasite to Elise, not aware that she would pass the information to Leblanc and Ahri? You want me to beg for forgiveness because I wanted a way to get what I loved?" she spat, glaring at both of us. "I don't care. Not anymore. Because of them, Soraka fell for Rengar, and I got competition. And now because of that, I lost the one thing I had been looking for from him for years. True affection. And now he hates me."

"I don't." a baritone voice called from the hallway. The three of us turned to see the Pridestalker himself standing at the frame of his door, leaning on the wall. "But I am still angry at you two."

"Rengar…" I breathed.

"About time you decided to come out here. I know those ears can hear a branch chip from a mile away, hard not to hear these two fight over you." Zyra stated.

"And I was halfway tempted to break it up myself, but I didn't act as I figured it wouldn't get out of hand. I guess I was wrong." Rengar replied, before looking to the two of us with a disappointed expression. "About a lot of things recently."

"Rengar, please. Let me explain-"

"There is nothing either of you have to say to appeal to me. You betrayed my trust for your own gain, and more importantly sought to harm one another to win an argument. I don't want to hear your excuses." He scolded harshly, shutting Nidalee from her words immediately. My head fell in shame, the guilt filling me until water nearly broke the corners of my eyes. "…But I want you to listen."

To that I looked up to him, seeing his previously hardened glare soften. "I never had the intent to any of what has happened. I felt out of condition due to my instincts, and I have you two for assisting me with getting me onto my feet once more. I agreed to your cooperative interest because I felt that to be the payment for what you provided me. But now I see I have only given you two more trouble than I thought. It was shocking to hear you fight, and more so to hear it come close to bloodshed." He paced over to the two of us, where I could plainly feel his analytical stare on me, like a bug crawling slowly across my skin. "Give me you pendant, Soraka. And Nidalee, yours as well."

I looked up to him in confusion, but obliged nonetheless to his demand. Reaching around my neck, I undid the clasp on my pendant, removing it from my neck and placing it to his outstretched hand. Nidalee did so as well, placing her bonetooth necklace within his palm.

"I don't care whether I was a potential mate that you had grown more attached to over time, enough to endanger hundreds of thousands of people to have," Rengar stated, almost as a scold. I saw Nidalee cringe as he mentioned her folly, and in a way felt triumph to her guilt. "Nor do I care if you'd kill to have me, and target the woman currently bearing my offspring because your attraction stems from a knight in shining armor ideology." At that, my inner triumph fell, guilt immediately filling the slot it held.

"Nidalee's pregnant?" Zyra called from the side.

"All that I care about is making sure you two are content. And while that wasn't the original goal, it is now. These will be the symbols to my newest trophies, and NEITHER hold a greater value than the other." He finished, tying the accessories to his Kurai blade. I had no words, barely able to fathom a coherent thought as my eyes welled the tears I had before my body moved on its own, arms coiled on his waist.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, burying my face into his body. I felt his hand rub my back soothingly, but the guilt overwhelmed my comfort, and I continued to sob still as I pressed into his chest.

"Lesson taught is lesson learned. I just hope that these actions don't elicit far worse consequence than the situation that we are already presented with." Rengar assured.

"Actually…" Zyra spoke up. "Seems your wish was too late." We all looked to the plant mage in confusion, and I could instantly feel the dread rising within the room as I recalled her presence to speak with Rengar.

"Because I need another problem to deal with…what is the issue now?" Rengar groaned.

"It's not what, its who. Kolminye had me send this request as it has gotten critical, considering your position." Zyra explained. "One easily recognizable marksman and her roughhousing sister have had an argument…while volatile."

My mind immediately sorted through the various marksmen and relationships that were known within the league. _Kayle and Morgana? No…Morgana was handled and Kayle hasn't said word of her situation getting unstable…Garen and Lux? Wait, Garen isn't a marksman and Lux isn't one to rough house…oh my god._

"Jinx and Vi." I mumbled, paling as I realized how much more dangerous those two could be with the parasite.

"Indeed. And they have already put three summoners in the hospital, along with destroying four summoning chambers. The more frightening part of it all, however, is not their instability level, but the time of which it went volatile." Zyra explained.

"What do you mean?" Nidalee inquired.

"In most cases, the parasite gets progressively worse so long as its volatile. Emotions become more prominent, and the part of the human brain that dictates logic and reasoning dulls itself until its host is satisfied. It isn't until the mind is numb of thought that they reach what I like to coin 'red stage'."

"You do realize that is exactly what everyone is going to call it now right?" Rengar deadpanned.

"Then give credit where credit is due. I called it, I get royalties."

"This 'red stage'. Have they reached it yet?" I asked, attempting to divert the conversation back to seriousness.

"It takes about two weeks of exposure to the parasite, and another three weeks before it gets to red stage. But I sensed something horrific when I watched them wreak havoc from their argument."

"And that was?"

"They were little under three weeks into their normal instability, which means they have less than a few hours before they are at a stage I don't think Rengar alone can aid with."

"Let me get this straight. You were sent to tell me that two highly dangerous siblings were hours from becoming literal bombs?" Rengar asked.

"No. I was sent to request your capabilities in _finding_ them before worse comes to worse, because they stole a set of rune teleport stones and left the institute."


End file.
